Sacrificio Mortal
by Fenix Heart
Summary: Entrega su vida a cambio de la felicidad de la mujer que ama . La venganza de la familia del principe de Slitheryn cahera sobre ella para llevarla al limite de sus fuerzas ¿ logrará sobrevivir?¿que hara Harry para ayudarla? entra y descubre la verdad H
1. Sueños inquietantes

Loa personajes son propiedad de J.K. R. , yo solo los tomo prestados un rato para hacer volar mi mente (jiji)

El 5to año en el colegio Hogwarts llegaba a su fin , dando paso al que se perfilaba para ser el mejor verano de la vida de una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos claros que esperaba con ansia la llegada de aquellos días . Sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Harry le habían prometido al despedirse , que la visitarían en su hogar a finales del mes de Julio para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry

- Hasta pronto Harry , nos vemos Ron los estaré esperando – Se despidió alegremente Hermione para ir al encuentro de sus padres .

Los dos jóvenes movieron la cabeza para confirmarle a la chica su asistencia y se fueron rápidamente al encuentro de sus respectivas familias , aunque Harry como era de esperarse no se encontraba muy animado no solo por el hecho de tener que regresar a Privet Drive .

Había otra cosa que le inquietaba aún mas .

Harry se había sentido un poco inquieto por el hecho de que en los últimos días cada ves que se encontraba con Hermione le comenzaba a doler la cicatriz en su frente causada por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a lo cual, le seguían durante la noche unos sueños extraños en los que veía a su amigo Ron , llorando sobre algo que parecía el cuerpo sin vida de una joven , frente a un ser enmascarado empuñando una varita , y en un lugar desconocido .

Nadie mas sabía de esos sueños mas que el mismo .

Los sueños de Harry se incrementaban a medida que el tiempo pasaba , hasta que desesperado decidió escribir a la única persona que podría aconsejarlo , su padrino Sirius .

Sirius :

Espero que te encuentres bien . Quisiera que me explicaras unos sueños extraños que he estado teniendo desde hace un tiempo .

Que podría significar que vea a mi amigo Ron llorando sobre el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de una joven , frente a una persona encapuchada , empuñando una varita y en un lugar que yo no he podido reconocer .

Espero que tu tengas una respuesta a esto y hazme saber lo que piensas lo antes posible .

Te mando un afectuoso saludo .

Atte. : Harry

P.D. : A partir de el día 30 de Julio hasta el regreso al colegio estaré en casa de mi amiga Hermione con Ron.

Una ves escrito esto , Harryle dió la carta asu lechuza y esta emprendió el vuelo inmediatamente .

Mientras esta se alejaba , a Harry le invadía un sentimiento de preocupación al sentir dolor en su cicatriz ya que en su mente había aparecido la imagen de Hermione

En la madrigada del29 de Julio , Harry despertó de un salto al escuchar unos golpecillos en la ventana de su recamara , sintió un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta de que era su lechuza con la respuesta de su padrino , al dejarla entrar se poso sobre su hombro , Harry le acaricio el pecho en señal de agradecimiento y le quito la carta del pico

Harry :

Espero que estés bien , con respecto a tu carta ; recuerda que Voldemort y tu tiene una conexión muy especial en la que cada uno puede asimilar los estados de ánimo del otro e incluso adivinarse el pensamiento .

Tengo que pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado y mas si tus amigos están involucrados en esos sueños que estas teniendo , ya que Voldemort podría estar tramando un nuevo plan para poder hacerte daño .

Quiero que me tengas al tanto de cómo van las cosas durante tu estancia en la casa de Hermione hasta que estés a salvo en el colegio .

Cuídate mucho y dales un abrazo a Ron y a Hermione de mi parte .

Atte. :

Sirius

- ¡Genial, lo único que me faltaba -

- Lo único que quiero es estar con mis amigos y disfrutar el verano como una persona normal ¡es eso mucho pedir? – (Exploto Harry dejándose caer abatido sobre la cama y con la respuesta de Sirius entre las manos .)

5 minutos después de , se levanto para escribirle rápidamente un mensaje a su amigo Ron .

Ron :

Nos vemos mañana a las 10:30 a.m. en el Caldero Chorreante antes de ir a casa de Hermione necesito hablar contigo

Atte :

Harry

Rápidamente Hedwig emprendio una nueva entrega

La repuesta de Ron no se hizo esperar

Harry :

No te preocupes ahí estaré

Ron

Después de haber pasado una noche un poco intranquilo , Harry se levanto muy temprano para comenzar a hacer su baúl .

Una ves que hubo terminado, hecho una ultima mirada a su habitación para ver que no se le olvidara nada .

Después de soportar las malas caras de sus tíos y su elefantesco primo , se despidió desganadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida

- Adiós , nos vemos el próximo verano – les dijo Harry al atravesar la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive para dirigirse a ver a Ron al Caldero Chorreante .

Después de un trayecto agitado en el autobus noctambulo ,logro llegar al Caldero Chorreante .

Al entrar, no pudo contener la emoción de ver a un chico sentado en una de las mesas , el muchacho con una cabellera de un color rojo intenso era inconfundible .

- ¡Ron! – Dijo Harry dándole un golpecito en la espalda , el muchacho se levanto y dejo escapar una enorme sonrrisa.

- ¡ Hola Harry , me da mucho gusto verte ¿ Como has estado ¿todo bien con tus tíos ?

- Si – contesto Harry – todo bien con ellos , sabes que entre mas lejos este de ellos mejor

Harry dejo el pesado baúl y la jaula de Hedwig a un lado de la mesa y miro a Ron con expresión de preocupación .

- ¿Que pasa Harry ? - Pregunto Ron al notar la expresión Harry

- Algo te preocupa ¿verdad ?- Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

- Ron necesito que me escuches con atención -

Harry comenzó a relatarle a Ron todo lo que había estado sintiendo y soñando en las últimas semanas (los sueños , el ardor de la cicatriz al acercarse a Hermione , la carta de Sirius )

Ron termino de escuchar a Harry con un gesto que reflejaba incredulidad y miedo al mismo tiempo .

- Y … ¿ que piensas hacer ? – pregunto Ron un poco impaciente – ¿Crees que Hermione o yo estemos en peligro ?

- No lo se Ron , la verdad es que estoy muy confundido ¿ crees que sea buena idea pasar el resto del verano en casa de Hermione ? Por que si llegara a pasarles algo a ti o a Hermione nunca me lo perdonaría .

Al escuchar esto , Ron pensó durante un momento , y finalmente concluyo .

- Harry por lo que me has contado , no sabes exactamente de quien es el cuerpo de mujer que ves en tus sueños , entonces no tienes la seguridad e que se Hermione ¿ verdad?

- Si ¿pero que con eso? –contesto Harry

- Escucha Harry por lo que sabemos , después de la ultima desaparición de Vol… perdón de quien – tu –sabes nadie ha sabido nada de el , tampoco sus mortifagos han dado señales de vida , y por lo que se refiere a tu cicatriz no será ¿un reflejo de lo que sientes por Hermione?

Harry se sonrrojo , ya que antes de terminar el curso le había comentado a Ron que ya no veía a Hermione como una amiga , sino como algo mas .

- Escucha Harry , yo creo que lo que necesitas es un buen descanso para relajarte y dejes de pensar en ese tipo de cosas , mañana es tu cumpleaños y no creo que te lo quieras arruinar con eso , ya veras que en cuanto estemos en casa de Hermione y estés mas relajado todo volverá a la normalidad .-

Y sin dejar a Harry articular palabra , lo jalo levemente del brazo para levantarlo de la silla y salir los dos juntos del Caldero Chorreante y encaminarse a casa de Hermione .

Harry y Ron salieron del Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse a la casa de su amiga Hermione . Después de un trayecto corto a pie por las calles de Londres (Hermione vivía muy cerca del caldero chorreante) llegaron al pórtico de una casa que no paresia fuera de lo normal , tocaron el timbre y unos momentos después les abrió la puerta una señora alta , delgada , con cabello castaño y facciones faciales muy bien delineadas y comprendieron al instante que se trataba de la mamá de Hermione .

- Ustedes deben ser lo amigos de Hermione ¿ verdad ? - Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza

- Pasen , en un momento le aviso a Hermione que están aquí - y con un gesto de bienvenida la señora se movió hacia un lado amablemente para que pudieran pasar .

Entraron a lo que paresia ser el recibidor de una bonita residencia , con fotografías familiares colgadas en las paredes , y un letrero de bienvenida , Harry se sintió invadido por un sentimiento de acogedora hospitalidad que nunca había sentido (ni siquiera cuando estaba con su amigo Ron en "La Madriguera" ).

- Pasen por favor , guarden sus baúles en el armario dejen sus jaulas en la sala y pasen a sentarse , Hermione Bajara en unos minutos , me da mucho gusto que estén aquí .- y la señora desapareció después de subir las escaleras .

Harry y Ron obedecieron , después de guardar los baúles pasaron a la sala , que era bastante agradable , un buen cambio de clima ya que tenían un ventilador prendido que les refrescaba los rostros después de caminar bajo el sol de verano .

Se sentaron cada uno en un sillón mirado las estanterías que estaban llenas de libros (que raro ¿no? Jeje) , Harry no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría eran libros de medicina , especialmente de Odontología , ya que esa era la profesión que ejercían los padre de Hermione .

Ron no pudo evitar mirar que en las paredes de la sala había muchos reconocimientos colgados , todos de distintas eventos , convenciones y conferencias a los que sus padres habían asistido o que ellos mismos habían dirigido .

- Ahora me explico de donde le viene – exclamo Ron mirando un poco extrañado todos los reconocimientos .

- Si verdad , creo que es de familia - Hermione estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados en la puerta del armario de la planta baja .

Harry y Ron se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su amiga que lucía muy distinta a como se veía mientras estaban en el colegio .

Llevaba puesta una blusita de tirantes color rojo , unos pantaloncillos cortos deportivos color negro con una "C" y un número 10 bordados en color blanco en la parte de enfrente de la pierna derecha , tenis y calcetas cortas (los pantaloncillos cortos y las calcetas dejaban ver gran parte de sus piernas , que lógicamente sus amigos no habían visto desde que la conocían ) y el cabello largo y castaño levantado totalmente en una cola de caballo .

-¡ He… Hermione ! Ho..ola ¿como estas? – Harry se puso un poco nerviosos y sintió un ligero ardor en la cicatriz acompañado del sentimiento de un hueco en el estomago .

- ¿Como has estado Hermione? – La saludo Ron

- Muy bien gracias , vamos a mi habitación , le diré a mamá que nos suba unos refrescos y algo de comer para poder platicar ¿les parece?

- ¡ Claro !- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y siguieron a Hermione por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba .

-Mamá ¿ nos podrías subir unos refrescos y algo de comer a mi habitación ?

- Si , claro en unos momentos se los llevo –

-Gracias mamá –

Los tres se introdujeron en la segunda habitación de la parte de arriba de la casa .

Al abrir la puerta ellos esperaban ver una habitación impecable , o en su defecto , llena de estanterías repletas de libros de hechizos , tinteros , plumas y pergaminos .

- Pasen , siéntense – les invito Hermione

Pero se sorprendieron , ya que en algunas de las estanterías no había libros (aun que en algunas si por supuesto ) si no trofeos deportivos y en las paredes unas cuantas medallas además de dos posterscon la imagen de un hombre rubio . En una de las esquinas había una maleta , de la que sobresalía una especia de bastón que terminaba en curva y una de sus caras estaba plana .

- Hermione ¿ estos trofeos y medallas son tuyos , le pregunto Harry muy sorprendido , mientras sostenía en sus manos el bastón que había sacado de la maleta .

- Claro que son míos –contesto Hermione , que no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ron que tenía la boca abierta

- No savia que practicaras algún deporte – le dijo Harry

- El quidditch no es el único juego que existe , hay muchas actividades deportivas muy interesantes en el mundo moggle el que yo practico se llama "Hockey ". Y es muy entretenido y rudo al igual que el quidditch , se necesita de mucha fuerza y de una buena condición física .

- ¿Y cuando lo juegas si te la pasas casi todo el año en el colegio ? – le pregunto Ron un poco intrigado o:p /o:p

- Pues mira , entre a jugar en el equipo de la escuela moggle cuando comenzó el cuarto grado , y desde que entre en Hogwarts solo juego en la liga juvenil de verano – Ron la escuchaba mientras miraba la placa de uno de los trofeos que decía :

Jugadora más valiosa de la Liga Juvenil

Hermione Granger


	2. Realidades

Creo que tu y Harry tienen algo en común Hermione , por que el también es el jugador mas valioso del equipo de quidditch – Le decía Ron a Hermione mientras sostenía el trofeo en las manos , y Harry no pudo evitar sentir como los cachetes se le ponían rojos .

- Y…¿ Ese quien es ? – le pregunto Harry señalando los posters que estaban pegados en la pared

- ¡"Ese"! se llama "Brath Pitt" es un actor americano, esta guapo ¿no?-les dijo Hermione con ojos de borreguito

- ¡Guapo, si tu lo dices – le decía Harry a Hermione un poco indignado . Mientras, la señora Granger entraba con una charola con una jarra de agua de sabor , tres vasos con hielo y un plato grande con emparedados y frituras .

- Espero que les guste – les dijo la señora Granger y dejo la charola en la mesita de noche

- Gracias señora Granger – le dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Gracias Mamá - Respondió Hermione

Una ves que terminaron el refrigerio que les llevo las señora Granger , Hermione les indico que dormirían en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba entre la de ella y la de sus padres , les ayudo a instalarse y les dio un pequeño tour por la casa Pasaron una tarde agradable charlando en el jardín trasero de la casa , sobre el deporte que practicaba Hermione y de las diferencias y similitudes que tenía con el Quidditch .

- ¿Pero que es lo divertido del juego? No vuelan ni nada por el estilo , lo único que hacen es corres con esos bastones pegándole a la pelotita – Le decía Ron a Hermione

- El hecho de que no contenga elementos mágicos no significa que no sea divertido Ron , me gustaría ver que aguantaras 15 minutos el ritmo de un partido "corriendo con el bastón y pegándole a la pelotita"como tu dices - Le contesto Hermione un poco molesta - Además el dolor de ser golpeado por "la pelotita" a la velocidad de un pase no lo aguantarías

La discusión entre Ron y Hermione comenzaba a subir de tono , cuando afortunadamente una vos los llamaba desde la puerta del jardín . Era la señora Granger .

- ¡Hermione tu padre acaba de llegar vengan a cenar ! – Los ánimos entre Ron y Hermione se tranquilizaron y los tres entraron en la casa para cenar

Al entrar a la cocina , Harry vio como Hermione saludaba con un afectuoso beso , a un hombre alto , bien parecido , de ojos claros y cabello castaño .

- Hola papá , mira te voy a presentar a mis amigos , El es Harry y el es Ron – El papá de Hermione les extendió una mano grande y firme y les dirigió una enorme sonrisa .

- Mucho gusto muchachos , "Magic" nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes , espero que se encuentren cómodos con nosotros . Hermione se puso roja como un tomate al ver como a Ron y a Harry se les escapaba una risita discreta al escuchar como le decía de cariño su padre .

- Igualmente señor , muchas gracias – Contesto Harry cortésmente

Los 5 se sentaron a la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa cena (que estuvo llena de cosas nutritivas por supuesto )y una platica muy agradable sobre el trabajo de los Granger , de los logros de Hermione , y por supesto , de Hogwarts.

El postre estuvo delicioso (a pesar de que no contenía azúcar , a Harry le parecio bastante lógico estando en una casa de dentistas ) Los Muchachos dieron las gracias por la cena a la señora Grenger , se despidieron cortésmente y se retiraron a la sala para planear lo que harían el día de mañana , ya que era el cumpleaños de Harry .

- ¿Y que quieres hacer mañana Harry?- le pregunto Hermione

- Podemos ir al Callejón Diagon - Le insinuó Ron

- O podríamos pasear un poco por el Londres moggle para variar un poco – dijo Hermione

- Eso suena bien , podríamos ir al cine , es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y mis tíos nunca me lo permitieron - Les dijo Harry con un poco de amargura en voz

- Pues entonces esta hecho , mañana desayunaremos aquí , luego iremos a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon , comeremos en el Caldero Chorreante y después iremos al cine ¿les parece?- La propuesta de Hermione parecia muy atractiva Y Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza .

- Pues bien entonces esta hecho , por ahora es momento de irnos a dormir , nos veremos mañana en la mañana ¿vale? Buenas noches - Hermione se levanto dio a Harry un coqueto beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y se perdió de vista al subir las escaleras.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el estomago ¿Qué había significado ese beso ? . Ron al notar la expresión de asombro combinada con miedo , que tenia Harry se apresuro a preguntar :

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Tengo miedo Ron , desde que llegamos no me ha dejado arder la cicatriz , es extraño , al verla recargada en la puerta mi corazón comenzó a darme tumbos en el pecho , pero mi cabeza decía otra cosa , no lo se Ron creo que no debí haber venido . – expreso Harry con un tono de desilusión en su voz y una mirada de tristeza

- Harry no te preocupes , mira , lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir , estamos un poco cansados , ha sido un día largo. Por que no le escribes a Sirius para que te sientas mas tranquilo . Lo mas seguro es que te haya deslumbrado el aspecto de Hermione ¿sierto?- Le dijo Ron poniendo un sonrisa picara en su rostros

Harry no pudo evitar sonrrojarse de nuevo , por que Ron tenía mucha razón . Harry nunca se imagino poder ver así a Hermione y darse cuenta de que ya no era una niña .

Los dos se dirigieron escaleras arriba para dirigirse a su habitación , llegando a Hedwig en el hombro para enviarle la nota a Sirius .

Cuando llegaron a la habitación , ambos se pusieron la pijama , Ron se acostó en la parte debajo de la litera en la que iban a dormir el resto del verano , mientras Harry sacaba de su baúl una pluma , un tintero y un pedazo de pergamino para escribirle a Sirius .

Querido Sirius :

Hola espero que estés bien , yo me encuentro ahora con ron en casa de la familia Grenger junto con Ron y como me lo suponía la cicatriz me ha estado ardiendo desde que llegue . Ron cree que es un reflejo de lo que siento por Hermione , pero yo la verdad no lo creo ¿tu que piensas?

Atte. Harry

-----------------------------------------------Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hermione-------------------------------- o:p /o:p

Aunque era tarde , Hermione no podía dormir el hecho de que fuera a pasar todo el día de mañana con Harry le quitaba el sueño . Al igual que Harry , a Hermione le habían brotado sentimientos que nunca se imagino que tendría hacia el .

Se imaginaba a ella misma de la mano con Harry , y una risa nerviosa se escapo de su boca hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida .

---------------------------------------------------------Regresamos con Harry------------------------------------------------ o:p /o:p

Harry le ato la carta a Hedwig en su patita y la miro alejarse por la ventana .

Después de que de quedarse un rato mirando sin mirar hacia la nada a trabes de la ventana decidió irse a dormir .

No le consto trabajo conciliar el sueño ya que se encontraba cansado . y en muy poco rato se quedo dormido

En la mente de Harry comenzaron a formarse muchas imágenes confusas en un principio , pero que se fueron aclarando poco a poco .

Se trataba del mismo sueño que había estado teniendo desde ase algún tiempo , el mismo lugar desconocido , la misma persona encapuchada apuntando con la varita . Solo que esta ves no solo Ron lloraba sino , Harry también , pero para desgracia de Harry , esta ves si reconocía el cuerpo de la joven aparentemente sin vida tendida en el suelo .

Era Hermione

Harry se levanto de un sobresalto , con un terrible ardor en la cicatriz y no pudo evitar notar que una lagrima se le escapaba del ojo y rodaba por su mejilla .

Miro su reloj , eran las 3:30 de la mañana y a Harry le invadían una sensación de terror que nunca havia experimentado antes . El hecho de pensar en perder a la persona que más quería en la vida no lo dejo volver a conciliar el sueño , y se quedo despierto el resto de la noche , temeroso , pensando en la posibilidad de que Voldemort se pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento para matar a Hermione .

Aun que lo que no lograba comprender todavía era en que lugar se encontraban todos en su sueño . ¿Por que era un lugar tan desconocido para el ?

De pronto en medio de la oscuridad , un ruidito como de arañasos llamo la atención de Harry , levanto un poco la cabeza para saber que era , bajo de la litera de un salto al darse cuenta de que era su lechuza Hedwig con la respuesta de Sirius.

Harry se apresuro a abrirle la ventana del dormitorio , y Hedwig entro , se poso sobre la cama de Harry dejando encima un paquete algo grande y estirando la pata para que Harry le quitara la carta .

Harry no le puso atención al paquete y rápidamente desato la respuesta de su padrino .

Querido Harry :

Me gustaría ir personalmente para cuidarte , pero los dementores me siguen buscando , pero no te preocupes no te dejare solo , me pondré en contacto con los padres de Hermione y enviare a alguien para que les haga compañía y los pueda proteger , no te preocupes todo saldrá bien .

Por favor Harry ten mucho cuidado , no expongas inútilmente ni a ti ni a tus amigos .

Atte. :

Sirius

Harry sintió la cabeza como si le clavaran mil alfileres al mismo tiempo por todas partes .¿ Que dirían los padres de Hermione al enterarse de que su única hija estaba en peligro por culpa suya , a quién se le ocurriría a Sirius mandar a Londres a cuidarlos ?

De pronto Harry desvió la mirada hacia el paquete que estaba sobre su cama , lo tomo y se sentó en una silla que estaba en uno de los rincones del cuarto . El paquete tenia una tarjeta y Harry se apresuro a leerla .

"Apropósito , feliz cumpleaños Harry , espero que te guste"

Sirius

La sorpresa para Harry resulto agradable , ya que el paquete era un equipo nuevo para el mantenimiento de escobas voladoras profesionales . (ya que el que Hermione le havia regalado hace tres años estaba a punto de terminarse ) se apresuro a guardarlo en su baúl , junto con su saeta de fuego y regreso a la litera de arriba .

Harry mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta que amaneció , tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas .

- Harry ¿estas despierto?- Le preguntaba Ron desde la parte de de abajo de la litera

- Ron , ya no puedo mas , tengo que decirle a Hermione lo que esta pasando – le dijo Harry a Ron extendiéndole la carta de Sirius mientras le contaba que havia reconocido a Hermione en su sueño .

- Harry tranquilízate , será mejor que esperes a ver , a quién enviara Sirius y luego habla primero con sus padres , seguramente ellos entenderán . – Le decía Ron , mientras se levantaba de la cama

- ¡No Ron ! si Hermione se va a enterar , quiero que sea por mi , soy yo el que se lo tiene que expli…. –

- ¿De que me tengo que enterar Harry?- Harry se quedo frío como un hielo al ver a Hermione recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación .

Evidentemente ella , se havia levantado temprano para arreglarse , y a los ojos de Harry se veía mas hermosa que nunca . Tenía puesta un falda tableada color rosa , una blusa de algodón del mismo color , una chamarrita de piel y zapatillas blancas , una boina coquetamente ladeada y su cabello castaño suelto que extrañamente ese día no lucía enmarañado como estaba normalmente , para Harry caían unos rizos perfectos sobres sus hombros . Y en sus manos sostenía contra el suelo un paquete largo y delgado envuelto para regalo .

- ¡Hermione! – (pausa de un minuto , los dos la ven enbobados jeje)

- Harry ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir tu y no mis padres? –pregunto Hermione entrando en la habitación .

- Esta bien Hermione , siéntate te lo voy a explicar , pero por favor , no digas nada hasta que yo aya terminado – Hrmione y Ron se sentaron en la parte de debajo de litera y Harry aproximo la silla que estaba en u rincón para poder quedar frente a ellos y comenzar su relato …

Harry le explicaba a Hermione todo lo ocurrido desde antes que comenzara el verano , le explico sus sueños , el ardor en la cicatriz , le enseño las cartas que le había enviado Sirius .

Hermione lo escuchaba atenta con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y sostenía entre sus manos las cartas que Harry le había entregado .

Cuando Harry termino su relato , un ambiente pesado callo dentro de la habitación , durante unos minutos , los tres quedaron paralizados , con las miradas fijas en el piso , hasta que Ron se atrevió a romper el silencio que los envolvía :

- ¿Hermione , en que piensas ? – pregunto Ron a la chica . al ver que una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla.

- Me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho desde un principio Harry , pero eso ahora ya no importa , lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con mis padres , no te preocupes ellos entenderán - Le decía Hermione a Harry poniéndose de rodillas frente a el y colocándole una mano cariñosamente en el hombro en señal de apoyo .

- Esta bien , empezaré a prepara mis cosas – dijo Harry con un tono triste, levantándose lentamente de la silla .

- ¿Prepara tus cosas ¿Para que ?- Le pregunto Hermione , sin comprender

- Pues para irme, soy un peligro para ti Hermine , no creo tus padres quieran tenerme cerca de… -Hermione lo interrumpió poniéndole su dedo índice dulcemente sobre los labios

- Ron , nos podrías dejar solos unos momentos por favor tengo que hablar con el – Ron salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna cerrando la puerta tras el .

Hermione tomo a Harry de las manos y lo jalo tiernamente para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama y después de mirarse a los ojos fijamente durante unos instantes Hermione comenzó a hablar


	3. Juntos hasta el final

- Harry ¿hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas durante 5 años , verdad ? – dijo Hermione

- Si – Contesto Harry sin comprender

- Y ¿ Que te hace pensar que esta ves sería diferente ? – le pregunto Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada dulce y tierna que Harry nunca havia visto en sus ojos.

- Que esta ves tengo miedo de perderte , Hermione , te quiero demasiado y no te quiero arriesgar a …-

Pero en ese momento , Harry se quedo sin aliento al notar el dulce roce de unos labios calidos y tiernos contra los suyos , no lo podía creer , era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad . Durante unos momentos tubo sentimientos que jamás había tenido , se sentía a salvo de todo y de todos , pero mas que nada , por primera ves en su vida , se sentía amado . Y cuando finalmente se separaron , Hermione le susurro tiernamente al oído :

- "Juntos hasta el final Harry , no olvides" – y le dio un coqueto beso en la mejilla para después volver a verlo a los ojos .

- ¿Estas segura de esto Hermione? –Le pregunto Harry tomándola dulcemente por la cintura .

- Nunca he estado mas segura en toda mi vida – Le dijo Hermione al ponerle los brazos alrededor del cuello .

Se mantuvieron abrasados un momento , hasta que Harry desvió la mirada al objeto con el que Hermione había entrado a la habitación .

- ¿ Que es eso ? – Pregunto Harry

- ¡A , casi se me olvida , feliz cumpleaños amor - Hermione le paso el paquete

La sorpresa para Harry fue grande , al quitarle al paquete la envoltura , se encontró con un estuche largo con forro de piel , con el nombre "Harry Potter" grabado en letras doradas . Al abrirlo fue mayor la sorpresa , el estuche se encontraba acojinado por dentro y en la parte de en medio se encontraba un hueco largo en el que encajaba perfecto un escoba profesional .

- Es un estuche de viaje para tu "Saeta de Fuego" , así la podrás mantener en perfectas condiciones – Le decía Hermione a Harry .

- ¡Es perfecto muchas gracias nena ! – Harry no pudo evitar darle otro dulce beso a Hermione , se puso de pie , saco de su baúl la seta de fuego y la coloco en su estuche .

- Bueno es hora de que te alistes , dentro de unos momentos estará listo el desayuno y una ves que terminemos tendremos que hablar con mis padres , los espero abajo – Una ves dicho esto , Hermione salio de la habitación y un momento después entro Ron .

Los dos se comenzaron a arreglar y mientras , Harry le contaba a Ron todo lo ocurrido con Hermione y le mostró el estuche que le había regalado .

Una ves que terminaron de arreglarse , bajaron a desayunar . Al bajar a la cocina solo encontraron a Hermione y su mamá .

- ¡Buenos días muchachos, espero que hayan dormido bien , en cuanto baje mi esposo serviré el desayuno ,no se preocupen ya no tarda. A por sierto , feliz cumpleaños Harry –Le dio un tierno abrazo a Harry y unos minutos después entro en la cocina el padre de Hermione que los saludo tan cortésmente como la señora Granger

- ¡Hola jóvenes ,buenos días¿Como durmieron? –

- Muy bien señor gracias - Se apresuro a contestar Ron

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente , Ron y Harry quedaron satisfechos ya que la señora Grenger cocinaba muy bien . Una ves terminado y dejando entre los 5 la cocina bien ordenada y limpia Hermione se apresuro a decir :

- Mamá , papá , Harry , Ron y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes - Los padres de Hermione se sorprendieron un poco , los 5 volvieron a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa de la cocina para que Harry les dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo .

Comenzó a relatarles todo lo ocurrido esta esa mañana (omitiendo unos pequeños detalles claro jeje)los sueños , el ardor de la cicatriz , las cartas a Sirius y que este ese comunicaría con ellos y enviaría a alguien para su protección hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en el colegio . Y para terminar les dijo esto :

- Yo les juro que quiero a Hermione mas que a nada en este mundo y jamás dejare que nada ni nadie la lastime – Le decía Harry a los señores Grenger , mientras sostenía entre sus manos la mano de Hermione

Una ves que termino de hablar , noto que los padres de Hermione los miraban fijamente a los ojos y para sorpresa de Harry , no era una mirada de terror o de odio(que era lo que el esperaba) sino de ternura y un poco de preocupación . Y después de un pesado silencio , el padre de Hermione fue el primero en hablar …

- Cuando Hermione nos dijo que venias a pasar una temporada con nosotros sabíamos perfectamente que algo así podría ocurrir – Ledijo el padre de Hermione con vos tranquila .

- También sabíamos que has pasado por cosas terribles en las que los tres se han jugado la vida juntos – Le decía la señora Granger con tono cariñoso , pasando la mirada de uno a otro

- No te vamos a decir que no estamos preocupados , por que te estaríamos mintiendo , pero tu no te encuentras solo , por lo que nos has dicho , así que , esperaremos a que tu padrino se comunique con nosotros y a ver a quien enviara para su protección , mientras tanto , les voy a pedir una cosa a los tres … cuídense como hasta ahora lo han hecho .

- Señores … les prometo que cuidare … perdón , que cuidaremos muy bien a Hermione , lo are con mi vida si es necesario , eso se los juro – Les decía Harry a los padres de Hermione mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de la chica entre las suyas

Una ves dicho esto , todos se notaron un poco mas tranquilos , Hermione tenía razón , Harry nunca se imagino que sus padres tomarían esa postura ante aquella situación , pero para su tranquilidad , Confiaban en el .

El día transcurrió como lo habían planeado , salieron de casa de Hermione con dirección al callejón Diagon , en donde pasaron una mañana agradable visitando las tiendas exclusivas para magos y charlando con algunos alumnos del colegio que se encontraban a su paso , hicieron una visita rápida a las 3 escobas para comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla y seguir con su plan .

Hermione se sentía como nunca , su deseo se estaba realizando , caminar de la mano con la persona que mas quería en el mundo .

El plan continuo , después de su visita al callejón , se dirigieron al caldero chorreante para disfrutar de una buena comida , durante la cual Hermione les contaba sobre sus próximos entrenamientos y partidos de hockey

- Mañana tengo que regresar a los entrenamientos de hockey , tenemos un juego muy importante dentro de 15 días y si lo ganamos estaremos directamente en la final – Les comentaba Hermione

- ¿Irán a verme jugar verdad ?

- Claro que iremos , tu no te has perdido un solo juego de quidditch en 5 años , yo no me perderé de verte en acción – Le decía Harry a Hermione y después le dio un dulce beso

- ¡Hey! Si quieren me voy , no coman pan enfrente de los pobres – Les dijo ron a los dos con tono de burla .

- Eres pobre por que quieres – Le dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada picara

- Si seguro – Le dijo Ron

- Claro que si Ron , tu podrías tener a cualquier chica si te lo propusieras – Le dijo Harry a su amigo

- Bueno si, si , si luego discutimos mi situación sentimental , se nos hace tarde , mejor nos vamos .

Una ves dicho esto , pagaron la cuenta y los tres se dirigieron hacia el cine . Pasaron una tarde agradable viendo una película de dibujos animados no querían hacer sentir a Ron incomodo , y al salir del cine se dirigieron a la casa de Hermione .

- Mamá , ya regresamos – Grito Hermone mientras sus amigos entraban a la casa y cerraban la puerta tras ellos .

- Los estábamos esperando – Les contesto una vos que para Harry , era inconfundible

- ¡Pero , no es posible , es usted ! – Decía Harry con vos de sorpresa

- Si Harry , soy yo –

¡Profesor Lupin! - Gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo con una cara de sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo

No lo podían creer , en la sala de la casa , sentado con los padres de Hermione , se encontraba Remus Lupin el que durante muchos años fue uno de los mejores amigos de los padres de Harry y en su tercer curso en el colegio , fue su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras .

- Hola muchachos , me da gusto verlos -

- Sirius me ha puesto al tanto de lo que te ha estado pasando Harry , y tenemos mucho de que hablar – Le decía el profesor lupin a Harry mientras se aproximaba hacia el , le tomaba el hombro y lo conducía hacia la sala para poder platicar .

- Me ha enviado para que este contigo y pueda ayudarte , cuando tu o alguno de ustedes lo requiera – decía esto dirigiéndoles una mirada paternal a los tres

Harry le explicaba al profesor con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces , mientras el profesor lo miraba atento . Cuando Harry termino su relato el profesor lupin dijo :

- Muy bien Harry , espero que estés conciente de lo que esto significa , una de dos o lo que quiere Voldemort es confundirte y tenderte una trampa o …-el profesor lupin guardo silencio , y le dirijio una mirada de preocupación a Hermione

- Estoy en peligro ¿ No es verdad profesor ? – se adelanto Hermione

- Así es – Dijo el profesor y un sentimiento de preocupación invadió la habitación

- ¿Entonces el ardor de mi frente , si tiene que ver con que Hermione este en peligro ? – Le pregunto Harry al profesor

- Eso no lo podemos saber a ciencia cierta , ese ardor lo podrías estar causando tu mismo con tu preocupación por ella , dime Harry ¿cuando fue la última ves que notaste que te molestaba ? – pregunto el profesor .

Harry no se había percatado que en todo el día la cicatriz no le había molestado en lo más mínimo , se encontraba tan contento de poder pasar su cumpleaños con la persona que mas quería en el mundo y con su mejor amigo , que no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por Voldemort .

- Pues ahora que lo menciona , desde esta mañana no había sentido nada , hasta ase unos 15 minutos que fue cuando comencé a contarle todo profesor - Le dijo Harry al profesor , un poco sorprendido de si mismo

- Bueno , ahí lo tienes Harry , ese ardor es provocado por ti mismo . Dime Harry ¿ que sientes exactamente por Hermione ? Harry no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate , ya que tendría que confesar sus sentimientos delante de los padres de Hermione y después de unos segundos de silencio :

- La amo profesor – Contesto Harry finalmente

- Muy bien – Dijo el Profesor - por el momento no podemos hacer nada , pasemos tranquilos lo que nos resta del verano , les parece , ya el destino decidirá . Pero de todas maneras les convendría a ustedes tres repasar un poco sus embrujos de defensa , solo por precaución .

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza dirigiéndose miradas de tranquilidad entre si , momentos después la señora Granger les indico que pasaran a sentarse al comedor para servir la cena .

La cena transcurrió normalmente . Los muchachos le preguntaban al profesor Lupin donde había estado desde que salió de Hogwarts

- Pues mira , estuve un tiempo en una colonia para licántropos , pero me harte , era bastante aburrido , así que me puse en contacto con Dombledor y desde entonces he estado haciendo encargos para el por todas partes , Hasta que Sirius me dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo contigo y aquí estoy- les dijo el profesor.

- ¿Pero y ahora , como le hace para tomarse la posion de luna llena profesor? – Le pregunto Hermione

- Eso es gracias a Dombledore , le dijo a Snape que me la siguiera preparando y me la manda una semana antes de la noche de luna llena , he estado muy bien controlado los últimos años – Contesto el profesor

Así prosiguió la cena , hasta que terminaron . Entre todos ayudaron a la señora Granger a recoger la mesa y arreglar bien la cocina y el comedor . Una ves que terminaron de hacer todo eso se dirigieron a la sala para seguir platicando y para que el Pofesor Lupin les diera indicaciones a los tres chicos de cómo actuarían hasta su regreso al colegio .

- Miren muchachos , vamos a seguir con las actividades que tenían planeadas para este verano , como ya me han dicho tus padres Hermione, podrás seguir practicando el hockey , no te preocupes, lo único que cambiara es que yo los acompañare adonde quiera que vallan - Les explicaba el profesor Lupin mientras los chicos se intercambiaban miradas de tranquilidad .

Los cuatro continuaron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche , y finalmente el Profesor Lupin los mando a todos a dormir .

- ¿ Y usted donde dormirá profesor? – Le pregunto Ron

- Con ustedes en la habitación de huéspedes , los padres de Hermione ya me han instalado una cama plegable y mis cosas están arriba – Les decía mientras los cuatro subían las escaleras

Al llegar al segundo piso , Hermione le dio a Harry un dulce beso de buenas noches , se despidió de los demás y entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella . Y momentos después , Harry ,Ron y el Profesor Lupin entraron en su habitación .

Una ves solos los tres , Harry le hizo una pregunta al Profesor .

- Profesor ¿usted cree que Hermione este en peligro?-

- Realmente no lo se Harry , ambos sabemos de lo que Voldemort es capaz , no me sorprendería que esto fuera solo un intento más de confundirte para poder atacarte a ti y no a ella –

- Pero ¿Por qué a Hermione? –Le pregunto Ron al Profesor

- No lo se con exactitud , lo único que me imagino es que Voldemort cree que Hermione es el punto débil de Harry y sabe que por ella haría cualquier cosa ¿ no es sierto Harry?- El profesor dijo esto dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada paternal y una tierna sonrisa - Pero bueno , como dije antes ya el destino decidirá –

- A por sierto lo olvidaba , Feliz cumpleaños Harry - El profesor se acerco a su baúl , saco un paquete envuelto para regalo y se lo dio a Harry

- Muchas gracias profesor – Le dijo Harry , se apresuro a quitar la envoltura , le dio mucho gusto ver que se trataba de un libro sobre la historia del quidditch .

- Bueno es hora de dormir , buenas noches – El profe dijo esto y se acostó

Momentos después , Ron y el Profe se encontraban profundamente dormidos . Harry sin embargo se encontraba despierto , pero no por preocupación sino de la alegría que le causaba todo lo acontecido a lo largo del día . Los padres de Hermione lo habían aceptado y confiaban en el , el profesor estaba con ellos para protegerlos , y el amor que sentía por Hermione era correspondido , no podía pedir mas . Se quedo dormido y tubo la mejor noche en mucho tiempo.


	4. Un nuevo atractivo para el pelirrojo

A la mañana siguiente , todos se levantaron de muy buen humor , con una nueva esperanza en sus corazones y una actitud diferente ante las circunstancias . Harry y Hermione estaban juntos , el profesor lupin estaría con ellos y los padres de Hermione confiaban en el , la verdad es que no podrían pedir más .

Todos estaban en la mesa del comedor a la hora del desayuno . Hermione tenía puesto el uniforme de su equipo de hockey de la liga de verano llamado "las Hechiseras" ya que tenía que regresar a los entrenamientos ese mismo día (adivinen quien le puso el nombre siendo la capitana del equipo jeje) una falda azul marino , una playera tipo polo color blanco con una "C" bordada del lado derecho y en la parte de atrás su nombre y un número 7 estampados en azul.

A Harry le llamo la atensión el ver que Hermione tenía el mismo número en su playera que el que el tenia en su túnica de quidditch .

- Bueno ya nos vamos mamá , quiero llegar temprano – le decía Hermione a su mamá al levantarse de la mesa

- Esta bien Hermione que te valla bien – se despidió de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla .

- ¿Nos vamos ? – les dijo Hermione a Ron ,Harry y al Profe , ellos se pusieron de pié , le dieron las gracias a la señora Granger y se fueron .

Al salir de la casa tomaron el autobús luego el tren y llegaron a lo que al parecer era un pequeño estadio deportivo . Hermione les indico el camino hacia las gradas para que observaran el entrenamiento desde ahí , mientras ella se encaminaba hacia los vestidores para encontrarse con el resto del equipo .

---------------------------------Dentro de los vestidores ---------------------------------------

- Hola chicas ¿están listas? hoy quiero practicar unas jugadas nuevas – Les decía Hermione a las chicas del equipo que estaban sentadas esperándola en el vestidor

- ¿ Que no haces otra cosa en el verano que inventar jugadas nuevas ?Le pregunto en un tono de broma una chica alta de cabello negro –

- Por algo hemos sido campeonas durante 4 años seguidos ¿no Jessica ? – Le contesto Hermione .

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos Hermione les estuvo explicando las nuevas jugadas en el pizarrón y cuando al fin termino :

- ¿Tiene alguna duda? – y como todas negaron con la cabeza Hermione dijo - ¡ Perfecto! Entonces al campo de juego .

----------------------------------De regreso a fuera --------------------------------------

En el momento en que "Las Hechiseras" saltaban al campo de juego los ojos de Harry y Ron se habrían como platos , la Expresión de Hermione había cambiado totalmente de la dulce y tierna a una mirada agresiva .

- Harry ¿ya viste eso¡ Todas esas chicas están hermosas juraría que todas son vieelas si no estuviera en el mundo moogle ! – le decía Ron a Harry jalándolo de la manga de la sudadera .

Pero Harry no le hacía mucho caso por que estaba admirando como ese look deportivo , con su cabellera castaña recogida en un cola de caballo y esa banda en la cabeza le daba un aspecto Hermoso en conjunto con su uniforme , agresivo y salvaje , pero a fin de cuantas hermoso a los ojos de Harry .

El entrenamiento comenzó . Las muchachas en la cancha hacían movimientos que a Harry le parecían extrañamente familiares y después de un rato se dio cuenta de que muchos de esos movimientos los había ejecutado el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor en sus partidos , de pronto era como ver un partido de quidditch pero sin escobas y con un equipo en su totalidad de mujeres .

- ¡Alison¡¡ Cubre bien esa red o te pondré una sotana , pon atención , que no pase ni una sola pelota! -

Le grito Hermione a la chica que estaba cubriendo una portería después de que ella misma le anotara un gol .que paso por entre sus piernas

- ¡Meggan , regresa a tu lugar tu tienes que cubrir la derecha no el centro ! – le grito a otra chica

- ¡ AAAAAAAYYYYY!-

En el siguiente instante de aquel grito , la acción se había detenido ya que una chica había sido golpeada con la pelota al no poder recibir adecuadamente un pase , la pelota le dio directamente en un costado y la chica de cabello negro estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor . Hermione se aproximaba corriendo a su lado .

-¿ Jessica , estas bien ? – le pregunto Hermione al llegar y ponerse a su lado de rodillas

- ¡ Me duele ! – le contesto la chica poniéndose la mano en el lugar donde la pelota le había golpeado

- Karen , Sam lleven por favor a Jessica a la enfermería – les dijo a dos chicas que estaban a su lado , que al momento ayudaron a la chica de cabello negro y se la llevaron .

- ¡ Descansamos 10 minutos ! – Les dijo Hermione al resto del equipo y todas se dirigieron a sentarse y a tomar agua en las bancas que estaban puestas afuera de la cancha mientras dejaban los bastones sobre el pasto .

Harry estaba impresionado después de ver todo aquello , jamás se imagino ver a Hermione de esa manera , por unos instantes le pareció que era la versión femenina de su primer capitán de quidditch Oliver Word o la versión en pequeño de la actual capitana Angelina Jonson

Pasaron los 10 minutos y la vos de Hermione se hizo escuchar nuevamente . y en ese momento regresaban las tres chicas de la enfermería

-¿Cómo te sientes Jessica quieres seguir entrenado ? – le pregunto Hermione a la chica de cabello negro

- Si estoy bien no te preocupes , ya me atendieron y puedo seguir – Le dijo lo muchacha

- ¿Segura?- le pregunto Hermione

- Si segura – Contesto

- Bueno pues entonces a jugar –

El entrenamiento siguió durante una hora mas aproximadamente , hasta que Hermione lo dio por terminado y se dirigieron a los vestidores .

- Lo hicieron muy bien , las felicito nos vemos mañana que descansen , Jessica que te mejores – les dirijio a todas una sonrisa se despidió con la mano y salió del vestidor para encontrarse con sus amigos y con Harry .

Cuando llego asta donde estaban sentados se sentó a su lado

- ¿Que les pareció? – les preguntaba Hermione mientras se sentaba y acto seguido saco una botella de agua de su maleta y se bebió la mitad en un solo trago

- Estupendo Hermione , la mejor hechisera de tu edad y una excelente atleta , no cabe duda cada día me sorprendes mas – le dijo el profe .

- Creo que tu has aprovechado los partidos de quidditch mas que yo – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa abrasándola por la cintura , y a Hermione se le escapo una sonrisa y le dio un pícaro beso de piquito en los labios

- Si creo que me han servido de mucho ¿nos vamos? – les dijo , y en el acto Harry se hecho la maleta al hombro y se encaminaron a la salida del estadio.

Cuando estaban ya casi en la puerta se encontraron con barias de las chicas del equipo que se despedían de ellos , pero Jessica , se apresuro a decirle a Hermione con tono amable :

- ¿Ellos vienen contigo? -

- Si , mira te los presento , el es uno de mis profesores del colegio Remus Lupin , mi mejor amigo Ron y mi … mi novio Harry - Todos la saludaron amigablemente con esepción de Ron que se porto un poco mas cariñoso de lo que se podía esperar

- Hola Jessica ¿ estas bien ? fue un buen golpe el que te dieron – le decía Ron con una mirada extraña en los ojos

- Si bueno ya estoy acostumbrada , es un deporte un poco rudo , bueno mucho gusto en conocerlos – Se despidió alegremente y se perdió de vista al salir del estadio .

Hermione al darse cuenta de la expresión de Ron le dijo :

- ¿ Te gusto no es así ?

- La verdad la verdad no esta nada mal – le dijo Ron mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas

- Creo que venir a tus entrenamientos va a ser muy interesante después de todo – Les desia Ron mientras caminaban para tomar el tren y regresar a casa de Hermione


	5. Un pequeño detalle

El día siguiente , comenzaron la misma rutina que el anterior , se levantaron , desayunaron , se despidieron y se fueron al entrenamiento .

En el campo de juego :

- "¡La coladera Jonson" va a ser tu apodo , no dejes pasar las pelotas , concéntrate Alison ! – le grito Hermione a la arquera cuando Jessica le anoto el tercer gol después de 30 minutos de entrenamiento .

- ¡ Hechiseras , 15 minutos de tiros ! – Grito Hermione y unos segundos después había dos filas a dos metros de la portería , mientras unas davan el pase , las otras tiraban con toda su fuerza , al ver esto a Harry le recordó a la pequeña snitch que el tenía que atrapar como buscador de quidditch .

Así trancurrieron la siguiente hora y media que duro el entrenamiento , practicando formaciones de defensa y ataque ala vos de Hermione . Y cuando al fin terminaron , regresaron a casa , y como el día anterior Hermione se quedo dormida solo que esta ves fue directo a su recamara acompañada por Harry .

La siguiente semana paso igual , y en sus momentos libres el profesor los ayudaba a practicar los encantameitos de desarme , defensa y ataque en el patio trasero de la casa , hasta que llego el día del partido de la semifinal del torneo de la liga .

Ese día Hermione se levanto más temprano que de costumbre , el partido daría comienzo al medio día y a las 6:30 de la mañana ya estaba lista con su uniforme impecable y todo el equipo adicional en su maleta .

- ¿Hermione , puedo hablar contigo un segundo ? – le dijo Harry momentos después de que terminaron de desayunar

- Claro ¿ que pasa ? – le pregunto ella

- Nada solo quería darte esto – era un guante protector acojinado en la parte del dorso . – Note que el tuyo ya estaba un poco gastado y pensé que te gustaría

- ¡ Muchas gracias Harry ! – Hermione le dio un abrazo y acto seguido le dio un beso

A las 10:30 de la mañana todos emprendieron el camino hacia el estadio donde tendría lugar el partido , los padres de Hermione los acompañaban ya que nunca se habían perdido un partido de hockey desde que hermione comenzó a jugar .

Llegaron al estadio a las 11:00 de la mañana , era un estadio muy bien equipado Hasta donde Harry pudo observar , todas las jugadoras de los dos equipos ya habían llegado . Harry pudo notar que las jugadoras del otro equipo eran un poco mas grandes que las del equipo de Hermione

- Mira Harry , contra ellas vamos a jugar el equipo se llama "Las Cobras" - Hermione señalo a un grupo de chicas que estaba a unos cuatro metros de ellos , y distinguir que en el uniforme negro de pies a cabeza tenían una cobra bordada en la parte de adelante .

- Bueno , tengo que irme dense prisa para que tomen buenos asientos – se despidió de todos , le dio un beso a Harry y se encamino hacia los vestidores.

- ¡Hermione espera! – le grito Harry y la tomo por el brazo cuidadosamente

- ¿Que pasa Ha…? – Hermione no termino de pronunciar su nombre ya que sus labios se encontraban unidos a los de el, cuando se separaron al fin :

- Mucha suerte nena -

- Gracias – le dio uun fuerte abrazo , se dio la media vuelta y se fue

- Mucha suerte Hermione – Le gritaban sus padres mientras ella volteba y les giñaba un ojo continuando su camino .

Mientras el tiempo pasaba las tribunas comenzaban a llenarse , algunas personas tenían sudaderas con el nombre del equipo al que pertenecían sus hijas , detrás de donde ellos estaban sentados llego un grupo de personas con la leyenda :" Hechiseras son campeonas " impresa en color azul en sus camisetas de color blanco . Los padres de Hermione comenzaron a saludar muy alegremente a los padres y a los niños que se encontraban en ese lugar .

- Va a ser un partido estupendo ¿no creen?- le comentaba una mujer rubia de cabello corto a la mamá de Hermione

- Si ya lo creo todo el equipo ha entrenado muy duro – contesto alegremente .

-----------------------------------------------------mientras tanto en el vestidor --------------------------------------------

- Equipo no se preocupen , nos hemos preparado mucho para este partido , si nos concentramos ganaremos –les decía Hermione

- Tenemos que ser mas rapidas que ellas , son un poco mas grandes que nosotras – decía Jessica

- ¿Un poco! Ya viste el tamaño de su portera , con que la alimentaron ¿con "crecilac" ? - Decía Karen , una chica que jugaba como delantera junto con Hermione y Jessica ( todas rieron por el comentario)

- Bueno eso si , pero recuerden que entre mas grandes son más fuerte caen , pero de todas maneras no hay que confiarnos , recuerden que el año pasado les ganamos con tan solo un gol de diferencia – Les dijo Hermione

---------------------------------------------------De regreso afuera ----------------------------------------------------------

Las tribunas del estadio estaban totalmente llenas , Harry nunca se imagino que un deporte como este tuviera tanta popularidad en el mundo mooggle .

A las 11:50 una vos de hombre se escucho por todo el estadio anunciando que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar y un segundo después todo el estadio mantuvo absoluto silencio .

- ¡ Damas y caballeros ! sean ustedes bienvenidos al partido de semifinal de "La liga femenil de hockey de Verano" Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a "Las Hechiseras" capitaneadas por la señorita Hermione Granger , tres beses campeona de goleo y nombrada jugadora más valiosa de la liga el año pasado -

Cuando el comentarista dijo el nombre del equipo de Hermione , las 12 chicas del equipo (ocho titulares y cuatro cambios ) entraron en el campo para recibir una fuerte ovación por parte de la multitud a la que se le unieron Harry , Ron y el Profesor .

- Y Ahora recibamos con la misma ovación al equipo de" Las Cobras" capitaneadas por la señorita Marian Uckerman , miembro de la selección nacional juvenil de Hocke femenil de Londres –

Al escuchar esto una ola negra se levanto en la grada contrariaanimando al equipo de Las Cobras mientras que la porra de Las Hechiseras aplaudía por educación .

Los dos equipos estaban en el centro del campo formando dos filas horizontales un equipo a cada lado de los 2 árbitros

-----------------------------------------------------en el campo de juego ----------------------------------------------------

- Capitanas al frente y dense la mano – Les dijo el árbitro y Hermione y Mariana se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano

- Suerte - Dijo Hermione

- Igualmente – Dijo Marian , se dirigieron una leve sonrisa la una a la otra y regresaron a sus lugares

- ¡ Jugadoras , a sus posiciones ! – les dijo el arbitro y unos segundos después , todas las jugadoras habían tomados sus posiciones en el campo de juego con las dos capitanas en el centro listas para disputarse la pequeña pelota cuando comenzara el juego .

---------------------------------------------------- de regreso en las tribunas---------------------------------------

A las 12:00 en punto se escucho el silvataso del arbitro y el comentarista se hizo escuchar ¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO !


	6. En las lejanías

¡Vamos Hermione , tu puedes!- Le gritaba Harry desde las tribunas junto con Ron y el profesor

La vibra que irradiaban las jugadoras desde el campo de juego se contagiaba hacia las gradas que rompían en gritos de apoyo . Los dos equipos se movían a una velocidad impresionante creando jugadas de defensa y ataque al mismo tiempo que el comentarista hacia su parte narrando las acciones .

- ¡ Hermione en posesión de la pelota , se la pasa a Jessica que la regresa , un pase largo para Karen , Karen a Jessica que pasa para Hermione la recibe se prepara para tirar y! … ¡LA DETUBO! La portera del equipo de Las Cobras detuvo este increíble disparo –

Las gradas que apoyaban al equipo de las Hechiceras soltaron una expresión de desagrado y Harry pudo notar que Hermione tenia gesto de decepción en su rostro al fallar el tiro

- ¡Las Cobras en posesión de la pelota , se acercan a la portería de las Hechiceras con una serie de pases increíbles lidereadas por Marian ¡¡¡Se perfila para tirar y…¡¡¡ANOTACION , La capitana de Las Cobras , Marian Uckerman ha abierto el marcador de este partido ,1 a 0 favor Las Cobras ! –

Mientras la tribuna vestida de negro festejaba por el logro obtenido por Marian , la tribuna de las Hechiceras guardaba silencio . Harry noto que la expresión de Hermione cambiaba de decepción a enfado , tenía una mirada tan agresiva como en los entrenamientos de las semanas anteriores .

- ¡Se reanuda el encuentro y Hermione toma posesión inmediata de la pelota , pase para Jessica que avanza rápidamente por el campo , la pasa a Karen que la devuelve a Jessica , Jessica para Hermione dispara y …¡ANOTACION , Hermione Grenger empata el partido , 1 a 1 , justamente cuando el árbitro da por terminado el primer cuarto ! –

Todo el estadio vibraba de emoción , la tribuna de las Hechiceras gritaba ¡GRANGER , GRANGER, GRANGER ! en señal de apoyo para Hermione que al darse cuenta , levanto el dedo pulgar hacia las tribunas antes de que se reanudara el juego . El comentarista se izo escuchar nuevamente después del silvataso del arbitro .

- Y comienzan las acciones , las cobras en posesión de la pelota , Marian da un pase a Linda , Linda la regresa , pero el pase es interceptado por Samantha Smith defensa de las Hechiceras y da un pase largo para Karen que recibe y corre por el campo de juego en dirección a la portería defendida por Angela Robinson . Se perfila para dar un pase pero ¡OOOOWWW¡Que golpe! Esperemos que el arbitro lo haya visto eso, es una falta clarísima - Efectivamente el arbitro había silvado y marcaba faltaa favor de las hechiceras

- ¡ Falta de la número 15 , tiro directo a favor de las Hechiceras ! - grito el arbitro y se escucho la vos del comentarista .

- Parece que el tiro libre será ejecutado por la capitana , la señorita Grenger , se prepara para disparar …tira y … ¡GOOOOOLLLLL DE HERMIONE ! El marcador esta 2 a 1 a favor de las Hechiceras gracias a un estupendo disparo de su capitana –

Harry noto que la expresión de Hermione seguía siendo agresiva , solo que esta ves tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro . El segundo caurto del partido siguió su curso con mucha intensidad , el equipo de las cobras cometió una segunda falta solo que esta ves , el arbitro dejo seguir la jugada .

Al fin el arbitro dio por terminado el segundo cuarto . Tenían un descanso de 15 minutos ----------------------------------------------------------Abajo en las bancas-------------------------------------------------

- ¡ Nos están dando con todo ! – dijo Jessica que estaba sentada en el pasto vaciandose una botella de agua en la cabeza

- Tenemos que aguantar se están desesperando por eso están cometiendo faltas , pero nosotras tenemos mejor condición , ellas se están cansando – Les dijo Hermione mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla

- Yo necesito un cambio no aguanto las costillas – dijo Karen que estaba tirada en el pasto boca arriba , tocándose con las manos el costado donde la habían golpeado cuando marcaron la falta .

- Esta bien no quiero arriesgarme a que te lastime mas y no juegues en la final , Brenda ,calienta , entraras en lugar de Karen – Hermione le indico esto a una chica de no mas de 1.60 de estatura con cabello rubio , que al instante se levanto se quito la chamarra y comenzó a calentar .

- Muy bien chicas estan jugandoexcelente no se preocupen ganaremos este partido , manos al centro , 1,2,3¡HECHICERAS! – Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo levantando las manos , se escucho el silvataso del arbitro y todas se dirigieron muy entusiasmadas al terreno de juego .

-----------------------------------------------------------de regreso ------------------------------------------------------------

La vos de comentarista se escucho por todo el estadio

- ¡ Comenzamos el tercer cuarto ! y a habido un cambio , la número 5 de las Hechiceras ha sido substituida por Brenda la número 20 . Las Cobras tiene la pelota , la número 12 Carla corre como una bala esquibando jugadoras , da un pase a Marian que dispara y …¡LA DETUVO ! que excelente atrapada de la guardameta Alison que inmediatamente pone la bola en juego , se la pasa a la número 9 que manda un pase largo para la delantera Brenda , que se la pasa a Jessica , Jessica para Hermione que la regresa a Jessica se prepara para disparar y …..¡GOOOOOOOLLLLL¡¡¡3 a 1 a favor de las Hechiceras!-

Toda la tribuna se encontraba de pie apoyando al equipo que festejaba en la cancha la reciente anotación .

- Se reanuda el encuentro – decía el comentarista

- Marian con la pelota , da un pase largo para Gretel con el número 15 , se la pasa a Linda , Linda dispara y ….. ¡ Es desviado por Alison la guardameta ! pero la pelota va directo hacia Marian que dispara y ¡GOOOOLLL! de Las Cobras , anotación de la capitana Marian 3 a 2 aún a favor de las Hechiceras .

El marcador se mantuvo igual a lo largo del tercer caurto . Y dio comienzo el último , se escucho la vos del comentarista .

- ¡Comenzamos el ultimo cuarto con marcador de 3 a 2 a favor de las Hechiceras , Hermione con la pelota se la pasa a Brenda , Brenda la regresa Hermione pero ¡AUCH¡¡La capitana de las Hechiceras a recibido un fuerte bastonazo en el brazo derecho de parte de la defensa de Las Cobras , Tiro libre directo para las Hechiceras ! – A Harry le dieron ganas de saltar al campo de juego a darle unos cuantos golpes a la jugadora que había golpeado a Hermione , pero se tubo que aguantar y ver la expresión de dolor de su novia desde las gradas

- El tiro será ejecutado por … ¡La señorita Grenger ! que valor señores , a pesar del fuerte golpe que recibió , ella ejecutara el tiro . Se prepara para disparar y ……. ¡GOOOOOOLLLLLL¡¡¡4 A 2 EN FAVOR DE LAS HECHICERAS que jugadora damas y caballeros ! –

El rostro de Hermione reflejaba satisfacción y dolor al mismo tiempo después de ejecutar el disparo .

- Nos quedan 3 minutos de juego , y Las Cobras tendrán que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para poder ganar –

- Marian con la pelota intenta dar un pase largo pero ….¡ Es interceptado por Jessica que pasa inmediatamente a Brenda , Brenda para Hermione , la regresa a Jessica , Jessica se perfila para tirar y …¡El disparo es detenido por Angela la guardameta de las cobras que da un pase rápido a una de las defensas !.

- La defensa se mobilisa , pasan a su capitana , Marian pasa a Carla , Carla la regresa a Marian , dispara y …¡El disparo es detenido porAlison la guardameta de la Hechiceras ! - Al decir esto se escucho el silvatazo que significaba el final del encuentro

- ¡ Ha terminado damas y caballeros ¡¡¡Las Ganadoras con un marcador de 4 a 2 son las Hechiceras gracias a una gran labor de equipo , lidereadas por la señorita Hermione Grenger pasan a la final del torneo!

En las lejanías

Mientras tanto , en un cementerio abandonado en el lejano oriente , un grupo de personas estaban de pié frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una vieja cripta familiar .

- ¿ Que noticias me traes ? – pregunto una vos fría a un individuo encapuchado que acababa de llegar .

- Todos están juntos señor , pero hay un inconveniente , un mago adulto esta con ellos y no se les despega ni a sol ni a sombra – Le contesto el encapuchado

- Esta bien , ya me lo esperaba , ese Potter ha resultado mas listo de lo que yo pensaba , pero no importa

- Mi señor han estado practicando encantamientos para duelistas en casa de la "sangre sucia" – le dijo el encapuchado

- No te preocupes , no hay encantamiento alguno que los pueda proteger para lo que le tengo preparado - contesto la vos fría oculta entre las sombras

De repente el mas pequeño de todos los que se encontraban reunidos en ese momento dijo :

- Mi señor ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- ¿ Que es lo que quieres ? - contesto la vos fría con un tono molesto

- Me concedería el honor de estar a su lado cuando se enfrente a Potter ? – pregunto , con un tono de temor inclinando la cabeza

- ¿ Por que quieres estar conmigo ? – le pregunto la vos fría

- Quiero ver a esa "sangre sucia sufrir"- le dijo

El hombre al que pertenecía la vos fría y penetrante guardo silencio un momento pensando en la proposición que le hacia la persona más joven de todos los presentes , unossegundos después se acerco hasta donde el joven estaba y dijo .

- ¡Tu! A pesar de ser mi mortífago más joven me has demostrado una absoluta lealtad durante estos últimos tres años y posees una malicia que yo mismo peseia a tu edad – Le dijo , pensó durante unos segundos más y al fin dijo :

- ¡ TU , DRACO MALFOY , TENDRAS EL PRIVILEGIO DE ESTAR AL LADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT, PARA VER SUFRÍR A LA SANGRE SUCIA Y DE PRECENCIAR LA MUERTE DEL SEÑOR, HARRY POTTER !


	7. El gran juego

En ese momento toda la tribuna se encamino hacia el terreno de juego para encontrarse con sus jugadoras , Harry iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía y al ver a Hermione la abrasó por la espalda rodeándole la cintura , Hermione al darse cuenta de que era el se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y le dio un apasionado beso , cuando al fin se separaron :

- ¡ Ganamos Harry , estamos en la final ! – y le dio un fuerte abrazo , momentos después llegaban los señores Granger , Ron y el Profesor .

- Muchas felicidades Hermione , eres una jugadora increíble ¿pero como esta tu brazo? – le pregunto Ron

- A bien , no te preocupes son gajes del oficio –le dijo Hermione enseñándole a Ron que tenía una bola color rojo en el brazo sin darle importancia

- Muy bien "Magic" una estupenda actuación – le dijo su padre al llegar con ella y darle un cariñoso abraso

- Estamos orgullosos de ti – le dijo su mamá

Unos momentos después se acerco Jessica hasta donde estaban ellos , a Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas al verla

- ¡Hermione lo hicimos, estamos en la final !– acto seguido las dos muchachas estaban abrasadas de felicidad por haber ganado el partido y se fueron a celebrar con el resto del equipo .

Después de unos 15 minutos de festejo y de darle indicaciones al resto del equipo , Hermione regreso con los demás .

- ¿Nos vamos? – les pregunto con una gran sonrisa , todos asintieron con la cabeza , Harry se echo al hombro la maleta de Hermione y emprendieron el camino de regreso a su casa

El trayecto estuvo lleno de alegría comentando todo lo sucedido en el partido , hasta que al fin llegaron .

- Subiré a darme un baño , los veo en un rato – se fue escaleras arriba y se perdió de vista

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció en la sala con unos pants color blanco , una sudadera negra con un dragoncito estampado en parte de atrás y unos tenis negros

- Me muero de hambre – les dijo

- No te preocupes la comida estará lista en unos minutos – le contesto su mamá

Se fue a sentar al lado de Harry en el sillón , el la abrazo tiernamente y le pregunto :

- ¿ Como esta tu brazo ? -

- Bien , casi no me duele -

- ¿me dejas ver? – en ese momento Hermione se levanto la manga de la sudadera con un gesto de dolor y le mostró a Harry que tenía el brazo mas inflamado de cómo estaba en el estadio

- Hermione , te recuerdo que aquí no tenemos a la señora Pomfree para que nos cure mágicamente –le dijo Harry y en ese momento entro en la sala el padre de Hermione que al notar la inflamación de su brazo le dijo :

- Hermione , cuantas beses te hemos dicho que caundo te lastimes nos lo digas , ahora regreso – salió de la sala y regreso momentos después con un tubito de medicamento y una venda . Del tubo salió una pomada de color blanco que su padre le unto en la zona inflamada , le coloco la venda y le bajo cuidadosamente la manga de la sudadera –

- Como te conozco perfectamente se que no me vas a decir si te duele o no , asi que …. Harry te voy a pedir un favor , cuando notes que le duele o tiene alguna molestia avísame – le dijo el padre de Hermione a Harry

- Claro que si señor –

- Ahora resulta que confías mas en el que en mi ¡¿que cosas no! – le dijo Hermione a su papá en tono de burla con lo que el padre de Hermone soltó una leve risa .

- La comida esta lista – dijo la mamá de Hermione , acto seguido todos estaban sentados a la mesa .

Mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida de la señora Granger , platicaban a cerca del partido . Cuando hubieron terminado de comer ayudaron a levantar todo y se dirigieron a la sala para ver la T.V.

La tarde transcurrio tranquila , llego la hora de la cena que paso igual que la comida , al terminar Hermione se encontraba realmente agotada , se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir, minutos después todos hicieron lo mismo despidiéndose cortésmente y dándose las buenas noches .

El partido de la final del torneo de la liga se llevaría a cabo la semana siguiente asi que los siguientes 5 días Hermione se esforzó más que nunca en los entrenamientos . Su esfuerzo era tal que muchas veces al regresar a casa , Harry la tubo que ayudar a subir a descansar a su recamara

- ¿No te parece que te estas esforzando demasiado nena? – Le dijo Harry a Hermione caundo la acostó cariñosamente en su cama después de subirla cargando desde la puerta de entrada , al regresar del entrenamiento de el día anterior al partido de la final

- Todo ese esfuerzo valdrá la pena mañana que ganemos el torneo, no te preocupes estoy bien – le hizo una suave caricia en la mejilla con la mano . Harry le dirigió una mirada tierna y le dijo :

- Esta bien , ahora descansa – le dio un tierno beso en la frente , la tapo con una cobija se quedo con ella unos momentos hasta se quedo dormida.

La dejaron dormir hasta la hora de la cena , pero aún así Harry le subió la comida a la cama .

- Quiero que tengas todas tus fuerzas para mañana – le dijo mientras le ponía la charola con comida en la mesita de noche

- Muchas graciasamor – lo miro a los ojos , le dio un cariñosos beso en los labios y comió su cena . Al terminar le dijo a Harry que se daría un baño para poder descansar mejor durante la noche a lo que el asintio con la cabeza le dio otro beso se llevo la charola

El partido de la final de la liga se llevaría acabo en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora . Por esto Hermione se levanto muy temprano a las 6:00 de la mañana ya estaba lista , pero como no se había levantado nadie aún decidió practicar unos cuantos tiros en el jardín de atrás .

Estaba demasiado emocionada como para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido , así que 30 minutos después , los señores Granger , el Profesor , Ron y Harry estaban parados en pijama en la puerta del jardín de atrás mirando como Hermione disparaba con todo su fuerza contra la pared .

- Hermione son las 6:30 de la mañana , faltan 6 horas para el partido – Le dijo su papá

- Ups perdón papá - le dijo encogiendo un poco los hombros y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa picara

- Pero bueno , ya que estamos todos despiertos ¿ por que no preparamos un poco de te y tranquilizamos a esta jovencita ? – Propuso el Profesor dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Hermione

En el siguiente instante todos entraron en la casa y se sentaron en la sala mientras la mamá de Hermione y el profesor preparaban el te

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – Le pregunto Ron a Hermione

- Nerviosa no , estoy súper emocionada y ansiosa , ya quiero comenzar el partido – le dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa , dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad y frotandose las manos .

- Tranquila Bebe , no te preocupes todo saldrá de lo mejor – le decía Harry mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo para que estubiera quieta .

Estuvieron platicando muy a gusto durante la siguiente hora tomando te , mientras la señora Grenger y el Profesor preparaban el desayuno .

A las 8:00 de la mañana se sentaron a la mesa , desayunaron tranquilamente . Un rato después todos subieron a sus cuarto para arreglarse . A las 10:00de la mañana ya estaban todos listos para salir .

- ¿Nos podemos ir? Quiero llegar temprano para afinar algunos detalles con el equipo –les dijo Hermione con su maleta en el hombro y la mano en la perilla de la puerta

- Hermione tranquila aún faltan dos horas – Le dijo Ron que bajaba por las escaleras

Después de escuchar durante 35 minutos los quejidos de Hermione , al fin emprendieron el camino hacia el estadio.

Al fin llegaron al estadio a las 11:15 de la mañana , Harry pudo notar que estaba mas adornado que el día de la semifinal . Las gradas de las Hechiceras estaban cubiertas de mantas de color blanco y azul . con la leyenda "Hechiceras , las mejores de la liga", había puestos de comida y bebida así como música que se escuchaba por todo el estadio , en un palco en la parte de arriba de las gradas de las Hechiceras había una mesa con un mantel blanco en la que se encontraban los trofeos de campeona de goleo , el de jugadora más valiosa , los trofeos de primer y segundo lugar y las medallas par las participantes .

- Cada año es lo mismo – le dijo Hermione a Harry y a Ron que parecían muy sorprendidos . – Pero no veo a las jugadoras del otro equipo

- ¿Como se llama el otro equipo ? – Le pregunto Ron

- "Las Leonas" – le dijo Hermione – Bueno tengo que irme , nos veremos en un rato

- Hermione , te amo , mucha suerte – Le dijo Harry , se miraron a los ojos unos segundos , se dieron un tierno beso , se separaron , les dirigió una mirada rápida a todos , dio media vuelta y se fue hasta perderse de vista entre la multitud.

Los 5 se encaminaron hacia las gradas para buscar buenos lugares , encontraron unos asientos justo en la parte de adelante a escasos 7 metros del terreno de juego . El lugar comenzaba a llenarse , había una energía muy alegre entre la música y los buenos deseos de los padres hacia sus hijas .

En la grada de adelante que pertenecía al equipo de "Las Leonas" Harry pudo notar que la gente bestia sudaderas color naranja con una huella de león estampada en la parte de adelante . y tenían en las manos pompones de color naranja y café .

-----------------------------------------------------mientras tanto en el vestidor --------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo se sienten equipo ? – Les pregunto Hermione

- Pues mira , tengo un callo en el pié del tamaño de una pelota de tennis , unos colicos espantosos y creo que me va a dar gripa , pero además de eso creo que estoy en perfectas condiciones – le decía Jessica poniéndose una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza y un tono de broma en la voz , todas rompieron en risas para liberar un poco de tensión , Hermione sonrió y dijo

- Que bueno que estén de bueno humor por que este partido no será tan fácil como el de la semifinal , en ese equipo están dos delanteras de la selección nacional – decía Hermione

- Si , pero a su portera "si" le apodan "la coladera" – Decía Alison

- Pues si , pero su defensa central mide 1.80 y corre como diablo y si no podemos pasarla no podremos anotar – Le contesto Karen

- La ventaja que tenemos sobre ellas es el trabajo en equipo , ellas son muy individualistas – Dijo Jessica

- Bueno , pongan atención , estas son las ultimas indicaciones - Dijo Hermione y comenzó a trazar unas líneas en el pizarrón señalando movimientos para el partido .

--------------------------------------------------------de regreso afuera-----------------------------------------------------

Eran las 11:55 de la mañana y de repente todo el estadio guardo silencio al escuchar la vos del comentarista.

- ¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros , a la gran final de la liga de verano de hockey femenil , esta mañana será disputada por el equipo de "Las Hechiceras" y el equipo de "Las Leonas" - decía el comentarista mientras entraban en la cancha los dos equipos en filas detrás de los árbitros –

----------------------------------------------------------abajo en la cancha----------------------------------------------------

- Capitanas al frente y dense la mano – dijo el arbitro , en el instante Hermione se acerco al frente y estrecho la mano de una muchacha delgada de cabello rubio muy corto con un uniforme de playera naranja sin mangas con una huella estampada en la parte de enfrente , falda y calcetas color café .

- Suerte – dijo Hermione

- Lo mismo digo , la van a necesitar – le dijo la rubia y levanto la ceja en forma de superioridad , pero Hermione no se podía quedar atrás y la fulmino con la mirada , el apretón de manos fue más fuerte de lo acostumbrado , después de unos segundos se separaron y regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.

- ¡Jugadoras , a sus posiciones! – ordeno el arbitro y unos segundos después a las 12:00 en punto se escucho el silbataso del árbitro y al mismo tiempo el narrador entro en acción

- ¡Y comienza el partido !-


	8. Solo sigo los pasos de mi padre

- La capitana del equipo de las leonas toma posesión inmediata de la pelota , pasa para Hanna la número 18 , que da un pase rápido para la número 9 Estefany que dispara y …¡El disparo es detenido por la portera Alison de las Hechiceras que pone la pelota en juego con un pase largo para su compañera Shantal con el número 3! – Decía el comentarista , mientras tanto en las tribunas , Harry se daba cuenta de que las jugadoras del equipo de las leonas estaban jugando de una manera muy ruda , estaban repartiendo golpes , empujones y jalones por todos lados .

- ¿Pero que fue eso señores! – dijo el comentarista con un tono de vos que reflejaba disgusto – ¡esa obstrucción es ilegal !

- ¡Falta a favor de las Hechiceras , tiro libre directo! – Grito el árbitro

- El tiro será cobrado por la capitana Hermione Granger – Anuncio el comentarista

- ¡Se perfila para tirar y …¡ GOOOLLL ! de las Hechiceras, se ha abierto el marcador , 1 a 0 gracias a un estupendo disparo de Hermione que con esto se convierte en la líder de goleo del torneo - dijo el comentarista mientras en las tribunas se dejaba escuchar el nombre de ¡GRANGER¡¡GRANGER¡¡GRANGER! . a lo que Hermione hizo su ya característico agradecimiento con el pulgar levantado

Las Hechiceras tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo jugando de manera defensiva para mantener el marcador durante los primeros dos cuartos , hasta que al fin sonó el silvatazo del arbitro que indicaba que el final del segundo cuarto

- ¡Se acabo el segundo cuarto damas y caballeros ! Permitanme decirles que no havia visto a un equipo tan agresivo , creo que a las leonas no les ha gustado que el marcador .- El comentarista estaba en lo cierto , después de la anotación de Hermione , golpeaban mas de lo físicamente permitido en el juego , varías de las jugadoras de las Hechiceras ya tenían ojos inchados y moretones en barias partes del cuerpo .

-------------------------------------------------------abajo en las bancas --------------------------------------------------

-¡Hermione , por dios que ya no puedo no aguanto el tobillo!- Decía Karen ,que después de haber llegado cojeando hasta las bancas para sentarse se agarraba el tobillo derecho que estaba dos veces su tamaño normal

- Brenda calienta – Dijo Hermione que se estaba agarrando el hombro derecho que había recibido el choque cuando una jugadora la lanzo contra el poste de la portería

- Creo que mi muñeca esta mas ancha de lo normal – Dijo Jessica mientras se examinaba la muñeca derecha que había recibido el impacto de una pelota lanzada apropósito hacia ella por otra jugadora

- ¿ Puedes seguir ?- Le pregunto Hermione

- Si , no te preocupes , me colocare un vendaje y estaré bien – contesto Jessica

- Bueno , nos están dando con todo lo que tienen , díganme la verdad , hemos trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí , sin reproches ni enfados de parte de nadie ¿Quién quiere descansar y salir del partido? – Pregunto Hermione , en ese momento levanto la mano una chica pelirroja de baja estatura y ojos cafés , que por su aspecto , era la que estaba mas aporreada . Tenía el ojo izquierdo inflamado , el labio partido con un pequeño hilo de sangre y se coloco la otra mano en el costado derecho ya que había recibido un bastonazo intencional que el arbitro nunca marco . Hermione al verla le dijo

- Debí habermelo imaginado , por ser la mas pequeña es a la que mas duro le han dado , no te preocupes Valery , lo dejaste todo a lo largo del torneo – Le dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa y poniéndole una mano en el hombro

- Laura , calienta –

- Hermione , si seguimos así no duraremos mucho , estás viejas parecen toros y nosotras sus blancos – Le dijo Sam una chica alta de cabello rizado que jugaba como defensa .

- Vamos a hacer esto , el tercer cuarto seguiremos jugando a la defensiva como hasta ahora , vamos a cansarlas , nuestra mejor arma será la jugada de "La Jaula" .

------------------------------------------------------------de regreso----------------------------------------------------------

A Harry nuevamente le invadía una sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para que dejaran de golpear a Hermione .

- Cálmate Harry , Hermione nunca se pone así cuando a ti te golpean jugando guidditch – Le dijo Ron a Harry al notar su expresión de enfado

- No, solo los embruja a escondidas dos días después de los partido y los deja ,o sordos por una semana o con orejas del tamaño de platos .

- Pues si , pero recuerda que aquí no podemos usar las varitas – le contesto Ron

La platica de Harry y Ron fue interrumpida por la vos del comentarista que anunciaba que el encuentro estaba a punto de reanudarse .

- ¡Vamos a dar inicio al tercer cuarto de esta gran final , El equipo de las hechiceras a realizado dos cambios en su alineación , el número 21 la señorita Valery Malone es sustituida por la número 2 Laura Hook y la número 5 Karen Thomson es sustituida por la señorita Brenda Parcker con el número 8-

- ¡JAULA! – Se escucho la voz de Hermione por toda la cancha y en ese momento tubo posesión de la pelota y todo el equipo se hecho para atrás formando un semicírculo enfrente de la portería .

- ¡Que movimiento señores¡Todas las jugadoras se han hecho para atrás y las leonas no les pueden quitar la pelota , corren por todos lados pero no lo consiguen !

- ¡Las tienen enjauladas y no pueden salir !

- ¡AHORA!- Se escucho de nuevo la vos de Hermione y todas las jugadoras del equipo se lanzaron al ataque –

- ¡Que impresionante¡Las Hechiceras han conseguido dejar totalmente desprotegida la portería de las leonas , Brenda se la pasa a Laura , Laura para Jessica que se la pasa a Hermione , se prepara para disparar y …¡GGOOOOOLLLLL DE HERMIONE¡¡¡Que increíble jugadora señoras y señores con una jugada impresionante logro distraer a todo el equipo de las leonas , 2 a 0 favor las Hechiceras ! pero esperen un momento ¡AAYYYY! eso es una actitud bastante antideportiva , amerita expulsión inmediata –

El comentarista estaba en lo cierto , la capitana del equipo contrario le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara a Hermione que después de recibir el impacto estaba tendida en el pasto , un segundo después se escuchaba el silvato del arbitro . La tribuna de las Hechiceras le gritaba insultos a la jugadora , Harry , Ron , el profesor y los padres de Hermione estaban de pié con cara de preocupación , pero Harry no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido , Herminio tendida en el piso en un lugar extraño , no podía ser posible y subitamente , el ardor de la cicatriz regreso .

- ¡Número 10 de las leonas esta expulsada por conducta antideportiva , tiro libre para las Hechiceras ! – dijo el árbitro mientras la jugadora número 10 se retiraba del campo con expresión de satisfacción .

Hermione era ayudada a levantarse , hizo su acostumbrada señal del pulgar y recibió una gran obasion por parte de todo el estadio .

- Parece que la señorita Grenger se encuentra bien , pero ….¡Señoras y señores que increíble, ella misma ejecutara el disparo¡¡Una jugadora excepcional sin duda! pero yo me pregunto ¿por que una chica con tanto talento no esta en la selección nacional ? .

- ¡Buena pregunta! – Dijo Harry - ¿Por que Hermione no esta en la selección nacional ? – pregunto Harry a los padres de Hermione

- Por que los torneos y entrenamientos de la selección son aquí en Londres mientras ella esta en el "colegio"con ustedes – Le contesto el padre de Hermione , pero la platica fue interrumpida por el narrador del partido

- ¡Se prepara para disparar, se perfila y ….GGGGOOOOOOLLLL¡3 a 0 para las Hechiceras !

Justo a tiempo , se termina el tercer cuarto

De pronto el Profesor mantuvo una mirada fija hacia las gradas de otro lado del estadio , su mirada reflejaba preocupación y miedo al mismo tiempo .

- ¿Profesor? …Profesor Lupin …- Le decía Harry al notar la expresión en su rostro

- Harry , Ron , volteen discretamente hacia las esquinas de arriba de las gradas de adelante –

Harry y Ron se quedaron sin aliento al ver a dos personas con túnicas negras y el rostro cubierto con una capucha en cada esquina de la grada , Harry se lleva la mano a la cicatriz , estaba sintiendo un ardor que nunca havia experimentado, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba un miedo que nunca había sentido en su vida .

- Harry , Ron ¿ Trajeron sus varitas ? –Pregunto el Profesor

- Yo si – dijo Harry

- Yo también –dijo Ron

- ¿Creen que Hermione traiga la suya?- Pregunto el Profesor

- Si , la trae en su maleta – Dijo Harry sin dejar de ver hacia las gradas .

- Muy bien , estén muy alerta , si Voldemort quiere actuar frente a todos estos moggles , tendremos que estar listos - dijo Lupin mientras los tres tomaban asiento sin quitar la vista de encima a los encapuchados

Harry Ron y el profesor Lupin , no podían poner demasiada atención en el partido , ya que estaban muy nerviosos pensando en que los encapuchados de las gradas pudieran ser voldemor y alguno de sus mortifagos que estuvieran preparados para atacar a Hermione en cualquier momento .

- ¡ Que partido señoras y señores , después de la cuarta notación de las hechiceras , las leonas han perdido toda esperaza de ganar el torneo cuando solo nos quedan 4 minutos de juego !.- decía el comentarista , aunque ninguno de los tres lograba ponerle mucha atención

- ¡pero que golpe , parece que todo el equipo se la a tomado personal en contra de la señorita Hermione Granger que a recibido un fuerte impacto de frente de parte de una de las defensas de las leonas! –

- ¡ Falta por parte de las leonas , tiro libre para las hechiceras ! – dijo el árbitro

- Parece que será la señorita Jessica ejecutara el tiro , se prepara para dispara , se perfila y…¡GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL! DE LAS HECHICERAS 5 a 0 señoras y señores , quedando 1 minuto para que termine este partido .

- ¡JAULA! – Se escucho la vos de Hermione y todo el equipo nuevamente se hecho para atrás en forma de semicirculo inmediatamente después de que Hermione ganara la pelota

1 minuto después se escucho el silvataso del arbitro que anunciaba el final del encuentro .

- Señoras y señores el partido ha terminado , y las ganadoras de torneo de la ligade veranode hockeyfemenil por quinto año consecutivo son ¡Las Hechiceras! - cuando el comentarista dijo esto , toda la tribuna se estremeció en aplausos y gritos de apoyo para el equipo a lo que Harry , Ron y el Profesor tuvieron que unirse para no levantar sospechas , sin quitarles la vista de encima a los encapuchados

- Señoras y señores la premiación se llevara a cavo dentro de unos minutos – Dijo el comentarista

Cuando el comentarista dijo esto Harry , Ron y El Profesor se apresuraron al encuentro de Hermione que estaba festejando en la cancha con todo el equipo , y en cuanto vio a los tres acercarse se separo del equipo y se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡ Ganamos , mi amor ganamos ! – le dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry .

- Si Hemione te felicito – Le dijo Harry de manera desganada y sin poder mirarla a los ojos

- ¿ que pasa Harry? – le pregunto Hermione sin comprender su actitud

- Hermione pon mucha atención , mira del otro lado de las gradas discretamente , hay dos encapuchados de negro en cada una de las esquinas de arriba .- le dijo el profesor , al ver esto Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano y de su rostro desapareció todo gesto de felicidad

- ¿cree usted que sea voldemort ? – pregunto

- No lo se , hasta el momento no se han movido , pero es mejor que estemos alerta y salgamos de aquí lo mas rápido posible - Dijo el Profesor

- En cuanto sea la premiación nos iremos , pero mientras necesito mi varita – dijo Hermione

- Vamos por ella yo te acompaño , y ustedes dos no se muevan de aquí – Dijo el profesor y se fue con Hermione hacia los vestidores para recoger su maleta .

- ¡Maldita sea ! todo estaba tan bien ¿Por qué ahora , por que! – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione y al profesor alejarse y sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-Yo se que te duele pero tenemos que estar calmados – le dijo Ron mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

- ¡No me pidas que me calme si la mujer que amo esta en peligro de muerte!- le grito Harry desesperado

- Pues precisamente por eso , por que la amas tienes que estar calmado para poder defenderla , en ese estado no ganarías nada y baja la vos , te recuerdo que estamos rodeados de moggles- le contesto Ron

Unos minutos después regresaron Hermione y el Profesor , Hermione abrazo a Harry y le dijo al oído "juntos asta el final no lo olvides" le dio un beso en los labios y se separaron , aun que se mantuvieron tomados de las manos . Unos momentos después el comentarista anunció que la premiación daría inicio .

La mesa de trofeos que estaba en uno de los palcos , se encontraba ahora en el centro de la cancha con los dos equipos formados de cada lado . La presidenta de la liga , junto con el dueño del estadio estaban enfrente de la mesa listos para entregar los trofeos y las medallas , la vos del comentarista se escucho de nuevo .

- Estimados aficionados , antes de entregar el trofeo de primer lugar , haremos entrega de los reconocimientos a "campeona de goleo" y "jugadora más valiosa" – dijo el comentarista e inmediatamente después se escucho la vos de la presidenta de la liga.

- Muy buenas tardes tengan todos , es para mi un honor hacer entrega por segundo año consecutivo los dos reconocimientos a una jugadora como ninguna otra , y esperamos que este año acepte nuestra invitación para formar parte de la selección juvenil nacional de hockey , la señorita Hermione Grenger es la jugadora mas valiosa y la campeona de goleo de esta liga -

Al terminar de decir esto todo el estadio rompió en aplausos , y aunque estaba muy contenta por los premios y por haber ganad el torneo , Harry se dio cuenta de que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y miedo . La premiación siguió , se entregaron los trofeos y las medallas a los respectivos equipos . Al terminar sin pensar en nada mas y sin despedirse de sus compañeras de equipo Hermione se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Harry , Ron ,El Profesor y sus padres para poder irse lo más pronto posible .

De pronto en el cielo comenzaron a formarse nubes de tormenta y un viento extrañamente frío comenzó a soplar , al sentir esto Harry , Ron , Hermione y el Profesor voltearon hacia las gradas , el mas alto de los dos encapuchados se encontraba empuñando su barita hacia el cielo . Dos segundos después la preocupación de los cuatro de convirtió en temor al voltear a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que todos los moggles estaba paralizados incluyendo a los padres de Hermione , era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos , salvo para ellos cuatro y los dos encapuchados .

- ¡Varitas listas! – Grito el Profesor , de inmediato Hermione , Ron y Harry empuñaban sus varitas frente a ellos listos para enfrentarse a lo que se les pusiera enfrente .

De repente , los dos encapuchados se acercaron flotando hasta donde ellos se encontraban abriendo un espacio , los cuerpos de la gente paralizada salían volando por todos lados , hasta que al fin no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos y los encapuchados .

De pronto , el encapuchado de baja estatura descubrió su rostro . Ninguno daba crédito a lo que tenían ante sus ojos

- ¡Pero….¿que demonios haces tu aquí! – dijo Harry con un tono de odio notable en su vos

- De que te sorprendes Potter, solo estoy siguiendo los pasos de mi padre


	9. El amor de un enemigo

¡Malfoy! – Dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¡ Tu cállate! – Le dijo Malfoy

- ¡ Cállense todos ! – Dijo el encapuchado

- Potter , esta ves no te escaparas de mi , Lord Voldemort acabará contigo de una ves por todas – dijo el segundo hombre quitándose la capucha de la cara , dejando ver su rostro , todos se quedaron con la boca abierta .

La apariencia de aquel personaje era una mezcla entre la cara de una víbora y un humano , sus ojos rasgados brillantes y amarillos mantenían la mirada fija en Harry .

- He esperado mucho tiempo para esto Potter – Le dijo mientras empuñaba su varita

- ¡Jamás lo lograras¡¡¡Crushio!- Le grito el Profesor mientras le lanzaba la maldición

- ¡Mortem Aperio!- Grito Voldemort

Los dos encantamientos chocaron entre si , y fueron desviados el del Profesor paso unos metros junto a Malfoy y el de Voldemort se fue a estrellar directo contra las gradas .

- Valla , valla , el licantropo defendiendo a sus estudiantes ¡a! perdón , sus ¡ex -estudiantes! – dijo Voldemort - Muy bien si lo que quiere es un duelo , entonces así será -

De pronto de las 6 varitas comenzaron a salir rayos de luz ,que al chocar salían disparados por todas direcciones . Harry logró darse cuenta de que Malfoy solo mandaba encantamientos de defensa . ¡Expeliarmus ! gritaba uno ¡Rictus Tempra! gritaba otro ¡Efertestatil! se escuchaban encantamientos y maldiciones por todas partes .

De pronto el Profesor Lupin salio volando por los aires al recibir el impacto de un encantamiento y quedo tendido inconsiente a 5 metros de donde estaban los demás .

Un encantamiento rozo el brazo de Ron abriéndole una herida , otro encantamiento se dirigía directo al rostro de Hermione pero alcano a hacerse a un lado y solo le rozo el pómulo izquierdo abriéndole una herida profunda .

En el siguiente instante Ron salio despedido por los aires después de recibir la maldición crushiatus directo en el pecho .

- ¡ Hermione cuidado ! – Le grito Harry , pero era demasiado tarde Hermione estaba rodeada por aros de humo negro que mientras más se movía le quitaban más las energías , Voldemort le había mandado un encantamiento inmovilizador muy poderoso . Harry la miraba con ojos de desesperación , que podría hacer nada , no conocía ninguna defensa ni la manera de romper con el encantamiento pero de algo estaba seguro , si no asía algo rápido Hermione moriría y una de sus peores pesadillas podría hacerse realidad

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres he ¡¡¡Ella no te ha hecho nada! – le grito Harry a Voldemort con los ojos inyectados de odio.

- Es muy fácil Potter ¡TE QUIERO A TI! tu dulce novia será el elemento clave para tu destrucción – Le dijo Voldemort .

- Si eso es lo que quieres …- Le dijo Harry , miro a Hermione que estaba de rodillas en el piso muy pálida rodeada por los aros de humo negro , se puso de rodillas , tiro su varita al piso y le dijo – Toma mi vida a cambio de la de ella –

- ¡Harry no lo hagas ! – le grito Hermione , se devilitava con cada segundo

- Es la única solución , le prometí a tus padres que te defendería hasta con mi vida y no pienso romper mi promesa – le dijo Harry

- ¡No Harry , por favor no lo hagas ! – le dijo Hermione y un segundo después estaba desmayada en el piso por la falta de energía en su cuerpo . Harry se sentía desesperado .

- ¡Qué demonios estas esperando, anda mátame , toma mi vida a cambio de la de ella !- le grito Harry con los dientes apretados y con lagrimas en los ojos

- No es así de fácil Potter – le dijo Voldemort

- ¿Qué quieres decir! Le pregunto Harry

- Tu sufrimiento no estaría completo si no vieras morir a la persona que más quieres en este mundo , así que … - mientras Voldemort decía esto le lanzo el mismo encantamiento inmovilizador que a Hermione , un segundo después se encontraba rodeado por los aros de humo negro

- ¡Disfrutaras de ver la muerte de tu querida novia "sangre sucia"! despídete de ella Potter -

Harry no lo podía creer vería morir a Hermione sin poder hacer para impedirlo .

- ¡FINITE VITAE! – grito Voldemor , un rayo de luz color violeta salio de su varita con dirección a Hermione . Pero de repente , algo que Harry jamás pensó que pasaría , estaba pasando ante sus ojos . Malfoy estaba entre el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione y el rayo de Voldemor .

- ¡MALFOY NO!- Grito Voldemort , pero era demasiado tarde , el impacto ya lo había recibido . Unos segundos después una gran explosión seguida de una nueve de humorojo se sintió en el lugar

Unos minutos después , el humo se había disipado , Harry pudo ver que Ron y el profesor estaban de rodillas junto a el :

- ¿ Hermione , que paso , donde esta Hermione , esta bien! – después de decir esto pudo notar que sus fuerzas regresaban y que podía moverse

- Harry , tenemos que decirte algo – Le dijo Ron

- ¡No , no puede estar muerta , yo tengo la culpa , no pude cumplir mi promesa ! – Harry comenzó a llorar como nunca antes mientras daba puñetazos de ira contra el suelo , hasta que el Profesor lo detuvo

- No Harry tranquilo no esta muerta , esta un poco débil pero esta viva – le dijo el Profesor , Harry al darse cuenta de lo que había escuchado levanto la cabeza con un gran brillo en los ojos y le dijo :

- ¿Donde esta ¡¡¡quiero verla ! –

- Esta aya atrás – le dijo Ron señalándole donde estaba Hermione de rodillas frente a un cuerpo tendido en el suelo .

Hary se levanto de un salto y salió corriendo hacia ella seguido por Ron y el Profesor . Cuando llego hasta ella se quedo frío al ver que el cuerpo ante el que estaba era el de Draco Malfoy . Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante un momento hasta que el Profesor dijo :

- Harry ¿ Recuerdas cual fue el ultimo encantamiento que utilizo Voldemort ? –

- Era algo así como "Finite Vitae"- le dijo Harry

- Ahora lo comprendo – Dijo El Profesor

- ¿Qué paso profesor ?- le pregunto Hermione sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Malfoy

- El encantamiento "Finite Vitae" es uno de los más poderosos , si te alcanza te quita la vida en un segundo y solo hay una forma de detenerlo .-Dijo El Profesor

- Quiere decir que ….. Malfoy se sacrifico por mi – dijo Hermione

- Así es , esa es la única manera de detener ese encantamiento , con un sacrifico de amor , que desgraciadamente resulta ser mortal .-

Ninguno daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando , Harry abrazaba a Hermione que estaba muy pálida y temblorosa . Los 4 se quedaron en silencio durante un momento hasta que finalmente Ron dijo :

- Pero ¿que ha pasado con Voldemort? –

- Veras , al sacrificarse Malfoy , el encantamiento reboto en el y tomo más fuerza gracias a lo sentimientos de Malfoy , y contra eso Voldemort no pudo hacer nada . – Dijo El profesor

- Quiere decir que …… ¿Voldemort esta muerto! – le pregunto Harry

- Así es . - Contesto

A Harry le invadieron sentimientos confusos , por un lado se alegraba de que al fin Voldermort había desaparecido definitivamente pero por otro lado estaba Malfoy ¿Por qué se había sacrificado por Hermione?

De pronto el clima comenzó a regresar a la normalidad y los cuerpo paralizados de los moggles comenzaban a recuperar su movilidad .

En una de las entradas del estadio aparecieron personas con túnicas extrañas . Ron pudo identificar que entre las personas de las túnicas se encontraba su padre que corría hasta donde el estaba . y cuando al fin lo encontró le dijo :

- Ron que bueno que estas bien , hola chicos , Profesor ¿ Que ha pasado?-

- Hola Arthur , mira yo te lo explicare , ahora estos chicos necesitan descansar , y hay muchas memorias que borrar por aquí – Le dijo El Profesor

- ¿Pero que hace Draco Malfoy aquí ! – Pregunto el padre de Ron muy sorprendido al ver el cuerpo de Malfoy

- Es algo un poco largo de explicar Arthur , vamos tenemos mucho que hacer , muchachos los veré después - dijo el profesor y se fue con el padre de Ron para encontrarse con los demas magos del ministerio de magia .

Vamos Hermione , es hora de irnos – le dijo Harry mientras la levantaba tiernamente del piso

Después de unos minutos de buscar , encontraron a los padres de Hermione

- ¿Hermione que paso , que hacen ellos aquí ? – Le pregunto su mamá

- Mamá , por favor , te lo explicare todo cuando salgamos de aquí , ahora no me preguntes nada , solo vamonos .- Le dijo y se le doblaron un poco las rodillas por la falta de fuerzas , Harry la detuvo para que no cayera al suelo .

- Esta bien , salgamos cuanto antes de aquí – Le dijo su papá , la cargo entre sus brazos y se fuéron .

El trayecto de regreso a casa de Hermione fue un poco pesado . Ron Harry y Hemione se encontraban casados y adoloridos por el duelo contra Malfoy y Voldemort , sobre todo para Hermione después de un partido en el que le habían pegado por todas partes y luego el duelo mágico , estabarendida

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hicieron fue subir todos a la recamara de Hermione .

- John , por favor , atiende sus heridas mientras yo preparo un poco de te – Le dijo La señora Grenger al papá de Hermione cuando estaban el la habitación

- Esta bien , muchachos ahora regreso – dijo esto el papá de Hermione y salió de la Habitación

Los tres se quedaron solos en la habitación , pensando en lo que había pasado , hasta que Ron rompió el silencio

- ¿En que creen que habrá estado pensando Malfoy? –

- No lo se y creo que nunca lo sabremos – Dijo Harry – Hermione ¿estas bien?

- Si , solo estoy cansada y me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo , pero estoy bien – le dijo Hermione y le dio una leve sonrisa

- Bueno pero tu tienes algo por lo que estar contenta recuerdas – Le dijo Ron mientras le pasaba los trofeos y la medalla que había ganado en el torneo

- Si , lastima que toda esa felicidad se haya opacado por el duelo con Voldemort y la muerte de Malfoy – dijo Hermone sosteniendo el trofeo de primer lugar de la liga .

- Si , aunque jamás nos llevamos bien nadie se merece una muerte como esa – Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione .

Un momento después entro el padre de Hermione con unmaletin para curarles las heridas . Comenzó con Hermione desinfectadole la herida que tenía en el pómulo y cubriéndola con unos bendoletes . En poco tiempo el señor Granger había terminado de curar las heridas de los tres .

La señora Granger había entrado con una charola y un poco de te para que les pudieran contar todo lo que había ocurrido .

El primero en hablar fue Harry , les explico con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido . De pronto Hermione lo interrumpió para contarles como Harry había cumplido su promesa de protegerla con su propia al ofrecerle a Voldemort su vida a cambio de la de ella , el relato termino con la desagradable muerte de Draco Malfoy .

Los padre de Hermione miraban a los tres con expresión de miedo y después de un pequeño silencio , intercambiaron miradas y la señora Granger fue la primera en hablar :

- Harry , me alegra mucho que hayas cumplido tu promesa hasta el final , John y yo podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que Hermione esta contigo . – le dijo la señora Granger con un tono tranquilo y una tierna sonrisa .

- Me alegra saber que estaba en lo cierto , una ves mas los tres han luchado juntos y han vencido – dijo el señor Granger .

- Pero hay una cosa que no me ha quedado clara , si dicen que solo un sacrificio de amor podría romper ese hechizo y volverlo en contra de la persona que lo lanzo , eso significa que ese chico Malfoy … te amaba Hermione – dijo la señora Granger

Fue como si les hubieran derramado un balde de agua fría a los tres al mismo tiempo . En su mente no lograban comprender como una persona como Draco Malfoy , que los había insultado y humillado durante tantos años , estuviera enamorado de la que el llamaba "sangre sucia" en cada oportunidad que tenía , y que además se había convertido en mortifago .

- No lo se , y creo que nunca lo sabremos - Dijo Hermione casi sin voz y con la mirada fija.

- Y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Remus? – dijo el señor Granger

- Se quedo en el estadio con los del ministerio de magia – Se apresuro a decir Harry

- Si , dijo que nos vería luego y se fue con mi padre – Dijo Ron

- Bueno , creo que es un poco tarde para preparar algo de comer , iremos a comprar algo ya hecho ¿les parece? – dijo el señor Granger , los tres asintieron con la cabeza .

- Muy bien , descansen un rato no nos tardamos – dijo esto la señora Granger , y ambos salieron de la habitación .

Durante un momento los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione dejo escapar un leve soyoso que llamo la atención de Ron y de Harry .

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor ? – le pregunto Harry con un tono tierno .

- No puedo evitar pensar en Malfoy , aun no logro entender que fue lo que lo llevo a salvarme la vida – dijo Hermione son poder mirar a Harry a los ojos

- La única explicación que hay es que el te amaba Hermione – Dijo Ron , de pronto Harry se puso de pié y dijo

- ¡Eso es imposible ! yo no creo que una persona como Malfoy sea capaz de querer a alguien y mucho menos de amar

- Harry tranquilo , te recuerdo que ahora gracias a Malfoy Hermione esta viva . – Cuado Harry escucho las palabras de Ron no sabía que contestarle .

El tenía razón de no haber sido por Malfoy Hermione estaría muerta y posiblemente , el también , pero aún así esa actitud carecía de sentido alguno para Harry .

- ¿Se imaginan como reaccionara el señor Malfoy cuando se entere de lo que paso! – Dijo Hermione

- Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que Draco hizo – dijo Harry

- No creo que eso le importe mucho , estoy seguro de que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados – Dijo Ron

- ¿Creen que quiera hacernos daño? – pregunto Hermione

- No lo se , pero por lo visto tendremos que estar en constante alerta hasta que estemos de regreso en el colegio - dijo Harry

- Gracias a dios solo faltan dos semanas para eso – Dijo Ron

- Pues si pero en dos semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas – dijo Harry un poco afligido

- Me pregunto ¿Qué pensara el profesor Dombledor de todo lo que ha pasado ? – Dijo Ron

- Tal ves este tan sorprendido de la actitud de Malfoy como nosotros – Dijo Harry

Unos minutos mas tarde regresaron los padres de Hermione con la comida , aunque ninguno tenía mucha hambre comieron para no hacerles un desaire a los señores Granger . Cuando terminaron de comer y de recoger la cocina , Hermione les dijo que subiría a darse un baño y mientras ella subía los demás pasaron a sentarse a la sala .

- Y ¿Qué puedes decirme de ese muchacho Malfoy? - Pregunto el señor

- La verdad no mucho , nunca nos llevamos bien con el , desde el primer año en el colegio hemos sido rivales en todo .- Dijo Harry

- Si , el tenía una idea errónea de todos los magos que son hijos de padres mooggles , se creía superior a ellos – Dijo Ron

- Pero bueno que les parece si cambiamos de tema – dijo la señora Granger

- Buena idea – Dijo el señor Granger

- ¿Que les pareció el partido de la final? – Dijo Harry

- Estuvo estupendo , nunca había visto jugar a Hermione de esa manera – Dijo la señora

- Es cierto , creo el culpable eres tu Harry – le dijo el señor en tono de broma

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry

Antes de que el señor Granger pudiera contestar el sonido del timbre los interrumpió . La señora Granger se dirigió hacia la puerta ...


	10. Una fiesta inolvidable

- Hola Jessica pasa – dijo la señora Granger , al ver que se trataba de Jessica , una de las jugadoras del equipo de Hermione , Harry , Ron y el señor Granger se levantaron enseguida .

- Hola señora Granger vine a invitar a Hermione a una fiesta en mi casa esta noche -dijo Jessica

- Hermione se esta bañando pero no creo que tarde , pasa enseguida la llamo- Dijo la señora mientras subía las escaleras y Jessica pasaba a la sala

- Hola señor Granger –

- Hola Jessica felicidades por el partido jugaron estupendamente –dijo el señor

- Muchas gracias – contesto ella

- Hola , Ron y Harry verdad – les dijo Jessica amablemente , motivo por el cual a Ron se le pusieron las orejas tan rojas como su cabello y se apresuro a decir :

- Si , yo soy su mejor amigo y el es su novio , te felicito por el partido , jugaron de favula – dijo Ron

- Muchas gracias –contesto ella

- Pero ¿Por qué se fueron tan pronto? esperaba poder verlos después de la premiación –

Cuando Jessica dijo esto Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago , nadie se había percatado de todo lo que había pasado , eso significaba que los del ministerio de magia habían hecho un gran trabajo borrando las memorias de todos los moggles en el estadio .

- Lo que pasa es que Hermione estaba muy cansada y adolorida después de tanto golpes , y preferí traerla a casa – Se apresuro a decir el señor Granger

- Es comprensible , a todas nos dieron duro pero después de un momento la tomaron personal contra ella – dijo Jessica

- ¡Hola Jessica ¿que te trae por aquí?- Dijo Hermione que había bajado y se veía ya recuperada

- Hola Hermione venía a invitarte a una fiesta en mi casas esta noche , y si ellos quieren venir también están invitados – Dijo Jessica refiriéndose a Harry y a Ron

- mmm…no lo se estoy cansada y adolorida – dijo Hermione , aunque en su interior lo que pensaba era que no tenía muchas ganas de festejar por lo que había pasado con Malfoy y Voldemort pero lógicamente no le podía decir eso a Jessica

- Anda Hermione , todo el equipo estará ahí , ademas dentro de poco regresaras al colegio y no te veremos en un año , tomalo como una fiesta de despedida – le insistió Jessica

- Vallan Hermione , se merecen distraerse un rato – Le dijo su papá

- ¿Tu que opinas Harry? – le pregunto Hermione

- Tu papá tiene razón , necesitamos distraernos antes de regresar al colegio – Le dijo Harry

- Tienes razón ¿a que hora quieres que lleguemos?- Le dijo Hermione a Jessica un poco mas animada

- Perfecto , los espero en mi casa a las 8:00 ¿tu también iras verdad Ron? – le pregunto Jessica con una sonrisa picara , y al instante Ron se puso tan rojo que parecía que iba a explota

- Claro , no me la perdería por nada del mundo – le contesto

- Bueno entonces me voy , nos vemos en la noche , asta luego señor Granger

- Hasta luego Jessica – le contesto el señor , y Jessica salio de la casa

- Creo que tendré que venir a visitarte más seguido Hermione – Le dijo Ron

- ¿Para verme a mi o a ella?- le dijo Hermione en tono de burla

- Podré contestarte eso después de la fiesta de esta noche - le dijo Ron

Todos rieron después del comentario de Ron . El resto de la tarde paso tranquila todos estaban en la sala mirando la televisión , y platicando muy a gusto hasta que llego la hora de la cena . Hermione aconsejaba a Ron sobre como tratar a Jessica durante la fiesta . Cuando terminaron de cenar , le ayudaron a la señora Granger a recoger los platos y a arreglar la cocina

- Me voy a arreglar nos vemos en un rato – dijo Hermione y subió a su habitación

- Nosotros también – Dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo y también subieron a su habitación , una ves que estuvieron solos :

- Oye Harry , aún no me has dicho que piensas de lo que paso con Malfoy – le dijo Ron

- Es difícil de creer que una persona como Malfoy pueda tener sentimientos hacia una chica como Hermione , pero eso ahora ya no importa Malfoy esta muerto – dijo Harry

- Eso si , pero de todas maneras , por que espero tanto tiempo , y por que lo demostró de esa manera – Dijo Ron

- No lo se , solo estoy seguro de una cosa , que Hermione me quiere y a mi y esta conmigo , es lo único que necesito saber – Le dijo Harry

Pasaron el resto del tiempo arreglándose , se pusieron la mejor ropa que traían , Harry se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla , una chamarra de piel , zapatos negros y una camisa de manga corta color roja . Ron se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla azul una chamarra de gamuza y zapatos cafés y una camisa blanca . Al terminar los dos bajaron a la sala para esperar a Hermione .

- Pero que guapos , hasta parece que se bañaron – les dijo la señora Granger en tono de broma al verlos bajar a la sala .

- Creo que tienes razón mamá – dijo Hermione que acababa de bajar . Harry al verla se quedo con la boca abierta . Hermione tenía puesto unos pantalones de vestir acampanados , una blusa de licra y cuello de tortuga los dos color rojo ,botas de punta y chamarra de piel negros , esta vez su cabello no estaba rizado sino lasio .

- ¿Nos vamos? – les dijo

- Si , claro vamonos - le dijo Harry

- Adiós mamá , adiós papáno llegaremos tarde– se despidió de sus padres , Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo.

- Que se diviertan – Les dijo el señor Granger

Al momento siguiente los tres salieron de casa de Hermione para dirigirse a la fiesta

Jessica no vivía muy lejos de casa de Hermione, así que los tres se fueron caminado . Platicaban de cómo podría Ron acercarse a Jessica sin quedarse paralizado de vergüenza .

- No te preocupes Ron tan solo baila con ella sin pisarla y estarás del otro lado – Le dijo Harry

- Si Ron , no te preocupes , mira feo no eres , digo no eres el sueño dorado de un chica pero tienes lo tuyo – le dijo Hermione

- Gracias Hermione , que amable – le contesto Ron con sonrisa nerviosa

Los 3 continuaron su camino platicando y riendo , al fin llegaron a casa de Jessica

La fachada era muy bonita , una casa grande de color blanco con un gran enrejado . Hermione toco el timbre y unos instantes después salió Jessica . Ron se quedo con la boca abierto al verla . Ella tenía puesta una falda tableada a cuadros con un cinturón a la cadera , unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y una blusa de vestir color negra.

- Hola Hermione , Harry – los saludo de vista .

- Hola Ron que bueno que veniste – se acerco y le dio un coqueto beso en la mejilla .

- A ,a ,a al contrario gracias por invitarme – le dijo Ron tartamudeando un poco .

- Pasen , ya llegaron todas las demás chicas del equipo y algunos amigos más - les dijo al invitarlos a pasar a su casa .

Al entrar a la casa encontraron a las compañeras de equipo de Hermione , y a muchos muchachos que Harry solo conocía de vista por que los había visto en los partidos . De repente un muchacho alto , de cabello negro ojos claros se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos .

- Hola Hermione ¿ como estas ? – le dijo el chico

- Hola Joshua - le contesto Hermione

- Ron , Harry les presento a mi hermano Jashua , Josh el es Harry el novio de Hermione y el es su amigo Ron – Jessica los presento con su hermano los tres se saludaron de mano , pero Harry sintió como el apretón de manos fue mas fuerte de lo normal .

- Mucho gusto ¿Hermione quieres bailar? – le dijo Josh ignorando por completo que estaba tomada de la mano de Harry

- No gracias tal ves mas tarde , por ahora quiero bailar conmi novio– le sonrio y se alejo para bailar con Harry dejando a Josh con una expresión de enfado

- Jessica ¿bailamos? – le dijo Ron

- Claro vamos – Le contesto ella y se fueron hasta donde estaban bailando Harry y Hermione

Los cuatro estaban pasando un rato muy agradable bailando y conversando con las demás chicas del equipo , Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la mayoría de ellas ya sin sudor y lodo en la cara y sin tantos golpes eran bastante guapas , pero no mas que Hermione por supuesto .

A medida que el tiempo pasaba Ron y Jessica se portaban mas cariñosos el uno con el otro abrasándose y tomándose de la mano , Hasta que de repente el hermano de Jessica un poco pasado de copas comenzó a causar problemas .

- ¿Y tu que es lo que quieres con mi hermana!– le dijo Josh a Ron

- Joshua vete por favor , no empieces – le dijo Jessica jalándolo del brazo

- No no empiezo , solo le pregunto a este , que quiere contigo – le contesto soltándose de ella y dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada de enfado

- Lo que yo quiera con Jessica es problema mío – le contesto Ron poniéndose frente a el sin importarle que le sacara unos 10 cm. de estatura

- Joshua déjalo tranquilo – le dijo Hermione

- ¡ Hermione ¿ahora si bailaras conmigo?- Le dijo Josh jalándola del brazo , Harry no pudo contenerse

- ¡Sueltala! – le grito Harry soltando el brazo de Hermione y poniéndose entre ellos dos dirigiéndole a Josh una mirada de odio

De la nada salieron otros dos muchachos , al parecer eran amigos de Josh , entre los dos lo detuvieron de ambos lados y lo jalaron para que dejara de causar problemas .

- Que oso la verdad , disculpen a mi hermano es muy celoso y cuando esta tomado es peor – les dijo Jessica

- No te preocupes de todas maneras nosotros ya nos íbamos ya es tarde – Le dijo Hermione

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la puerta de salida , Jessica los acompaño hasta la reja , se despidió de Harry y de Hermione y luego se dirigió a Ron .

- ¿Nos podemos ver mañana? – le pregunto tomándolo de las manos

- Claro , que tal si vamos al cine los cuatro , es que yo no conozco muy bien por aquí – le contesto Ron

- Me parece bien , entonces nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 ¿te late? – le dijo Jessica

- Seguro - le contesto el

- Bueno entonces hasta mañana – redijo Jessica y se aserco a Ron , el no lo podía creer , se despidieron con un tierno beso , se separaron Jessica se metió a su casa y Harry , Ron y Hermione se fueron a casa .

De regreso a casa Ron no dijo palabra alguna , la expresión de felicidad en su rostro lo decía todo . Al llegar a casa de Hermione los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones Hermionaedio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir . Cuando Harry y Ron estuvieron solos Ron le confeso lo que sentía .

- Harry te digo algo –

- ¿Qué? –le pregunto Harry

- Creo que estoy enamorado – le dijo Ron

- ¿Así de plano? – le pregunto Harry

- Si , nunca había conocido a una chica como ella . No es como las chicas de Hogwarts ella es diferente – le dijo

- Pues claro que es diferente , ella es moggle – le contesto Harry con un tono de sarcasmo

- No me refiero a eso , las chicas magas son mujeres a fin de cuentas la única diferencia es que ellas tienen una barita -

- Pues si ¿pero que es lo que sientes por ella?- le pregunto Harry

- No lo se es algo extraño , cuando la veo no puedo pensar en otra cosa mas que en lo bonita que es y cuando estoy con ella no puedo dejar de mirarla – le dijo Ron

- ¡Orale¿Y todo eso lo sentiste en la fiesta? – le dijo Harry en tono de broma

- ¡ Ya , no te burles ! – le dijo Ron pegándole con la almohada en la cabeza

- Bueno ya esta bien , no te enojes la verdad que bien que sientas todo eso por ella , pero te recuerdo que en dos semana regresaremos al colegio ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le dijo Harry

Al escuchar esto todo gesto de alegría desapareció del rostro de Ron , Harry tenía razón no había pensado en eso

- No lo se , por ahora disfrutar de estas dos semanas estando con ella , ya el tiempo decidirá – le contesto

- Bueno eso si – le dijo Harry

Se pusieron las pijamas , y se acostaron a dormir . A Ron le costo trabajo poder conciliar el sueño , aunque estaba muy feliz por como se la había pasado con Jessica y por haberla conocido Harry tenía razón tendrá que despedirse de ella terminando el verano


	11. Malas noticias

Al día siguiente los tres se levantaron de muy buen humor . A pesar del incidente con el hermano de Jessica la fiesta estuvo fenomenal , al fin Hermione pudo festejar de verdad el haber ganado el torneo y ser nuevamente la campeona de goleo y la jugadora más valiosa de la liga .

Aun que muy dentro de ella no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy .

La mañana paso tranquila , la familia Granger , Ron y Harry disfrutaron de un buen desayuno platicando con los padres de Hermione de cómo les había ido en la fiesta , al comentarles el incidente con Joshua el padre de Hermione dijo :

- No me extraña , ese muchacho siempre a querido ser novio de Hermione – dijo con un tono tranquilo

- Papá por favor – le dijo Hermone mirando de reojo a Harry

- No te preocupes "Magic"estoy seguro de que Harry no esta celoso ¿o si? -le dijo el señor Granger con una sonrisa

- No señor para nada la quiero y confío en ella – le dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione por la cintura .

Todos rieron al ver que Harry y Hermione se ponían rojos como un tomate .

La mañana siguió tranquila , a la hora de la comida Ron estaba un poco nervioso ,se acercaba la hora en que saldrían con Jessica , por un lado estaba muy contento pero por otro no le dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Harry "en dos semanas regresaremos al colegio".

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Ron ya estaba arreglado y listo para pasar por Jessica , El traía puesto pantalones y chamarra de mezclilla azules una camisa y zapatos negros . Daba vueltas por la sala de Hermione como león enjaulado de la impaciencia , al fin a las 5:30 Harry y Hermione estaban listos para irse .

- Ya era hora se tardaron años en bajar – les dijo Ron

- Cálmate Ron solo fueron 30 minutos – le dijo Hermione

- podemos irnos ya , se nos va a hacer tarde – les dijo Ron impaciente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Esta bien , cálmate solo le aviso a mi mamá y nos vamos – le dijo Hermione

Enseguida Hermione le aviso a su mamá y los tres salieron de la casa. Ron caminaba muy rápido estaba ansioso por ver a Jessica .

Llegaron a casa de Jessica Harry toco el timbre , en menos de dos minutos Jessica salio , a los ojos de Ron era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida .Tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados una blusa de licra color azul , un sueter rosa amarrado a los hombros y unas botas negras .

- Hola Ron – le dijo al salir de su casa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

- Hola Jessica ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo Ron cuando se despegaron

- Muy bien ahora que llegaste , hola Hermione hola Harry – saludo Jessica

- ¿Nos vamos? – le dijo Ron

- Claro – contesto ella

Fue la mejor tarde que Ron haya pasado en mucho tiempo , estando con Jessica nada más le importaba . Al salir del cine se dirigieron de regreso a casa de Jessica para dejarla y regresar a casa de Hermione .

- Bueno nos vemos mañana ¿te parece? – le dijo Jessica cuando estaba en la puerta de su casa

- Claro , pero espera te puedo preguntar algo?- le dijo Ron

- Si ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le dijo Ron . Cuando dijo esto , Harry y Hermione estaban totalmente sorprendidos nunca creyeron que su amigo se pudiera enamorar de una chica mooggle .

- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías ¡claro que quiero! – al decir esto le dio a Ron un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso y cuando al fin se despegaron :

- Hasta mañana .-dijo ella y se metió a su casa

Ron se quedo por un momento sin habla , el mismo no lo podía creer , reacciono hasta Harry le dio un zape .

- Ya vamonos , se hace tarde – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y los tres se encaminaron hacia casa de Hermione .

Llegaron a casa a la hora de la cena , para sorpresa de todos Ron dijo :

- No tengo hambre me voy a la cama – y subió directo a su habitación

Harry y Hermione no lo podían creer , Ron no tenia hambre definitivamente algo le estaba pasando , pero Harry creyó que sería mejor preguntárselo después así que espero hasta la hora de dormir , después de darle las buenas noches a Hermione entro a la habitación que compartía con Ron y lo encontró recostado boca arriba aún con la ropa con la que habían salido

Ron ¿ estas bien ? – le pregunto Harry

- Si , estoy bien - contesto sin mirarlo

- Yo no lo creo tu jamás te vas a la cama sin cenar , dime tiene Jessica algo que ver ¿cierto?- le dijo Harry , y al parecer dio justo en el clavo , Ron al escuchar estas palabras se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana

- La quiero mucho pero seamos realistas yo soy un mago y ella una mooggle somos muy diferentes – dijo Ron

- Y eso que importa cuando dos personas se quieren – le dijo Harry

- Para ti es fácil decirlo tu y Hermione pertenece al mismo mundo - Le dijo Ron un poco molesto – Que pasara cuando tengamos que regresar al colegio, no se lo que ella piense pero yo me sentiré muy mal si la tengo que dejar

- Entonces ¿por que le pediste que fuera tu novia? – le dijo Harry

- Por que la quiero y no pude contenerme – dijo Ron

- Por que no duermes ya mañana mas tranquilo podrás decidir que hacer – le dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

Al decir esto Ron lo mira y unos segundos después se puso al pijama y se metió a la cama . Harry hizo lo mismo y en poco tiempo los dos se quedaron dormidos .

La noche pasaba tranquila , en toda la casa no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido , de repente en la ventana del cuarto de Harry se escucharon ruidos como de golpes Ron Y Harry se despertaron rápidamente y se sorprendieron al ver que en la ventana había una lechuza color negro con tres manchas blancas en la frente y en el pico un sobre .

Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos se levantaron de la cama , Harry se apresuro para abrir la ventana , dejar entrar a la lechuza y quitarle la carta del pico . En el sobre exterior del sobre decía "Urgente Harry , Ron y Hermione" , Harry sintió un hoyo en el estomago intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Ron y Habrio el sobre que decía :

Queridos Harry ,Ron y Hermione :

Remus me ha contado todo lo que paso en el partido de Harmione y quería decircelos yo antes que nadie . El ministerio de magia a encontrado a la mayor parte de los mortifagos que estaban a la orden de Voldemort y lamento decirles que entre los prófugos se encuentra el señor Lucius Malfoy que a jurado venganza por la muerte de su hijo .

Me he puesto de acuerdo con Remus y el profesor Dombledor para poder llevarlos a un lugar seguro mientras regresan al colegio . Una escolta de magos del ministerio incluido el padre de Ron irá por ustedes en tres días mientras tanto les pido por favor , en especial a ti Harry que no se expongan inútilmente . Remus ira mañana a casa de Hermione para poner al tanto a sus padres .

No se preocupen todo saldrá bien , y por favor no salgan de la casa hasta que la escolta del ministerio valla por ustedes deacuerdo . Especialmente por Hermione , Lucius esta desquiciado y cree que ella es la culpable de la muerte de Malfoy . Son solo tres días , tres días y estarán a salvo tengan paciencia y no lo olviden estén en alerta .

Atte. : Sirius

- Iré por Hermione tiene que saber esto – dijo Harry y al instante los dos salieron de inmediato hacia la habitación de Hermione o:p /o:p

- Hermione , despierta por favor – le dijo Harry sacudiéndola del hombro

- Que …¿que pasa? Harry ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Hermione aún sin despertar en su totalidad

- No importa la hora , hay algo que tienes que saber – le dijo Harry extendiéndole la carta de Siriur

- ¿Qué es esto ? – pregunto Hermione sentándose sobre la cama aún sin comprender

- No preguntes y leela – le dijo Ron

Hermione comenzó leer la carta de Sirius , a medida que avanzaba en la lectura su expresión cambiaba de sueño a miedo . Cuando al fin termino de leer , miro a Harry y se hecho a llorar y dijo entre lagrimas .

- ¿POR QUE AMI¡yo no tengo la culpa de las acciones de Draco ¡¡¿que voy a hacer!- Harry al ver esto se le hizo pedazos el corazón , no podía soportar ver así a Hermione

- Hermione , mírame a los ojos – le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y levantándole tiernamente la cara para que pudiera verlo

- "Juntos hasta el final"¿lo recuerdas, ya estuve dispuesto a morir por ti una vez y lo haré las veces que sea necesario , te amo y no pienso romper la promesa que le ice a tus padres

- Harry , yo también te amo pero no quiero que termines igual que Draco por mi culpa – le dijo Hermione entre lagrimas

- Hermione , son solo tres días y estaremos a salvo , hay que tener paciencia el profesor Lupin vendrá mañana , todo saldrá bien

- Harry , tengo miedo en tres días pueden pasar muchas cosas – dijo Hermione

- Lo se , pero nos hemos enfrentado juntos a cosas mucho peores ,juntos hemos sobrevivido y juntos saldremos de esta – le dijo Harry

- Será mejor que descansemos , mañana vendrá el profesor Lupin a hablar con tus padres – le dijo Ron

- No creo que puedo dormir – dijo Hermione

- Ni yo – dijo Ron

- Hermione ¿quieres que nos quedemos contigo? – le pregunto Harry

- Si- contesto y enseguida los tres se metieron en la cama de Hermione .

Aun que no pudieron conciliar el sueño los tres se mantuvieron juntos , como lo habían hecho hasta ahora en las buenas y en las malas y juntos esperaron a que llegara el siguiente día


	12. Mente Deprimida

Los tres, inseparables como siempre , recibieron el amanecer del nuevo día con una sola idea en sus mentes , se enfrentarían a todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente sin importarles nada con tal de sobrevivir una ves mas .

Se levantaron de la cama , Harry y Ron se fueron a su cuarto para arreglarse y dejar que Hermione hiciera lo mismo para esperar la llegada del profesor Lupin

A las 9:00 de la mañana bajaron a desayunar los tres con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros , al darse cuenta los padres de Hermione les preguntaron :

- Hermione , mi amor ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo cariñosamente su madre

- Mamá , tenemos que hablar con ustedes – le dijo Hermione sin mirarla a los ojos , Harry le extendió al señor Granger la carta de Sirius .

El padre de Hermione leyó la carta y después se la extendió a la señora Granger , que al terminar de leerla dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla .

- Harry ¿ a que hora vendrá Remus ? – le pregunto la señora Granger

- No debe de tardar – le contesto el

- Bueno , que les parece si desayunamos y luego vamos todos a la sala a esperarlo – les dijo la señora Granger

Todos la obedecieron sin decir palabra , terminaron rápidamente de desayunar , arreglaron la cocina y se fueron a la sala a esperar la llegada del profesor Lupin . o

A las 9:45 todos estaban esperando en la sala en completa silencio , de repente en la chimenea comenzaron a salpicar unas chispas de color verde , a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba . Unos instantes una bola de humo color verde cubría lo que parecía ser la silueta de un hombre

- Hola Harry – dijo una voz conocida

- ¡Profesor Lupin! – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto

- Que bueno que llegaste Remus tenemos mucho de que hablar – se apresuro a decir el señor Granger

- Si John , lo se me imagino que Harry les ha mostrado la carta de Sirius ¿sierto?-

- Si , así es – dijo la señora Granger

- Bueno pues …………les explicare como esta todo el asunto – dijo el profesor mientras se quitaba su vieja capa de viaje y tomaba asiento en el sillón

El profesor les explico que tendrían que estar en la casa por su propia seguridad hasta que la escolta de magos pasara por ellos pase por ellos dentro de dos días .

- Pero y que pasa con ese tal Lucius Malfoy que cree quemi huja es la culpable de la muerte de su hijo –

Le dijo el señor Granger al profesor Lupin

- El señor Malfoy esta segado por el dolor de haber perdido a su único hijo , eso combinado con su maldad lamentablemente lo a convertido en una persona sumamente peligrosa , por eso se tomo la decisión de esconder a los muchachos hasta que regresen al colegio especialmente a Hermione –

- Pero ¿que pasara hasta que vengan por ellos? – pregunto la señora Granger asustada

- No se preocupen yo estaré aquí hasta que vengan la escolta por nosotros y mientras tanto estaremos practicando todos los encantamientos de ataque para estar preparados ¿están deacuerdo muchachos?- dijo el profesor

- Esta bien – contesto Harry

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto Lupin mirando a Hermione que estaba sentada junto a Harry rodeando con los brazos las piernas encogidas

- Si – dijo ellas mas para ella misma que para el profesor

- ¿Ron? -

- Si – contesto Ron

- Excelente , bueno pues es hora de comenzar , vamos al patio trasero - Dijo el profesor , Harry y Ron se pusieron de pié de inmediato pero Hermione se quedo en su lugar con la mirada fija , el profesor al darse cuenta regreso y se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella

- Yo no tengo la culpa – dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

- Lo se Hermione , lo se , pero desgraciadamente un hombre segado por el dolor no entiende razones , pero no te preocupes no estas sola ninguno de nosotros permitirá que te pase nada – le dijo el preofeor mientras sostenía la barbilla de Hermione para poder verla a los ojos .

- Hermione , te lo dije anoche y te lo repito aquí , enfrente de tus padres daré mi vida a cambio de la tuya si es necesario – le dijo Harry extendiendole la mano para que ella tomara la suya

- Esta bien – dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry

Se abrazaron tiernamente y los 4 salieron al patio de atrás para practicar encantamientos . Estuvieron practicando encantamientos hasta pasadas las 3 de la tarde cuando la señora Granger los llamo para que pasaran a sentarse para comer .

La comida paso tranquila hasta que fue interrumpida por una expresión de Ron

- ¡O NO , LO AVIA OLVIDADO! – grito dejando caer la cuchara sobre la mesa

- ¿ Que pasa Ron ? – le pregunto Hermione

- ¡Jessica! – dijo Ron tapándose la cara con las manos - No puedo irme sin despedirme de ella ¿pero que le voy a decir?

- ¿ Quien es Jessica ? – pregunto el profesor

- Es la novia de Ron – contesto Harry

- Ron , lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitir que salgas de esta casa – le dijo el profesor poniendole una mano en el hombro a Ron

- Hermione ¿ podrías hablarle por teléfono y decirle que venga ?- le dijo Ron con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si seguro , lo haré ahora mismo – le dijo Hermione y se levanto para hacer la llamada

- ¿La quieres mucho verdad? – le dijo El profesor

- Si – contesto Ron

- De veras lo siento – le dijo el profsor

- Si , yo también – le dijo Ron

A los 5 minutos regreso Hermione

- Ya esta , viene para acá – le dijo

- Harry , Hermione ayúdenme ¿Qué le digo?- les dijo Ron desesperado

- Podemos decirle que alguien de tu familia se puso mal y que tienes que regresar a tu casa , que nosotros te acompañaremos y de ahí regresaremos al colegio .- Le dijo Hermione

- Si , eso es perfecto – dijo Ron aun que no pudo contenerse y volvió a llorar

- Tranquilo Ron , esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano , es mejor así – le dijo Harry

- Tienes razón , pero no puedo evitarlo ¿Por qué ahora que encontré a la chica de mis sueños me tengo que separar de ella? – le contesto Ron entre lagrimas

- No lo se Ron pero recuerda que las cosas pasan por algo , en un futuro encontraras a la chica que realmente esta destinada para ti y entonces nada ni nadie podrá separarlos – le dijo Hermione

- Eso espero , ya no quiero estar solo – le contesto Ron

Terminaron de comer y de ayudarle a la mamá de Hermione a recoger los platos , y de repente el timbre de la casa sonó , a Ron se le hizo un hueco en el estomago , Hermione se apresuro a habrir la puerta mientras Ron y Harry pasaban a la sala para esperarlas

El día esperado en la casa de la familia Granger había llegado , eran las 7:00 de la mañana cuando Hermione , Ron , Harry , el profesor Lupin y los señores Granger estaban listos en la sala de la casa para que la escolta de magos pasara por los muchachos .

En un instante sintieron un aire frío poco usual dentro de una casa y mas en pleno verano , escucharon un sonido como de trueno que venía del patio trasero de la casa al voltear vieron que mas o menos unos 10 magos estaban rodeando lo que parecía ser una bota vieja , habían llegado en un trasladador .

Harry reconoció inmediatamente la túnica negra y el cabello grasiento de uno de los magos de la escolta era el profesor Snape .

- ¿Pero que hace el profesor Snape aquí?- dijo Harry sin comprender

- Mejor no preguntes – le dijo Hermione

El profesor Lupin se dirigió hacia la escolta de magos mientras tanto Hermione escucho un sonido hueco , era el sonido inconfundible del paso vacilante de Ojo loco Moody

- Mira Harry también esta Moody - Le dijo Hermione un poco mas animada

- ¡Papá! – dijo Ron apresurándose a abrazar a su padre

- ¡Ronal , que bueno que estas bien ! – le dijo su padre

El profesor Lupin entro de nuevo en la casa acompañado del Profesor Snape y de Ojo loco para traer los baúles de los muchachos e irse lo mas pronto posible .

- Volvemos a vernos Potter - le dijo Snape a Harry con su mirada clásica de odio

- Hola profesor – contesto Harry

- ¿Cómo están muchachos? – los saludo alegremente Ojo Loco

- Bien , dentro de lo que cabe – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Nos vamos? – les dijo Lupin

- Baúl locomotor – dijo Snape agitando la barita e inmediatamente los tres baúles comenzaron a flotar detrás de el mientras salía al jardín trasero

- Mamá , papá voy a estar bien no se preocupen – les dijo Hermione mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo a sus padres

- Cuídate mucho mi amor .- le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente

- Estamos orgullosos de ti se que saldrás bien de esto – le dijo su padre

- Señor Granger muchas gracias por todo – les dijo Harry estrechando la mano del padre de Hermione

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – le dijo a la señora Granger

- Harry cuídala mucho por favor – le dijo la señora Granger a lo que Harry le sonrió

- Muchas gracias por todo – les dijo Ron

Después de despedirse , Harry con la jaula de Hedwig y su saeta de fuego perfectamente resguardada en el estuche , Ron con su pequeña lechuza pig y Hermione con su gato crucshangs dentro de una canastilla de mimbre salieron al patio trasera seguidos por el profesor Lupin y Ojo Loco Moody , Lupin les dijo que tocaran el trasladador , ellos obedecieron .

- ¿Todos listos? – pregunto Lupin , acto seguido el trasladador comenzó a funcionar

Harry sintió como todo comenzaba a girar a una gran velocidad hasta convertirse en una luz blanca , sentía como si estuviera siendo jalado por una fuerza invisible . Después de unos momentos la velocidad comenzó a bajar hasta que Todos sintieron como sus pies tocaban tierra firme .

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Hermione

- Es mejor que no lo sepan , así no correrán el riesgo de decirle a alguien en donde se encuentran exactamente – le dijo Lupin

Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada , habitable , pero el aspecto era de que nadie la había ocupado en al menos unos 20 años

- Aquí estarán bien mientras regresan al colegio , pero no se preocupen no estarán solos Ojo loco y yo estaremos con ustedes y cada día vendrá cada uno de ellos para hacer guardia en los alrededores – les dijo Lupin señalando con la mirada al grupo de magos que formaban la escolta

- Y ¿Cómo compraremos los útiles para el colegio? – pregunto Hermione

- No te preocupes , sus útiles les llegaran directo al colegio Severus se encargara de eso – cuando el profesor Lupin dijo , los muchachos no pudieron evitar poner una cara de sorpresa en sus rostros .

- Bueno señores eso es todo , pueden regresar al ministerio – les dijo Lupin a la escolta de magos , el padre de Ron se despidió cariñosamente de los muchachos y se fue con los demás magos

- ¿Tienen hambre?- les pregunto el profesor Lupin cuando estuvieron solos

- Si - contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Bueno , les indicaré cuales serán su habitaciones y luego iremos a la cocina para desayunar – les dijo alegremente el profesor Lupin

Al terminar de mostrarles sus habitaciones y el resto de la casa el profesor se dirigió a la , un poco destartalada cocina en donde había una alacena un pequeño refrigerador , una mesa con 6 sillas lava trastes y la estufa . Les prepara el desayuno y platicaban tranquilamente mientras comían .

- Ron has estado muy callado desde hace un buen tempo ¿que es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto Ojo loco

- Nada – dijo Ron desganadamente mientras miraba su plato con huevos revueltos

- Ron no puede ser que te pongas así por ella – le dijo Hermione

- Para ti es fácil decirlo , nos vemos más tarde – dijo Ron , se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina .

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- pregunto Lupin preocupado

- Esta enamorado – dijo Hermione mirando la puerta por la que Ron había salido

- Si , pero lo peor es que ella no lo quería como el a ella , cuando le dijo que tendría que regresar a casa antes de lo planeado no le dio importancia y lo dejo botado , eso lo tiene muy deprimido , nunca me imagine que una desepción amorosa lo tendría así – dijo Harry también un poco preocupado

- Tendremos que estar muy pendientes de el , no podemos dejarlo solo – Dijo Ojo Loco

Durante los siguientes días entre Harry y Hermione trataban de subirle los ánimos a Ron pero era inútil lo único que conseguían era que Ron les dijera que sentía solo .

- Ron , por favor no puedes seguir así tienes que sobreponerte – le dijo Hermione

- En serio no vale la pena que estés tu aquí sufriendo mientras ella esta feliz de la vida , con esa actitud no ganas absolutamente nada – le dijo Harry un poco desesperado .

- Para ti es fácil decirlo , tienes a Hermione - le contesto Ron

- Si tienes razón , pero te recuerdo que si hay alguien que sabe lo que es la soledad soy yo , tu tienes unos padres que te aman y 6 hermanos que darían la vida por ti , tienes una hermosa familia y muchos amigos ¿Qué mas quieres,… si gracias a dios tengo a Hermione y te tengo a ti , pero yo no tengo ni padres amorosos ni hermanos con quien pelear , si yo puedo vivir bien con lo que tengo , ya es hora de que abras los ojos y te repongas ¿no crees? - le dijo Harry

Ron savia perfectamente que Harry tenía razón en todo , por lo mismo , en lugar de subirle los ánimos se sintió peor que nunca se sentía la persona más cobarde y patética del mundo


	13. Regresar no es tan simple

Harry tienes razón , solo dame tiempo – le dijo Ron levantando la cara y mirándolo a los ojos

- Muy bien , así me gusta Ron – le dijo Harry

- Tu puedes hacerlo Ron solo es cosa de que quieras – Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa . o

- ¿Qué hacen jóvenes?- les pregunto Ojo Loco al entrar a la habitación

- Nada – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Pues hay que ponerse a hacer algo ¿no creen? – le contesto el con un tono de burla

- Por que no practican un rato los encantamientos de defensa y ataque que les hemos estado enseñando – les dijo Ojo Loco

- Si , esta bien – contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo , los tres bajaron a la estancia para salir de la casa al jardín para poder practicar

Era la noche del 31 de agosto , no lo podían creer después de un verano con cosas buenas y malas , en unas horas estarían en camino a Hagwarts . A Hermione le invadió un pensamiento ¿Qué pasara cuando en el colegio se enteren de la muerte de Malfoy ?

- Harry ¿Qué crees que pase en el colegio cuando se enteren de la muerte de Draco? le pregunto Hermione

- Pues para comenzar si los de Slitheryn nos odiaban ahora será peor , no sabemos que es lo que se esta pasando en estos momentos en el mundo mágico – le contesto Harry

- ¿Crees Que ya hayan atrapado al señor Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione

- No lo creo , si lo hubieran atrapado no seguiríamos aquí – Contesto Ron

- Bueno muchachos les espera un gran día mañana , será mejor que se vallan a dormir- les dijo alegremente Lupin

Los tres obedecieron y después de despedirse dulcemente Harry y Hermione esta le dio las buenas noches a Ron con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo .

La noche para Harry , Ron , Lupin y Ojo Loco , pasaba tranquila , los cuatro dormían placidamente , mientras tanto Hermione no lograba conciliar el sueño , no sabía lo que le esperaría en Hagwarts cuando todo el mundo se enterara de lo que había pasado en el verano , la invadían preguntas como ¿los de Slitheryn se desquitaran con ella ¿Snape la reprobaría a propósito¿Lograrán atrapar algún día al señor Malfoy?

Después de mucho tiempo el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida , pero la intranquilidad no paro , en su mente comenzaron a formarse imágenes extrañas en un principio , pero se iban aclarando poco a poco.

El gran comedor estaba totalmente vacío , salvo ella y Harry que charlaban en la mesa de Griffindor , de repente una gran explosión con la que ellos salían disparados contra la pared mientras las mesas y todo lo demás volaba en pedazos , al reaccionar Hermione vio a su lado el cuerpo de Harry inconciente por el impacto contra la pared , al mirar a su alrededor un grupo de personas los rodeaba , Hermione no podía verles las caras , les pedía ayuda para Harry , pero ninguno contestaba , les preguntaba quienes eran sin obtener respuesta , la invadía una gran desesperación al no obtener respuesta ni ayuda alguna .

- Pagaras caro lo que hiciste – le dijo de repente una voz fría y amenazadora

Ahí , indefensa entre personas desconocidas y con el cuerpo de Harry inconciente a un lado , Hermione no sabía que hacer , de repente escucho una vos muy lejana que le pedía que despertara .

- ¡Hermione despierta ¿que te pasa! – Eran Harry y Ron que escucharon los gritos de ayuda y desesperación de Hermione

- ¡Harry , tengo miedo de regresar al colegio !- le dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry llorando de una manera que Harry nunca había visto en ella

- Tranquila Hermione , estas a salvo ¿Qué paso tuviste una pesadilla?- le pregunto Ron

Hermione les explico con lujo de detalle lo que havia soñado, al terminar Harry se quedo pensativo ¿por que esta ves havia sido ella quien tubo la pesadilla y no el , no lo comprendían ninguno de los tres

- Ron ¿podrías ir a buscar al profesor Lupin ? – Le dijo Harry , e inmediatamente Ron salió de la habitación , unos momentos después llego el profesor Lupin junto con Ojo Loco

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Pregunto Lupin , Hermione le describió la pesadilla que había tenido mientras sus lagrimas caían , no sabía que pensar estaba muy confundida.

- Hermione no te , preocupes fue solo una pesadilla - Le dijo Lupin

- Lo se , pero se veía tan real – le dijo Hermione

- Tu tranquila , en unas cuantas horas estarán en el expreso de Hagwarts y todo volverá a la normalidad , ahora es mejor que se vallan a dormir – les dijo Ojo Loco

- Harry ¿te podrías quedar conmigo un momento hasta que me duerma? – le pregunto Hermione

- Claro , aquí estaré , Ron te veo en un momento – les dijo Harry y se acomodo junto a Hermione

No paso mucho tiempo para que Hermione se quedara profundamente dormida , mientras Harry la miraba dormir , pensaba ¿Por qué¿Que es lo que esta pasando¿Cuando terminara todo esto¿cuando podré comenzar a vivir tranquilo sin que ninguna de las personas que amo este en peligro por mi culpa, decidió no moverse del lado de Hermione hasta que despertara en la mañana para irse a la estación .

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio Hermione al abrir los ojos fue a Harry a su lado velando su sueño

- Buenos días dormilona ¿estas bien?- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Harry ¿te quedaste aquí toda la noche?- le pregunto Hermione

- Así es , después de tu pesadilla no me atreví a dejarte sola – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Harry , por eso te amo ,por que se que a tu lado estoy segura – le dijo Hermione mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo .

- Será mejor que nos alistemos , son las 8 :30 y no podemos retrasarnos para ir a la estación – le dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa

En media hora los tres estuvieron listos para irse , como no sabían en donde estaban , no tenían idea de cuanto tardarían en llegar a la estación .

- Profesor Lupin ¿como saldremos de aquí para ir a la estación? - Le pregunto Hermione

- No te preocupes , nos iremos en trasladador , nos acompañara la escolta del ministerio que fue por nosotros a tu casa - les dijo el profesor

- A las 10:30 debemos estar listos para poder emprender el viaje – les dijo Ojo Loco

Después de desayunar , y de que Harry , Ron y Hermione revisaran sus baúles para asegurarse de no dejar nada , estaban todos listos para partir . o

Al fin , dieron las 10:30 , en ese momento se sintió un viento frío y en un instante en la estancia de la casa estaban la escolta de magos para llevarlos a la estación , esta ves a Harry no le sorprendió ver al profesor Snape dentro de la escolta . Ron se apresuro a saludar a su padre que le dio un paquete .

- Te lo manda tu Mamá Ron – le dijo su padre , al momento Ron guardo el paquete en su baúl no quería perder tiempo para llegar a la estación después podría abrirlo con calma

- Apresurate Potter , no quiero perder tiempo – le dijo Snape con su tono de siempre

- Baúl Locomotor – dijo Lupin agitando su varita , al instante los 5 baúles comenzaron a flotar detrás de el mientras se acercaba al trasladador que esta vez era una pelota ponchada y vieja .

Con sus mascotas en la mano y su Saeta de Fuego guardada en el estuche Harry Ron y Hermione se acercaron al trasladador , lo tocaron y de inmediato una gran fuerza los comenzó a jalar , todo daba vueltas a una velocidad increíble , solo podían ver manchas de colores que pasaban por todos lados , después de unos minutos , sus pies tocaron tierra firme .

Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago al percatarse que ante el tenía la locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts , gracias a dios estaban ya por fin en el anden 9 ¾ para poder regresar al colegio .

- Por fin – Exclamo Ron

- Si , por fin regresaremos al colegio – dijo Hermione

- Será mejor que suban al tren – les dijo Ojo Loco

Los tres obedecieron sin decir palabra pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros , la idea de regresar , volver a jugar Quidditch , y ver a Hagrid los llenaba de alegría especialmente a Hermione , por fin esta a salvo .

El profesor Lupin y el padre de Ron los acompañaron hasta el compartimiento en donde viajarían

- Bueno creo que es todo , me dio mucho gusto volverlos a ver , aun que sea en estas circunstancias – les dijo para despedirse

- A nosotros también nos dio mucho gusto verlo – le dijo Hermione , que no pudo contenerse las ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento , a lo que el profesor Lupin dejo escapar una gran sonrisa .

- Espero verlos pronto , Harry , Ron cuídense mucho – les dijo mientras les estrechaba las manos uno por uno

- No se preocupe profesor – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

El padre de Ron se despidió muy cariñosamente de los tres y salió del tren . Los tres estaban mas tranquilos y alegres , saludando a todos los que pasaban por donde ellos estaban , todo iba bien , hasta ahora nadie había dado señales de saber lo que había pasado . Llego Ginny entrando inmediatamente al compartimiento en donde estaba su hermano .

- ¡Hey ,Ron Harry , Hermione ¿como estan? papá nos ha contado todo lo sucedido – les dijo Ginny

Siguieron con un platica muy agradable sin contar los pormenores de la muerte de Malfoy , que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cundo el tren comenzó su viaje , Todo iba perfecto hasta que aparecieron Crab y Goil , los inseparables guardaespaldas de Malfoy .

- Espero que estén satisfechos – les dijo Crab

- Consiguieron lo que querían – les dijo Goil

- ¡Será mejor que se larguen de aquí! – se apresuró a decir Harry poniendose de pié inmediatamente con una mirada de odio

- La muerte de Draco no se quedara así ¡maldita sangre sucia¡Pagas caro lo que hiciste! - Le dijo Crab a Hermione , Harry no pudo aguantar más y se le fue encima a Crab

- ¡Jamas vuelvas a meterte con ella me escuchaste! - Le gritaba mientras lo tenía sujetado del cuello de la túnica del colegio contra la pared del tren

- ¡Harry suéltalo no vale la pena! – le gritaba Hermione llorando

Un segundo después Ron hasía un gran esfuerzo para separa a Harry de Crab

- ¡Se arrepentirán muy pronto se los juro! – les dijo Goil mientras se alejaban el y Crab o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Ya estaban todos adentro del compartimiento Harry estaba muy enfadado por la intromisión de los guardaespaldas de Malfoy , y al ver llorando a Hermione acrecentaba si enojo .

- Ya Harry tranquilo , no se podía esperar nada mas de esos dos - le dijo Ginny

- Al menos confirmamos después de muchos años que saben hablar – Dijo Ron

- Hermione tranquila no prestes atención , sabíamos que nos enfrentaríamos a cosas como estas al regresar al colegio – le dijo Ron al ver la expresión de tristeza en Hermione

- Si lo se pero no puedo evitarlo , si así están esos dos , no quiero saber como estará la casa completa de Slitheryn - le contesto Hermione

- Pues si , pero no podemos hacer nada , será mejor que vallamos al vagón de los prefectos – le dijo Ron

Y los dos juntos salieron de su compartimiento para dirigirse al vagón de los prefectos para recibir indicaciones .

Durante el tiempo que duro el trayecto del tren , Harry no volvió a ver a Ron y a Hermione mas que dos o tres veces cuando hacían sus rondas por los vagones y cada ves que la veía se le rompía el corazón al ver su expresión de tristeza , pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada , se llenaba de ira por la impotencia que sentía , eran ellos dos contra todos los alumnos de Slitheryn que la creían culpable por la muerte de Malfoy , nadie podía entender que no era la responsable de las acciones de Draco .

Al fin llegaron a la estación de Hogs Made , las puertas de los vagones fueron abiertas por los prefectos del colegio , entre ellos Ron y Hermione . Harry al bajar del tren pudo ver la inconfundible melena larga de su amigo Hagrid .

- ¡Hey Harry! – le saludo Hagrid mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos

- Hola Hagrid me da mucho gusto verte – le dijo Harry

- A mi también , me entere de lo que paso el verano ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – le pregutno

- Pues …….. – Harry le señalo con la mirada hacia donde estaba Hermione , Hagrid se sintió muy mal al verla , estaba para en a puerta del segundo vagón con una mirada vacía .

- No te preocupes todo esto pasara pronto ahora tengo que irme debo llevarme a los alumnos de primero , nos veremos luego Harry – le dijo Hagrid y se alejo

Harry espero a que salieran todos los alumnos del vagón de donde estaba Hermione para que no se quedara sola y pudo ver mientras se acercaba como varios alumnos de Slitheryn le dirigían miradas de odio y una que otra chica la empujaba a propósito con el hombro al salir . Harry comenzaba a preocuparse , sabía que Hermione era fuerte pero hasta ella tenía un límite y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar una situación así .

Hermione , Harry , Ron , Ginny abordaron el mismo carruaje para llegar al castillo , Hermione permanecía callada y con la vista perdida en la ventana ,mientras los demás trataban de romper el ambiente pesado con platica , pero era inútil

Al fin , llegaron al castillo , todos bajaron del carruaje para dirigirse al gran comedor para la selección de los nuevos alumnos y el banquete de bienvenida .

Todas las casas estaba ya reunidas en cada una de sus mesas , los alumnos de Slitheryn mandaban miradas fulminantes a la mesa de Griffyndor , gracias a dios los demás alumnos estaban tranquilos . La selección de los alumnos de primero comenzó , la profesora M'cgonagal pasaba rápidamente nombre por nombre hasta que termino con el último alumno en la casa de Slitheryn . Inmediatamente el profesor Dombledor se puso de pié para dirigirse a los alumnos .

- Bueno , una año nuevo a comenzado , desgraciadamente lo comenzaremos con una desagradable noticia – decía Dombledor mientras a Harry , Ron y Hermione se les hacía un hueco en el estomago

- Uno de los alumnos de la casa de Slitheryn , el joven Draco Malfoy , murió en un trágico acontecimiento a manos de Voldemort en el verano , así que les pido un minuto de silencio para el .-

Aun que todos los alumnos obedecieron al instante Hermione sentía las miradas de furia de los alumnos de Slitheryn sobre ella , en su mente resonaban las palabras de Crab "la muerte de Draco no se quedara así maldita sangre sucia , pagaras caro lo que hiciste"

- Bueno , descansa en paz Draco Malfoy , y pasando a otro tema , tengo que recordarles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos los alumnos . Sean bienvenidos y que comience el banquete . –

De las fuentes del centro de las mesas salieron suculentos manjares , y jarras de jugo de calabaza , todo los alumnos comenzaron a comer , Hermione no quería probar bocado , solo quería que todo terminara para poder irse a su dormitorio , pero como prefecta no podía abandonar el gran comedor hasta que terminara el banquete para llevar a los alumnos de primer grado a sus dormitorios


	14. Te amare donde quiera que este

-Prefectos , lleven a los alumnos de primer grado a sus dormitorios – dijo el profesor Dombledor después que terminara el banquete y así cada prefecto se puso de pié llamando a los alumnos de primer curso para que los siguieran .

- Nos vemos en la sala común – le dijo Hermione a Harry antes de salir del gran comedor

De pronto la profesora Mcgonagal intercepto a Hermione en el pasillo

- Señorita Granger , el profesor Dombledor quiere verla en su despacho

- ¿Ahora? – le pregunto ella sin comprender

- Si , ahora mismo señorita Granger , acompáñeme por favor – le dijo la profesora , y las dos se encaminaron hacia el despacho del profesor Dombledor

- Rana de chocolate – dijo la profesora cuando después de subir por barias escaleras y pasillos se encontraron frente al gran ave fénix de piedra empotrado en una pared, al instante el fénix comenzó a subir y a aparecer unas escaleras de piedra.

- Pase señorita Granger , la estaba esperando – le dijo Dombledor cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta , inmediatamente Hermione entro en el despacho sola

- ¿Qué pasa profesor Dombledor?- le pregunto Hermione

- Tengo que darte algo Hermione – le dijo Dombledor mientras le extendía un sobre

- ¿pero , que es esto ? – le pregunto Hermione extrañanda

- Abrelo – le dijo el profesor

Lo que Hermione tenia entre sus manos era una carta escrita por Draco

**Hermione : **

**Alguna ves te has preguntado ¿Por qué pasan las cosas, por que yo si . Es lo que hago cada minuto de cada día que paso sin ti . **

**¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo tener valor para demostrarte lo que siento¿Por qué mi orgullo puede más que mis sentimientos¿Por qué el y no yo¿Por que no cambiar un insulto por una sonrisa¿Por qué no cambiar una mirada de desprecio a una expresión de afecto?**

**Por que soy un cobarde , un cobarde que le importa más lo que piensen los demás aunque valla en contra de sus propios sentimientos , un cobarde que se doblega ante la mirada dura de su padre. **

**Tengo tantas cosas que me gustaría decir y hacer , me gustaría ser el viento que rosa cariñosamente tu rostro , me gustaría ser esa lagrima para nacer en tus ojos y morir en tus labios , me gustaría ser el sol que atraviesa tu ventana cada mañana para ser lo primero que veas , me gustaría ser la luna para cobijarte por las noches , pero desgraciadamente no puede ser , y se que yo soy el culpable . **

**Te amo , te amo y te amare donde quiera que este . **

**Amar es desearle la felicidad a la persona amada , amar es dejarla libre para que tome una decisión justa , amar es proteger a esa persona por sobre todas las cosas , por eso guardo silencio , se que el te dará la felicidad que yo nunca podría darte por mi estúpida cobardía **

**Con mi muerte te daré la protección que nunca te pude dar en vida , no llores por mi , nadie merece tus lagrimas y el que las merezca no te las hará derramar jamás . **

**Te amo Hermione Granger , y ahora , te digo adiós .**

**Daraco Malfoy .**

Al terminar de leer esto Hermione rompió en llanto mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho , después de unos minutos le pregunto a Dombledor

- Pero…¿Cómo obtuvo usted esto profesor? –

- Draco me la dejo al final de curso anterior antes de irse – le contesto el , pero Hermione lo miraba aún sin comprender

- Draco se convirtió en mortifago por ordenes de su padre , y me entrego esto antes de irse solo me dijo que si le llegaba a pasar algo , te entregara este sobre personalmente .

- Pero , en esta carta el dice que me ama , aun que aún no lo entiendo me amaba tanto como para hir en contra de su padre y morir por mi – le dijo Hermione

- Así parece , cosa misteriosa , la persona que menos te esperas es la que a veces tiene los sentimientos más puros ¿no lo crees? – le dijo Dombledor

- ¿Profesor Dombledor ,me puedo ir a mi dormitorio? – le pregunto Hermione sin mirarlo aún apretando la carta

- Puedes irte , que descanses –

- Buenas noches profesor – le dijo Hermione mientras salía del despacho .

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la ante el retrato de la dama gorda que guardaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor .

- "Corazón de dragón" – dijo ella e inmediatamente se abrió para que pudiera entrar .

Al llegar ante la chimenea , la sala común se encontraba vacía , con excepción de Harry y Ron que la estaban esperando sentados , al verla entrar de esa manera no entendieron por que no les había dicho ni una sola palabra , y que se mantenía quieta mirando el fuego .

- ¿Hermione? – le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a ella

- Hermione ¿estas bien? – le pregunto Ron

De repente Hermione se desmayo dejando caer la carta al suelo , Harry no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle al correr para cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla lo más rápido posible a la enfermería .

Mientras Harry salía corriendo Ron pudo notar el papél que se la avía caído a Hermione al desmayarse , lo levanto le dio una leída rápida y no pudo creer lo que estaba leyendo , era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado y menos de Malfoy , al fin después de unos momentos se guardo la carta en la bolsa de la túnica y salió a toda prisa para alcanzar Harry .

- ¡Señora Pomfree por favor ayúdeme , Hermione …no se que …!- decía Harry casi sin aliento al dejar a Hermione en la primera cama bacía después de correr con ella en brazos hasta la enfermería

- ¡Pero que pasa, dios mío que la ha pasado a esta chica! – dijo la señora Pomfree al ver a Hermione tan pálida

- No lo se entro a la sala común corriendo y se desmayo ¡haga algo por favor!- le decía Harry desesperado , y un instante después entro Ron

- Muchachos , déjenme a solas con ella por favor - les dijo la señora Pomfree

- ¡No por favor , déjeme quedarme quiero estar con ella! – gritaba Harry

- Vamos Harry , no te alarmes , deja que atiendan a Hermione , demás tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante – le decía Ron mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta de la enfermería , una ves que estuvieron afuera

- ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedo estar dentro con Hermione! – le gritaba Harry , Ron le extendió la carta que había encontrado

- ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto

- Es mejor que lo leas , se le cayo a Hermione cuando se desmayo – le dijo Ron

Harry comenzó a leer no daba crédito a lo que le decían sus ojos , una gran furia y odio comenzaron a invadir su corazón

- ¡No lo puedo creer , ni siquiera muerto puede dejar de hacerle daño ¿ pero de donde ha sacado esto ,quien se lo dio ? - Gritaba Harry desesperado

- No lo se pero será mejor que te calmes y dejes de gritar , la única que te lo puede decir es Hermione y con esa actitud no es bueno que se lo preguntes ¿te puedes imaginar como se sintió ella al leer esto?- le decía Ron para tranquilizarlo , pero de repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrio

- Ya pueden pasar – les dijo la Señora Pomfree . ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo y entraron rápidamente encontraron a Hermione recostada con los ojos abiertos aún un poco pálida

- Hermione ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Harry con tono dulce al sentarse en la orilla de la cama

- ¿la carta , donde esta? –pregunto ella y Harry se la dio

- '¿la leíste? – le pregunto ella

- Si – contesto Harry y vio como rodaba una lagrima por la cien de Hermione

- ¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto Hermione

- Que Draco te amaba y que sacrifico por ti – le contesto Harry , y después de guardar silencio por unos momentos ella le dijo :

- Harry yo te amo y no quiero que lo dudes nunca , pero por favor ¿me podrías dejar sola esta noche , quiero pensar ? –

Harry no lo podía creer , sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago al escuchar las palabras de Hermione

- ¿Estas segura ? – le pregunto Harry con voz quebrada , estaba al borde del llanto

- Si – le contesto ella

- Esta bien , que descanses , nos vemos mañana – le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se dirijió hacia la puerta junto con Ron

- ¡Harry!- le grito ella , el inmediatamente volteo

- "Juntos hasta el final , no lo olvides" – le dijo con una sonrisa , Harry se la respondió y salio de la enfermería

A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza , no sabía que pensar , estaba muy confundido , esa carta , las palabras de Hermione , si lo amaba por que le pedía que la dejara sola . Al fin llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor subieron al dormitorio , se pusieron las pijamas y se acostaron , aunque ninguno de los dos durmieron en un buen rato

- Ron ¿que opinas de la carta ? – le pregunto Harry

- Opino que no debes preocuparte Hermione te ama y Draco esta muerto – le contesto

- ¿Pero entonces por que no me dejo estar a su lado?

- No lo se , ella te ama Harry , ponte en su lugar , debe de ser difícil enterarte que la persona que se suponía que te adiaba ,estaba enamorado de ti a tal grado de entregar la vida por amor – le contesto Ron

- Será mejor que descanses , mañana nos espera un día bastante largo – le dijo Ron

Al poco tiempo , Ron se había quedado profundamente dormido ,pero Harry continuaba despierto haciéndose preguntas que desgraciadamente solo Draco podría contestárselas , sin poder dormir desidió escribirle a la única persona que le podría dar consejo , se apresuro a sacar de su baúl pluma y pergamino se comenzó a escribir .

Querido Sirius :

Espero que te encuentres bien , yo estoy en Hogwarts , descubrí algo que aún no puedo creer , Draco amaba a Hermione , ella al enterarse por medio de una carta se desmayo y estará en la enfermería por esta noche , no se que pensar estoy confundido .

Trato de ponerme en el lugar de Hermione , para ella no fue fácil asimilar lo que paso en el verano y aunque sabe que la amo con toda mi alma y que tiene todo mi apoyo me siento como un inútil al verla en ese estado , siempre triste y sin ese brillo especial en sus ojos , por favor ayúdame estoy desesperado .

Esperaré tu respuesta.

Atte.:

Harry

Enrollo rápidamente el pergamino se lo ato a la pata a su lechuza Hedwig .:

- Por favor amiga , no me falles busca a Sirius – le dijo Harry acariciándole el pechito con los dedos , le abrió la ventana del dormitorio y la miro desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

Por esa noche Harry no podía hacer anda más , lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que llegara el siguiente día para obtener la respuesta Sirius y volver a ver a Hermione

Mientras tanto en la enfermaría , Hermione se mantenía mas tranquila pero pensativa , aún no lograba asimilar las palabras escritas por Draco en aquella carta ¿se convirtió en Mortifago por ordenes de su padre ? eso significa que me estuvo vigilando durante todo el verano , pensaba ¿no se imagino como se pondría su padre después de su muerte? .

Dudas como estas invadían la mente de Hermione , hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida .

A la mañana siguiente , Hermione se despertó algo tarde , en la mesita de noche se encontraba una charola con el desayuno y una pequeña nota que decía :

Buenos días princesa , espero que hayas dormido bien

Juntos hasta el final

Te amo

Harry

Hermione sonrió ,se guardo la nota en la bolsa de la túnica comió su desayuno y salió de la enfermería para buscar a Harry . Después de buscar por barias partes del castillo , lo encontró junto con Ron afuera de uno de los invernaderos esperando para entrara a clase de Herbología .

- ¡Hermione! Que bueno que ya estas bien ¿como te sientes?- le dijo Ron

- Mucho mejor ahora gracias ¿Harry podemos hablar un minuto? – le dijo Hermione , Harry le dijo que si y los dos tomados de la mano se fueron a caminar por los jardines del colegio .

- Harry ¿Qué opinas de la carta de Malfoy?-

- Creo que te amaba y que nunca se atrevió a demostrártelo…….. y también creo que le tenía miedo a su padre-

- Yo pienso lo mismo , pero quiero aclararte algo , yo te amo y no quiero que lo pongas en duda nunca-

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme contigo anoche?-

- Entiéndeme , tener esa carta en mis manos fue muy duro para mi y más después de las amenazas de Crab y Goil -

- Por ellos no te preocupes , no creo que puedan hacerte nada estando dentro del colegio –

- Uno nunca sabe Harry , recuerda que sus padres son Mortifagos y están sueltos junto con el señor Malfoy -

- Pues si , pero si dejamos que nuestras vidas giren alrededor del miedo que le tengamos al señor Malfoy , jamás estaremos tranquilos , hemos enfrentado cosas mucho peores juntos y juntos saldremos de esta –

- Creo que si es hora de que regresamos a nuestra vida normal – le dijo Hermione , se detuvieron , ella lo tomo de las manos y le dio un tierno beso , y cuando al fin se separaron Harry le dijo :

- Te amo y jamás te dejare sola – después de decir esto se abrazaron muy fuerte

- ¿Me acompañas al dormitorio por mis cosas? ya perdimos Herbología y no quiero darle motivos a Snape para que nos castigue y menos a mi siendo prefecta -

- Nunca cambiaras – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa abrasándola por la cintura .

Los dos se fueron juntos hacia la torre de Gryffindor para que Hermione se arreglara un poco (después de una noche en la enfermería su cabello se veía más graciosos de lo normal) y pudieran asistir a las dos terribles horas de pociones con Snape y los alumnos de Slitheryn .

Después de salir de la torre de Gryffindor se fueron directamente hacia las mazmorras para la clase de pociones . Entraron junto con todos los estudiantes de Slitheryn , se sentaron juntos a un lado de Ron y de Neville .

A la hora de la cena , el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver entrar a su lechuza Hedwig con una carta en el puco . Hedwig se acerco hasta donde estaba Harry le dejo caer la carta en las manos y emprendió de nuevo el vuelo

- ¿Quién te escribe Harry – le pregunto Hermione

- Se me había olvidado decirte , cuando estabas en la enfermería le escribí a Sirius para contarle lo que había pasado , esta debe de ser su respuesta – le contesto Harry mientras habría la carta , que efectivamente era la respuesta de Sirius

Querido Harry :

Es natural que te sientas así , lo único que puedes hacer es estar a su lado y demostrarle tu apoyo . Demuéstrale que estarás con ella hasta el final como siempre lo has hecho . Ahora tengo que darte una mala noticia , el señor Malfoy a sido visto cerca de Hogsmade junto con otros mortifagos , los mejores aurores del ministerio de magia están tras ellos , pero aún así tengan mucho cuidado se que en Hagwarts están seguros pero aún así no quiero que se arriesguen .

El profesor Dombledor ya esta al tanto de esto y tomara las medidas que sean necesarias para la protección de Hermione

Por favor tengan mucho cuidado y por ningún motivo vallan a abandonar el castillo , eviten ir a Hogsmade hasta que hayan atrapado al señor Malfoy . Será difícil pero se que ustedes tres juntos lograrán salir delante de esta situación

Cuídense mucho .

Sirius

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija por unos momentos en el pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos hasta que la voz de Hermione llamo su atención .

- ¿Qué pasa Harry , que te escribió?-

Harry dudo unos momentos si debería enseñarle la carta o no a Hermione , pero si iban a luchar juntos tenía que estar enterada de toda la verdad , así que le entrego el pergamino . Harry se imagino otra vez corriendo hacia la enfermería con Hermione en brazos , pero sus sorpresa fue grande cuando en su rostro se dibujo una leve sonrisa y después de un breve suspiro dijo .

- Bueno , tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto , será mejor que hablemos con Dombledor para saber que es lo que piensa hacer ¿me acompañan después de cenar?

- Claro que si , nunca pensé que reaccionarías de esa manera – le dijo Harry emocionado

- ¿Pensaron que me desmayaría de nuevo o algo así? – les dijo ella con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo

- Algo por el estilo paso por mi mente – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- No se preocupen eso no pasara de nuevo , se los prometo – les dijo ella

- Pues bien , terminemos de cenar para hablar con el profesor Dombledor –

Los tres terminaron de cenar rápidamente , se levantaron y se acercaron a la mes de los maestros.

- Profesor Dombledor ¿Podemos hablar con usted un minuto ? – le pregunto Harry

- Espérenme en mi despacho estaré con ustedes en un minuto , señorita Granger ya sabe la contraseña – le dijo el profesor Dombledor mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Los tres salieron del gran comedor con dirección al despacho de Dombledor , después de pasar por los pasillos y unas cuantas escaleras llegaron ante el gran ave Fénix de piedra Hermione dijo la contraseña , aparecieron las escaleras de piedra y finalmente llegaron al despacho de Dombledor .

- Creo saber cual es el asunto que quieren tratar conmigo - les dijo Dombledor bajando por las escaleras de su despacho a lo que Harry Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos .

- Se trata del señor Lucius Malfoy ¿cierto señorita Granger ? –

- Así es profesor , Sirius le a escrito a Harry diciéndole que el señor Malfoy a sido visto cerca de aquí que usted ya estaba enterado y que tomaría las medidas necesarias para nuestra protección – le dijo Hermione

- Muy bien señorita Granger , están en lo correcto , lo primero que haré , será restringirles las salidas a Hogsmade y debo pedirte Harry , que no intentes salir con tu capa de invisibilidad - le dijo Dombledor a Harry con una sonrisa

- En segunda , ustedes dos , aun que sean prefectos tendrán que estar en la torre de Gryffindor a mas tardar a las 9:00 de la noche , Harry no dejaras de jugar Quidditch , pero los entrenamientos tendrán que ser supervisados por Madame Hootch o por la profesora Mcgonagal , y por último los tres tendrán que tomar clases extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras tres veces por semana

- ¿Y quien será el maestro de Defensa ? – pregunto Ron

- El profesor Snape – contesto Dombledor , al instante los tres sintieron un enorme hueco en el estomago , pero no les quedaba otra mas que aceptar las ordenes de Dombledor

- Tengo que pedirles algo antes de que se vallan – les dijo Dombledor

- Por favor , no caigan en las provocaciones de los alumnos de Slitheryn - (una pequeña pausa en la que los miro a los tres y luego dijo) – ¿algo más que quieran decirme?

- La verdad si , la noche antes de llegar al colegio tuve un sueño un poco extraño –

Hermone le explico con lujo de detalle el sueño en donde estaba a solas con Harry en el gran comedor siendo atacados por un grupo de encapuchados y que uno de ellos la había amenazado , y cuando al fin termino Dombledor le dijo

- Ya veo , posiblemente alguien esta tratando de entrar en tu mente , para confundirte y atemorizarte (Dombledor pensó un momento y dijo) creo que tendrás que tomar clases de oclumancia , aremos un pequeño cambio , una ves por semana tomarán clases de oclumancia y dos veces defensa contra las artes oscuras –

- ¿Y Con quién serán las clases de oclumancia? –pregunto Hermione

- Ya les avisaré , ahora es tarde y es mejor que se vallan a la cama –

- Buenas noche profesor – dijeron Harry y Ron , Hermioen se despidió con la mirada y los tres salieron del despacho

La idea de pasar tanto tiempo con el profesor Snape no era muy agradable para ninguno de los tres , pero no tenían más remedio . LLegaro a la sala común de Gryffinor había solo algunos alumnos de 4o y de 3o , y decidieron sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea


	15. ¡¡Ya no puedo mas!

Después de estar en silencio intercambiando miradas de inocencia , Ron decidió hablar

- Bueno , véanlo por el lado bueno al menos obtendremos muy buenas notas en Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras - los tres soltaron sonrisas y risas nerviosas

- ¿En que piensas Harry ? – pregunto Hermione

- En que , si no podemos ir a Hogsmade ¿Cómo nos enteraremos de cómo va la captura?-

- Por el diario el profeta sería una opción – dijo Ron o:p /o:p

- El profeta casi nunca dice las historias completas ¿no recuerdas todas las mentiras que publicaron de Harry ase dos años? – le dijo Hermione

- Le podríamos decir a Ginny que valla a las tres escobas y que nos diga todo lo que escuche – Le dijo Ron

- O podríamos decirle a Sirius que nos mantenga informados , así no exponemos a Ginny – le dijo Harry

- Eso sería mejor – le dijo Hermione y los tres guardaron de nuevo silencio , después de unos momentos

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir , a sido un día largo y además tu comienzas mañana la temporada de Quidditch Harry y te recuerdo que los partidos contra Slitheryn nunca han sido fáciles debes descansar – le dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pié

- Buenas noches , que descansen – le dio un beso a Harry , se despidió de Ron y se fue a su dormitorio

Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo , subieron a su dormitorio se pusieron la pijama y se acostaron , al poco tiempo se quedaron profundamente dormidos .

--------------------------Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de mujeres----------------------------

Aunque Hermione no lo quiso demostrar , si estaba asustada sabiendo que el señor Malfoy se encontraba tan cerca del castillo y lo peor que no estaba solo . Se quedo mirando durante unos momentos la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana del dormitorio tratando de imaginarse donde se encontraría el señor Malfoy en estos momentos o si estaría planeando la manera de atacarla .

Con el pasar de la noche se presentaban cada vez más dudas en su mente , la que más la atemorizaba era darse cuenta de lo poderoso que era el señor Malfoy al grado de poder maneja su mente con los sueños , no podía creerlo , pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad aunque en esa realidad estuviera su vida de por medio

--------------------------------------A la mañana siguiente----------------------------------------

Hermione se levanto temprano , se arreglo y salió del dormitorio al bajar a la sala común se encontró con Ron y con Harry , se dieron los buenos días y salieron los tres juntos para ir a desayunar . Llegaron al gran comedor después de pasar por las miradas de los de Slitheryn se sentaron a su mesa para desayunar .

No pasaron más de 15 minutos del desayuno cuando el correo comenzó a llegar , a las manos de Hermione llego uun paquete de golosinas junto con el Diario El Profeta , Hermione se apresuro a desenrollarlo para darle una leída y se quedo sin aliento al ver el encabezado .

- ¡Escuchen esto! – les dijo

**"Hayan muertos a tres magos Hijos de padres moogles" **

**El Ministerio de Magia ha recibido el reporte de la muerte de tres miembros de nuestra comunidad mágica : **

**Jonathan Hopkins , Sanador de envenenamiento por pociones desconocidas del hospital San Mungo fue encontrado muerto en un callejón junto al hospital **

**Anabela Stingleton , Encargada de El Emporio de las Lechuzas en el Callejón Diagon , fue encontrada muerta en el mostrador de su propia tienda **

**Carlton Ferguzon , Auror del Ministerio de Magia , fue encontrado por los vecinos en el jardín de su casa .**

**Ninguno de los tres presentaba en el cuerpo marcas de pelea , lo que hace sospechar que los asesinatos fueron producidos por alguna de "las maldiciones imperdonables" ejecutadas por un mago tenebroso muy poderoso , ya que la ejecución de estas maldiciones esta penada con cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azcaban . **

**Al entrevistar al Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fodge esto fue lo que nos dijo :**

_-"¿Cree usted que esto sea obra de los mortifagos que escaparon después de la caída de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?" _

"_No lo sabemos aún con certeza , los mejores aurores están trabajando duro para lograr su captura"_

_-" El hecho de que estas tres personas sean magos hijos de padres moogles ¿cree usted que tenga esto algo que ver con lo que paso en el verano en Londres Con el joven Harry Potter y la Señorita Hermione Granger que casualmente también es hija de padres moogles?" _

_Lo que paso en el verano fue un hecho lamentable , pero como ya le dije antes , no sabemos a ciencia cierta si esto es obra de un mortifago _

_-"Todos sabemos que el señor Lucius Malfoy a jurado venganzan por la muerte de su hijo ¿Cree que el joven Potter y la señorita Granger estén a salvo?" _

_Los dos están ahora en el lugar más seguro para ellos , en el colegio Hogwarts bajo la protección de Albus Dombledor _

_-"Pero no nos a contestado señor ministro ¿cree usted que están a salvo?" _

"_Eso es todo por ahora , muchas gracias" _

**Esas fueron las palabras del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Funge . Lo único que podemos decir , es que esperamos que el joven Harry Potter pueda salir de esta como ya lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones anteriormente o**

**Pero ¿podremos decir lo mismo de la señorita Hermione Granger? Lo único que sabemos de ella es que es una de las mejores estudiantes en Hagwarts , pero con buenas notas no se vence a un mortifago . **

**Para el diario El Profeta Rita Skitter**

- ¡Maldita sea!- grito Hermione dando un duro golpe contra la mesa llamando la atención de varios alumnos de Gyffindor

- ¡Tranquila Hermione , no te pongas así ! – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pié

- ¡ y como quieres que me ponga , esto va más aya de mis fuerzas Harry , tengo miedo! – le grito Hermione , aventó el diario al suelo y salió corriendo del gran comedor

- Ron , ve por Dombledor y muéstrale el diario - le dijo Harry y salio corriendo detrás me Hermione

- ¡Hermione , por favor detente! – le grito Harry al verla atravesar las puertas del castillo hacia los jardines , pero no le hizo caso y Harry tubo que hacer una gran esfuerzo , para poder alcanzarla , al fin la abrazo por la cintura

- ¡Tranquila Hermone todo estará bien , no estas sola! – le decía mientras Hermione luchaba por soltarse de Harry

- ¡Harry ya estoy harta de que todo el mundo me diga que todo estará bien cuando en realidad no lo esta!- le gritaba Hermione llorando ,mientras luchaba por soltarse de Harry

- ¿Que paso con la chica fuerte que no se deja vencer ante nada¿Dónde esta la Hermione que no se dejaría llevar por el miedo¡no te puedes dar por vencida así de fácil! - le decía Harry desesperado

- ¡Ya no puedo luchar más ¿Qué no lo ves, esta muriendo gente inosente por mi culpa! – le gritaba ella

- ¡No Hermione por favor no digas eso ! - le decía Harry que estaba al borde del llanto por ver a Hermione en esas condiciones

- ¡Ya no puedo más , las miradas , los comentarios maliciosos de la gente y ahora esto , ya no puedo Harry , ya no quiero!- le grito Hermione , sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y quedo de rodillas en el pasto , llorando en los brazos de Harry , que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar con ella . De repente escucharon los pasos de gente que se aproximaban hacia ellos , Harry volteo y vio al profesor Dombledor a la profesora Mcgonagal y a Ron

El profesor Dombledor , al ver escena tan triste y a la ves tierna se aproximo hacia ellos y se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Hermione , le volteó la cara muy lentamente tomándola de la barbilla y le dijo con una voz paternal :

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione , no estarás así por ese articulo o si ? – pero Hermone no pronunciaba palabra , solo lo miraba a los ojos

- La señorita que en su primer año logro deshacer los obstáculos mágicos de 5 maestros del colegio para ayudar a Harry a obtener la piedra filosofal , la señorita que ayudo a Harry y a Ron a encontrar la cámara secreta a pesar de estar petrificada en segundo año , y como olvidar el uso de giratiempo en el tercer grado , esa señorita tan fuerte e inteligente ¿se pone así por el articulo de un diario?- le dijo Dombledor , a lo que Hermione dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y después de un momento dijo

- Pero el resultado de esas acciones nunca había sido la muerte de personas inocentes – le contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos

- Nadie dijo que el mundo mágico era fácil – le dijo el profesor

- Ven conmigo Hermione , tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar – le dijo Dombledor extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara , Hermione dudo unos segundos , pero finalmente accedió , tomo la mano del profesor y se levanto .

- Profesora Mcgonagal acompáñeme por favor , Harry quédate tranquilo ella estará bien ,tu tienes un partido que jugar y espero que tu actuación sea la misma a la que nos tienes a todos acostumbrados , solo victorias – le dijo Dombledro guiñándole un ojo acompañado por una discreta sonrisa y se fue con Hermione y la profesora Mcgonagal al castillo .

Harry guardo silencio unos segundos pero no tardo en demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos , una mezcla de odio , desesperación y miedo se estaba mezclando en su interior

¿Por qué , maldita sea por que! – gritaba mientras lloraba y daba puñetazos de desesperación contra el piso , había golpeado tan duro que se había abierto un herida en los nudillos

- ¿ que a caso todas las personas que quiero están destinadas a sufrir por mi culpa, primero mis padres y ahora ella , no es justo Ron , de veras que no lo es – decía Harry llorando

- Harry , no se que decir , me gustaría hacer algo para que ni tu ni Hermione sufrieran de esta manera pero no puedo – le dijo Ron arrodillandose frente a Harry

- No te preocupes Ron , creo que en estos momentos nadie puede ayudarnos - le dijo Harry levantando la cara

- Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos juntos .- le dijo Ron

- Creo que si , pero en estos momentos no se que es lo que estará pasando por la mente de Hermione , Ron si la hubieras escuchado gritar , se te hubiera roto el corazón de ver la desesperación en la que encuentra en este momento .

- ¿Quieres estar con ella ? – le pregunto Ron

- Si – contesto Harry

- Pues hazle caso a Dombledor , termina el partido como solo tu sabes hacerlo y podrás estar con Hermione – le dijo Ron

- Esta bien – Harry se levanto , respiro profundo , se seco las lagrimas con la túnica de Quidditch y se dirigió hacia los vestidores para montar en su saeta de fuego , atrapar la pequeña Snitch y regresar lo mas pronto posible al lado de Hermione .

Harry camino con paso decidido con un sentimiento fijo en su corazón , el amor hacia Hermione , saco su saeta de fuego del estuche que le había regalado en su cumpleaños , la observo unos segundos respiro profundo nuevamente y salio de los vestidores con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor .

Al entrar al estadio Todos los alumnos rompieron en aplausos y gritos de apoyo para el equipo , en cambio los alumnos de Slitheryn gritaban insultos y hacían muecas , cuando Harry sobrevolava su grada . A Harry eso no le importaba estaba totalmente concentrado en su objetivo , atrapar la snitch lo más rápido posible .

Al fin , salió madame Hootch , soltó la quaffle , las blodgers y la pequeña Snitch , hizo sonar el silbato para dar comienzo al juego e inmediatamente se escucho la voz de Lee Jordan que narraba el partido

- ¡ Y comienza el partido , Griffindor toma rápidamente posesión de la Quaffle y si anotan , 10 punots para Gryffindor , pero ………esperen un momento …Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch , esto es algo increíble a menos de 5 minutos de haber comenzado el partido Gryffindor gana con un marcador de 160 a cero , creo que Harry tiene algo de prisa – dijo Lee Jordan

Y no estaba equivocado su urgencia de estar con Hermione era tanta rápidamente salió volando del estadio hacia los vestidores , guardo su saeta de fuego en el estuche y corrió sin detenerse hasta el ave fénix de piedra

Dombledor y la profesora Mcgonagal habían ayudado a Hermione a caminar para poder llegar a la enfermería del colegio . Hermione estaba muy pálida , temblorosa y con una mirada perdía en la nada .

Hasta que por fin llegaron y Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente boca arriba en una de las camas y Dombledor y Mcgonagal se sentaron cada uno en una orilla , después de mirarla unos momentos la profesora Mcgonagal dijo :

- Señorita Granger ¿Por qué se ha puesto usted así? – le dijo con mirada maternal y voz tierna que Hermione nunca había escuchado salir de un maestro

- ¡Por que ya no puedo más, es demasiado para mi , las miradas los comentarios , las amenazas y ahora gente muriendo por mi culpa , no lo puedo resistir – le dijo Hermione mientras le rodaban lagrimas por la cine.

- ¿Hermione , te has dejado llevar otra vez por los comentarios de Rita Skitter ? – le pregunto Dombledor sacando el diario el profeta de la túnica .Hermione miro con odio el diario y se volteo.

- Hermione ¿no recuerdas como luchaste contra ella en cuarto grado ? – le pregunto Mcgonagal

- Si pero creo que no sirvió de mucho por que ahora a vuelto a las andadas – contesto ella

- Hermione , tu eres más que libros y estudios y lo has demostrado en muchas ocasiones , como para que te des por vencida así de fácil – le dijo Mcgonagal

- Pero ahora la gente esta muriendo por mi causa y eso no lo puedo soportar – contesto ella

- Hermione ¿tu savias a cerca de los sentimientos de Draco ¿tenías idea de lo que tenía planeado para defenderte ¿savias la reacción que tendría el señor Malfoy al enterarse de la muerte de Draco ? – le pregunto Dombledor

- No – contesto Hermione

- Entonces ¿Por qué te sientes culpable ? – le pregunto Hermione . Ella se quedo callada .

Esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza , por un lado Dombledor tenía razón , pero por otro ella aún tenía miedo y después de un momento de pensar le dijo :

- Tengo miedo , tengo miedo del señor Malfoy , tengo miedo de que por mi culpa Harry termine igual que Draco – le dijo ella

- ¿Tu arias lo mismo por el¿darías tu vida a cambio de salvar la suya? – le pregunto Dombledor

- Claro que si – contesto Hermione al instante

- ¿El te lo ha pedido?- o

- No –

- ¿y tu crees que si lo haces el se sentiría culpable?

- No lo se , no lo creo , por que sería una decisión mía - Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido e inmediatamente su expresión cambió

- Ahí lo tienes , solo nosotros mismo somos amos y señores de nuestras decisiones , que esa toma de decisiones tiene consecuencias tanto malas como buenas no lo podemos evitar , pero todo eso forma parte de nuestra vida - le dijo Dombledor con una sonrisa .

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en la cama , la mirada le había cambiado , esa luz que tenía siempre había regresado , de repente se escucho un golpe , la puerta de la enfermería de abrió de pronto , era Harry , estaba recargado en la puerta jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón

- ¡Hermione!- grito el mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sorprendió al ver que la mirada y la expresión de Hermione había cambiado de una manera increíble

- ¿Hermione como estas? – le pregunto tomándola de la mano

- Muy bien ahora Harry , pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar – le dijo ella con una sonrisa , Dombledor y Mcgonagal salieron para dejarlos solos

- Los busqué por todos lados, primero fui al despacho de Dombeldor y luego al de la profesora Mcgonagal hasta que Filch me dijo que estaban aquí y ……- Hermione le puso el dedo en los labios y le sonrió

- Harry , quiero pedirte una disculpa , por todo lo que te he hecho pasar – le dijo Hermione

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte , te amo y lo único que quiero es que estés bien y tranquila – le dijo el

- Harry , creo que tuve una especie de calambre cerebral estos últimos días en el que no sabía que hacer y estaba temerosa y confundida , pero ya no más , a partir de hoy todo será diferente - le dijo ella y en el siguiente instante estaban unidos por un dulce beso

Al fin todo estaba bien entre los dos , al parecer el miedo de Hermione por fin se había ido y estaba dispuesta a luchar a su lado para vencer una vez más a todos y a todo , lo que se pusiera en su camino .

- y ¿Cómo te fue en el partido ? – le pregunto Hermione mientras salían de la enfermaría con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor

- Bien , atrape la snitch en menos de 2 minutos para poder venir a verte . - le contesto Harry

- Que impresionante , me hubiera gustado verlo – le dijo ella

Siguieron su camino , llegaron hasta el retrato de la señora gorda , dijeron la contraseña y entraron .

- Voy a cambiarme , enseguida bajo – le dijo Harry a Hermione le dio un beso y se fue

Hermione se sentó frente a la chimenea a esperarlo mientras pensaba en todo lo que Dombledor le había dicho y por lo mismo su actitud había cambiado , de pronto en su mente solo se quedo una sola idea , la de vencer .

Harry bajo en unos 5 minutos con unos jeans y una playera .ya que era sábado y no era necesario que trajeran el uniforme

- ¿ te parece si vamos a almorzar , tengo un poco de hambre ? – le dijo Harry

- Claro , yo también tengo hambre , creo que del coraje no desayune bien esta mañana – le dijo Hermione con tono sarcástico y los dos salieron para ir al gran comedor

Caminaron tomados de la mano y jugueteando por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran comedor , pudieron ver que en la mesa de Gryffibndor estaba el equipo de quydditch junto con Ron Lee Jordan , Neville y otros alumnos de Gryffindor celebrando la victoria y la gran hazaña de Harry al atrapar la snitch en menos de 2 minutos .

- ¡ Hey Harry , ven siéntate! – le gritaron los gemelos

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a su lugar entre las miradas y los comentarios de odio de los de Slitheryn y para sorpresa de Harry , Hermione en lugar de entristecerse o sentirse mal los fulmino con la mirada eso hizo sentir a Harry mejor que nunca .

- Hermione ¿Dónde estabas , te perdiste de una gran maniobra de Harry – le pregunto Lee Jordan

- Lo siento me sentía un poco mal y estaba en la enfermería pero Harry ya me lo contó , en menos de 2 minutos ¿no? – dijo ella mientras ser servía un pastelillo y un poco de jugo de calabaza

- Si , creo que es el partido de quidditch más corto que e jugado en mi vida – dijo George

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo Fred

- ¿A dónde van? - Pregunto Ron

- Vamos a Hogsmade ¿quieren venir ? – les dijo ,Harry Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas hasta que al fin Hermione dijo

- No gracias , le dijimos Hagrid que lo visitaríamos hoy -

- ¿Seguros que no quieren venir?- volvió a preguntar Geroge

- Si no se preocupen además tenemos los deberes algo atrasados – Dijo Harry

- Esta bien de acuerdo , no vemos en la noche – se despidió el grupo de alumnos de Guyffindor dejando solos a Ron ,Harry y Hermione en el gran comedor

- Eso de ir a ver a Hagrid no es mala idea – Dijo Harry después de comer el último pedazo de su emparedado de tocino , los tres se miraron , sonrieron y se pusieron de pié para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid

Después de atravesar los jardines del colegio al fin llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid e inmediatamente después de que tocaron la puerta se escucharon los ladridos de fang .

- ¡Hola muchachos que gusto me da verlos, pasen prepararé un poco de te – les dijo Hagrid con gusto después de abrirles la puerta y hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar

- Hermione te ves mucho mejor desde la última ves que te ví ¿Cómo te sientes ?- le dijo Hagrid mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego

- Mucho mejor – contesto ella

- Y no te preocupes por lo que dicen en el profeta , es Rita Skitter ni si quiera te conoce , no eres una de las mejores , eres la mejor hechicera de tu edad que ha estado en Hagwarts – le dijo Hagrid

- Muchas gracias Hagrid – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole y un poco sonrojada .

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando con Hagrid de muchas cosas , hasía mucho tiempo que Harry y Hermione no se sentía tan a gusto . Así llego la noche se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo , en le camino se encontraron a los Fred y George que regresaban de Hogsmade .

- Hola ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Ron

- Bien ,trajimos un buen cargamento de Zonco– contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo . Los 5 entraron en el gran comedor para cenar

La hora de la cena paso sin nada fueran de lo común , terminaron y se retiraron para ir a la torre de Gryffindor . Al fin llegaron entraron por el retrato y se sentaron al frente de la chimenea .

- Hermione , no te lo había podido decir pero , estoy orguyoso de de ti – le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba por la cintura , Hermione le contesto con un tierno beso

- ¡Hay no! Ya van a empezar de empalagosos yo mejor me voy – les dijo Ron en tono de burla .

- No Ron , perdón no te vallas – le dijo Hermione

- No esta bien de todas maneras ya tengo sueño , que descansen buenas noches – Ron se despidió ,subió al dormitorio y desapareció mientras Harry y Hermione lo seguían con la mirada .

- ¿Crees que ya este totalmente recuperado de lo de Jessica? – le pregunto Hermione a Harry

- Yo lo veo bien , aunque de repente se queda un poco callado , pero esta mucho mejor que cuando estábamos con Lupin y Ojo Loco ¿no crees?-

- Eso si – contesto ella

Hermione se sentía mas segura que nunca entre los brazos de Harry , los dos se quedaron ahí , sentados , disfrutando el momento como no lo habían podido hacer en mucho tiempo , juntos en silencio , pero afín de cuentas juntos .

----------------------------mientras tanto en le dormitorio de los chicos --------------------------

Hermione y Harry estaban en un error , Ron no había superado aun la desilusión de su primer amor y se encontraba llorando con las piernas encogidas en su cama , con las cortinas de dosel cerradas para que nadie lo pudiera ver .

- ¿Por qué , por que no puedo tener a una chica que me quiera ? – decía Ron entre lagrimas

- ¿es a caso mucho pedir?- decía mientras se abrazaba las piernas cada vez más fuerte

En eso pensaba Ron cada ves que se quedaba callado , no quería darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenían a sus amigos , para Harry ver a Hermione en ese estado era más que suficiente , como para que todavía llegara Ron a decirle que se seguía sintiendo solo , y Hermione con que cara podría llegar con ella a contarle lo mal que se seguía sintiendo si en esos momentos todo su mundo estaba de cabeza . Asi pensaba el , no quería molestar a nadie con su pequeñeces , así que decidió sufrirlas , completamente solo.

---------------------------------de regreso en la sala común -------------------------------------

- Sabes Harry ,creo que averiguaré si Ritta Skitter ya es una animaga registrada – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunto el sin comprender

- Si ¿ no lo recuerdas, En cuarto grado descubrí que no lo era y así lograba colarse en el colegio para sacar sus absurdas historias , convirtiéndose en escarabajo –

- ¡A si! También recuerdo que la dejaste encerada en un frasco durante todo el verano por eso –

- Pues o ya esta registrada o es tan tonta como para no haber aprendido la lección de que conmigo no se juega –

- Ya decía yo que no dejarías las cosas así – le dijo Harry dándole un besito en la mejilla

- Es que el infarto cerebral estuvo feo – le dijo ella con picardía

- Pero bueno , ya pensaré después que hacer con ella , por ahora debemos ir a dormir – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie .

- Esta bien – le contesto el , y subieron juntos las escaleras

- Buenas noches – le dijo ella , Harry le contesto se dieron un beso de buenas noches y cada quien entro en su dormitorio .

Harry estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que las cortinas de la cama de Ron estaban extrañamente cerradas , se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido .


	16. Entre la espada y el amor

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con un muy buen sabor de boca y con una nueva ilusión en su corazón , al recordar el cambio de actitud de Hermione .

Vio que las cortinas de la cama de Ron estaban cerradas , lo que se le hizo raro , se levanto y corrio una de ellas , vio a Ron sentado en su cama también se acababa de despertar .

- Buenos días Ron ¿ estas bien , por que tenías las cortinas cerradas ? – le pregunto Harry al darse cuenta de que tenia los ojos hinchados y algo rojos

- Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza , pero ya se me pasará no te preocupes – le contesto el con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Por que no vas a la enfermería? – le pregunto Harry

- No , no necesito medicamentos , necesito comida – le contesto para disimular

- Nunca cambiaras – le dijo Harry dándole un almohadaso

- No lo se , mejor vamos a vestirnos para bajar a desayunar – le contesto Ron

Los dos se vistieron rápidamente salieron del dormitorio hacia la sala común , encontraron a Hermione que los estaba esperando en uno de los sillones , le dieron lo buenos días y bajaron juntos a desayunar .

- Ron ¿estas bien? – le pregunto Hermione al notar lo inchado y rojo de sus ojos

- Si , no te preocupes es solo que me dolía un poco la cabeza y no dormí bien , pero ahora que ya comi estoy perfecto – le contesto Ron

El desayuno paso tranquilamente , así como el resto del día , como era domingo no tenían mucho que hacer, lo de los deberes atrasados había sido una evasiba para no ir a Hogsmade ya que ellos lo tenían prohibido y como es lógico ningún alumno debía saber lo que pasaba .

A la hora de la cena

- ¿ y ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer a Skitter?- le pregunto Harry a Hermione

- Ace un rato pensé en mandarle por correo con pus de bubotuberculo sin fermentar para que no pudiera escribir en mucho tiempo , pero luego recordé que eso no importaría por que la pluma a vuela pluma escribe solita , pero no te preocupes , algo se me ocurrirá – dijo Hermione con una mirada picara

- Hermione estaba pensando , una de las cazadoras del equipo decidió retirarse después del partido de ayer para prepararse para sus EXTASIS , lo que significa que tenemos un lugar disponible en el equipo …- A Harry lo interrumpió Hermione

- ¿Me estas proponiendo que haga la prueba par entrar al equipo de Gryffindor ?

- Piénsalo , si juegas quiditch como juegas hockey seríamos un equipo invencible – le dijo Harry emocionado

- Nop , lo siento pero yo prefiero tenerlos pies sobre la tierra , además no soy muy buena volando

- Pero con un poco de practica lo podrías hacer , y así podríamos estar más tiempo juntos – le dijo Harry

- Pero Harry , en serio , soy prefecta , y con las clases extra que tenemos que tomar tres veces por semana mas aparte los deberes ¿a que hora quieres que valla a los entrenamientos? Además te recuerdo que yo no tengo una saeta de fuego – le contesto ella

- Olliver Wood también era prefecto y si podía y por la escoba no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿Me estas retando acaso ? – le contesto Hermione con la misma mirada maliciosa

- No , solo estoy diciendo que si te lo propones lo podrías hacer ……las pruebas son en dos semanas prométeme que lo pensaras -

- Ok ok de acuerdo lo voy a pensar , pero no te aseguro nada – le contesto ella

- ¿Oye Ron a ti no te gustaría hacer la prueba ? …..¿Ron? – le preguntaba Hermione a Ron que tardo un momento en reaccionar

- ¿Qué pasa ? – Contesto Ron

- ¿Estas bien , en que estas pensando? – le pregunto Hermione

- Este…..pues en nada en particular ¿Qué me preguntabas? - Contesto Ron despistado

- ¿Qué si a ti no te gustaría hacer la prueba para cazador del equipo de quidditch? He oído que no lo haces mal -Le dijo Hermione

- ¿ quien te dijo eso ?– le pregunto Ron extrañado

- Ginny me ha dicho que en las vacaciones juegas con tus hermanos en el jardín de atrás de la madriguera y que no lo haces mal – le contesto ella

- Es cierto Ron ¿por que no haces la prueba?- le dijo Harry

- No no lo creo , además no tengo una escoba desente como para eso – contesto Ron

- Tienes la misma escoba que los gemelos y ellos lo hacen muy bien – le dijo Hermione

- Bueno , lo voy a pensar , ahora me voy a la cama me duele un poco el estomago – les dijo Ron se levanto y se fue

- Harry , creo que debiste pedírselo a el primero – le dijo Hermione mientras veía como se alejaba Ron

- ¿Crees que este molesto por eso? –le pregunto Harry

- Mejor ve a hablar con el – le dijo Hermione , Harry asintió y salió del gran comedor

Harry alcanzo a Ron en las escaleras del tercer piso

- ¡Ron espera! – le grito

- ¿Que pasa? – le pregunto Ron al detenerse cuando escucho a Harry

- Oye no creí que te interesaran las pruebas de quidditch , pero sería grandioso que estuvieras en el equipo conmigo -

- Esta bien , no te preocupes – le contesto Ron

- Pero … ¿No estas molesto o si? –

- No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –

- No por nada , solo quería asegurarme ¿nos vemos en un momento en el dormitorio?

- Si claro – le contesto Ron , Harry le sonrió y regreso al gran comedor y Ron siguió su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor

- ¿Qué paso que te dijo?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry cuando regreso

- Nada en especial , que no esta enojado y le dije que lo vería en un momento en el dormitorio

- Ok –

Cuando Harry y Hermione terminaron de cenar se fueron rápido a la torre de Gryffindor para ver a Ron , en las escaleras de los dormitorios se dieron las buenas noches y cada quien entro a su respectiva habitación , al entrar al dormitorio , esta ves Harry si noto que las cortinas de Ron estaban cerradas .

- Ron …..Ron ¿ estas despierto? – le llamo Harry pero no contestaba

Abrió ligeramente una de las cortinas y vio a Ron acostado de lado y como no le contesto pensó que estaba dormido , volvió a cerrar la cortina , se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir .

Pero Harry estaba equivocado , Ron no estaba dormido tenía los ojos abiertos , y pensaba ¿Qué pasa¿Harry se estará olvidando de mi¿A caso por su relación con Hermone ya no podremos ser tan amigos como antes¿O será que el que se esta alejando soy yo¿ que hago maldita sea que hago?.

Ron se atormentaba pensando que su mejor amigo se estaba alejando de el a causa delnoviazgo quesostieneconHermione , el savia perfectamente que ella no tenía la culpa , pero no podía evitar sentirse perdido , era como si estuviera gritando en un cuarto con mucha gente , pero nadie lo escuchaba

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas , Hermione pensaba en la proposición de Harry para hacer las pruebas de equipo de quidditch .¿Por que no? no pierdo nada ,estaré más cerca de Harry y sería una experiencia bastante interesante . Si creo que aceptare su propuesta , solo que le diré que me unas clases de vuelo .

---------------------------de regreso en el cuarto de los chicos ------------------------------

Ron pensaba ¿y si hago la prueba para nuevo cazador de Gryffindor? Hermione no creo que acepte , además no lo hago tan mal , si mañana por la mañana le diré a Harry que haré la prueba .

Cada uno en su cama cn cortinas de dosel , se quedo profundamente dormido

---------------------------------a la mañana siguiente-----------------------------------------

Ron se despertó un poco antes que Harry , estaba de mejor humor por la decisión que había tomado en la noche , y estaba ansioso por darle la noticia a Harry .

- Buenos Días Harry – le dijo Ron mientras se ponía el uniforme –

- Hola Ron ¿ya te sientes mejor? – le contesto Harry

- Si gracias oye ,decidí hacerte caso y hacer la prueba para el nuevo cazador –

- ¿De veras, que bien , si quedaras en el equipo sería estupendo – le dijo Harry saltando de la cama

Los dos terminaron de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar , al bajar a la sala común la encontraron basía así que decidieron bajar al gran comedor .

Cuando entraron al gran comedor para desayunar , Harry vio a Hermione sentada junto a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor y se apresuro a sentarse frente a ellas junto con Ron

- Hola princesa , buenos días – le dijo Harry a Hermione

- Hola bebe , te tengo una buena noticia ………decidí hacer la prueba para el equipo de quidditch – le dijo Hermione

- ¡ Que genial , no te preocupes , te enseñaré a volar a la perfección en mi seta de fuego para que el día de la prueba lo hagas excelente – le dijo Harry con mucho entusiasmo

-Y tu Ron ¿ aras la prueba? – le pregunto Ginny al ver su expresión , un poco de desilusión

- Este …si – contesto con la mirada fija en el tasón de avena

- Tendrás que trabajar duro Hermione , Ron es muy bueno en el Quidditch , jugar con Fred y George en los veranos le ha servido de mucho – dijo Ginny a lo que Hermione solo sonrio y miro a Ron , que seguía con la vista fija en el plato , comiendo muy disimuladamente .

- Ron ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunto Harry

- No nada ¿Por qué? – Contesto Ron

- Te quedaste muy callado de repente – Le dijo Hermione

- Estaba pensando , si Hermione va a practicar en la saeta de fuego , creo que me será un poco difícil ganar el puesto – Contesto Ron afligido

- Eso quien sabe Ron , recuerda que yo en mi vida e volado 2 veces y no han sido algo muy bueno que digamos – le dijo Hermione como para darle ánimos

- AAA…..quien sabe , a ver que pasa – contesto el y comenzó a comer como siempre lo hacía

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron del gran comedor para ir a su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras , como es clásico ya en el colegio ningún maestro de defensa dura más de un año , y este no era la excepción , hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había tenido esa clase y no sabían quien era el nuevo maestro .

Llegaron al aula de defensa y estaba vacía , los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hofflepoff entraron y tomaron asiento . En menos de dos minutos el nuevo profesor había entrado dando un portazo . A Harry , Ron y Hermione se les fue el alma al suelo al ver el cabello negro grasiento y la nariz de pelicano del Profesor Snape .

- Abran su libro en la página 290 – dijo Snape y todo obedecieron

Pasaron la hora de clase más tediosa que habían tenido en su vida , cuando gracias a dios sonó el timbre que daba la clase por terminada :

- Ustedes tres quédense – les ordeno señalando a Ron , Harry y Hermione , los tres se quedaron petrificados en sus ligares .

- Dombledor me ha pedido que les de clases extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras , y también de oclumancia así que los martes y los jueves los veré aquí a las 8:00 de la noche y los miércoles será en mi despacho a la misma hora ¿les quedo claro?- les dijo con su clásica mirad fría y su tono de odio

- Si – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Espero que les sirva de algo , sobre todo a usted señorita Granger , por que no creo que haya suficientes hombres que den la vida por usted si no aprende a defenderse - le dijoa Hermione la miro a los ojos y salio del aula dejándolos solos

Hermione tenía una mirada de intenso odio

- Hermione ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Harry preocupado

- Claro , no te preocupes , solo lo odio con toda mi alma pero estoy bien ¿nos vamos? llegaremos tarde a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas – les dijo poniéndose de pié tomando la mano de Harry . Los tres salieron del aula para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid para tomar clase con los alumnos de Slitheryn que no paraban de lanzarle miradas de odio a Hermione pero ella ni les tomava en cuenta caminando entre ellos con aires de grandeza

Tomaron la clase sin ningún otro tipo de acontecimientos interesantes , hasta que llego la siguiente hora que casualmente la tenían libre , lo que Harry aprovechó para darle unas clases de vuelo a Hermione .

- No te preocupes , solo mantén los pies bien colocados en las pedaleras de la escoba y trata de sostenerte solo con una mano por que con la otra tendrás que sostener la quaffle – le decía Harry

- Bueno pero si me caigo y me rompo algo , tendrás que hacer varias cosas por mi he – le dijo Hermione en tono de broma

Los primeros dos vuelos de Hermione en la saeta de fuego fuero algo extraños , daba cierto tipo de giros en el aire que a Harry le parecieron un poco extrabagantes , pero en los siguientes tres vuelos lo hizo mucho mejor .

- Muy bien Hermione , te dije que lo harías estupendamente con algo de practica –

- Creo que si pero mejor bamonos ya , o llegaremos tarde a Herbología – le dijo Hermione , Harry guardo la seata de fuego en el estuche y se fueron a los invernaderos , donde encontraron a Ron

- ¿Dónde estabas ?crei que te quedarías con nosotros para las clases de vuelo de Hermione – le dijo Harry a Ron

- Este….fui a almorzar al gran comedor -les contesto un poco dudosos y se fue a su lugar para tomar la clase

Harry y Hermione se quedaron un poco extrañados por la manera en que había contestado , pero decidieron no decirle nada ,creyeron que si le pasaba algo a su debido tiempo se los diría .

El día pasaba de una manera tranquila , llego la hora de la comida, que paso sin ningún contratiempo , para pasar a las clases de la tarde , el único momento para recordar fue cuando en clase de transformaciones Neville , en lugar de transformar la lagartija en una pluma de ave , le prendió fuego y la lagartija salio corriendo del aula . como resultado la profesor Mcgonagal le dejo investigar por que en lugar de obtener una transformación había logrado una combustión espontánea

Los días pasaban sin nada fuera de lo común . En los ratos libres Harry practicaba con Hermione para que estuviera lista para las pruebas de Quidditch , en las clases extra con Snape no iban mal pero no tan bien como ellos quisieran .

El odio que se demostraban mutuamente no ayudaba mucho , aunque si habían demostrado avances en los embrujos de ataque , no podían decir lo mismo de los hechizos de defensa , ya que en una ocasión Snape envió a Ron a la enfermería al sacarlo volando contra la pared después de recibir el impacto del embrujo "rictus tempra" directo en el pecho . Podíamos decir lo mismo de las claces de oclumancia

Al fin , llego el día esperado , el de las pruebas de quidditch . Era sábado por la mañana , Hermione se levanto muy temprano , estaba muy emocionada por las pruebas , se vistió rápidamente y salio del dormitorio para esperar a Harry en la sala común . El primero en bajar del dormitorio de los hombres fue Ron

- Hola Ron –

- Hola , buenos días –

- ¿Estas listo para las pruebas? –

- Si , bueno ….eso creo , Harry bajará en un momento nos vemos en el gran comedor , me muero de hambre – le dijo Ron y salio por el retrato .

Como dijo Ron , Harry no tardo en bajar solo que bajo con un paquete largo y delgado envuelto para regalo en una mano y el estuche con la saeta de fuego dentro en la otra

- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunot Hermione

- Es para ti , ábrelo – le dijo Harry extendiéndole el paquete , Hermione lo tomo y se sentó en el sillón , su sorpresa fue enorme al desenvolver el paquete , era una escoba , pero no una escoba cualquiera , era la nueva "Ráfaga de fuego" un modelo nuevo de escobas de profesionales exclusivo para mujeres

- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Harry

- Me encanta , pero ¿Cómo le hiciste si no hemos salido del colegio?-

- Al ver tus avances en las clases de vuelo decidí que deberías tener una escoba a tu altura así que le pedí a Hagrid que si la podía comprar y aquí la tienes - ( Harry)

- Pero esto debió costarte una fortuna - (Hermione)

- Tu lo vales – le dijo Harry , Hermione no lo pudo resistir y se aventó a los brazos de agradeciéndole con un hermoso beso

- Muchas gracias Harry , te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi en esa prueba -

- ¿Te parece si volamos juntos después del desayuno para que la pruebes? -

- Claro –

Salieron por el retrato para ir a desayunar , al entrar en el gran comedor la nueva escoba de Hermione atrajo la atención de más de uno , al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse junto a Ron , las miradas de la mayor parte de los alumnos ya estaban en Hermione y en su nueva "Ráfaga de Fuego"

Terminaron de desayunar , al estar en las puertas del castillo se dieron cuenta de que era un día fío y nublado , por eso prefirieron ir por algo más abrigador , fueron de volada por unas chamarras y unos guantes y salieron rápidamente para ir al campo de quidditch

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana , las pruebas serían a las 12:00 en punto así que Harry y Hermione tendrían un buen tiempo para probar la escoba y afinar los últimos detalles para la prueba , estaban tan emocionados que no se acordaron que no podían andar solos por los terrenos del colegio , pero para su fortuna Hagrid los vió desde su cabaña y salio a su encuentro

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí solos? – (Haggrid)

- Queríamos probar la escoba de Hermione antes de la prueba – (Harry)

- ¿Nos acompañas Hagrid? – le pregunto Hermione

- Claro , alguien tiene que acompañarlos – les dijo y se encaminaron juntos al campo de Quidditch

Harry y Hermione realizaban unos movimientos en pareja increíbles , las escobas parecían simplemente una extensión de sus cuerpos , El tiempo se les había pasado como agua para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran 11:45 y los miembros del equipo no tardarían mucho en llegar .

- Después de verte jugar este verano sabia que serías una excelente jugadora de Quidditch - (Harry)

- ¿En serio lo crees? – (Hermione)

- Claro que si – (Harry )

- Harry ¿has pensado en Ron? - (Hermione)

- ¿Que pasa con el? - (Harry)

- Imagínate que el viene hace la prueba y quedo yo y el no ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá? – (Hermione)

- No lo había pensado – (Harry)

- Además creo que lo has tenido muy abandonado – (Hermione)

- Hablaré con el después de la prueba – (Harry)

Los gemelos , Ron , Madame Hootch y los demás miembros del equipo de Quidditch estaban ya en el campo listos para la prueba , los aspirantes a cazadores estaban en el vestidor esperando a ser llamados .

- Tengo que ir con el equipo buena suerte lo harás muy bien , Ron mucha suerte amigo -. le dijo Harry , se despidio de Hermione con un pequeño beso y se alejo volando para reunirse con los demás

- Buena suerte Ron – le dijo Hermione

- Gracias igual – le contesto el

Las pruebas habían comenzado , uno a uno los aspirantes salían al campo para probarse como cazadores algunosregresavan llorando de lo mla que lo havían hecho , otrs regresavan con gesto de satisfacción , y otros ni expresión tenían , Ron regresaba un poco ofuscado .

- ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto ella

- No lo se , creo que bien – le contesto el

En un momento se escucho el nombre de Hermione , era la última , respiró profundo se amarro el cabello en una coleta , monto en su ráfaga de fuego y salio al campo .

- Hermione , en la primera prueba cuando escuches el sivatazo ,tendrás que robarnos la quaffle mientras hacemos una serie de pases y anotar en el aro del centro evadiendo al guardián y a las blodgers - le dijo Angelina Jonson la capitana del equipo

- Esta bien – Hermione trato de imaginarse que estaba en un entrenamiento de hockey y que su brazo era como su bastón , de repente se escucho el silvatazo , y junto con este comienzo a llover

Hermione no tardo mucho en robar la quaffle , intercepto el segundo pase , salio disparada hizo una maniobra para burlar al guardián y anoto a pesar de que la lluvia le golpeaba justo en la cara

- Muy bien , ahora tendrás que atraparle en el aire desde donde te la lancemos y anotar desde donde estés-

- Ok- dijo Hermione

Comenzaron los lanzamientos , Hermione se imaginaba que estaba en un ejercicio de pases a gol en un entrenamiento normal de hockey , por lo que no le costo trabajo atrapar todos los pases y anotar desde donde estuviera , a pesar de que la lluvia caía con más fuerza mientras pasaba el tiempo

- Excelente Hermione , me sorprendes , ahora, tendrás que evadir todas las blodgers que te manden los gemelos mientras atraviesas todo el campo de un extremo a otro ida y vuelta en cuanto escuches el silvato y si eres golpeada por una tendrás que mantener el equilibrio y no caer de tu escoba .

Al sonar el silvato Hermione salió disparada para evitar las blodgers , con una serie de movimientos ejecutados antes por el mismo Harry , Hermione logro recorrer todo el campo ida y vuelta sin ser tocada

- Ahora entre todos trataremos de tirarte de la escoba , tendrás que ahcer todo lo posible posible por no caher , sin importar que tan fuerte seas golpeada -

- Ok - (Hermione)

Todos comenzaron a volar alrededor de Hermione , le tiraban patadas , empujones con los hombros , incluso los gemelos llegaron a aprisionarla entre los dos para ahcerle perder el equilibrio pero logro mantenerse con algo de dificultad , ese ejercisio duro unso 10 minutos

- Bueno creo eso es todo y si no me equivoco … …..Equipo denle la bienbenida a la nueva cazadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor , Hermione Granger - Anuncio la capitana

Harry voló rápidamente hasta donde estaba Hermione para abrazarla sin importarle lo fuerte de la lluvia los dos estaban felices

- ¡Lo lograste , Hermione lo savía! – (Harry)

- Gracias Harry no lo hubiera logrado sin ti – (Hermione)

De repente , el festejo fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo proveniente del boque prohibido , todos guardaron silencio y miraron hacia todas direcciones para ver que había ocasionado tal ruido , mientras bajaban al suelo . En eso vieron como un rayo de luz color verde brillante salía del bosque prohibido y chocaba contra las nubes negras del cielo .

En ese momento comenzó a soplar un viento muy fuerte , y de repente todos los que estaban en el campo , comenzaron a sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo

- ¡Rápido todos vuelen al castillo de prisa!- grito Madame Hootch , todos obedesieron sin vacilar volando lo más rápido posible hasta las puertas del castillo , bajaron de sus escobas y entraron en el gran comedor .

- ¿Pero que demonios fue eso ? – pregunto Fred

- No lo se pero aún siento cosquillas – dijo George

- Harry ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-Le pregunto Hermione preocupada

- Creo que si , será mejor que vallamos a la sala común para cambiarnos de ropa – le dijo Harry y los dos salieron del gran comedor , de repente Hermione se detuvo

- ¿Dónde esta Ron ? – (Hermione)

- No lo se - Contesto Harry mirando para todos lados

- Vamos a buscarlo – ( Hermione)

Salieron del castillo en dirección al campo de quidditch sin importarles nada , entraron a los vestidores y no encontraron a nadie salieron y vieron a Hagrid , pero nunca esperaron verlo de esa manera , bajo la lluvia corriendo hacia el castillo , con Ron inconciente en brazos .


	17. Sentimientos dividios

- ¡Hagrid ¿Qué paso! – le pregunto Hermione cuando ella y Harry lo alcanzaron y vio que Ron tenía un hiliyo de sangre que caía por su frente

- ¡No lo se , cuando ví ese rayo de luz salí corriendo al bosque para ver que lo había ocasionado no encontré nada y cuándo salí lo encontré, rápido hay que llevarlo a la enfermería ! - dijo Hagrid sin detenerse.

A Harry y a Hermione les costo mucho trabajo seguirle el paso a Hagrid (recordemos que es un semijigante de 3 metros de altura ), hasta que llegaron a la enfermería Hagrid abrió la puerta de golpe y dejo delicadamente a Ron en una cama

- ¡Señora Pomfree , por favor ayúdelo!- le dijo Hermione

- Hagrid , por favor ve por el profesor Dombledor – le dijo la señora Pomfree , y Hagrid salio inmediatamente .

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la señora Pomfree mientras examinaba a Ron

- Estábamos en las pruebas de quidditch , comenzó a llover y de repente salio del bosque prohibido un rayo de luz verde brillante , todos los que estábamos en el campo comenzamos a sentir descargas eléctricas y regresamos al castillo - Explico Hermione.

- ¿El también estaba en el campo?- pregunto Madame Pomfree

- No lo se – contesto Harry con desilusión al darse cuenta de que había ignorado totalmente a su mejor amigo . En ese momento entro Dombledor junto con Filch , la profesora Mcgonagal y Hagrid

- ¿Qué ha pasado ? - pregunto al acercarse a la cama , pero de repente Ron abrió los ojos como platos

- ¡El señor Malfoy ……en el bosque …..! – gritaba desesperado tratando de ponerse de píe pero madame Pomfree lo detubo

- ¿Que! – grito Hermione con la mano en la boca y con expresión de miedo , Harry la abrazo

- Hagrid . busca a Snape y que te acompañe a buscarlo al bosque , señor Filch cierre el castillo , Minerva , que todos los alumnos vallan a sus casas inmediatamente , que los prefectos hagan guardia en los pasillos , y coordina a los demás maestros para que hagan una búsqueda por todo el castillo . – Inmediatamente sin decir palabra la profesora Mcgonagal salio de la enfermería .

- Muy bien ahora , Ron podrías decirnos ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?- pregunto Dombledor

- Estaba viendo la prueba de Hermione en la entrada el campo de Quidditch y escuche como si alguien me llamara , pero no había nadie era una sensación extrañan me dieron muchas ganas de ir al bosque , comencé a caminar y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro de el y escuché otra vez que me llamaban , pero la vos me era familiar , de entre los árboles salió la figura de un hombre alto con cabello largo y cuando al fin lo pude ver con claridad era el señor Malfoy y me estaba apuntando con su varita y dijo algo que …..- de repente guardo silencio y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos

- ¿Qué pasa Ron que te dijo? – pregunto Harry

- Dijo "Muerte a la sangre sucia y a todos los que la rodean" y fue cuando el rayo salió de su varita , cuando saque la mía para tratar de detenerlo otro hombre salio de entre los árboles , tenía una capucha no le pude ver el rostro le lance un hechizo pero reboto en un árbol me lanzó otro y mi varita salio volando , fue cuando decidí correr para salvarme y de repente algo me golpeó y ya no supe más .

- Bueno , será mejor que descanses , señora Pomfree atiéndalo por favor ustedes dos vengan conmigo – les dijo a Harry y a Hermione y los tres salieron de la enfermería no sin antes dirigirle a Ron miradas de apoyo

Caminaron sin decir palabra alguna hasta el despacho de Dombledor , cuando entraron :

- Siéntense ,"Aqua desidra" - dijo Dombledorlos apunto consu barita y al instante la ropa de Hermione y Harry estaba totalmente seca y luego dio un toque en su escritorio a pareció una jarra con chocolate cliente y tres tasas

- Beban , me imagino que tienen frío – les dijo

- Profesor Dombledor ¿usted que opina de todo esto?- pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate

- Pienso que el señor Malfoy ya no esta en los terrenos de Hagwarts –

- Entonces ¿a que vino?- pregunto Harry

- Me imagino que a ver que tan protegidos están , una mente enferma como la suya tienta el terreno antes de atacar , en estos momentos ya debe de estar muy lejos de aquí – Decía Dombledor , en eso tocaron a la puerta eran Hagrid y Snape

- Adelante ¿han encontrado algo? – Pregunto Mientras entraban en el despacho

- No , solo esto – dijo Snape enseñando una barita

- Es la barita de Ron – se apresuro a decir Harry

- Gracias Seberus ¿ hay algo más que me quieran decir?

- No señor –

- Bueno muchas gracias pueden retirarse les avisare si los necesito - Salio Snape

- Harry , Hermione¿están bien? – pregunto Hagrid

- Si , no te preocupes – contesto Harry y Hermione le sonrió

- Bien … entonces los veré después – les dijo y salio del despacho

- Quiero decirles algo , mientras ustedes dos permanezcan juntos , nada ni nadie les podrá hacer daño – les dijo Dombeldor con mirada paternal

- ¿Pero y nuestros amigos , que pasara con Ron? – pregunto Harry

- Ron es un muchacho fuerte y sabe enfrentar cualquier situación , no lo subestimen y confíen en el – les dijo Dombledor , en ese momento entro la profesora Mcgonagal

- Todo en ordenAlbus , no se encontró nada en todo el castillo –

- Muchas gracias Minerva los alumnos pueden pasar al gran comedor para la comida - le dijo Dombledor y al profesora salio del despacho

- ¿Podemos ir a ver a Ron ?- pregunto Harry o

- Adelante- los dos sin pensarlo tomaron sus escobas y se fueron a la enfermería

Mientras caminaban , a Harry lo atormentaba un sentimiento de culpa , amaba a Hermione con toda su alma , pero le había dado la espalda a su mejor amigo .

- ¿Te sientes culpable verdad?- le pregunto Hermione al notar su expresión

- Si , no puedo creer que me haya comportado así con el , es mi mejor amigo y lo deje solo –

- Yo me siento igual , estábamos tan metidos en nuestras cosas que olvidamos totalmente que Ron también esta con nosotros en esto – le dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a la enfermaría

- Hola Ron ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Hermione

- Bien , siento que la cabeza me va a explotar y me duele hasta la uña del dedo chiquito del pies pero creo que me recuperaré – les dijo Ron con una sonrisa

- Ron queremos pedirte una disculpa , nos hemos comportado como unos tontos estos días – le dijo Harry

- Nunca fue nuestra intención tratarte así , de verdad , eres nuestro mejor amigo , pero hemos estado un poco distraídos – le dijo Hermione

- No se preocupen ,con 6 hermanos es fácil acostumbrarse a ser ignorado - les contesto con una tímida sonrisa

- No digas eso , tu familia te adora – le dijo Hermione

- Si bueno , eso dicen de ves en cuando , pero no se preocupen por mi estoy bien – les contesto

- Por cierto Hermione ¿ya eres la nueva cazadora verdad? – le pregunto Ron , Hermione no sabía si contestarle o no

- No te preocupes , la verdad por lo que pude ver eres mejor que yo – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por que nuevamente Hermione la había ganado

- Pues si soy la nueva cazadora – le dijo tímidamente

- Y veo que tienes una escoba nueva y es de las mejores , que bueno la verdad , así tu y Harry podrán estar más tiempo juntos –

- Mejor no hablemos de eso ahora , tienes que descansar – le dijo Harry

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando en la enfermería con Ron , hasta que en la noche la señora Pomfree le dijo a Ron que podía irse . Para esa hora como era de esperarse todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado , cuando fueron al la torre de Gryffindor para dejar las escobas , algunos alumnos los detenían en los pasillos para hacerles preguntas de lo que havía pasado .

Regresaron al gran comedor para cenar , las miradas de los de Slittheryn eran más pesadas que nunca , incluso trataron de hacer caer a Hermione con un embrujo pero no lo lograron y como Hermione era Prefecta tenía la autoridad suficiente para ponerle un castigo al autor y así lo hizo sin importarle nada

La cena paso sin nada más interesante , todos se fueron a sus dormitorios , Hermione , Harry y Ron se quedaron un rato en la sala común sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea

- Creo que nos espera otro año un poco difícil – dijo Hermione

- Si , ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados , la diferencia es que este año comenzamos con las dificultades desde las vacaciones de verano – dijo Harry

- El próximo año nos van a meter en una burbuja mágica para que no nos pase nada – dijo Ron

- Espero que no , será un poco difícil jugar quidditch con una burbuja a mi alrededor – dijo Harry y los tres rieron por el comentario .

- Bueno , estoy cansada , me voy a dormir , que descansen , buenas noches – se despidió Hermione de los dos y subió a dormir . Cuando Ron y Harry se quedaron solos :

- Ron ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste como te sentías? –

- No lo se , creo que te ví tan preocupado y desesperado por como estaba Hermione que no lo creí conveniente –

- Ron no seas tonto , amo a Hermione , pero tu eres mi mejor amigo y no me gusta que estés así -

- Esta bien , te juro que la próxima vez que me sienta como "Anita la huerfanita" correré a tus brazos para que me consueles - le dijo Ron con una mueca de burla y después golpeo a Harry con un cojín en la cabeza

- ¡Ya! Te estoy hablando en serio –

- Yo también , jeje . Mejor vamos a dormir – le dijo Ron y los dos se levantaron para subir al dormitorio .

Los dos se pusieron la pijama se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron sin decir una palabra más , Harry pensaba , como un cambio de actitud puede herir a las personas que más queremos sin darnos cuenta , y como la persona más callada a veces es la que pide ayuda a gritos , se prometió a sí mismo que eso jamás volvería a pasar y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido .

Mientras , Ron también pensaba , Harry y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos , no quería que ellos sufrieran por su culpa , así que el también se hizo una promesa , jamás se sentiría menos que nada ni que nadie . Y con esa promesa , también se quedo dormido

Al día siguiente , para que no se volviera a repetir el incidente del bosque prohibido , decidieron practicar los encantamientos que Snape les había enseñado . Solo que ellos practicaban contra almohadas y cojines y no contra ellos mismos .

El tiempo seguía su curso , los días pasaban sin nada fuera de lo normal , Harry trataba de dividir su tiempo , con Hermione se iba a los entrenamiento de quidditch ,por las tardes antes de ir a las clases con Snape , Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione cumplía con sus labores de Prefecta .

Al fin llego lo que todos esperaban el segundo partido de quidditch de la temporada Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff . El tiempo era frío y amenazaba tormenta , pero eso no importo el campo de quidditch estaba repleto .

--------------------------------------Mientras en los vestidores---------------------------------

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione

- Un poco – contesto ella

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien –

- Bueno equipo , mis pronósticos ………….Creo que derrotaremos a Hufflepooff , no solo los derrotaremos ¡los aplastaremos, muy bien manos al centro y a las tres Gryffindor . – dijo la capitana Angelina Jonson , todo el equipo se acerco en un circulo juntaron las manos al centro y gritaron fuerte el nombre de su casa y con una gran sed de triunfo en los corazones , montaron sus escobas y salieron al campo .

El equipo de Gryffindor fue recibido con una gran ovación por todos los alumnos , esepto claro, los de Slitheryn que guardaban silencio .

14 escobas estaban suspendidas en el aire entre gritos de apoyo y abucheos provenientes de la gradaverde y plata , madame Hootch entro al campo con su escoba en una mano y la caja de madera que contenía la qwaffle , las blodggers y la pequeña sntich.

- ¡Quiero un juego limpio jóvenes! – dijo Madame Hootch desde el suelo , dejo salir las blodgers seguidas por la snitch que desapareció enseguida , dio un largo silvatazo , arrojo la quaffle y comenzó el partido

- ¡ Y comienza el partido, Hermione la nueva cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor toma posesión inmediata de la quaffle – decía Lee Jordan que era el que narraba el partido vigilado por al profesora McGonagall

- ¡Véanla volar , se dirige rápidamente hacía el otro extremo del campo esquivando blodggers y a los golpeadores de Hofflepooff , esquiva al guardían y….¡ si ! anotación , el marcador esta Gryffindor 10 Hufflepoff 0 , quien lo diría además de ser lista y prefecta es una exselente jugadora de quidditch , felicidades Hermione - decía Lee mientras Hermione recorría el campo dirigiéndoles su acostumbrada señal de pulgar en alto a las gradas de Gryffindor .

- ¡Comenzamos de nuevo ! – decía Lee Jordan – Hufflepuff con la quaffle , acercándose a los aros de Gryffindor con una serie de pases , pero …..esperen …….Hermione intercepta un pase y va velozmente hacia el otro lado del campo , tira y ¡sssiiii anota otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor! El marcador es 20 a cero favor Gryffindor

Mientras Lee narraba el partido , comenzó a llover , pero no era un lluvia cualquiera , conforme los minutos pasaban se iba asiendo cada vez más fuerte . Harry se mantenía dando vueltas por el campo , pero era difícil poder ver la pequeña snitch con la lluvia chocando contra sus gogles .

El partido continuaba y los de Hufflepoff se la estaban tomando contra Hermione por los primeros 20 puntos que había anotado . los golpeadores le mandaban las blodgers con todas sus fuerzas y una le paso rozando la cara , pero Hermione no titubeo .

De repente un pequeño destello dorado en la tribuna de los maestros llamo la atención de Harry , estaba en lo cierto era la Snitch , descendió rápidamente sobre su saeta de fuego con el brazo estirado . Y después de unos minutos de persecición Harry tenía la Snitch en sus manos .

- ¡ Harry Potter tiene la snitch , Gryffindor gana ! – decía Lee Jordan mientras todo el estadio rompía en aplausos

- Lo hiciste muy bien princesa – le decía Harry a Hermione mientras bajaban al pasto

- Tu también lo hiciste estupendo , pero tu ya debes de estar acostumbrado –

- ¡Hay pero si tu! ….."jugadora más valiosa de la liga y campeona de goleo" . le dijo Harry en tono sarcástico

- Eso es diferente – le contesto ella dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza

Los alumnos bajaban de las gradas rápidamente para festejar con el equipo la segubda victoria de la temporada . Entre palmadas y felicitaciones , Harry y Hermione se abrían camino para encontrarse con Ron .

- Felicidades , jugaron estupendo - les dijo Ron

- Gracias ¿nos acompañas a cambiarnos? – le dijo Hermione, Ron asintió y los tres se dirigieron a los vestidores .

Se cambiaron de ropa y bajo sus capas para la lluvia y unos paraguas se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor para que pudieran dejar sus escobas y regresar al gran comedor para la hora de la comida .

La hora de la comida pasó tranquila . Conforme llegaban todos los alumnos felicitaban a Hermione con comentarios alegres como "¿que otras cosas sabes hacer?" o "que escondidito te lo tenías" y otros así , con lo que Hermione se ruborizaba .

Como aún llovía decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en su sala común , Ron jugaba con Harry ajedrez mágico y Hermione charlaba con Ginny y con otras chicas de Gryffindor

Llego la hora de la cena y paso igual , sin nada fuera de lo común . Terminaron y se fueron a su sala común , donde platicaron los tres un rato .

- Nunca pensé que jugar quidditch fuera tan excitante – dijo Hermione

- Te lo dije , pero no me querías creer – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Sería estupendo que se abriera otra plaza en el equipo para que pidieras jugar con nosotros Ron – le dijo Hermione

- Pues si pero a menos que otro jugador decida dejar de jugar por estudiar . lo veo un poco difícil – contesto Ron

- ¿Jugamos ajedrez? – pregunto Harry , Ron asintió y los dos jugaron una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione miraba

Pasaron un rato bastante agradable riendo y jugando como no lo habían hecho en un buen tiempo , después de que Ron le gano a Harry 4 veces seguidas decidieron irse a la cama , subieron las escaleras de caracol Hermione su despidió tiernamente de ambos y entro en el dormitorio de las chicas y Harry y Ron en el de los hombres .

- Creo que al fin las cosas están comenzando a regresar a la normalidad ¿no crees? – le dijo Ron a Harry mientras se ponían las pijamas

- Si , eso creo , si llegamos a Halloween sin ningún percance me daré por bien servido – le contesto Harry

- ¡Que optimista, yo te daría hasta navidad – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara

Los dos terminaron de vestirse , se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron a dormir .

--------------------------Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas-----------------------------

Hermione estaba acostada boca arriba , contemplando la luna plateada rodeada de un cielo estrellado , pensaba , las cosas con Ron estaba de nuevo como antes , su relación con Harry iba viento en popa , había ganado su primer partido de quidditch y había demostrado a los de Slytherin sobre todo a Crab y a Goyl que ya no lograrían amedrentarla con miradas ni comentarios por la muerte Malfoy ¿ que más podía pedir ?

Sin embargo aún una duda circulaba por su mente ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el señor Malfoy en aparecer de nuevo para hacerles daño ? . Pero definitivamente era algo que no permitiría que interviniera con su vida aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy

Y así echando un último vistazo a la luna cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida .


	18. Venenum Mortate

Mientras tanto en un bosque solitario deIrlanda , tres hombres encapuchados estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata .

Por unos breves momentos ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna , los tres observaban las llamas como si pudieran controlarlas con la mirada , y después de unos momentos una vos grabe y profunda se izo escuchar .

- Mi hijo Vincent me ha escrito , me informa que el torneo de quidditch del colegio ha comenzado-

- Me parece que es una oportunidad perfecta , no la podemos desaprovechar – dijo el segundo hombre

De repente el tercer hombre , se puso en pié quitándose la capucha dejando ver su rubio y largo cabello y unos ojos grises fríos y vacíos .

- Señores , tengan paciencia , el momento de la venganza se acerca , nuestra reciente aparición en el bosque prohibido ha puesto en alerta a los idiotas del ministerio y no dudo que hasta los dementotes de azcaban nos estén buscando – dijo el hombre

- ¡Pero Lucius …… ! – grito uno de los hombres que era robusto y de mas o menos 1 .90 de estatura

- ¡ Silencio Crabe ! – interrumpió el señor Mafoy

- ¡Pero la muerte de Draco no puede quedar impune! – Grito el otro hombre que era también corpulento pero un poco más bajo . De pronto una mirada de odio y furia salio de los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy fulminando al señor Goyl

- ¡No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de mi hijo!- le grito

- Su muerte no quedara impune así tenga que morir yo mismo en el intento , solo estoy esperando el momento oportuno para atacar ¡Juro por la memoria de mi hijo , que esa maldita sangre sucia y sus estúpidos amigos recibirán su castigo ¡ LO JUROOOO!- gritando esto con furia , levanto su varita hacia el cielo y de ella salió un rayo de luz color naranja , al estar en el cielo dibujo una figura extraña que después de unos momentos tomo la forma de una espada con una serpiente enrollada . Al ver esto , los señores Crabe y Goyl se quedaron con la boca abierta durante unos momentos contemplando aquella visión , después de unos segundos Crab dijo .

- Lucius ¿estas seguro que quieres lanzar esa maldición, recuerda que hasta el hechicero que la haga puede morir -

- ¡Claro que lo se, no me importa morir si con eso logro mi objetivo !– contesto Lucius con un mirada fija y ausente .

- Piénsalo bien , esa maldición es extremadamente poderosa y te puede matar – le dijo Goyl

- No tengo nada que pensar , esta decidido – y mirando hacia el cielo donde aún estaba la marca de la maldición dijo :

- ¡Draco , tu muerte será vengada con la maldición VENENUM MORTATE !-

Después de esto ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna , no era necesario . Las palabras del señor Malfoy habían tenido un gran efecto sobre los señores Crab y Goyl . Los tres permanecieron en silencio en la oscuridad del bosque esperando el amanecer .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el colegio había salido el sol anunciando la mañana del lunes para todos los alumnos . Se levantaron un poco desilucionados de no poder quedarse en sus camas con cortinas de dosel un poco más y poco a poco comenzó el ajetreo rutinario de las primeras horas .

En el dormitorio de los chicos de 6º año Harry y Ron se estaban arreglando para bajar a la sal común para encontrarse con Hermione y bajar a desayunar .

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo durmieron ? – pregunto hermione al verlos bajar

- Muy bien gracias - contesto Harry dandole un beso

- Yo dormí acostado y con los ojos cerrados ¿y tu? – contesto Ron , Harry y Hermione rieron y se encaminaron los tres hacia el gran comedor .

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de alumnos somnolientos , se sentaron en su mesa tradicional .

Comenzaron a comer sus huevos con tocino pan francés y jugo de calabazas cuando de repente entraron en tropel una lluvia de lechuzas de diferentes colores y tamaños listas para entregar el correo a sus respectivos dueños .

A las manos de Hermione callo el Diario El Profeta , se apresuro a desenrollarlo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos la imagen que estaba en la primera plana . Era una espada con una serpiente enroscada dibujadas en color naranja , al parecer sobre el cielo nocturno.

- ¡Escuchen esto! – les dijo Hermione y comenzó a leer lo que decía el encabezado .

" _**Venenum Mortate sobre el cielo Irlandes"**_

**_Los embajadores especiales del ministerio de magia enIrlanda reportaron que en la madrugada del día de hoy fue invocada en uno de sus bosques la maldición Venenum Mortate . _**

**_Al hacer una revisión exhaustiva de la zona , no se encontró nada ni a nadie que pudiera haberla convocado . El ministerio de magia se encuentra en alerta, ya que esta maldición es recordado en los tiempos de poder de El Señor Tenebroso . Esta maldición solo puede ser convocada por magos oscuros muy poderosos _**

**_Al entrevistar a Cornelius Foodge ministro de magia esto fue lo que nos dijo _**

**- _Señor ministro ¿ cree usted que esta invocación la hayan hecho los mortifagos convictos Carabe , Goyl y Malfoy ?_**

**"_No lo sabemos con exactitud , no se han encontrado evidencias de que hayan sido ellos pero estamos redoblando esfuerzos para poder encontrarlos , los dementores se han unido a nosotros en la búsqueda ,los hemos enviado aIrlanda y estoy seguro de que a su regreso nos traerán buenas noticias" _**

**_Se despidió de nosotros alegando que tenía una junta con el comité de Magia internacional y se fue . _**

**_Solo esperamos que los dementotes sean de ayuda para el ministerio y que pronto logren la captura de los mortifagos prófugos , por el bien de todos , pero sobre todo por el bien de los jóvenes Hermione Granger , Ron Wisley y sobre todo Harry Potter _**

**_Para El Diario El Profeta : Ritta Skytter _**

Cuando Hermione termino de leer Harry dijo :

- Venenum Mortate …………..nunca había escuchado de esa maldición –

- He leído algo sobre ella , tengo entendido que solo la pueden invocar los magos oscuros poderosos te mata instantáneamente – contesto Hermione

- ¿Pero hay alguna manera de atacarla? – pregunto Ron

- No lo se , me imagino que si , tendremos que preguntarle al profesor Snape en clase y si es cierto que el señor Malfoy la comvoco tendremos que estar preparados para ello – contesto Hermione

Los tres se intercambiaron miradas por un momento y terminaron su desayuno en silencio, pensado .

Harry pensaba ¿en que momento se aparecería el señor Malfoy para atacar a Hermione con esa maldición?

Hermione pensaba que tendrá que redoblar esfuerzos en sus clases extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras para poder defenderse

Ron pensaba que no permitiría que esa maldición tocara a ninguno de sus amigos aun que su vida dependiera de ello

Terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones para tomar su primera clase .

Pasaron la hora con los alumnos de Ravenclow sin nada en particular y junto con ellos se dirigieron al terminar a la clase de adivinación , Hermione se despidió ya que ella no tomaba esa clase y se dirigió al aula de Runas antiguas.

Los alumnos entraron en la sala redonda y con un penetrante olor a incienso que los adormilaba un poco a todos . Harry y Ron se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a una ventana y se sentaron en los pequeños taburetes de terciopelo rojo para tratar de poner atención a la clase de la profesora Thriloney sin quedarse dormidos .

- Buenos días mis niños , el día de hoy estudiaremos otro tipo de adivinación mediante la lectura de las cartas , por favor por parejas uno de ustedes tome el paquete de cartas que tienen frente a ustedes revuélvanlo un poco y después pónganlos de nuevo sobre la mesa – les dijo la profesora , a lo que todos obedecieron Ron fue el que revolvió el paquete de cartas y lo puso en su lugar .

- Ahora el compañero que no las revolvió , divida el paquete cartas en dos montones del mismo tamaño- les dijo la profesora y Harry obedeció .

- Ahora , el compañero que haya revuelto las cartas comience a sacar una por una del paquete formando un fila de 5 cartas volteadas hacia arriba para predecir lo que le pasara a su compañero durante las siguientes semanas - Ron y Harry dirigieron miradas de incredulidad y Ron comenzó .

Ellos no lograban comprender las figuras que aparecían en las cartas .

La primera era la figura de una mujer hermosa sentada a la orilla de un río , la segunda era la de un caballero vestido con una armadura de plata y montado sobre un unicornio , la tercera dibujaba a un hombre aparentemente muerto en lo que parecía ser un bosque , la cuarta tenía la imagen de un ángel y la quinta , que fue la más sorprendió a Harry y a Ron mostraba la imagen de una espada con una serpiente enroscada pero la espada estaba enterrada en un cráneo humano .

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de asombro y no sabían que decir , después de ver el articulo del profeta, les aparecía esta carta , estaba confundidos . De pronto a su mesa se acerco la profesora Thriloney que de un susto abrió sus grandes ojos detrás de sus gafas de fondo de botella y les dijo :

- ¿Quién de los dos ha hecho esta predicción?- les pregunto estrujándose las manos y mirando con miedo las 5 cartas

- Yo – contesto Ron y la profesora miro a Harry con compasión

- ¿Qué significa esto profesora?- le pregunto Harry

- Mi niño , aquí veo un triangulo entre tres personas , dos hombres y una mujer ……………….(pequeña pausa para tragar saliva) y una de esas personas morirá para salvar a las otras dos .

- ¿Esta usted segura ? – pregunto Harry un poco molesto

- Si , estoy totalmente segura mi niño – contesto ella alejándose de la mesa para revisar las predicciones de los demás alumnos .

El resto de la clase se la pasaron tomando notas y copiando párrafos del libro de texto para poder interpretar la lectura de las cartas .

Finalmente termino la clase para dar paso a la hora del almuerzo . Mientras bajaban al gran comedor Harry le pregunto a Ron .

- ¿Crees que lo que dijo sea cierto?-

- No lo creo , recuerda que se la ha pasado haciendo la predicción de tu muerte los últimos 3 años y sigues aquí - contesto Ron despreocupado

- Si pero recuerdo que en trecer grado tubo una premonición que resulto ser cierta – le dijo harry

- Un acierto entre miles de errores , hasta MaCgonagal dice que es una farsante – le contesto Ron

- Además , esta ves no dijo que el que moriría sería yo –le dijo Harry

- Eso si , pero de todos modos yo no le daría tanta importancia –

- ¿ A que no le darías importancia Ron ? – pregunto una voz desde atrás de ellos era Hermione que salía del aula de Runas antiguas .

- A nada en particular , una nueva predicción de la profesora Thriloney - le dijo Ron

- ¿Y ahora que, a Harry se lo comerá el calamar gigante del lago ? – le dijo Hermione con un tono de sarcasmo y un ademán de burla .

- No exactamente , vamos te lo explicare en el gran comedor . – le dijo Harry , la tomo de la mano y los tres siguieron su camino al gran comedor

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y mientras se servían unos emparedados de tocino , papas fritas y jugo de calabaza , le explicaban a Hermione de que se trato la clase de adivinación , lo de las cartas , las imágenes que habían aparecido y lo que les había dicho la profesora Thriloney , entre tanto Hermione los miraba con atención , levantando las cejas y enchuecando los labios de ves en cuando , y cuando al final terminaron ella les dijo .

- Eso no es adivinación , cualquier persona puede hacer la lectura de las cartas aunque no sea un mago – les contesto ella

- ¿En serio ? – pregunto Ron incrédulo

- Claro , mira en el mundo mooggle hay unas personas que se llaman gitanos , ellos te echan las cartas por unas cuantas libras , una vez más comprobamos que esa maestra es una farsante – le dijo Hermione

- Pero ¿y la imagen de la espada con la serpiente clavada en un cráneo? – pregunto Harry

- Simple casualidad - Contesto Hermione indiferente

- Hermione , se que esa clase se te hace tonta ¿pero no cree que esta ves debemos tomarla mas enserio después de lo que leímos esta mañana? – le dijo Harry

- Después de la comida tenemos una hora libre ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y hablamos con Dombledor de esto?- les dijo Hermione

- Esta bien – contesto Harry

Los tres se miraron , intercambiaron sonrisas de tranquilidad y terminaron de almorzar . Aun que Harry trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y despreocupado en su interior no lo estaba , no podía apartar de su mente las imágenes de esas 5 cartas y se le llenaba la cabeza de preguntas ¿ quien sería el que tendría que sacrificarse ¿quien sobreviviría , el , Ron o Hermione? Y como era la primera ves que no era presagiada específicamente su muerte su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al imaginarse que Ron o Hermione pudieran morir para salvarlo a el , pero el estaba decidido a no dejar que eso pasara .

Los tres continuaron con sus clases , hasta que llego la hora de la comida que la pasaron un poco intranquila , ya que al terminar abordarían al profesor Dombledor para explicarle la situación .

Después de intercambiar miradas de resignación los tres respiraron profundo al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores .

- Profesor Dombledor ¿podemos hablar con usted en privado ? – pregunto Harry

- Si , Minerva¿ tu despacho esta libre?- le pregunto el profesor

- ClaroAlbus , puedes disponer de el – le contesto la profesora

- Muy bien muchachos espérenme en le despacho , en cuanto termine esta deliciosa tarta de limón estaré con ustedes – les contesto Dombledor con una ligera sonrisa los tres sonrieron y abandonaron el gran comedor para esperar al profesor en el despacho .

Cuando ellos llegaron no se dijeron palabra alguna , solo se intercambiaban miradas que reflejaban el torbellino de emociones que sentía cada uno en su interior en ese momento y después de unos momentos entro el profesor Dombledor .

Muy bien , ahora si ¿de que querían hablarme ? – pregunto Dombledor alegremente al entrar al despacho

- Pues vera profesor , esta mañana en la clase de adivinación estábamos estudiando la predicción del futuro mediante la lectura de las cartas y…… - Harry se interrumpió y miro a Ron de reojo

- Y según la profesora Thriloney predijo en mi futuro que estaré en un triangulo con otras dos personas un hombre y una mujer y que uno de nosotros morirá para salvar a los otros dos - termino de decir Harry

Y después de que una pequeña pausa Dombledor dijo :

- ¿y que imágenes aparecieron en las cartas? –

- La de una mujer en la orilla de un río ,un caballero con armadura montado en un unicornio , un joven muerto en medio de un bosque , un ángel y una espada con una serpiente enrroscada clavada en un cráneo- contesto Harry

- Muy bien - ¿ alguno de ustedes ha escuchado hablar de los "gitanos"?- pregunto Dombledor

- Sip , son una especie de intento de magos que viven en el mundo mooggle – contesto Hermione

- Déjenme aclararles algo , no son "intentos de mago" son una descendencia casi extinta de los hechiceros de la edad media , ahora los pocos que quedan , viven en comunidades en el mundo mooggle y ellos son expertos en la lectura de las cartas – les dijo Dombledor

- Pero ¿no se supone que todas las ramas de la adivinación son muy inciertas? - pregunto Hermione

- En el mundo de los moogles , si una persona normal compra un paquete de cartas en una tienda no podrá hacer una predicción real ya que puede ser manipulada para su propio beneficio , pero si un gitano te las hecha , será más acertada por su descendencia , ya que ellos , los verdaderos gitanos lo hacen sin ganar nada , hay farsantes claro que por unas cuantas libras , según ellos te dirán tu futuro pero solo te dirán lo que quieres oír - les dijo Dombledor , los tres estaban anonadados y después de una pequeña pausa Harry dijo .

- Entonces es cierto , uno de nosotros va a morir para salvar a los otros dos – dijo Harry dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio .

- No necesariamente – dijo Dombledor

- No entiendo – dijo Ron

- Les explicare , Hermione tiene razón , ninguna rama de la adivinación es cien por ciento segura , la lectura de las cartas es la mas manipulable de todas , pero es la mas acertada , lo que podría significar que tal ves si estén en un triangulo ustedes tres , pero no necesariamente alguno tendrá que morir , me temo que esa parte depende de ustedes – les dijo Dombledor y después de una pequeña pausa Hermione dijo :

- Profesor ¿nos podría hablar de la maldición Venenum Mortate? –

- Después del articulo del profeta creí que nunca me lo preguntarían , bien ; esa maldición es extremadamente poderosaes un veneno de acción rápida que entra en tu organismo , recorre todo tu cuerpo en medio deterribles dolores–

- Pero ¿ hay alguna manera de detenerla o de atacarla ? – pregunot Harry

- Claro que la hay , solo que requiere de un gran esfuerzo por parte de el o los magos que quieran realizar el contra hechizo – les contesto Dombledor

- ¿y que hay que hacer? – pregunto Hermione

- El contrahechizo se llama "Extremus Moriarte" , lo que hace , al chocar contra la maldición es volverla contra el hechicero que la hizo matándolo instantáneamente , pero al mago que efectué el contrahehizo lo dejara sin fuerzas , por eso se requiere de una gran fuerza mental para poder realizarlo .

- ¿Cree usted conveniente que nosotros lo aprendamos profesor?- pregunto Hermione

- Eso deben decidirlo ustedes , los dejaré solos y espero su respuesta a la hora de la cena para poder avisar al profesor Snape , hasta luego muchachos – les dijo Dombledor y salio del despacho , dejando solos .

Durante unos momentos los tres se mantuvieron en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos , hasta que Harry decidió romper con ese silencio y les dijo :

- ¿ Ustedes que opinan ? –

- Creo que podemos hacerlo , si logramos hacer un patronus bastante poderoso lograremos hacer el Extremus Moriarte – dijo Hermione

- ¿ Tu que dices Ron? – le pregunto Harry al darse cuenta de su expresión vacía

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- contesto Ron

- No se ¿Qué opinas de lo que nos dijo Dombledor , que piensas que sientes?- le pregunto Harry

- No lo se , ustedes son más fuertes que yo para estas cosas , yo no se si pueda hacerlo – contesto Ron

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Hermione

- ¿ Como que por que? Yo , a un lado del famoso Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" y al lado de Hermione Granger la mejor alumna que ha tenido este colegio y ahora la nueva cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor y yo solo soy Ron el penúltimo hijo de una familia pobre de magos , un don nadie – les dijo Ron un poco decepcionado y mirando por la ventana del despacho hacia el horizonte .

Harry y Hermione se miraron , nunca pensaron que Ron se sintiera de esa manera estando con ellos

- Ron , tu sabes que eso no es cierto ¿ no fuiste tu el que jugo la mejor partida de ajedrez mágico del colegio en los últimos 100 años? Y no un ajedrez cualquiera te recuerdo que era un hechizo de la profesora MaCgonagall – le dijo Hermione

- Eso no fue nada – le contesto Ron sin mirarlos

- Pues para nosotros fue mucho , soy buena en el colegio por que me gusta estudiar , hay cosas mas importantes que los libros – le dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente hasta donde el estaba .

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunto el con un tono lúgubre en la voz

- Como tu amistad , la gente vale por lo que es Ron no por lo que tiene , sin tu ayuda no podríamos haber logrado nada de lo que hemos hecho en estos 5 años – le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba al el .

- Ron , tu eres muy importante para nosotros , lo que he hecho no lo he hecho solo, tu siempre has estado conmigo ayudándome y eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida – le dijo Harry también acercándose

- ¿Lo entiendes Ron? Tu eres parte importante de nosotros y jamás te dejaremos solo – le dijo Hermione

- Los tres "juntos hasta el final" – le dijo Harry a Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro . Ron volteó y los miro , su expresión avía cambiado ya no era una expresión de miedo sino de felicidad -

- Esta bien , comenzamos juntos esto y juntos lo terminaremos – les contesto

- ¡Así se habla! – le dijo Harry

- Bueno , en ese caso esta decidido , solo nos queda esperar a la cena para informarle a Dombledore nuestra decisión – les dijo Hermione

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de felicidad , como siempre afrontarían esta nueva aventura juntos . Con una nueva actitud hacia las circunstancias , salieron del despacho para seguir con las clases de la tarde y esperar a la hora de la cena para hablar con Dombledor .


	19. Ave Fenix

Los tres se dirigieron al invernadero 3 para tomar su clase de Herbología , entraron y tomaron sus lugares , y así siguió el resto de la tarde , los tres estaba impacientes de que llegara la hora de la cena para poder informarle Dombledor lo que habían decidido . o:p /o:p 

Al fin después de dejar sus mochilas en sus respectivos dormitorios bajaron al gran comedor para la cena , se aproximaron a la mesa de Griffyndor y tomaron asiento . Comieron su cena rápidamente y cuando terminaron se fueron directamente a la mesa de profesores , en donde estaba Dombledor sentado en medio en su hermosa silla de oro de respaldo alto con incrustaciones de rubies y safiros , que al verlos que se acercaban levanto la vista y puso a un lado el tenedor para dirigirse a ellos : o:p /o:p 

- ¿ cual es su decisión ? – o:p /o:p 

- Estamos dispuestos a aprender el contra hechizo profesor – dijo Harry a lo que Ron y Hermione asintieron al mismo tiempo . o:p /o:p 

- Muy bien , le informaré al profesor Snape , para que empiecen cuanto antes , ahora regresen a sus lugares tengo que dar un estupendo anuncio – les dijo Dombledor y los tres obedecieron o:p /o:p 

Cuando llegaron a sus ligares , unos minutos después , Dombledro se levanto de su silla , e inmediatamente el ruido que reinaba en el gran comedor seso para dar paso a un expectante silencio y el profesor Dombledor comenzó a hablar . o:p /o:p 

- Bueno , después de haber saboreado como siempre una excelente cena por parte de nuestro personal de las cocinas , tengo que darles una excelente noticia . Como todos ustedes saben cada año , la noche de brujas es festejada con un majestuoso banquete …………. Pero este año , a petición de toda la clase de 7º año se llevará a cabo un gran balie de disfraces - cuando Dombledor dijo esto se rompió el silencio que reinaba en el gran comedor cuando los alumnos estallaron en demostraciones de aceptación , aun que no falto al que no le gusto la idea . o:p /o:p 

- Quiero ver a los prefectos en el despacho de la profesora MaCgonagall – Una ves que Dombledor dijo esto , Ron y Hermione se levantaron de la mesa le dijeron a Harry que lo verían en la sala común y salieron del gran comedor . o:p /o:p 

Hermione y Ron platicaban mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el despacho de la profesora MaCgonagall

- ¿Será divertido no crees ? – le dijo Hermione o:p /o:p 

- Ya lo creo – le dijo Ron con sarcasmo o:p /o:p 

- Vamos Ron , anímate – o:p /o:p 

- Lo que me preocupa es que normalmente estos eventos son de parejas y yo no tengo con quién ir –

- Vamos , hay muchas chicas en el colegio que estarían encantadas de ir contigo – o:p /o:p 

- Pues preséntamelas por que yo no las conozco – o:p /o:p 

Al fin llegaron al despacho de la profesora junto con los demás prefectos de las casas , al entrar encontraron al Profesor Dombledor y a la profesora Macgonagall , y cuando todos los prefectos estuvieron adentro el profesor Dombledor comenzó a hablar . o:p /o:p 

- Muy bien , las indicaciones son las siguientes , primero , ustedes como prefectos deberán recibir a los "Hechiceros Estramboticos" es el grupo que contrate para amenizar la fiesta , segundo , cada uno de ustedes deberá tener una pareja , ya que son los encargados de abrir el baile con la primera pieza de la noche (a Ron no le agrado mucho la idea) y tercero , los prefectos de 7º grado apoyaran a los maestros como chaperones – lo último no les agrado mucho a los alumnos de 7º año pero no les quedaba de otra .

- ¿Hay alguna pregunta ? – dijo la profesora MaCgonagall a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza

- Muy bien entonces pueden regresar a sus casas para informarles a todos lo que se les ha dicho – dijo la profesora y todos los prefectos salieron del despacho. o:p /o:p 

Mientras Ron y Hermione caminaban Hermione noto un leve destello de preocupación en el rostro de Ron

- ¿Qué pasa Ron , algo te preocupa? – o:p /o:p 

- Mas o menos – contesto el o:p /o:p 

- ¿ y se puede saber que es? – o:p /o:p 

- que no se bailar o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡¡AAA, no te preocupes ya me lo avía imaginado , de eso me encargo yo , yo te enseñaré a bailar - le dijo Hermione poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras seguían caminando para ir a la torre de Griffyndor .

Al fin llegaron entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda y encontraron la sala común llena , todos los estaban esperando para saber que les havia dicho Dombledor . o:p /o:p 

- ¿Qué les dijo? cuéntenos – se paresuro a abordarlos Ginny la hermanita de Ron o:p /o:p 

Rapidamente Ron y Hermione les contaron con lujo de detalle lo del grupo musical , lo de las parejas y lo de los chaperones , depués de las ultimas palabras se escucho un gran bullicio en la sala común , unos intercambiaban miradas y comentarios como ¿de que te vas a disfrazar o a quien piensas invitar, rápidamente Harry abordo a Hermione por la cintura . o:p /o:p 

- ¿Eso implica que no nos podremos escapar por ahí? – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa o:p /o:p 

- No veo por que no nos podamos desaparecer unos minutos , siempre y cuando nadie lo note – le contesto ella o:p /o:p 

- Solo hay un pequeño problema – le dijo Harry o:p /o:p 

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Hermione o:p /o:p 

- Que no se bailar – contesto el o:p /o:p 

- Me lo imagine , creo que tendré mucho trabajo contigo y con Ron para que no hagan el ridículo . – le dijo ella y los dos rieron o:p /o:p 

La sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco , hasta que también Hermioen se despidió , subió a su dormitorio y solo quedaron Ron y Harry . o:p /o:p 

- ¿En que piensas Ron ? – o:p /o:p 

- En quien querría ir conmigo al baile – o:p /o:p 

- No te preocupes , estoy seguro de que hay muchas chicas que morirían por ir contigo –

- Que casualidad Hermione me dijo lo mismo – le dijo Ron con sarcasmo o:p /o:p 

- Y si te lo dicen dos personas la misma noche ¿ no crees que signifique algo?- le pregunto Harry

- Harry …..¿saben algo que yo no sepa? - le pregunto Ron o:p /o:p 

- No , simplemente no te menosprecies , te apuesto a que si te lo propones podrías andar con la chica que tu quisieras- le contesto Harry o:p /o:p 

- Yo se que soy un galán pero con eso no basta necesito que una chica también lo piense no crees? – le dijo Ron

- Aun falta un mes para el baile , tienes bastante tiempo para elegir a la chica adecuada para que sea tu pareja - le dijo Harry

- Pues si , pero bueno , será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir – le dijo Ron y los dos se levantaron par subir a su dormitorio o:p /o:p 

Así sin mencionar una palabra más del baile , se pusieron las pijamas se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron a dormir . o:p /o:p 

-------------------------------------------------Mientras en los dormitorios de Slitheryn-----------------------------------

Los eternos guardaespaldas de Draco , Crab y Goy sacaban pluma y pergamino y se disponían a escribir . o:p /o:p 

- ¿ Le vas a informar a tu padre lo del baile?- le pregunto Crabe a Goyl o:p /o:p 

- Claro , el baile es una oportunidad perfecta para que el señor Malfoy penetre en el castillo – le contesto Goyl o:p /o:p 

- Claro , todos estarán disfrazados y si entra algún enmascarado , nadie notara la diferencia – dijo Crabe o:p /o:p 

- Así es , finalmente la espera a llegado , la muerte de Draco será vengada – dijo Goyl y comenzó a redactarle una carta a su padre . o:p /o:p 

Padre : o:p /o:p 

El 31 de Octubre se llevará a cabo un baile de disfraces en el colegio , esa podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para atacar a la sangre sucia y a sus amigos o:p /o:p 

Atte. : Gregory o:p /o:p 

Rápidamente enrollo el pergamino , se lo ato a su lechuza negra para enviar la carta a su padre .

Abrió la ventana del dormitorio y dejo salir a la lechuza mirándola hasta que desapareció tras una nube y sin decir palabra , Crab y Goyl se pusieron la pijama y se acostaron a dormir .

Al día siguiente , en el castillo se vivía una atmósfera muy alegre , los hombres platicaban entre ellos de a quien tenían pensado invitar al baile y las chicas charlaban sobre cual sería el disfraz perfecto para esa noche . o:p /o:p 

En el desayuno Harry y Hermione sostenían una charla muy acalorada sobre los posibles disfraces que podrían utilizar , mientras Ron escuchaba atento y soltaba una risa burlona de vez en cuando . o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡ No me pondré mallas Hermione ni lo sueñes! – le decía Harry o:p /o:p 

- ¿pero por que no, si tienes buena pierna – le contesto ella dandole una palmadita en el muslo con una sonrisita o:p /o:p 

- Ya se, tu te disfrazas de princesa y yo me de tu caballero con armadura y todo – le dijo el

- ¿Y como piensas bailar con una armadura encima? – le dijo ella o:p /o:p 

- ¿Tu de ada y yo de duende ? – le dijo el o:p /o:p 

- ¿Por qué no se disfrazan de trolls con todo y garrotes para que puedan pelearse a gusto? – les dijo Ron con tono de broma o:p /o:p 

- ¡Ya se! De diablos , yo seré un demonio galán y tu mi hermosa y traviesa diablilla – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa o:p /o:p 

- Mmmm… no , mejor de vampiros , tu serás un imponente vampiro y yo seré tu hermosa vampiresa – le dijo ella o:p /o:p 

- Mmmm ¿ por que no , me parece , esta bien –le dijo Harry o:p /o:p 

- Y tu Ron ¿ ya pensaste a quine invitar ? – le pregunto Hermione o:p /o:p 

- Nop – contesto Ron o:p /o:p 

- ¿ y de que te vas a disfrazar ? – pregunto Harry o:p /o:p 

- No lo se , tal vez de Calabaza así me podré confundir con la decoración o me visto con ropa arrugada de color rosa y finjo ser un chicle de fresa masticado – contesto Ron o:p /o:p 

- ¿O que tal si para variar , te pones ropa que no sea de segunda mano o heredada por alguno de tus hermanos ? – los tres voltearon al escuchar una vos grabe que provenía de detrás de ellos , eran Crabe y Goyll que los estaban escuchando , Ron al escuchar estas palabras se le pusieron las orejas rojas del coraje y se paro de un salto , pero Hermione lo detuvo por la túnica . o:p /o:p 

- No Ron , no les hagas caso - le dijo ella poniéndose de pié al mismo tiempo que Harry listos para cualquier cosa o:p /o:p 

- ¿Qué acaso la sangre sucia tiene más valor que tu? – le dijo Crabe , la reacción de Harry no se izo esperar y en dos pasos estaba frente a los dos gorilas con la barita en la mano o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡Atrévete a repetirlo estúpido y te verás volando hasta la torre norte!- le grito o:p /o:p 

- Harry por favor , no vale la pena meterse en problemas por estos…….., diría personas pero creo que les vendría mejor decirles "cosas", mejor bamonos - les dijo y cuando los tres se disponían a salir del gran comedor , Crab les lanzó un advertencia o:p /o:p 

- Huyan mientras puedan , pero muy pronto , la muerte de Draco será vengada – estas palabras resonaron en el gran comedor llamando la atención de varios alumnos de las mesas cercanas , los tres se pararon en seco y Hermione se acerco con cautela con la varita en mano . o:p /o:p 

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto o:p /o:p 

- ¿Ahora si te interesa lo que te podamos decir ? – le dijo Goyl , Harry se aproximaba rápidamente , pero Hermione le puso el brazo en el pecho para que se detuviera o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡ Habla !– le dijo Hermione apuntándole con la varita o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡¡Obligame! – grito Goyl o:p /o:p 

- Con mucho gusto ………– o:p /o:p 

- ¿Qué esta pasando jóvenes? – Era la profesora MaCgonagal , Hermione guardó rápidamente la barita en la túnica los 5 se sorprendieron , en ese momento no dijeron nada la presencia de la profesora los había tomado por sorpresa y después de unos segundos Hermione dijo o:p /o:p 

- Nada profesora , es solo que estos dos alumnos de Slitheryn estaban provocando a Ron y estaba a punto de reportarlos con el profesor Snape - o:p /o:p 

- Mmm……(pequeña pausa en donde cambiaba su mirada de uno a otro) bueno será mejor que se vallan a sus clases , todos andando ,vamos – les dijo la profeora y los 5 salieron al mismo tiempo del gran comedor .

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del castillo : o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡Eso no se quedará así , cuídense en el baile! – les dijo Crabe y se fueron hacia las mazmorras que era donde esta la sal común de Slitheryn o:p /o:p 

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir? – les dijo Ron o:p /o:p 

- No lo se , pero no creo que sea nada bueno – le dijo Harry tomando a Hermione por la cintura , mientras los tres los miraban alejarse por el pasillo hasta que se perdieron de vista en las escaleras o:p /o:p 

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a clase – les dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar, Harry al notar su expresión de preocupación le pregunto : o:p /o:p 

- ¿Estas preocupada por lo que dijeron esos dos ? – o:p /o:p 

- No mucho – contesto ella o:p /o:p 

- ¿Entonces que te pasa? – pregunto Ron o:p /o:p 

- Estaba pensando , si el señor Malfoy quisiera atacarnos en el castillo , esa sería una oportunidad perfecta – les dijo pero Harry y Ron no le entendían o:p /o:p 

- No te entiendo - dijo Ron o:p /o:p 

- Si , miren , piénsenlo un poco , los alumnos no llevarán puesto el uniforme , todo el mundo estará disfrazado , tendrán mascaras y maquillaje en la cara , el señor Malfoy y los demás mortifagos podrían pasar desapercibidos con algún disfraz entre los estudiantes y los maestros – les explico .

Harry y Ron se quedaron un poco pensativos mientras continuaban caminando hacia la cabaña de Haggrid para tomar clase de cuidado de criaturas Mágicas o:p /o:p 

- Pero estaría un poco difícil que lo hicieran , además los únicos que entrarán al castillo esa noche serán los "Hechiceros Estrambóticos" para tocar en el baile – le dijo Ron o:p /o:p 

- No lo se , pero si de algo estoy segura es que quiero comenzar a practicar el "Extremus Moriarte" lo más rápido posible , no me quiero llevar una desagradable sorpresa . o:p /o:p 

Los días de Octubre pasaban y en el castillo el habitual barullo previo a la fiesta de Halloween estaba a todo lo que daba , los alumnos estaban emocionados por los disfraces que usarían y por las parejas que llevarían . o:p /o:p 

Mientras tanto Harry Ron y Hermione , podían disfrutar muy poco del júbilo de los demás ya que entre los entrenamientos de quidditch para Harry y Hermione , las labores de prefectos para Hermione y Ron , los deberes que les dejaban los demás maestros y las clases extra de defensa con Snape , no les quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar en lo demás . o:p /o:p 

Pero la que tenía la tarea más pesada era Hermione , prefecta , cazadora del equipo , y las clases de defensa ,cada noche que regresaban a la torre después de las clases con Snape era la que estaba más cansada de los tres , pero aún así se quedaba hasta pasada la media noche en la sala común para terminar los deberes

¡¡¡Por millonésima ves Wisley , es "Extremus Moriarte" no Morate!- le grito Snape a Ron cuando su contra hechizo , en lugar de ser la figura de un "Ave Fénix de color naranja" era solo un rayo de luz color rojo que choco contra la pared . o:p /o:p 

- Muy bien Potter , veo que ser discípulo de Lúpin te ha servido de algo - le dijo Snape con una sonrisa torcida y poco usual cuando vio que su contra hechizo era el deseado , un ave fenix que volaba por el aula . o:p /o:p 

- Señorita Granger , lo que estamos buscando es un ave fénix , no un gallo – le dijo Snape a Hermione cuando su contra hechizo tomo la forma de un ave parecido a un gallo , pero cuando Snape dijo esto Hermione se dejo caer un poco pálida sobre una de las sillas del aula . Y rápidamente Harry y Ron se acercaron o:p /o:p 

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Harry tomándola de la barbilla o:p /o:p 

- Si , estoy bien solo me maree un poco – le contesto ella con una débil sonrisa o:p /o:p 

- Jóvenes , han tenido un buen progreso en poco tiempo , pero no es suficiente , señorita Granger si esta a punto de desmayarse con esa débil figura , podría morir al lograr el Extremus como debe de ser , y ni el señor Potter la podrá regresar . Vamos , los tres una última ves , antes de irse a sus dormitorios y esta ves concéntrese señorita Granger - les dijo Snape y los tres estaban nuevamente de pié en medio del aula . o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Los tres respiraron profundo , se tomaron unos segundos y : o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

"Extremus Moriarte" gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo , esta vez de las tres varitas salieron tres grandiosos aves fénix que batían las alas y sobrevolaban el aula de un lugar a otro Harry y Ron los miraban con la boca abierta , mientras Snape tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro , jamás pensó que lo pudieran lograr o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡ Hermione lo hicimos ! ….. ¿Hermione, ¡¡Hermione!- gritaba Harry asustado al darse cuenta que Hermione se había desmallado por el esfuerzo , el y Ron se arrodillaron junto a ella para levantarla y llevarla de inmediato a la enfermería , pero : o:p /o:p 

- ¡Alto , no la muevan! - les grito Snape o:p /o:p 

- ¡Pero profesor , tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería no la podemos dejar así ! – gritaba Harry desesperado o:p /o:p 

- ¡Silencio Potter! ……..(Snape apuntaba a Hermione con la barita)¡Enervate! – dijo Snape y de su varita salio un pequeño resplandor plateado e inmediatamente después Hermione abrió los ojos , pero estaba muy pálida o:p /o:p 

- ¡¡¿Hermione estas bien!- pregunta Harry ayudándola a sentarse en el piso o:p /o:p 

- Si…., estoy bien , ¿que paso? – preguntaba Hermione confundida o:p /o:p 

- Lograste hacer el Extremus , pero te desmayaste – le dijo Harry o:p /o:p 

- Es todo por hoy , denle unas cuantas golosinas para que se recupere y vuelvan a su sala común – les dijo Snape , entre Harry y Ron ayudaron a Hermione a levantarse , pero se le doblaban las piernas así que como siempre , Harry la cargo cariñosamente entre sus brazos y se la llevó así hasta la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

En todo el camino no dijeron nada , hasta que pasaron por el retrato de la señora gorda y Harry logro poner a Hermione en una de las butacas que estaban frente a la chimenea . o:p /o:p 

Rápidamente Ron subió a su dormitorio por algunas golosinas como había dicho Snape para que Hermione se las pudiera comer y recupere el color o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

- ¿ Ya estas mejor princesa? – le pregunto Harry o:p /o:p 

- Si , ya me siento mejor , pero fue algo muy extraño – les dijo ella o:p /o:p 

- ¿Qure paso ? – pregunto Ron o:p /o:p 

- Cuando ví que el ave fénix salió de mi varita empecé a sentir mucho frío , el aula comenzó a dar vueltas y al siguiente segundo estaba en el suelo – Harry y Ron la miraban con incredulidad o:p /o:p 

- ¿Pero ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Harry o:p /o:p 

- Si , no te preocupes pero estoy muy cansada mejor me voy a la cama - le dijo Hermione y cuando Harry se disponía a levantarla otra vez entre sus brazos – no , no te preocupes , puedo caminar o:p /o:p 

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Harry o:p /o:p 

- si estoy segura , gracias mi amor , que descanses – le dio un beso de bunas noches a Harry se despidió de Ron y subió a su dormitorio o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo y mientras subían las escaleras y entraban al dormitorio comentaban lo sucedido o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

- ¿ Que crees que haya pasado? – pregunto Ron a Harry o:p /o:p 

- Creo que ese encantamiento es demasiado poderoso para las fuerzas de una chica , aún siendo Hermione que hemos comprobado que mas fuerte que cualquiera de las chicas de por aquí- le contesto harry o:p /o:p 

- Eso si ¿ recuerdas como golpeó a Mlafoy en tercer grado? – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa o:p /o:p 

- Jeje si , fue muy bueno ………Malfoy , no puedo creer que después de muerto siga causando tantos problemas – dijo Harry o:p /o:p 

- Mejor no pensemos en eso ahora , y ayúdame a decidir a quién invitar al baile – le dijo Ron o:p /o:p 

- Mmmm ….. por que no invitas a una de las gemelas Pattil ? – le dijo Harry o:p /o:p 

- Pues ….. no sería mala idea – que la almohada me de consejo , buenas noches – o:p /o:p 

- Buenas noches – los dos se acostaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron la almohada . o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

--------------------------------------------------------En el dormitorio de las chicas---------------------------------------- o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Hermione estaba , sentada en el piso recargada en la pared viendo hacia la luna a través de la ventana con su pijama puesta , no podía creer aún que se hubiera desmallado después de lograra el Extremus . o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

¿Por qué , por que me paso esto? ¿ no soy lo bastante buena para esto ? ¿ soy muy débil , se preguntaba sin obtener respuesta . o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

- ¿Qué pasa? – se pregunto en vos alta y de debajo de su cama salio su gato crukshancks ronroneando y acomodándose contra sus piernas o:p /o:p 

- ¿Tu crees que soy débil? – le pregunto a su gato cuando lo cargo para ponerlo en su regaso el gato ronroneo o:p /o:p 

¿Qué estaos haciendo, le estoy hablando a un gato , creó que necesito dormir - se levanto con su gato entre los brazos y se metió a la cama y al igual que Harry y Ron se quedo profundamente dormida


	20. El ataque

Ninguno de los tres se podría imaginar que mientras ellos estaban durmiendo placidamente en sus camas con cortinas de dosel , muy cerca , el señor Moalfoy junto con los señores Crabe y Goyl ya habían recibido el aviso y estaban planeando como entrar en el colegio el día del baile de noche de brujas .

- Debes decirle a tu hijo que te escriba absolutamente todos los detalles de ese baile- le dijo el señor Malfoy al señor Goyl

- De acuerdo– le contesto el

- Muy pronto , Draco , muy pronto la sangre sucia y sus amigos pagaran por lo que te hicieron – decía Lucios mirando a la oscuridad de la noche

- ¿Cómo aremos para atacar a esos muchachos estando todos los maestros? – pregunto el señor Crabe

- De la misma manera en que atrajimos al joven Wesley el día de las pruebas de quidditch atraeremos a los muchachos al bosque prohibido , y entonces ………………..(sonrisa torcida y mirada diabólica por parte de Lucius ) será su fin – contesto

- ¿Pero y si esta vez no los encontramos en los jardines , y si ellos se la pasan toda la noche metidos en el castillo? – pregunto Goyl

- Para eso están sus hijos , ellos deben asegurase de sacarlos del castillo para poder atacar – les contesto Lucius con tono de enfado

Tanto para Harry Ron y Hermione como para los tres mortifagos , el resto de la noche paso tranquila .

A la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio de las chicas Hermione despertó , tenía dolorido cada centímetro de su cuerpo por el esfuerzo del contra hechizo del día anterior . Con un poco de trabajo se levanto para arreglarse y asistir a desayunar .

Al bajar a la sala común se encontró a Ron y a Harry Que la esperaban para bajar al gran comedor , al verla que caminaba un poco extraño Harry le pregunto .

- ¿Estas acalambrada o algo parecido?-

- Que gracioso , me duele todo mi cuerpesito – le contesto ella y tras dirigirse una pequeña sonrisa los tres bajaron al desayunar .

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en su mesa comenzaron a platicar .

- ¿Ya pensaste a quien invitaras al baile Ron?- Le pregunto Hermione

- Estaba pensando en invitar a Parvati Pattil – contesto el

- Ahí esta ¿Por qué no vas de una ves? – le dijo Harry

- Bueno – le contesto Ron , se levanto de la silla y fue hasta donde estaba la chica Pattil entre un grupo de amigas . después de unos momentos de plática Ron regreso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Harry

- Que si , solo que hay un pequeño problema – contesto Ron

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Hermione

- Quiere que me disfrace de gato- contesto

- ¿De gato! – dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Si quiere que seamos una ¡linda pareja de gatitos!- contesto Ron un ademán de burla

- ¿Y que le dijiste ? – pregunto Hermione con una risilla .

- Pues que si , no me quedo de otra además me dijo que no me preocupara que ella me daría el traje y me maquillaría – dijo torciendo la boca

- Te vas a ver muy tierno de lindo gatito , en una de esas te llevas mejor con cucshancks – le dijo Hermione con una mirada picara en el rostro .

- Por cierto Harry , más tarde le enviaré una lechuza a mi madre para que nos pueda conseguir los disfraces en Londres - le dijo Hermione

- Esta bien – contesto el

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron charlando de lo mismo ya que era el único momento del día que estaban en sus 5 sentidos para hacerlo , terminaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a tomar su primer clase del día que era la de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Haggrid .

Mientras bajaban por los terrenos del castillo vieron a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid que en la parte de afuera había unas 30 bandejas de tamaño mediano todas en una sola fila . Se apresuraron para llegar y saludaron a Haggrid .

- ¿Qué es eso Haggrid? – pregunto Ron al llegar con el para tomar la clase

- Esto Ron son unos lindos "cobillos" – les dijo Haggrid muy contento

- ¿"Cobillos"? – dijo Hermione con cara de incredulidad

- Si , esperen a que lleguen los demás y se los explicare – les dijo Haggrid .

Los tres esperaron a que llegaran los alumnos de Slytherin para poder comenzar con la clase.

- Muy bien , el día de hoy comenzaremos con estos lindos animalitos , tenemos que averiguar que es lo que comen tomen , un puñado de alimento de cada uno de estas tres cajas - les dijo con alegría señalando las cajas que estaban a un lado de las bandejas , y cuando todos los alumnos tenían comida en una mano y la otra libre para agarrar a los animales .

- Lo primero que deben de saber es que estos peludos amiguitos , son muy tiernos si se les trata con cariño pero no los hagan enojar por que los pueden morder .- les decía cuando saco un "cobillo", eran pequeños de unos 15 centímetros de largo con un pelaje de distintos colores, unos eran rojisos otros negros otros blancos con manchitas cafés y había uno en particular negro con una ancha blanca en la frente que a Hermione le pareció encantador ,con orejas de conejo y patitas cortitas como una tortuga , los ojos eran de color morado brillante y la boquita pequeña que de ves en cuando sacaba la lengua para darle un lenguetaso a Haggrid en la mano (unos animalillos muy curiosos jeje )

- Bueno , tomen uno y trátenlo con cuidado le pueden acariciar las orejas pero no se las jalen ni le soplen dentro por que se enojarán y los morderán – les dijo Haggrid , todos se acercaron y tomaron a un cobillo cada uno .

- ¿Se pueden tener como mascotas? – pregunto una chica regordeta de Slytherin .

- Si , pero les debes de tener cuidado , debes de darles mucha atención y pasearlos mucho por que se aburren si están en un solo lugar , si hacen todo eso son excelentes mascotas .

Todos los alumnos pasaron una hora agradable alimentando a los cobillos , era como acariciar a conejos de colores con patitas pequeñas y ojos morados , que les trepaban hasta la cara y les daban lenguetasos cariñosos en las mejillas .

Cuando termino la clase todos regresaron al castillo para seguir con sus clases de la mañana . La hora deHsitoria de la magiapaso sin nada fuera de lo normal para dar paso a la hora de adivinación en donde Hermione se separaba para ir a Runas Antiguas .

Cuando Harry y Ron entraron en el aula de adivinación buscaron la mesa más cercana a la ventana y se acomodaron en los pubs de terciopelo .

- Buenos días mis niños , esta es la ultima clase en la que veremos la lectura de las cartas , por favor , hagan el mismo procedimiento que las clases anteriores y abran su libro en la pagina 180 – les dijo la profesora Thriloney

Esta ves fue Harry el que le hecho las cartas a Ron y como siempre el panorama no era nada alentador . En las 5 cartas de Ron se veía en la primera , la imagen de la muerte con todo y guadaña , en la segunda , un gato negro , en la tercera el mismo hombre muerto en medio de un bosque , en la cuarta un ángel y en la quinta la misma imagen de un espada con una serpiente enrroscada clavada en un cráneo .

- Mejor quítalas antes de que la profesora las vea y diga que un gato me va a matar mañana a arañazos – le dijo Ron a Harry , pero era demasiado tarde la profesora ya estaba parada de tras de ellos con gesto de preocupación

- Querido niño , no creo que sea conveniente que vallas al baile de Halloween – le dijo la profesora a Ron

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto el

- Me temo que podría ser muy peligrosos para ti- le contesto ella alejándose a observar las otras mesas dejando preocupados a Ron y a Harry

- ¿Crees que tenga razón? – le dijo Ron a Harry

- No lo se , sabes lo que opina Dombledor sobre la lectura de las cartas – le contesto Harry

- Si lo se , por eso creo que tenemos que comenzar a preocuparnos ¿no crees? –

- No lo se - le contesto Harry y el resto de la clase se quedaron pensando en silencio

Cuando terminaron de comer siguieron con las clases de la tarde . Los tres se mantenían un poco distantes cada uno en sus pensamientos y temores , en especial Ron , estaba acostumbrado a decirle a Harry que no se preocupara cada ves que la profesora Thriloney presajiaba su muerta , pero ahora que se trataba de el mismo el que probablemente moriría no savia que hacer .

Aun que de ves en cuando durante la tarde Harry y Hermionetrataban de levantarle el animo , no podía evitarlo tenía miedo de morir en el baile de noche de brujas .

Cuando terminaron las clases y se fueron al gran comedor para cenar :

- No te preocupes Ron , si me dieran diez galones cada ves que han dicho que Harry va a morir ya sería rica- le dijo Hermione

- Si Ron anímate , además estoy seguro que Dombledor tomara medidas extremas para la seguridad en el día del baile – le dijo harry , pero Ron no contestaba se limitaba a mirarlos con tristesa y a comer pausadamente .

Después de un rato , decidieron no insistir y dejar a Ron tranquilo para que terminara de cenar . Los tres cenaron en silencio . Cuando terminaron , se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron juntos del comedor , cuando llegaron al corredor que llevaba al despacho del Dombledor Harry les dijo que lo esperaran en la sala común y se perdió de vista , Hermione y Ron los vieron alejarse y siguieron su camino a la torre de Gryffindor

Cuando Harry llego ante el despacho de Dombledro , toco a la gran puerta de Roble barnizado con una gran "H" tallada

- Adelante – se escucho la voz de Dombledor al otro lado de la puerta

- Profesor ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- pregunto

- Si claro – contesto

Harry se acerco sigilosamente hasta el escritorio y tomo asiento frente al director .

- Quería preguntarle algo profesor ……..¿habrá algún tipo de protección especial el día del baile?

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta Harry?-

Después de unos momentos de pausa Harry trago saliva y le contó a Dombledor todo lo que les había pasado lo de que Crabe y Gol los habían amenazado , lo de las cartas en la clase de adivinación y los logros obtenidos en las clases extra de defensa con Snape .

Cuando termino de hablar hubo un pequeña pausa y Dombledor dijo :

- Muy bien , ………tenía pensado pedirle al ministerio que me enviara a 5 de sus mejores aurores para que custodiaran los terrenos y las entradas del colegio , pero dadas las circunstancias …………………….¿tu que crees que deba hacer Harry , crees que Ron este en verdad en peligro? –

- No lo se señor , yo no confío mucho en las predicciones de la profesora Thriloney , pero después de lo que usted nos dijo ………- contesto Harry un poco incomodo al hablar así de un maestro del colegio

- Recuerda que solo nosotros somos dueños de nuestro propio destino .- le contesto Dombledor mirando a Harry a los ojos a través de sus gafas de media luna .

- Eso significa que no necesariamente Ron va a morir , entonces……….¿ lo podemos evitar? – pregunto Harry poniéndose de pié de un salto con una gran sonrisa .

- Así es - contesto Dombledor

- En cuanto a la seguridad muy a mi pesar además de los aurores creo que tendré que solicitar a los dementores de azcaban para las puertas del castillo – dijo Dombledor

- ¿Pero solo será para las puertas, verdad? – pregunto Harry recordando sus malas experiencias en años anteriores con los dementores .

- Si , los prefectos y los maestros tendrán que doblar la vigilancia para que nadie salga del castillo durante el baile , aun que los aurores estarán custodiando lo terrenos del colegio , no quiero que nada arruine la noche – contesto Dombledor con una ligera sonrisa

- Bueno siendo así , entonces lo dejo profesor – le dijo Harry y cuando se disponía a salir

- Harry espera , dile a Hermione , que tiene queponer más empeño en las clases de oclumancia para fortalecer su mente , así lograra ser más fuerte y no se desmayara al practicar el "Extremus Vitae" – le dijo Dombledro

- Muy bien profesor , hasta mañana , buenas noches – le dijo Harry

- Buenas noche Harry – contesto Dombeldro y Harry cerro la puerta del despacho tras el y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor

Mientras caminaba , pensaba , no le hacía mucha gracia que los dementotes estuvieran en el castillo la noche del baile , pero era mejor que nada , y podía estar más tranquilo . Las palabras de Dombledor resonaban en su cabeza "solo nosotros somos dueños de nuestro propio destino" , eso significaba que no importara que , evitaría que Ron muriera aunque su vida dependiera de ello .

Se encontraba ya en los últimos dos corredores para llegar ante el retrato de la señora gorda cuando escucho voces que se insultaban a gritos , al reconocer la vos de Hermione acelero el paso , al doblar la esquina un rayo de luz color rojo paso rozando un costado de latúnica , estaba claro que Hermione y Ron estaban teniendo un duelo mágico con alguien .

Se escuchaban encatamientos de ataque y quejidos en el aire , que significaba que esos encatameintos estaban dando en el blanco . Al doblar la última esquina Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas empuñando la varita , al ver que Hermione estaba en el piso siendo apuntada directo al corazón por la barita de Crabe y que Ron estaba tendido inconsiente contra la pared y Goyl le apuntaba también al corazón

- ¡Pide perdón por lo que hiciste , maldita sangre sucia! – le grito Crabe a Hermione , al escuchar esto Harry no pudo contenerse

- ¡Nunca! –grito Hermione agarrándose el costado izquierdo aún tirada en el suelo

- ¡Efertestatil!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas , de inmediato salió un rayo de luz dorado de su varita y se incrusto justo contra el pecho de Crab que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra una armadura y quedar ahí un poco atontado pero conciente

- ¡Rictus tempra!- volvió a gritar , esta ves apuntando a Goyl , que quedo paralizado al verlo correr de esa manera , el rayo que salió de la varita de Harry se incrusto justo en la cara de Goyl y este también salió volando .

Rápidamente llego hasta Hermione .

-¿Qué paso , estas bien! -Pregunto preocupado al ver a Hermione que estaba sangrando de la cabeza y a Ron inconsiente tras ella recargado en la pared .

- Después te explico, hay que llevar a Ron a la enfermaría ¡Ay , aaa! – le dijo Hermione levantándose con dificultad por las heridas

-¿Pero y tu?- pregunto Harry preocupado

- ¡Por mi no te preocupes, rápido tenemos que llevarnos a Ron antes de que alguien venga ¡Ay aa! – le dijo Hermione , Harry no tubo más remedio

- ¡Movili corpus ! . dijo Harry apuntando a Ron con la barita , inmediatamente el cuero de Ron se separo unos centímetros del suelo colgando como marioneta por unos hilos invisibles y se lo llevaron a la enfermería tan rápido como podían , ya que a Hermione le costaba un poco de trabajo correr por las heridas

Al fin llegaron a la enfermería abrieron las puertas de golpe , espantando a la señora Pomfree que estaba dándole atención a un pequeño de 1er año . Entraron rápidamente Hermione se dejó caer en una silla y Harry dejo a Ron en la una cama contigua a la puerta

- ¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado! -dijo sobresaltada la señora Pomfree

- ¡No lo se , cuando los encontré estaban …..!- pero Hermione lo interrumpió

- Primero haga algo por el……. …….por favor ayúdelo ….- decía Hermione jadeando y con gestos de dolor por el esfuerzo y al lesión que tenía en las costillas y otra en la frente, cada ves le costaba más trabajo respirar .

- Potter , ayúdale a recostarse y ve por el directo y a la profesora McGonagal – le dijo la señora Pomfree Harry tomo a Hermione en brazos la acostó delicadamente en una cama contigua a la de Ron y salió disparado por la puerta .

Inmediatamente , la señora Pomfree puso una cortina entre la cama de Ron y la de Hermione ,durante unos minutos Hermione miro a la señora Pomfree yendo y viniendo a través de la enfermería con frascos de sustancias extrañas , después de unos 5 minutos Harry entro en la enfermería le dijo a la señora Pomfree que los profesores llegarían en unos momentos y se fue directo hasta donde estaba Hemrione que estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados , pero aún se tomaba las costillas con la mano y Harry pudo notar que estaba ensangrentada .

- Hermione ¿por favor dime que paso? – le dijo Harry , Hermione habrio los ojos con un poco de trabajo trato de sentarse en la cama pero no pudo el dolor era demasiado , se dejo caer agarrándose el costado y cerrando los ojos muy fuerte con gesto de dolor y comenzó a hablar

- Íbamos a la sala común ...cuando de repente escuchamos unas voces detrás de nosotros cuando volteamos , algo me golpeó la cabeza , caí al suelo ……..(pequeña pausa a Hermione le duele y le cuesta respirar y abre y cierra los ojos ) entonces Ron lanzo un encantamiento , pero reboto cuando Crab le lanzo un "Virilius" – dijo Hermione y volvió a quedarse callada

- ¡Maldita sea¿y las costillas , como te hicieron esto?- pregunto Harry con preocupación poniéndole la mano en la herida sangrante , Hermione grito de dolor

- Se acercaban hacia mi , me levante lo más rápido que pude trate de defenderme pero no pude Goyl me lanzó unhechizo que me hizo esto …..(cerro los ojos nuevamente y respiro con dificultad) caí de nuevo al piso fue cuando me grito que pidiera perdón , le dije que no y llegaste tu – termino Hermione exhausta por el dolor y el esfuerzo .

A Harry le invadió una sensación de odio que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo , tenía ganas de salir corriendo y matar a Crabe y a Goyl con sus propias manos , por lo que había hecho pero no quería dejar solos a Hermione y a Ron

Un instante después entraron Dombledor y al Profesora McGonagal seguidos por el profesor Snape

- Señorita Granger ¿que paso!- pregunto al profesora al ver a Hermione

- Crabe y Goyl nos atacaron por la espalda a Ron y a mi – dijo Hermione rápidamente

- ¿Pero que le han hecho al joven Wesley? . pregunto la profesora

- Le lanzaron un Virilius directo en el pecho – dijo Harry con los dientes y los puños muy apretados , la profesora ahogo un grito y se fue a la cama de Ron , unos momentos después la señora Pomfree comenzó atender a Hermione mientras los maestros y el director platicaban en voz baja frente a la cama de Ron

La señora Pomfree curo rápidamente la herida de la cabeza de Hermione hasta que solo quedo una pequeña línea roja y amoratada que cubrió con una pequeña gasa y luego se fue hasta le herida de las costillas .

Hermione alcanzo la mano de Harry para poder soportar el dolor que le causaba la señora Pomfree al examinar la herida . Era una cortada profunda ,de aproximadamente unos 12 centímetros de largo que sangraba abundantemente , se estaba tornando de un color verde botella en ciertas partes y la piel se veía amoratada .

- Esto costara un poco más de trabajo , pero te recuperaras y no quedara cicatriz – le dijo la señora Pomfree con un tono tierno Hermione sonrio levemente , se volteo a ver a Harry se le escapo una pequeña lagrima , Harry no supo si era de dolor o de sentimiento , o las dos cosas , Harry solo le seco esa lagrima y le dio un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su cabello y seguía tomándole de la mano .

- Potter , esto le dolerá un poco , no la sueltes , necesito que este quieta trataré de no tardarme mucho - le dijo la señora Pomfree , Harry asintió y fijo los ojos en los de Hermione que le tomaba de la mano .

La señora Pomfree trato a Hermione con la mayor delicadesa posible , pero por la herida ,de todas maneras Hermione estaba sufriendo , aún que trataba de fingir y hacerse la fuerte Harry sabía lo que estaba sintiendo .

Después de unos minutos de lavar y reestructurar la piel :

- Potter , déjanos a solas un momento , necesito que se quite el uniforme para poder cubrir la herida , mientras traeme una de las pijamas que esta en el estante allá por favor – le dijo al señora Pomfree Harry asintió y se levanto . en unos instante regreso le dio la pijama a la señora Pomfree y se fue a ver a Ron .

- Ron , te juro que esto no se quedará así – le dijo a Ron que estaba inconsciente en la cama , lo miro por unos momentos y apretó los puños , no podía cree que su mejor amigo estaba en ese estado por culpa de Crabe y Goyl , de repente la vos de la señora Pomfree lo saco del trance

- Ya puedes regresar Potter , pero no la fatigues demasiado , tiene que descansar – le dijo la señora Pomfree , Harry regreso rápidamente al lado de Hermione

- ¿Cómo te sientes chiquilla?- le pregunto

- Un poco mejor ¿Cómo esta Ron? – pregunto ella

- Esta inconsciente , pero es fuerte y se recuperara pronto no creo que un Virilius de esos dos sea lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle daño a Ron - contesto Harry

- ¿Cuánta gente más tendrá que susfrir por culpa de Malfoy Harry ? – le dijo Hermione y una lagrimita traicionera se dejo ver por la comisura del ojo

- (Harry suspiro )No lo se mi amor – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

- Solo se una cosa , ese par de basuras me las van a pagar - dijo Harry

- Harry , por favor , no te metas en problemas – le dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano

- No me pidas eso , los atacaron cobardemente y no se puede quedar así – le contesto el

- Harry , por favor , prométeme que dejaras que Dombledor y los profesores se encarguen de esto – le dijo ella

- No Hermione en serio no me puedes pedir eso , no me puedo quedar con lo brazos cruzados viéndolos a ti y a Ron en este estado – le dijo Harry

- Harry te lo pido en serio , por favor no te metas en líos , hazlo por mi – le dijo ella levantándose un poco

- ¡Por qué no quieres que lo haga Hermione ,mira como los dejaron! – le dijo Harry Molesto

- ¡Por que no quiero perderte ni que te lastimen entiéndelo , ya es bastante malo que Ron y yo estemos así como para que tu termines igual o peor ! – le dijo ella sentándose en la cama con dificultad

- (Harry vuelve a suspirar), esta bien , solo por que tu me lo pides – le dijo el

- Gracias Harry , mejor dime que te dijo Dombledor –

- A si , me dijo que pediría a azcaban dos dementotes para que custodien las entradas del castillo y a algunos de los mejores aurores del ministerio para custodiar los terrenos del colegio y que los prefectos y los maestros tendrán que doblar la vigilancia para que ningún alumno salga del castillo durante el baile –

- No esta mal ¿que más te dijo? –

- A ,y que pongas más empeño en las clases de oclumancia para fortalecer tu mente y puedas soportar la fuerza del extremus .-

- Empezaba a preocuparme , pensé que era otra cosa – de pronto regreso la señora Pomfree

- Bueno Potter las visitas se terminaron, la señorita Granger tiene que descansar - al escuchar esto Harry le dio un beso de buenas noches a Hermione , le dio un bistaso a Ron y se fue a la torre de Gryffinor

Mientras caminaba , escucho que de un aula vacía salían las voces de los profesores Snape , McGonagal y Dombledor , se acerco rápidamente y miro a trabes de una pequeña rendija de la puerta entre abierta

- Pero Dombledor ,esos muchachos no pueden quedarse sin un castigo – decía McGonagal

- Lo se Minerva lo se , pero ten en cuenta que si los expulsamos sería más peligroso por la situación en que se encuentran sus padres – dijo Dombledor

- ¿Entonces que aremos con ellos ? – pregunto Snape

- Primero , serán restados todos los puntos de la casa de Slytheryn , quedan terminantemente prohibidas las salidas a Hogsmade , no podrán bajar al baile de día de brujas y los mandaré con filch para que le ayuden en la consergería del castillo cuando no estén en clases hasta nuevo aviso- le dijo Dombledor

- Pero eso no es suficiente , dejara así a dos alumnos , atacarlos por la espalda es algo increible , vulgar , cobarde …..– le dijo McGonagal

- Lo se Minerva , pero hasta que sus padres no sean capturados no podemos hacer otra cosa …….(un peque silencio) profesor Snape ¿como van los muchachos con las clases de defensa? – pregunto Dombledor

- Potter y Wesley , van bien pero la señorita Granger ….podría tener serios problemas , es fuerte físicamente y muy inteligente , me extraña que una alumna como ella termine así después de hacer el contra hechizo – le dijo Snape

- Esta bien , cuando la señorita Granger se recupere hablare con ella , usted siga con las clases profesor , bueno eso es todo por esta noche – dijo Dombledro .

Harry vio como los tres maestros se apoximávan y se fue a ocultar detrás de las cortinas de una de las ventanas del corredor , espero a que desaparecieron y continuó su camino a la torre de Gryffindor .

Mientras caminaba pensaba , como era posible que no fueran a expulsar a esos dos después de lo que habían hecho , el corazón se le llenaba de rabia al recordar las imágenes de Ron y de Hermione heridos en la enfermería , pero no podía hacer nada se lo avía prometido a Hermione así que no le quedo más remedio que tragarse su rabia el resto de la noche , ya el destino se encargaría de todo .


	21. El duelo con Snape

Después de una noche inquietante , en la que Harry se despertaba cada 30 o 40 minutos al aparecer el recuerdo de Ron y Hermione en su mente , se levanto , para ir a la enfermería a ver como habían amanecido .

Se apresuro para llegar a la enfermería antes de bajar a desayunar . Abrió la puerta muy lentamente para no hacer ruido , entro y cerro la puerta tras el de la misma manera . Pudo ver en la primera cama a Ron , Harry no savia si estaba dormido o inconsciente , lo miro unos momentos le dio los buenos días y siguió hasta la cama de Hermione .

- Buenos días mi niña ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – pregunto el sentándose en la orilla de la cama Hermione abrió los ojos y le dijo :

- Pues la pase que ya es algo , es una sensación horrible , cada hora , la señora Pomfree me daba una poción reestructuradota para la herida , sabe a calcetines viejos hervidos –

- ¿Pero ya estas mejor no? – pregunto Harry

- Si , ya no me duele tanto y ha dejado de sangrar – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa y sentándose en la cama

- ¿ Sabes como esta Ron ? – pregunto el

- Despertó como a las 2:00 de la mañana , no sabia que había pasado , pero no tiene fuerzas , y le duele el pecho , ahora esta dormido ……….la señora Pomfree dice que el Virilius no fue muy fuerte gracias a dios . – contesto ella

- ¿y cuanto tardara en recuperarse ?- pregunto el

- La señora Pomfree dice que es un chico fuerte , si se cuida , y sigue sus indicaciones saldrá de la enfermería en 10 días –

- ¿Y tu cuando saldrás? –

- Pues si todo sale bien pasado mañana estaré fuera de aquí para el partido contra Ravenclow –

- Ni sueñes que te dejaré jugar así - le dijo Harry

- Harry , dime algo ¿ tenemos un suplente en el equipo?-

- Pues ………….nop –

- Entonces , tranquilo y confía en mi quieres , no me pasará nada , te lo aseguro , mejor cuentame ¿que dijo Dombeldor que les haran a Cabe y a Goyl ?– le dijo Hermione

- Los han castigado - le contesto Harry

- ¿ Castigos , que nos los han expulsado! – pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- No , les pusieron un sin fin de castigos pero no los expulsaron , según Dombledor , por la situación de sus familias no sería conveniente que salieran del colegio –

- ¿Qué castigos tienen o que? –

- No pueden bajar al baile de noche de brujas , no saldrán a Hogsmade , deben ayudar al señor Filch con las labores de intendencia de todo el castillo y les quitaron todos los puntos a Slitheryn -

- Bueno al menos se mantendrán ocupados – de repente escucharon unos quejidos provenientes de la cama de al lado

- ¡Ron! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo , Harry ayudo a levantarse a Hermione y los dos se acercaron a la cama de Ron , que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos

- ¿Ron puedes oírme , como estas amigo? – pregunto Harry , Ron con gran esfuerzo entre abrió los ojos les dirigió una muy tenue sonrisa y volvió a dormir

- Te dije que es fuerte y se recuperará , no te preocupes - le dijo Hermione al ver la expresión de tristeza y preocupación en el rostro de Harry

- Buenos días Potter ¿ que hace aquí tan temprano ? – era la señor a Pomfree que acababa de entrar con la charola del desayuno de Hermione

- Usted señorita Granger no debería de estar levantada , la herida podría volver a abrirse , vuelva a la cama por favor , le tengo que dar sus dosis de poción , para que desayune – dijo al señora Pomfree , pero a Hermione no le gusto mucho al idea de tener que tomarse esa poción , pero no le quedaba otra , si quería estar recuperada en dos días

- ¡Ya que! – dijo Hermione y ayudada por Harry regreso a su cama , la señora Pomfree dejo la charola en la mesita y sirvió en un baso al dosis de poción se la extendió a Hermione y haciendo tripas corazón se la tomo .

- ¡Guacala ! – dijo Hermione con expresión de asco al terminar de tomarse el líquido color naranja

- No creo que sepa peor que el crece huesos que tome durante toda la noche en segundo grado – le dijo Harry

- Cuando se me desaparezcan los huesos de alguna parte de mi cuerpo y lo tenga que tomar te digo cual sabe más feo – le contesto Hermione con sarcasmo

- Bueno Potter , creo que es hora de que la dejes descansar , podrá venir después de la hora de la comida – le dijo la señora Pomfree

- Esta bien , nos vemos en un rato chiquilla – le dijo Harry le dio un beso en la frente , se despidió de Ron aun que estaba dormido y se fue al gran comedor para desayunar , aun que no tenía mucha hambre que digamos .

Entro al gran comedor con las miradas de los de Slytherin sobre el , llego a la mesa de Gryffindor se sentó y comenzó a desayunar , solo sin mirar a nadie . De pronto , Ginny la pequeña hermana de Ron , se sentó junto con el , tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados , y le pregunto

- ¿Sabes como esta Ron! –

- Esta bien , despertó en la madrugada , le duele el pecho y no tiene fuerzas pero se recuperara , no te preocupes - le contesto Harry

- Sabes , Dombledro le envío una lechuza a mis padres hace unos momentos para avisarles lo que paso , no creo que tarden en llegar al colegio , también le avisaron a los padres de Hermione , pero ellos no pueden venir al mundo mágico – le dijo Ginny un poco triste

- Al menos estarán enterados – dijo Harry con pesar , de repente se acerco Angelina , la capitana del equipo de quidditch

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – pregunto amablemente

- Bien , se recupera rápido – contesto Harry

- Escucha , si es necesario que encontremos un suplente para ella para el partido , lo haremos , vamos en primer lugar por varios puntos , no es necesario que se arriesgue jugando lastimada – le dijo

- No te preocupes por eso , hable con ella hace un rato y dice que estará lista para el partido contra Ravenclow - contesto Harry

- Que bien , pero de todas maneras, me daré una vuelta por la enfermería para ver como esta , que estés bien nos vemos esta tarde , hay entrenamiento a las 4:00 - dijo Angelina y se fue .

Harry y Ginny terminaron de desayunar intercambiando miradas y se retiraron a tomar sus respectivas clases

El resto de la mañana , paso para Harry un poco triste y aburrido , además de que comenzaba a hacer frío .

Las clases eran aburridas para Harry sin Ron para hacer bromas ni Hermione para torturarlos con que pusieran atención . Lo único que lo consolaba era pensar en la hora de la comida para poder ir a verlos a la enfermería .

Al Fín llego la hora esperada para Harry , termino rápidamente de comer y Se dirigió a la enfermería . Al llegar a la puerta escucho voces perfectamente conocidas para el , eran los padres de Ron . Silenciosamente abrió la puerta de la enfermería , al entrar encontró a los padres de Ron al pié de su cama hablando con Dombledor y con la señora Pomfree , La señora Wesley al ver al Harry :

- ¡Harry mi cielo! – se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Hola señora ¿ como esta? – pregunto Harry cortesmente

- Muy preocupada querido , no puedo cree que en este colegio haya pasado una cosa sí , y Hermione también esta lastimada por culpa de esos dos -le contesto con lagrimas al voltear a ver a Ron que continuaba dormido

- Si es horrible lo que paso , pero los dos se recuperarán muy pronto señora Wesley no se preocupe Ron es un muchacho fuerte y no se dejara vencer , ya verá que muy pronto lo tendremos bromeando y comiendo como siempre – le dijo Harry con una forzada sonrisa , el también se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido . La señora Wesley se fue hasta donde estaba el señor Wesley y Harry pudo acercarse a la cama de Hermione

- Hola bebe ¿Cómo te sientes ? –

- Muy bien , pero tengo sueñito –

- ¿Ya comiste? –

- Ya , también me tome mi docis de caldo de calcetín sucio –

- Dombledor ya les aviso a tus padres lo que paso , pero desgraciadamente ellos no pueden venir al mundo mágico – Hermione no contesto se había quedado profundamente dormida , Harry al darse cuenta sonrió

- Descansa princesa – le susurro Harry al oído , le dio un besillo , la cubrió tiernamente con las sabanas y se fue a despedir de los padres de Ron

Los siguientes dos días fueron una eternidad para Harry , pero al fin el sábado en la mañana, Hermione salio de la enfermería justo dos horas antes del partido contra Ravenclow .

Cuando Hermione entro en el gran comedor las miradas de odio de los de Slitheryn no se hicieron esperar , pero Hermione con aires de superioridad ni se inmuto y se dirigió a sentarse al lado del Harry

- Hola princesa ¿como estas? – la salido cariñosamente Harry

- Bastante bien , lista para una nueva victoria sobre Ravenclow - contesto Hermione

- ¿Y como esta Ron? – pregunto Harry

- Bastante bien , se recupera rápido , ya puede comer por si mismo y el dolor le ha disminuido estoy segura que estará en perfectas condiciones para vestirse de lindo gatito en el baile de día de Brujas – contesto Hermione con una risilla

De repente una lluvia de tonos marrón comenzó a caer sobre el techo del gran comedor , era el correo matutino , de entre esa lluvia se logró distinguir un pequeño punto blanco , era Headwig la fiel lechuza de Harry que sobrevolaba el techo encantado con un sobre en el pico y un paquete en las patas , los dos los dejo caer frente a Hermione y se poso en el hombro de Harry para que le diera algo de comer después de su pesado viaje .

- ¿Y este paquete? - pregunto ella

- Deben de ser los disfraces que le pediste a tu mamá que te consiguiera para el baile ¿no lo recuerdas?- le dijo Harry

- Es verdad con tantas cosas se me havia olvidado – le contesto ella

- Lee la carta , seguramente tus padres están preocupados por ti –

Hermione abrió el sobre que contenía dos hojas de papel escritas con una caligrafía perfecta , la de su madre , después de varias sonrisas Hermione termino de leer .

- ¿Qué te escribieron? – pregunto Harry

- En resumidas cuentas , que me apoyan , que seamos fuertes , y que mientras estemos juntos nada nos podrá dañar – contesto Hermione aún mirando las palabras de su madre

Después de unos segundos volteó la cara al paquete que tenía a un lado , lo abrió , saco de el un Frag color negro con las solapas forradas de seda , un vestido negro de Licra con abertura hasta la rodilla ,dos pares de guantes , un par de capas negras de cuello alto y forro color rojo y un pequeño estuche de maquillaje

- Creo que mi mamá se imagino al típico vampiro de las películas de los 60tas – dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa al ver los disfraces

- Están perfectos no te preocupes , apuesto a que te veras muy bien en ese vestido – le dijo Harry

- Y yo apuesto a que te veras muy guapo con este Frag – le contesto Hermione

- Bueno será mejor que llevemos esto al dormitorio y luego bajemos al campo de quidditch –le dijo Harry y los dos se levantaron para salir del gran comedor .

Cuano llego la hora esperada los dos estaban en los vestidores del campo de quidditch , con sus escobas en hombros y listos para hacer polvo al equipo de Ravenclow

Los dos equipos salieron al campo entre gritos de apoyo por parte de los alumnos que estaban en las tribunas de las 4 casas que integraban el colegio .Madame Hootch entro en el campo llevando en las manos la caja que contenía las pelotas para el juego se puso en medio de las 14 escobas . Soltó la pequeña snitch que paso volando frente a la nariz de Harry y desapareció en el acto , dejaron salir la quaffle y las blodger , se escucho el silvatazo y comenzó el partido con la voz de Lee Jordan

- Comienza este partido , y la cazadora Hermione Granger toma posesión inmediata de la quaffle , esquiva a uno y luego a otro de los golpeadores se prepara para lanzar y ………..si anotación , el marcador se abre 10 a cero a favor de Gryffindor - decía Lee Jordan

Bajo un cielo bastante cerrado y gris para ser sábado al medio día un partido bastante reñido se estaba desarrollando en el campo de quidditch , el tiempo corría y Harry comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder atrapar al pequeña snitch .

Los puntos en el marcador estaban muy parejos , anotación tras anotación por parte de ambos equipos estaban dando como resultado , después de 45 minutos de juego Ravenclow 90 Griffyndor 100 .

- ¡Harry tienes que encontrara rápido la snitch! – le grito Hermione después de ser golpeada por uno de los golpeadores del otro equipo

De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas junto con una nueva anotación del equipo de Ravenclow , quedando el marcador empatado 100 a 100 .

- ¡Harry date prisa! – le grito Angelina cuando paso rápidamente junto a el para anotar y desempatar el partido . De pronto entre las gruesas gotas de lluvia Harry alcanzó a ver un pequeño destello dorado en la parte de debajo de los aros de gol de Griffyndor .

Bajo sobre su saeta de fuego lo más rápido que pudo , la pequeña snitch emprendió el vuelo para alejarse de Harry y del otro buscador que ya estaba tras ella. Nada tenía que hacer la nimbus2000 del buscador de Ravenclow al lado de la saeta de fuego de Harry así que mientras Harry subía a una velocidad impresionante el buscador de Ravenclow se quedaba cada ves más atrás perdiendo la oportunidad de atrapar la snitch .

Después de unos minutos de subir entre las nubes grises del cielo lluvioso Harry cerro el puño con la pequeña snitch entre sus dedos , bajo de nuevo , sobrevolo las gradas con la snitch en alto mientras escuchaba los gritos de apoyo de las tribunas del colegio .

- Muy bien Harry ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? – le pregunto Angelina

- Con la lluvia pegándome en los anteojos no era muy fácil – le contesto el con una sonrisa

- Ya era hora , comenzaba a preocuparme – le dijo Hermione cuando llego con el resto del equipo

- No te preocupes yo nunca fallo – le contesto Harry

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a cambiar – dijo Angelina y todo el equipo obedeció sin decir más se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa

- ¿Vamos a ver a Ron? – le dijo Harry a Hermione , dijo que si y se fueron juntos de vuelta al castillo

Como estaba lloviendo , era natural que trajeran los zapatos llenos de lodo , trataron de limpiarse lo mejor posible antes de entrar al castillo pero algo los detuvo , no podían tener visión más perfecta ante sus ojos , eran Crabe y Goyl limpiando el piso del castillo a rodilla y con las manos , al parecer Filch no les había permitido usar magia para las labores de conserje

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ? – pregunto Hermione a Harry , el asintió con la cabeza y los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los limpia pisos en turno obviamente dejando su rastro de lodo desde la entrada del castillo

- ¿Se divierten ? – les dijo Hermione al estar frente a ellos

- ¡Lárgate! – le dijo Crabe apenas levantando la vista del suelo

- Esa no es manera de hablarle a una prefecta del colegio ¿tu que piensas Harry?- dijo Hermione con burla

- Creo que no – contesto el

- Largo de aquí o …….- dijo Goyl dispuesto a sacar su varita pero Hermione y Harry se le adelantaron y ya tenían sus dos varitas apuntándole justo a la cara

- Ni lo sueñes – le dijo Harry

- Bueno los dejaremos a solas con su mugre ,creo que van a tener bastante trabajo , disfrútenlo – les dijo Hermione señalándoles con la mirada a la entrada del castillo donde ya se encontraban entrando los alumnos llenando el vestíbulo de agua y lodo . Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dejando a Crabe y a Goyl con sus caras de signo de interrogación se encaminaron a la enfermería a ver a Ron .

Después de disfrutar de su rato de burla mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo , llegaron ante la puerta de la enfermería ,la abrieron lentamente y vieron a Ron recostado en la primera cama , estaba con los ojos cerrados así que no sabían si estaba dormido o solo descansando

- Ron ¿ como estas amigo? – le dijo Harry casi en un susurro . Ron inmediatamente reconoció la vos de su amigo y abrió los ojos

- Hola – dijo Ron débilmente

- ¿Como estas compañero , como te sientes? – pregunto Harry

- Pues ya mejor , ya no duele tanto , mira – le dijo Ron descubriéndose el pecho Hermione se sorprendió al ver en el pecho(bastante bien formado por sierto ) de Ron un enorme moretón con tonos verdes alrededor

- Ya esta bajando antes lo tenía mas grande y además inflamado - les dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa

- Parvati me vino a ver ayer , quería saber como estaba y si estaré bien para el baile de Día de brujas – les dijo Ron

- ¿Y que le dijiste?- pregunto Hermione

- Le dije que si , tal ves no podré bailar mucho pero , si bajaré al baile , si todo sale bien estaré fuera de aquí una noche antes para poder asimilar el tener que vestirme de lindo gatito – les contesto el con sarcasmo

- Nunca cambiaras – le dijo Hermione

- Bueno y ustedes ¿ por que están tan mojados ? – pregunto Ron al notar que el cabello de sus amigos estaba empapado y que tenían los zapatos llenos de lodo

- A , lo que pasa es que tuvimos partido de quidditch – le contesto Harry

- ¿Y como les fue? – pregunto Ron

- Bien , les ganamos 250 a 100 – contesto Hermione

- ¡que genial ! me hubiera gustado verlo – dijo Ron

- Espera a que te contemos lo demás – le dijo Harry

Inmediatamente le contaron a Ron todo lo que había pasado , lo de los castigos para Crabe y Goyl y como los habían tratado antes de llegar a la enfermería . Entre risas y quejidos de incomodidad Ron disfruto bastante la anécdota , a pesar de que no estaba muy contento por que no los habían expulsado , pero le alegraba la idea de verlos humillados limpiando los pasillos del colegio sin nada más que una cubeta y un sepillo

- Ya me imagino a esos dos gorilas limpiando los pasillos con filch atrás de ellos – les dijo Ron

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ginny ? – pregunto Ron

- Si desayunamos juntos ase un par de días ¿Por qué ? – pregunto Harry

- Se me hace raro que no me haya venido a ver – contesto Ron

- Claro que no , desde que estas aquí es lo primero que hace en la mañana y lo ultimo antes de irse a dormir , velar tu sueño – contesto Hermione

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Ron

- Por que yo también estuve aquí metida durante 4 días , me lastimaron las costillas bastante feo , la escuchaba entrar a escondidas como a la media noche para darte las buenas noches y muy temprano en las mañanas para darte los buenos días , ha estado muy preocupada por ti – le dijo Hermione

- Jovencitos es hora de que salgan , le tengo que dar al joven Wesley sus medicamentos para que pueda comer – les dijo la señora Pomfree que había salido de su despacho sosteniendo una charola con 5 pociones diferentes .

- ¿Todo eso te tienes que tomar ? – pregunto Harry con un poco de asco

- Si quiero estar bien para el baile si – contesto Ron

- Y nosotros nos quejábamos de regenerador y el crece huesos – dijo Hermione

- Bueno , nos vamos , vendremos a verte mañana , cuídate mucho amigo – le dijo Harry estrechándole la mano .

- Recuperado pronto , nada es lo mismo sin ti – le dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Harry y Hermione salieron un poco tristes de la enfermería pero más tranquilos al ver que su mejor amigo estaba ya más recuperado y de tan buen humor como siempre .

El tiempo seguía su curso , la emoción entre los alumnos del colegio estaba a flor de piel ya que se acercaba cada ves más el día del baile de noche de brujas . En sus ratos libres Harry y Hermione visitaban a Ron , que se estaba recuperando rápidamente , ya había recobrado su apetito habitual y el moretón de su pecho ya casi había desaparecido

La noche del jueves después de ver a Ron , Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras para su clase con Snape que después de los castigos impuestos a dos de sus alumnos predilectos no les tenía mucha paciencia que digamos

- Muy bien señorita Granger , espero que esta vez obtenga un ave fénix decente , y usted no intente ayudarle señor Potter - les dijo Snape casi sin mover la boca

- ¡EXTREMUS VITAE! – Grito Hermione juntando todo el odio que sentía por Snape , y de su varita salió un majestuoso ave fénix que sobrevolaba el salón Snape no lo podía creer , ni Hermione tampoco , además esta ves no se había desmayado , solo se había mareado un poco pero nada más .

- Valla valla , creo que al fin lo logró señorita Granger -

- Hora usted Potter – le dijo a Harry

- ¡Extremus vitae! – grito Harry al dibujarse la imagen de Ron tendido en una cama de la enfermería y también salió un majestuoso ave fénix de su varita .

- Parece que ya han aprendido a lanzarlo contra la nada a la perfección , pero vamos a ver si lo pueden aplicar contra un hechizo de verdad . Potter sostendrá un duelo conmigo – al decir esto Snape , a Harry se le izo un hueco en el estomago pero no tenía otra opción mientras Snape echaba a un lado las mesas del salón para darse espacio Harry lo miraba en total concentración para no ser tomado por sorpresa .

- ¿Listo Potter?

- Cunado quiera Profesor –

- ¡EXPELIARMUS!- (SANPE)

- ¡RICTUS TEMPRA!-(HARRY)

- ¡EFERTESTATIL! –(SANPE)

- ¡INMOVILUS!-(HARRY)

- ¡VIRILIUS!-(SANPE)

- ¡EXTREMUS VITAE! –Al decir esto Harry el fénix que salió de su barita devoró el rayo de luz de la maldición de Snape y se dirigía directo contra su pecho

- ¡FINITUS!- grito Snape y se desvaneció para aparecer detrás de Harry

- Valla , valla Potter , jamás me imagine que tuvieras tanto poder , como lo he dicho antes eres idéntico a tu padre –

- Deje a mi padre fuera de esto – le dijo Harry con tono molesto

- Ahora vamos a ver si la señorita Granger es digna de ser la novia del gran Harry Potter , Granger prepárese es su turno – le dijo con tono despectivo a Hermione

- Suerte princesa- le dijo Harry al oido al pasar a su lado para dejarla frente a Snape

- ¿Asustada Granger? – le dijo Snape

- Eso quisiera – le contesto Hermione apretando los dientes

- ¡PETRIFUCUS TOTALIS! –(SANPE)

- ¡INMOVILUS!-(HERMIONE)

- ¡RICTUS TEMPRA!-(SNAPE)

- ¡LACARNUM DOLORE!-(HERMIONE)

- ¡EXPELIARMUS!-(SNAPE)

- ¡VOLATE ORGANUM!-(HERMIONE)

- ¡CORTATON EXUMAE!-(SNAPE)

- ¡DESESUM! –(HERMIONE)

- ¡MALVARTE!-(SNAPE)

- ¡EFERTESTATIL ! –(HERMIONE)

- ¡VIRLIUS! –(SNAPE)

- ¡EXTREMUS VITAE! – (HERMIONE) el fénix de Hermione al igual que el de Harry devoró el rayo de luz de Snape

- ¡FINITUS! –grito Snape y se desvaneció para aparecer a un lado de Harry y ver como Hermione se desplomaba en el piso del salón

- ¡Hermione! – grito Harry cuando le levanto la cara a Hermione

- ¿Por qué profesor, por que es así con ella ! – le grito Harry tratando de contenerse para no echársele encima

- Simple , por que si continúa así , el día que la ataquen realmente no sobrevivirá , ENERVATE – dijo Snape apuntando a Hermione con su barita , ella abrió los ojos muy lentamente

- ¿Qué paso? –

- Nada bebe , no te preocupes – le dijo Harry

- ¡Como que nada, dime la verdad me volví a desmayar ¿ verdad ? – pregunto Hermione

- Si , pero no fue tu culpa , Snape su sobrepaso con el duelo contigo – le dijo Harry , Hermione estaba visiblemente enojada consigomisma así que :

- ¡Esto no a terminado , profesor Snape , intentémoslo una ves mas ! – le dijo Hermione muy decidida

- ¿Esta conciente de lo que esta diciendo , apenas si puede mantenerse en pié – le dijo Snape al ver que Hermione se tambaleaba y le corría gotas de sudor por la frente

- ¡Claro que estoy conciente ¿ o tiene usted miedo? – le dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry que la sostenía por la cintura

- Muy bien señorita Granger usted lo ha pedido , y tenga por seguro que no le tendré piedad – le contesto Snape bastante molesto

- Hermione no lo hagas no tienes nada que probar – le dijo Harry

- No te preocupes , estaré bien , si no lo hago ahora , el día que sufra un ataque de verdad no sobreviviré – le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos , con eso fue mas que suficiente para que la dejara librar su duelo con Snape completamente sola .

- Muy bien señorita Granger , usted empieza – le dijo Snape

- Como usted quiera profesor ¡MALVARTE!-(HERMIONE)

- ¡EFERTESTATIL!-(SNAPE)

- ¡AMENTUM!-(HERMIONE) le izo un pequeño rasguño a Snape

- ¡MALVARTE!-(SNAPE)

- ¡VOLATE ORGANUM!-(HERMIONE)

- ¡CORTATON EXUMAE!-(SNAPE)

- ¡LACARNUM DOLORE!-(HERMIONE)

- ¡MEGALIUS! – (SNAPE)

- ¡EXTREMUS VITAE! – (HERMIONE) como la ves anterior el fénix devoró la maldición pero esta ves el fénix volaba tan rápido que Snape alcanzó a desaparecer solo un segundo antes de que la Fenix de Hermione lograra alcanzarlo . Hermione lo veía sin habla mientras Snape vovlía a aparecer en la puerta del aula visivlemente asustado por que havía estado a dos de ser alcanzado por el poderoso contrahechizo.

- ¡Hermione mi amor lo lograste ¿estas bien? – le preguntaba Harry mientras la cargaba y la abrazaba de felicidad

- Si estoy perfectamente , no te preocupes , te dije que lo lograría – le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

- Señorita Granger , solo espero que pueda hacer lo mismo en circunstancias reales , ahora a dormir los dos – les dijo Snape

Al salir , Harry y Hermione vieron de reojo a Snape que se sento sudando frío del susto sobre una silla cercana y con esta imagen se fueron corriendo hacia la torre de Griffyndor .

- No lo puedo creer derrotaste a Snape en un duelo mágico – le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en las butacas más cercanas a la chimenea

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer – le contesto Hermione mirando las llamas

- Dime ¿en que pensabas cuando lansáste el contra hechizo la segunda vez? – le pregunto Harry

- Te parecerá extraño pero…………pensaba en Malfoy - le contesto Hermione , lo cual dejo a Harry bastante sorprendido .

- ¿Por qué en Malfoy si se puede saber? – pregunto Harry

- No pienses mal , recurri a lo que siento al recordar toda a la gente que a muerto por su culpa , a los que han resultado lastimados por sus acciones , y luego recordé a Ron ,ahí tirado inconciente , eso fue el detonante para que saliera el extremus sin que volviera a desmayarme – le dijo Hermione

- Menos mal que es por eso – le dijo Harry

- ¿No me digas que estas celoso de un muerto? – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Celoso yo! – le dijo Harry

- No, le digo al de atrás – le contesto Hermione con sarcasmo

- Bueno esta bien – le dijo Harry

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir – dijo Hermione

Los dos subieron las escaleras de caracol para los dormitorios , al llegar al descanso, se dieron un tierno beso de buenas noches y se fueron a acostar .

Cosa curiosa , los dos pensaban en lo mismo mientras se ponían la pijama , que estaba orgullosos el uno del otro por haber logrado el extremus vitae y mas Hermione por que había vencido a Snape en un duelo mágico , ahora solo les quedaba esperar a la mañana siguiente para poder hir por Ron cuando saliera de la enfermería


	22. Sirius

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slitheryn Crabe y Goyl estaban peleándose con sus propios demonios , les invadía un odio inmenso después de haber sido humillados por Harry y por Hermione el día del partido de quidditch .

- ¡Esa maldita sangre sucia! – decía Goyl dando vueltas en la sala común apretando los puños

- No vale la pena que te pongas así , el baile es en dos días y entonces si, esos tres mugrosos pagaran por todo lo que nos han hecho – le dijo Crabe

- No será tan fácil , recuerda que nosotros tenemos que hacer que salgan del castillo y como no podemos bajar no serán tan sencillo y además e escuchado que Dombledor mandará traer a dos dementores de Azcaban para custodiar las entradas de los jardines y a unos cuantos aurores para que cuiden los terrenos del colegio . – le contesto Goyl

- Eso si , pero si podemos crear una distracción para los aurores nos será más fácil hacer que aquellos tres entren en el bosque prohibido - contesto Crabe

- Mientras pensamos en algo , le escribiré a mi padre para informarle sobre todo esto , ellos podrán darnos un idea de cómo sacar aquellos idiotas del castillo durante el baile . – Dijo Goyl .

Rápidamente fue a sacar pergamino y pluma de un cajón y se dispuso a escribirle una carta a su padre contándole todos los pormenores que habrá el día del baile , termino de escribir lo más rápido que pudo , enrollo el pergamino , fue al dormitorio para sacar a su lechuza , era un animal totalmente negro con los ojos grises , le ato rápidamente el pergamino a la pata y lo saco por la ventana de la sala común

- Ve con mi padre , rápido – le dijo a la lechuza antes de que esta emprendiera el vuelo , la miro alejarse por unos momentos y regreso con Crabe a la sala común

- Ya esta , no creo que tarde en llegar su respuesta "yango"(su lechuza) nunca le ha fallado a la familia a más tardar mañana en la mañana obtendremos la respuesta de mi padre y del señor Malfoy . – dijo Goyl

- Espero que aquellos disfruten estos dos días por que después del baile todo habrá terminado – le contesto Crabe , con una sonrisa maliciosa , los dos se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras todos dormían placidamente en sus camas adoseladas dentro del colegio Hagwarts de magia y hechicería ,"Yango" la lechuza de la familia Goyl cruzaba la oscuridad de la noche para entregar la correspondencia lo más rápido posible a su amo .

Harry , Ron y Hermione , en su placido sueño no se podían imaginar que los tres mortifagos más buscados por el ministerio de magia se encontraban tan cerca de ellos planeando su ataque final .

En la casa de los gritos , el lugar más embrujado de toda Inglaterra según los habitantes del pueblo de Hogsmade había tres hombres , que por su aspecto no podían haber tenido muy buenos tiempos últimamente .

Los tres se mantenían en silencio cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de controlar el fuego de la chimenea con la mirada . Cuando de repente lo que rompió el silencio puso en total alerta a los tres hombres , una lechuza negra como la noche acababa de entrar rompiendo una ventana empolvada por el paso de los años

- "¡Yango!" – grito uno de los hombres , y la lechuza inmediatamente se poso en su hombro extendiendo la pata para que le quitara el pergamino que tenía amarrado .

- Es una carta de mi hijo – dijo rápidamente el señor Goyl

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto el señor Malfoy , Goyl padre leyó rápidamente la carta de su hijo , con muecas de desagrado , termino lo más rápido que pudo y guardo silencio un momento

- ¿Qué pasa , hay algún problema? – pregunto Crabe padre

- Para empezar a tu hijo y al mío se les ocurrió atacar a Granger y a Wesley con el Virilius– dijo Goyl padre molesto

- Y ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lucius

- Pues Granger resulto con una herida en las costillas pero Wesley estuvo en la enfermería durante mas de una semana y saldrá mañana ,por eso los han castigado , no podrán bajar al baile de noche de brujas entre otros castigos -

- ¡Maldita sea ! no cave duda de tal palo tal astilla ¿Qué más dice? – dijo Lucius apretando los labios con mueca de desprecio y caminando de un lado a otro de la sala

- Que como protección, Dombledor traerá a dos Dementotes de Azcaban para que vigilen las puertas de entrada y a algunos aurores para que vigilen los terrenos del colegio –

- Bueno de los dementotes no hay que preocuparse , por que entraremos al colegio por el pasadiso que esta debajo de esta casa – dijo Lucius

- ¿Y los aurores? – pregunto Crabe padre

- Nunca antes han sido problema para un mortifago y no creo que lo sean ahora , con unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores bien empleados los tendremos fuera de esto para poder actuar - contesto Lucius

- ¿Y como podrán los muchachos hacer que los tres blancos salgan del castillo si no pueden bajar al baile, me imagino que los tendrán vigilados y será difícil que puedan escabullirse de la sala común de Slytherin – Pregunto Goyl padre

- En la sala común hay chimenea ……..(momento de silencio esta pensando) , pon atención , esto es lo que sus hijo tendrán que hacer para salir de sala común y sacar a los tres blancos del castillo

Lucius comenzó decirle a Goyl padre lo que tendrán que hacer sus hijos , Goyl tomaba nota en el mismo pergamino en donde estaba escrita la carta de su hijo , y cuando finalmente termino :

- Envíale esta paquete a los muchachos les serán de gran utilidad – Lucius le extendió un pequeño paquete del tamaño del puño de la mano , Goyl padre rápidamente le extendió el pergamino y el paquete a la lechuza negra , esta los tomo con las patas y emprendió el vuelo por la misma ventana rota por la que avía entrado , y los tres mortifagos la vieron alejarse entre las nubes nocturnas que amenazaban tormenta .

- Muy bien ahora solo nos queda esperar a la noche de brujas , será la noche en que la muerte de Draco será vengada finalmente , Ten paciencia hijo , pronto , muy pronto - dijo Lucius aún mirando a la negra noche .

Estaba hecho , el plan de ataque estaba finalmente terminado , solo les quedaba una cosa , esperar a la noche de brujas para poder actuar .

-------------------------Mientras tanto de regreso en el colegio----------------------------

Harry se despertó sin saber por que , miro su reloj , eran las 3:30 de la mañana , por alguna extraña razón decidió levantarse y bajar a la sala común , así que sin saber por que tomo su bata de dormir y salió del dormitorio de los chicos .

Mientras bajaba miró por la ventana de la sala común , afuera llovía , entre las sombras Harry pudo distinguir un objeto negro que se movía a gran velocidad directo hacia el castillo , miro fijamente y logro distinguir que era una lechuza color negro , después de girara un poco se perdió de vista detrás de una torre , Harry no le dio importancia y bajo para sentarse frente a lo que quedaba del fuego de la chimenea .

Ahí , solo , mirando las brazas aún encendidas , pensaba ¿Qué pasará en el baile de noche de brujas ¿el señor Malfoy y sus mortifagos aparecerán en algún momento para atacarlos , y si Ron aún se encontrará muy débil para un duelo mágico con un mortifago , de repente Harry fue sacado del trance por un repentino fuego que se encendió en la chimenea , entre las llamas comenzó a formarse lo que parecía ser la cara de un hombre

- ¿Sirius! – dijo Harry poniéndose de rodillas frente a la chimenea

- Si Harry soy yo –

- Me alegra poder encontrarte pensé que la sala común estaría vacía - dijo Sorius

- Lo estaba acabo de bajar , me desperté de repente , pensándolo bien que bueno que lo hice ¿ pero dime como estas que has hecho durante todo este tiempo ? – preguntaba Harry con impaciencia o

- Si te cuento pero baja la voz son las mas de las 3 de la mañana y no quiero que nos sorprendan –

- Perdón -

- Los últimos meses he estado viviendo como perro casi todo el tiempo , así puedo pasar desapercibido ante la gente y ante los dementotes que me están buscando , no ha estado tan mal , la gente cree que soy el perro callejero más educado que hallan visto –

- Me alegra saberlo Sirius –

- Pero dime ¿como les ha ido a ustedes tres?-

- Ponte cómodo , hay mucho que contar – le dijo Harry

Harry contó a Sirius todo lo que había pasado en el castillo en los últimos meses y cuando al fin termino su relato :

- Valla . valla , han tenido bastante acción por lo que veo ¿ Ron y Hermione están bien ? – sirius

- Hermione ya esta recuperada , hasta jugo quidditch , Ron sale mañana de la enfermería aun que tendrá que guardar un poco de reposo pero estará bien – Harry

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Sirius

- Sirius ¿crees que el señor Malfoy , se atreva a entrar en el castillo durante el baile ? – Harry

- No lo se , de una persona como el se puede esperar cualquier cosa , pero por lo que me dices , los tres están bastante bien preparados para enfrentarlos – Sirius

- El que me preocupa es Ron – Harry

- ¿Por qué? – Sirius

- Por que en el estado en el que se encuentra no se si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para un duelo mágico si se llegara a presentar – Harry

- ¿No crees que lo estas subestimando?- Sirius

- No lo se , pero para serte sincero , espero estar equivocado – Harry

- Ron es un chico fuerte y siempre que están en peligro , ha logrado salir adelante , y no creo que esta sea la exepcion - Sirius

- Pues si pero...-

- Harry ¿confías en tu amigo? – Sirius

- Absolutamente – Harry

- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte , estoy seguro de que si se llega a presentar algún peligro Ron se portará a la altura de las circunstancias , pero bueno Harry yo me tengo que ir , cuídate mucho por favor y no caigan en provocaciones .- Sirius

- Me gustaría que pudieras venir – Harry

- A mi también me gustaría pero es imposible – Sirius

- Esta bien cuídate mucho Sirius –

- Confía Harry , no lo olvides adiós – Después de decir esto la cara de Sirius despareció junto con el fuego mágico que se había encendido

- Adiós – Dijo Harry y se quedo mirando el lugar en donde hacía unos momentos había estado platicando con su padrino

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo se había mantenido sentado frente a la chimenea , pero cuando miro la ventana el cielo estaba tornado de un rojo intenso , estaba amaneciendo , regreso rápidamente al dormitorio y miro el reloj de la mesita de noche eran las 6:15 de la mañana , pero de alguna manera Harry no se sentía cansado en lo absoluto , más que otra cosa sentía que el hecho de haber platicado con su padrino le había dado nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante y eso era lo que pensaba hacer , así que con una nuevo espíritu en el corazón se fue a dar un baño , se arreglo miró por la ventana el terminar del amanecer y espero a que dieran las 8:00 para encontrase con Hermione e ir juntos a recoger a Ron ya que esa mañana saldría de la enfermería

Después de mantenerse pensativo durante un tiempo , volvió a mirar su reloj , ya eran las 8:05 , se apresuro a salir de su dormitorio y se encontró con Hermione que salía del dormitorio de las chicas .

- Buenos días Bebe – le dijo Harry

- Hola mi amor ¿como dormiste? – le pregunto Hermione

- Acostado y con los ojos cerrados ¿y tu? – le dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura

- ¿Comiste payaso o algo así? – pregunto Hermione después de la mala broma de Harry

- No , solo estoy de buen humor , por que Ron saldrá hoy de la enfermería y además ……..-

- ¿Qué?-

- Tuve una charla muy especial con alguien anoche –

- ¿Con quien ? -

- Con Sirius –

- ¿En serio , pero como le hiciste? –

Harry le explico a Hermione como súbitamente se despertó en mitad de la madrugada , bajo a la sala común y de entre los restos del fuego de la chimenea unas llamas aparecieron de repente y ahí apareció su padrino .

Mientras iban camino a la enfermería a recoger a Ron , le contaba de todo lo que habían platicado el y su padrino y cuando al fin termino :

- Me alegra que hayas podido hablar con el , y estoy de acuerdo también en lo que te dijo con respecto a Ron , el jamás nos ha fallado en los peores momentos y no creo que lo empiece a hacer ahora – le dijo Hermione

- Yo también confío en Ron es solo que me preocupa su salud , antes nos habían lastimado pero nunca como ahora – le dijo Harry un poco preocupado

- No te preocupes , estoy segura que cuando se presenten los problemas Ron se portara a la altura de las circunstancias – le dijo Hermione

Continuaron el resto del camino en silencio , hasta que llegaron a la enfermería , al entrar encontraron a Ron sentado en la cama con el uniforme puesto , estaba listo para irse .

- Hola Ron ¿ como te sientes? – pregunto Hermione

- Bastante bien , miren , el moretón desapareció – les dijo Ron al desabotonarse un poco la camisa para dejar al descubierto su pecho totalmente curado sin marca alguna de lo que unos días antes era una enorme mancha color morado con verde

- Me alegra que estés ya tan recuperado amigo – le dijo Harry dándole una palmada en el antebrazo

- ¿Nos vamos? Me muero de hambre , la comida de aquí es horrible – les dijo Ron poniéndose de pié

- Bamonos - dijo Hermione y los tres salieron de la enfermería para ir a desayunar

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos , se encontraban con alumnos de las casa de Ravenclow y de Hufflepoof , que animaban a Ron y le decía que les daba mucho gusto que ya estuviera de vuelta .

Cuando entraron al gran comedor , todos los alumnos que estaban sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor se pusieron de pié para darle un calido recibimiento a Ron con una lluvia de aplausos y palmadas de aliento

- Ya ves como si hay gente que te quiere y que te aprecia además de nosotros , todos estaban muy preocupados por ti , en especial aquella personita de aya – le dijo Hermione señalándole con la mirada a su hermanita que lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos unas cuantas sillas adelante .

- ¡Ginny!- grito Ron y camino para encontrarse con ella Ginny al ver a su hermano tan recuperado se paro de la silla de un salto y los dos quedaron unidos en un tierno abrazo fraternal .

- Que bueno que ya estas bien- le dijo Ginny a Ron

- Si me da gusto estar de vuelta – le contesto Ron

El desayuno estaba pasando de una manera alegre en la mesa de Gryffindor , todos estaban muy contentos con la recuperación de Ron , Esta alegría solo fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo matutina , la acostumbrada lluvia de lechuzas en tonos marrón callo sobre el techo encantado del gran comedor , Harry pudo notar que también entraba la lechuza negra que el había visto sobrevolar los terrenos del castillo en la madrugada .

- ¿ De quien será esa lechuza ? – exclamo Harry sin perder de vista al animal

- ¿Qué dijiste ? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿Habías vito esa lechuza negra antes? – le dijo Harry señalando con la mirada

- No – contesto Hermione y los dos la siguieron con la mirada hasta ver con horro que el dueño de ese animal negro era Goyl , la lechuza le dejo caer el paquete y la carta entre las manos y salió volando rápidamente .

- ¿crees que se lo haya mandado su padre? – pregunto Hermione

- No lo se , pero si es de su padre no creo que sea nada bueno – contesto Harry y los dos prefirieron evitar mirar a la mesa verde y plata y seguir desayunando sin prestar atención

De pronto se hizo el silencio en el gran comedor ya que el profesor Dombledor se había puesto de pié para dirigirse a los estudiantes .

- Su atención por favor , como todos sabemos , el baile de noche de brujas se llevara a cavo el día de mañana a partir de las 7:00 de la noche , he decidido tomar las siguientes medidas para su protección , número uno habrá dos dementores en las puertas de entrada de los terrenos de colegio – cuando Dombledor dijo esto comenzaron los murmullos entre los estudiantes a nadie leagradola idea pero no les quedaba otra , nuevamente Dombledor pidió silencio y todos obedecieron inmediatamente .

- Número dos , habrá5 aurores custodiando los terrenos del castillo , los dementotes y los aurores llegaran a Hagwarts mañana las 6:00 de la tarde , número tres , una vez comenzado el baile ningún alumno podrá salir del castillo , si lo desean podrán estar en los pasillos o en sus salas comunes , pero queda estrictamente prohibido salir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio , aquél que sea sorprendido quebrantando alguna de las normas será severamente castigado – a algunos no les pareció mucho a la idea en especial a las parejas que tenían planeada una noche romántica después del baile , pero no podían hacer nada

- Les recuerdo , que todo esto es por que hay mortifagso sueltos y son sumamente peligrosos , prefectos , los veré en el despacho de la profesora MacGonagal para darles indicaciones , eso es todo que tengan un buen día – cuando Dombledor termino de decir esto , el gran comedor se armo en bullicio de nuevo , Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pié le dijeron a Harry que lo verían en un momento y salieron del gran comedor .

Hermione y Ron caminaron en silencio junto con los demás prefectos , al entrar al despacho la profesora MacGonagal y el profesor Dombledor ya los estaban esperando .

- Muy bien jóvenes , escuchen con atención , ustedes como prefectos serán los encargados de abrir el baile con la primera pieza de la noche así que espero que ya todos tengan pareja - cuando la profesora dijo esto , se escucharon algunas risas tímidas entre los estudiantes .

- También estarán encargados de la seguridad antes durante y después del baile, eso significa que estarán a las 6:30 en punto en las puertas del castillo para evitar que algún alumno salga , se turnarán haciendo rondas por los pasillos y las puertas del castillo cada hora , si sorprenden a algún alumno haciendo algo indebido deberán avisarme inmediatamente - les indico la maestra

- ¿Y el señor Filch donde estará durante el baile? – pregunto la prefecta de Hoffleppoff

- El estará custodiando la entrada de la sala común de Slitheryn ya que hay dos alumnos que tiene estrictamente prohibido salir de sus dormitorios durante el baile – le contesto la profesora mirando de reojo a Hermione y a Ron

- El baile terminará a la media noche así que todos ustedes deberán estar a las 11:45 en la puerta del castillo para que nadie salga , tendrán que verificar que todos los alumnos estén en sus respectivas casas a más tardar a las 12:30 y durmiendo a más tardar a la 1:30 .¿tiene alguna duda ? – pregunto la profesora y uno de los prefectos de Ravenclow levanto la mano

- ¿Tendremos que hacer algo cuando llegue el grupo que tocará durante el baile ? –

- Que bueno que lo mencionas , se me estaba olvidando , el grupo llegará al colegio a las 5:30 así que ustedes los estarán esperando a la orilla del lago para conducirlos al salón de los menesteres , ahí encontrarán todo lo que necesiten para prepararse para el baile –

- ¿Por qué a la orilla del lago? - . pregunto Ron

- Así lo solicitaron ellos –

- Profesor Dombledor ¿quiere agregar algo? –

- No , usted lo ha hecho muy bien profesora , prefectos pueden retirarse , excepto ustedes dos – les dijo a Hermione y a Ron , al instante todos los demás prefectos salieron del despacho para dejar solos a los 4

- ¿Ron como te sientes? – pregunto Dombledor

- Bastante bien profesor – contesto Ron alegre

- Hermione , le profesor Snape me dijo lo que paso en la clase de defensa – Hermione se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada

- Le juro que no fue mi intención ... - dijo tímidamente

- Tranquila , no te preocupes Severus esta bien pero lo dejaste muy sorprendido , te felicito Hermione sabía que lograrías hacerlo – le dijo Dombledor

- Gracias Profesor – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa

- También a ti te felicito Ron , por tu fortaleza no cualquiermago de 16 años se recupera tan rápido de un ataque como ese y también me han dicho que tu contrahechizo es bastante bueno – le dijo Dombledor a Ron

- Gracias Profesor – dijo Ron mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas

- Estoy segura que los tres podrán enfrentar cualquier situación que se les presente , ahora pueden irse a sus clases – les dijo MacGonagal con una sonrisa que Ron y Hermione habían visto en muy pocas ocasiones en 6 años que llevaban en Hagwarts

- Compermiso – dijo Hermione y salieron los dos del despacho para dirigirse a su clase de Historia de la magia

El resto del día lo pasaron tomando sus clases tranquilamente , durante la hora de encantamientos lo único excitante que paso fue que solo Hermione logró convertir una enorme avestruz en un enorme candil de cristal cortado .

Después pasaron las dos tediosas horas de pociones , dando paso a la comida . Todo el castillo estaba de cabeza entre la emoción del baile y las chicas que platicaban entre ellas cual sería el mejor disfraz de la noche el ambiente estaba a flor de piel . Después de la comida los alumnos tenían una hora libre antes de ir a las clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras así Parvati Pattil aprovecho para mostrarle a Ron los dizfraces que llevarían

- ¿Pretendes que me ponga esto? – le dijo Ron al ver su disfraz , un traje de cuerpo completo con todo y capucha para cubrir la cabeza en licra pintado de manera que al ponérselo , daba la impresión de que en lugar de piel humana tenía pelo de gato en tonos color miel y blanco , unos guantes color blanco ,unas zapatillas que asemejaban los pies del animal y una diadema con lo que parecían ser las orejas

- Claro que si ,el mío es de color blanco lizo , ya veras que nos veremos bastante bien una ves que estemos vestidos y maquillados

- ¿ También maquillaje! – exclamo Ron

- Claro , tu linda cara no se parece a la de un tierno gatito así que hay que trabajar , pero te veras bien – le dijo Parvati

- Si tu lo dices – contesto Ron no muy convencido

- Claro que si ya lo veras , entonces nos veremos mañana en tu sal común como a las 6:00 para maquillarte – le dijo Parvati y se fue muy contenta , Ron miro a Harry y a Hermione que hacían un esfuerzo por contenerse la risa

- Ya ríanse , me voy a ver ridículo - les dijo Ron

- Claro que no "se beran bastante bien una ves que estén vestidos y maquillados" – le dijo Hermione imitando a Parvati , Harry no podía para de reír

- Bueno ya te quiero ver tratando de aplacar esos pelos de puercoespín que tiene por cabello – le dijo Ron , Harry en ese momento paro de reí y miro a Hermione

- ¿No pensaras hacerme algo en el cabello o si ? – pregunto Harry

- Claro que si , no bajaras al baile con esos pelos – le contesto Hermione pero a Harry no le pareció mucho la idea y al ver su expresión , ahora Ron no podía parar de reír

- Espero que tengas una buena poción para esas matas locas que tiene Harry - le dijo Ron a Hermione entre risas . De pronto los tres guardaron silesio intercambiaron miradas y de la nada comenzaron carcagearce los unos de los otros como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo .

- Vamos , será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde a clase – les dijo Hermione los tres se pusieron de pié y se encaminaron hacia su siguiente clase .

Continuaron con su rutina normal , hora tras hora de clase , hasta que llego la hora de la cena , en el gran comedor ya estaban con las acostumbradas calabazas flotando desde el techo encantado , con una lluvia de murciélagos de ves en cuando .

Por los pasillos del castillo se veían adornos como calderos con humo de colores , velas con formas aterradoras y hasta las armaduras estaban encantadas para asustar a cualquier alumno distraído que pasara frente a ellas .

Telarañas encantadas con arañas de juguete eran a menudo la diversión de los alumnos de los últimos grados ya que los únicos que caían en esas trampas eran los alumnos de primer año.

La cena estaba como siempre deliciosa y después de comerse tres porciones de tara de manzana:

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Ron

- Esta bien – dijo Harry y los tres se levantaron para irse a la torre de Gryffindor

Al caminar por los pasillos , encontraron nuevamente una visión encantadora ante sus ojos , Crabe y Goyl limpiando los marcos de los retratos colgados en las paredes la reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar

- Ron ¿ no hay algo que quieras hacer ? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Me acompañan? – les pregunto Ron y los tres se dirigieron hasta done estaban Crabe y Goyl metiendo discretamente la mano en la mochila

- Creo que te quedo una mancha , ahí – le dijo Ron a Crab manchando de tinta a propósito el cuadro que tanto trabajo le había costado limpiar

- Que descansen – les dijo Ron y los tres se fueron con expresión triunfante al haber humillado una ves más a los dos gorilas

Siguieron su camino riendo de lo acontecido hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda

- Corazón de Dragón – Dijo Harry , e inmediatamente el retrato se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar

- Tenía mucho tiempo que no me ría tanto como hoy – dijo Ron mientras los tres tomaban asiento frente a la chimenea , mientras la ventana les decía que afuera estaba cayendo una verdadera tormenta

- Así es ¿ cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos?- pregunto Hermione

- Creo que la última fue cuando estábamos en tu casa en el verano cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Jessica – contesto Ron , a Harry y a Hermione les sorprendió la naturalidad con la que Ron comentaba ese asunto

- Veo que ya la olvidaste – le dijo Harry

- No , simplemente ya no le doy importancia , no vale la pena la verdad así que mejor me divierto y pienso en lo ridículo que me ver como un lindo gatito será un buen cambio después de 16 años siendo pelirrojo ahora seré rubio , no creo que me quede tan mal – dijo Ron pasándose los dedos por el cabello

Los tres rieron por el comentario . La estaban pasando tan bien platicando entre ellos que cuando se dieron cuanta ya eran pasadas las 12 :00

- Ya es tarde y mañana nos espera un día pesado , mejor nos vamos a dormir .-

Harry y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo y después de darse las buenas noches cada uno subió a su dormitorio para descansar y esperar lo que les tenga preparado el destino para la noche del baile de día de brujas .


	23. El Grupo

Después de pasar una noche tranquila en donde todo el castillo se mantuvo en paz, llego el amanecer de una nueva aventura para el trío más famoso del castillo

Los rayos del sol sabatino atravesaban las ventanas del dormitorio de las chicas de 6º curso , Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedo pensando durante unos momentos , al fin había llegado el día tan esperado por el destino , el día en que al parecer se enfrentarían a lo que parecería ser su última batalla .

Después de unos momentos Hermione miro su reloj , eran las 8:45 de la mañana así que decidió no hacer esperar al destino y se levanto para darse un baño y bajar a desayunar .

-------------------------------En el cuarto de los chicos-------------------------------------------

Harry llevaba un buen rato despierto mirando a través de la ventana , de ves en cuando miraba a Ron que dormía placidamente , estaba orgulloso de el , por su recuperación tan rápida y por que había superado lo de Jessica y más que nada por que era su mejor amigo el mejor y único amigo que havia tenido en toda su vida , después de dirigirle una leve sonrisa el también decidió darse un baño para bajar a la sala común a encontrarse con Hermione .

- Hola hermosa – le dijo Harry a Hermione al verla esperándolo en la sala común

- Buenos día bombon – le contesto Hermione se dieron un apasionado beso de buenos días

- ¿Esperamos a Ron ? – Le pregunto Hermione

- No , déjalo descansar un rato mas , le hará falta – le contesto Harry y los dos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda

El castillo tenía una decoración que ninguno de los dos había visto en 6 años , las ventanas habían sido hechizadas para que cuando pasaras frente a ellas dejaran ver rallos aun que afuera estuviera soleado , en las esquinas , la señora Sprout se las había ingeniado para que de unas plantas extrañas chorrearan sangre de ves en cuando , las telarañas del techo eran cada vez más grandes y brillantes con formas extrañas , las armaduras ahora no solo te asustaban con gritos repentinos sino que ahora salían corriendo detrás de ti durante unos cuantos segundo y luego regresaban a su lugar , las clásicas calabazas con caras espeluznantes y luces de colores no podían faltar , hasta la gente que se movía por los retratos estaba colaborando asustando a los alumnos distraídos de primer y segundo año .

Entraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron en su mesa para desayunar , después de que pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos Ron apareció .

- ¿Por qué no me levantaron? – pregunto sirviéndose rápidamente pan tostado jugo de naranja y un gran plato de avena

- No quise despertarte , pensé que era mejor que descansaras - le dijo Harry

- Descansare después , tengo mucha hambre – les dijo metiéndose un gran bocado

- Provecho – le dijo Hermione

- Y ¿Cómo son sus disfraces? – les pregunto Ron

- Nos vestiremos de negro , el llevara un frag y yo un vestido largo , con un poco de maquillaje y unas capas negras – le contesto Hermione

- "te veras guapisimo de traje" – le dijo Ron con ademanes de Burla

- "y tu te veras adorable vestido de lindo gatito" – le contesto Harry

- Bueno ya , vasta – le dijo Ron en tono de sarcasmo y los tres prefirieron cambiar el tema

Continuaron desayunando entre risas y bromas hasta que terminaron decidieron ir con Haggrid para poder matar el rato hasta que Ron y Hermione tuvieran que bajar al lago para darle la bienvenida al grupo que tocaría en el baile.

- ¡Hola muchachos , que milagro que vienen a verme! – los saludo Haggrid al abrir la puerta de su cabaña

- Es que con las clases extra con Snape los entrenamientos de quidditch y las labores de prefectos no tenemos mucho tiempo libre que digamos - le contesto Hermione

- No se preocupen me imagine algo así , y díganme ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes dos? me enteré de lo que les hicieron – les dijo Haggrid con mirada paternal

- Bastante bien , aún duele si me río muy fuerte pero pasará pronto – contesto Ron

- ¿Y tu Hermione? – pregunto Haggrid

- Mi herida sano en 4 días y no quedo cicatriz – le contesto ella

- Me alegra saberlo , prepararé un poco de te – les dijo Haggrid levantándose para coger una gran tetera de una repisa empotrada en la pared

Pasaron el resto del día muy alegres contando anécdotas de los años anteriores y le contaron a Haggrid como se disfrazarán para el baile

- ¿Tu iras al baile Haggrid? – le pregunto Ron

- Estaré un rato y luego me uniré a los aurores para ayudarlo a cuidar los terrenos del colegio –les contesto

- ¿ Y de que te disfrazaras?- le pregunto Hermione

- ¿Es broma ? si así doy miedo , me disfrazo y mataré a varios de un susto- Todos rieron ante el comentario

Y así , sin darse cuenta , el tiempo pasaba como agua , tomando te y pastelillos que afortunadamente Haggrid no los había preparado sino que los había comprado en su última visita a Hoggsmade . Al mirar el reloj , Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 5: 20 de la tarde .

- Ron es mejor que nos vallamos tenemos que estar en diez minutos en el lago para recibir al grupo – le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pié

- Nos tenemos que ir ¿Harry nos acompañas ?- le pregunto Ron , Harry asintió y también se puso de pié

- Bueno nos vemos en un rato Haggrid gracias por todo – le dijo Harry , Ron y Hermione se despidieron con una sonrisa y salieron de la cabaña

- Me dio gusto verlos , nos vemos en un rato – les decía Haggrid mientras se alejaban rumbo al lago

Después de unos minutos de caminar por los jardines de Hagwarts llegaron a la orilla del lago con los demás prefectos del colegio que ya estaban ahí , todos estaban expectantes de cómo llegarían los del grupo ,querían saber por que avían pedido que los recibieran en la orilla del lago .

Las 5:30 de la tarde en el centro del lago comenzó a formarse una especie de remolino que era cada vez más profundo y más grande , el viento estaba soplando fuerte con un pequeño rocío que mojaba los rostros y la ropa de los prefectos .

De pronto del centro del remolino comenzó a salir la punta de lo que parecía ser el mástil de un barco , pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando lo que salió del lago no era un barco sino un submarino con la forma de una guitarra color morado con dibujos psciodelicos en tonos brillantes , o al menos ante los ojos de los prefectos eso era .

Se acerco flotando hasta que la punta de la guitarra quedo justo en la orilla , se abrió una puerta de uno de los costados , para que mágicamente bajara una escalera giratoria . en la puerta apareció la silueta de un hombre alto , se asomo y detrás de este aparecieron 4 siluetas mas .

El grupo "los Hechiceros Estramboticos" había hecho su entrada triunfal , los 5 hombres eran bastante bien parecidos , todos vestidos con trajes de sacos largos de seda en colores sicodélicos y garigoleados en distintos colores , dejando al descubierto su pecho de hombre adulto bastante bien formado , su cabello era largo pero extrañamente alborotado , algunos de ellos tenían colgando estrellas y lunas mientras otros adornaban su cabello con pequeño brillantes .

- Hola muchachos ¿ como están ? – saludo alegremente el más apuesto del grupo , los prefectos en especial las mujeres tardaron un momento en reaccionar , hasta que el prefecto de 7º año de Hoofflepoff hablo

- Hola Bienvenidos al colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería –

- Muchas gracias , hemos llegado a tiempo por pura suerte gracis a nuestro querido "Asterix" que se le perdió el mapa para llegar aquí , si no es por las sirenas no se en donde estaríamos en estos momentos – le dijo el músico con aspecto más extraño de todos

- No se preocupen , lo bueno es que ya llegaron , si nos hacen el favor de seguirnos , los llevaremos a una habitación especialmente para ustedes – se atrevió a decir Hermione

- Muchas gracias preciosa – le contesto el cuarto Hombre , Hermione se sonrojo un poco y después comenzó a caminar para conducir al grupo al salón de los menesteres

- Y Dime ¿todas las chicas de aquí son igual de bonitas y atentas que tu? – le preguntaba el hombre al Hermione mientras caminaban

- Antrox no empieces – le dijo Asterix al hombre que caminaba con Hermione

- Solo estoy siendo amable con …. ¿Por cierto como te llamas chiquilla? – pregunto Antrox

- Hermione – le contesto y de repente sintió un pequeño apretón en la mano era Harry que al parecer estaba un poco celoso

- A , y el es mi novio Harry Potter - le dijo Hermione a Antrox

- Es un placer conocer al famoso Harry Potter – le dijo a Harry extendiéndole la mano y estrechándola amigablemente

- El placer es mío – contesto Harry con la misma amabilidad y una sonrisa

Siguieron caminado hasta las puertas del castillo , en donde se encontraron con barias alumnas de primer y segundo curso que al ver al grupo se abalanzaron sobre ellos pidiéndoles autógrafos

- Ahora entiendo por que nos pidieron a todos que los acompañáramos – exclamo Ron al ver correr hacia ellos a las frenéticas fans del grupo .

Todos lo prefectos tenían que hacer una valla de seguridad para que el grupo pudiera llegar a salvo al salón de los menesteres , ya que la vos de que los Hechiceros Estrambóticos ya estaban el castillo se había corrido tan rápido que ya tenían a una multitud ante ellos

Era bien sabido por todos que el salón de los menesteres aparecía en el momento más oportuno así que al pasar un aula vacía lo pudieron encontrar , y entre jalones y pisotones , lograron entrar los prefectos y los del grupo al salón

-¿Están todos completos? – pregunto Kendrax un integrante de cabello azul y ojos verdes

- Claro ya deberías estar acostumbrado – contesto Fortrax , el integrante más joven del grupo con cabello verde y ojos grises . Después de unos instantes de estar dentro del salón se pudieron percatar que era justo lo que ellos necesitaban para prepararse para tocar

- ¡Valla , todos nuestros instrumentos ya están aquí , miren hasta la dotación de cervezas de mantequilla que siempre pedimos ! – exclamo asombrado Broderix el integrante de cabello y ojos rojos

- ¿Por que no se toman una cerveza de mantequilla con nosotros? – les ofreció Asterix alegremente a los prefectos

- No gracias , tenemos que irnos , nos tenemos que alistar para el baile – contesto la prefecta de Slitheryn saliendo del salón seguida por los otro prefectos de Slitheryn y Ravenclw dejando solo a los de Hofflepooff y Gryffindor

- Creo que no esta de muy buen humor – dijo Fortrax con un tono de burla

- ¿Ustedes si se tomaran una con nosotros verdad?- les dijo Asterix a los demás prefectos extendiéndoles las botellas – o:p /o:p

- Claro , por que no – dijo Ron tomando la botella , al instante siguiente todos los prefectos estaban brindando con los Hechiceros Estrambóticos , el grupo más popular de Rock Pop en el mundo mágico

- Bueno ahora si nos tenemos que ir tenemos que prepararnos y estar listos a las 6:30 en las puertas del castillo – dijo Hermione

- Es cierto , Parvati debe de estarme esperando en el retrato de la dama gorda , bueno los veremos en un rato – les dijo Ron dejo la botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía en una mesa y salió , mientras los demás prefectos se despedían de los miembros del grupo para también salir y prepararse para el baile .

Harry Ron y Hermione corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llegar a su sala común poder ponerse los disfraces

- Ya era hora – le dijo Parvati a Ron , que no pudo evitar notar que el disfraz de licra hacía resaltarle a Parvati un cuerpo muy bonito y con maquillaje un cabello ya listos realmente se veía como una linda gatita , una gatita muy atractiva .

- Perdón , nos entretuvimos un rato con el grupo – le contesto el mientras atravesaban el retrato para entrar a la torre de Gryffindor

- Esta bien , pero tenemos que darnos prisa ponte esto y te espero aquí – Parvati le extendió a Ron disfraz , Ron lo tomo y se fue junto con Harry para vestirse

- Te veo aquí en 10 minutos Harry – le dijo Hermione a Harry cuando subían corriendo las escaleras a sus respectivos dormitorios

Al cabo de 5 minutos Harry con su frag con solapas forradas en seda , su capa negra y sus guantes blancos de botón y Ron con su disfraz de gatito , que le sentaba bastante bien , ya que dejaba notar que Ron tenía un muy buen cuerpo ya estaban en la sala común

- Mira , si si tienes lo tuyo Ron y tu Harry no te ves tan mal , lastima que ya tienes novia – le dijo Parvati al verlos bajar

- Empieza de una vez – le dijo Ron con las orejas rojas como un tomate mientras se sentaba frente a ella

- Esta bien – le dijo Parvati y comenzó a maquillarlo

La cara de Ron estaba comenzando a verse como un verdadero gato , cuando llamo la atención de los tres la figura de una mujer hermosa con un vestido negro entallado con una abertura hasta la mitad del muslo

- ¡Hermione , te ves Hermosa! – le dijo Harry al verla , el vestido , además de la abertura de la pierna tenía un bonito escote , y Hermione con su cabello recogido en un chongo que dejaba caer un pequeño mechón de cabello por el centro y el maquillaje pálido de la cara con las sombras oscuras y los labios con un tenue color rojo , le daban un aspecto sombrío pero sensual

- Deja que me ponga la capa y los guantes y me veré aún mejor – le dijo Hermione en tono de broma

- Que modesta – le dijo Parvati

- Yo siempre – contesto Hermione otra ves con tono de Broma

- ¿Estas segura de que ese vestido te lo compro tu mamá?- le pregunto Ron sin quitarle los ojos de encima

- Si , pero le ice unos pequeños cambios , pero ya vasta , que ahora te tengo que maquillar a ti así que quédate quieto - le dijo a Harry dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que sentara y ella se sentó frente a el

Parvati y Hermione movían los dedos lo más rápido que podían ya que Ella y Ron tenían que estar listos a las 6:30 . Al fin exactamente a las 6:25 habían terminado

- ¡Listo! – dijeron Parvati y Hermione al mismo tiempo . Harry y Ron se acercaron rápidamente al espejo más cercano y se miraron asombrados

Mientras ellos se miraban en le espejo las chicas no les quitaban la vista de ensima , aun que el que más llamaba la atención era Ron , con ese traje tan entallado resaltaba un cuerpo masculino de un chico de 16 años bastante bién formado .

- Mira si parezco y pensándolo bien no me veo tan mal – dijo Ron al mirarse

- Me veo guapo , creo que le cabello bien peinado no me queda tan mal – dijo Harry cuando se vio en el espejo con el cabello totalmente relamido hacia atrás ¿pero como lo hiciste? La tía petunia jamás lo logro en 11 años y tu lo lograste en 11 minutos – le dijo Harry a Hermione

- No subestimas el poder de las posiones alisadoras , oye Ron , si no estas tan mal he , nada mal – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa , a lo que a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas y calientes pero gracias a dios nadie se dio cuenta por que las tenía cubiertas por la capucha del traje

- Gracias , bueno vamonos que si llegamos tarde MacGonagal nos colgara de las pestañas – les dijo Ron así que Hermione se puso los guantes de seda negros largos hasta los codos su capa negra y salio junto con los demás a través del retrato de la dama gorda

A las 6:35 ya estaban Parvati con Ron y Harry con Hermione en las puertas del castillo para seguir las ordenes de la profesora MacGonagal , los disfraces de los otros prefectos no eran algo fuera de lo común había un par de payasos , un tierno par de calabazas , una pareja de momias , dos brujas y tres zombis .

- ¿Nadie a querido salir? – le pregunto Hermione al prefecto de Hoffleppoff de 7o grado

- No , hasta ahora nadie – contesto el chico alto de ojos cafés

- ¿Y la profesora MacGonagal? – pregunto Ron

- Aquí estoy Ronald Wesley – dijo al profesora MacGonagal a espaldas de Ron asiéndolo saltar del susto , llegan tarde jóvenes – les dijo

- Lo siento es que nos entretuvimos un rato con el grupo y luego ……..- explicaba Hermione pero la profesora la mando callar con la mirada

- El caso es que ya están aquí , así que ya lo saben los dementores y los aurores ya están aquí , por ningún motivo debe de haber alumnos fuera del castillo a partir de este momento – les dijo y se alejo para entrar en el gran comedor , dejando a los prefectos en estado de alerta .

Los 30 minutos pasaron como agua para los prefectos , como nadie quería encontrarse con los dementores , no les costo trabajo mantener a los alumnos dentro del castillo , por fin llego el momento esperado , después de la hora de la comida el gran comedor había permanecido cerrado , ya que los maestros se estaban encargándose de la decoración para el baile .

Todos los alumnos estaban ya arremolinados ante las puertas del gran comedor esperando alguna señal para que lograran entrar . De pronto mientras se habrían las puertas de par en par , una voz de ultratumba les indicaba que podían pasar , al principio no se veía absolutamente nada , pero conforme entraban se encendían velas en las esquinas superiores dejando ver que el techo estaba encantado con nubes de tormenta negras y unos cuantos rayos que tronaban de ves en cuando .

En todo el gran comedor había pequeñas mesas redondas con10 sillas cada mesa adornadas con manteles negros y en medio cráneos con velas adentro , por entre las mesas se podían observar , lápidas , con aspecto enmohecido , en las esquinas árboles llorones con aspecto lúgubre , de las ventanas emergía luz negra que hacía que los colores claros brillaran en la oscuridad , cuando hubo la visibilidad suficiente , los alumnos quedaron asombrados al darse cuenta de que habían convertido el gran comedor en un cementerio aterrador , con el escenario en donde se encontraba anteriormente la mesa de los maestros y la pista de baile al centro del salón .

De pronto en el centro del escenario apareció Dombledor tras una nuve de humo color morado y fuegos artificiales.

- Sean bienvenidos al baile de noche de brujas , esperamos que esta noche sea muy especial para todos , prefectos al centro de la pista por favor - dijo Dombledor con vos de ultratumba y con un poco de pena los prefectos de las cuatro casa del colegio pasaron al frente con sus respectivas parejas .

Hermione y Harry atraparon al atención de mas de uno con sus atuendos, los hombre jamás se imaginaron verla de esa manera tan atractiva y las mujeres nunca creyeron que la cabellera de Harry pudiera aplacarse para darle un toque sofisticado y hacerlo lucir realmente guapo .

- Es un placer para mi presentarle al mejor grupo musical del mundo mágico , recibamos con una calurosa bienvenida a "los Hechiceros Estrambóticos" – dijo Dombledor a lo que todos los alumnos rompieron en aplausos y chiflidos al ver subir al escenario al grupo que tenía un aspecto terrorífico , los 5 avían adulterado mágicamente sus caras para parecer muertos reencarnados con la piel putrefacta , y sus ropas era como su hubieran estado enterradas durante cientos de años pero aún así dejaban al descubierto sus pechos aun que putrefactos , bastante bien formados

Comenzaron a tocar lo que parecía ser la marcha fúnebre combinada con unas cuantas percusiones y ritmos brasileños , cuando de repente con un sonido estridente de la guitarra de dos mangos la música se volvió más bailable para todos .

Los primeros dos minutos de la canción solo estaban los prefectos en la pista , pero después , todos los alumnos comenzaron a bailar con los ritmos fúnebre y brasileños

El baile había comenzado a las 7:00 en punto , Ron y Hermione sabían perfectamente que les tocaría hacer su guardia a las 8:00 así que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo .

Bailaban y disfrutaban tanto con los ritmos extravagantes de los Hechiceros Estrambóticos que no se daban cuenta de que afuera , en los terrenos del colegio estaban cayendo rayos y truenos de colores por todos lados .

El tiempo pasaba , hasta que les llego la hora de hacer su ronda .

- ¿Me acompañas o me esperas ? – le dijo Ron a Prcati

- No , ve te espero – le contesto ella

- ¿Harry vas o te quedas? – le pregunto Hermione a Harry

- Te acompaño – le dijo ella y los tres salieron del gran comedor

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos , tenían la sensación de que eran observados , pero decidieron no darle importancia , ya que pensaron que la gata de Filch , la señora Norris , estaba patrullando por los pasillos ya que el señor filch estaba vigilando la puerta de la sala común de Slitheryn para que Crabe y Goyl no pudieran salir .

Terminaron su vigilancia y regresaron al baile .

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa donde estaba Parvati platicando con su hermana gemela y con su pareja , Harry y Ron fueron por unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y pasaron un rato agradable platicando , cuando terminaron las cervezas regresaron a bailar .

El baile estaba pasando de lo mejor para todos los alumnos del colegio , cada hora Harry Ron y Hermione salían del gran comedor para hacer sus rondas por el castillo . Cada ves que salían tenían la misma sensación de ser observados y más cuando pasaban por las puertas principales del castillo , pero ninguno menciono nada sobre el asunto .

- Regreso en un momento – les dijo Hermione a Harry

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto Harry

- No amor gracias , solo boy al baño , soy una chica fuerte , me amarro las agujetas yo solita – le dijo Hermione con tono de sarcasmo le dio un beso de piquito y salió del gran comedor eran las 11:35 de la noche

- No tardes , recuerda que tenemos que estar en la entrada del castillo en 10 minutos – le decía Ron mientras se alejaba

------------------------------Mientras por los pasillos del colegio---------------------------------

Dos voces conocidas se secreteaban entre las sombras de los pasillos esperando el momento oportuno de la aparición de su presa .

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos bajo esa extraña sensación de ser observada . Entro en el baño tranquilamente y salió después de unos 5 minutos , de regreso , caminaba frente al aula de transformaciones , que estaba en total silencio y oscuridad .

De la nada , una brisa fría le hizo estremecer , volteo hacia todas partes pero no vio a nadie , estaba frente a la puerta del aula , decidió seguir su camino lo más rápido posible , de pronto otra ráfaga fría le hizo retener la respiración .

- Por fin ha llegado tu hora- dijo una vos entre las sombras

- ¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!- pregunto Hermione tratando de sacar su varita rápidamente del vestido , pero era demasiado tarde , la vos le había aplicado el hechizo desmalius , y Hermione estaba inconciente en el pasillo

----------------------------------------De regreso al baile---------------------------------------

- Hermione se esta tardando – dijo Harry preocupado

- Tranquilo ya sabes como son las mujeres cuando van al baño – le dijo Ron

- Aún así – conteso Harry

- Mira la hora lo más seguro es que ya este en las puertas del castillo – le dijo Ron y los dos salieron hacia las puertas del castillo

Al salir creyeron que se encontrarían con Hermione pero solo vieron a los demás prefectos y para horror de Harry y Ron Hermione no estaba entre ellos

- ¡ Hermione no esta !- le grito Harry mientras lo sacudía por los hombros

- Tranquilo vamos a buscarla seguramente se encontró con alguien en el baño y se le fue el tiempo platicando – le contesto Ron mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo hacia el baño de mujeres del primer piso .

Llegaron y entraron al baño sin importarles si había alguien adentro o no , buscaron , pero no encontraron a nadie

- No puedes ser , si le paso algo no me lo perdonaré nunca – le decía Harry a Ron mientras regresaban al vestíbulo del castillo

- No te preocupes , la encontraremos , será mejor que le avisemos a los maestros que no la encontramos- le dijo Ron

- No , mejor vamos a buscarla nosotros , tal ves este en la sala común – le dijo Harry y los dos se fueron lo más rápido que podían a la sala común

Cuando llegaron , no la vieron por ningún lado , preguntaban a los alumnos si la habían visto pero no obtuvieron buenos resultados . Estaban desesperados ,no tenían ni idea de donde podría estar Hermione , de pronto una idea aterradora pasó por la mente de Harry .

- ¿ Y si Crabe y Goyl le han hecho algo ? – dijo Harry

- No lo creo , filch no se movió de la entrada de la sala común de slitheryn ¿Cómo podrían haber salido? – contesto Ron

- Vamos de nuevo al vestíbulo , Hermione tiene que estar en algún lado - le dijo Harry a Ron y los dos salieron como balas por el retrato de regreso al vestíbulo del colegio

Los dos buscaban desesperadamente por todo el castillo , sin encontrar ni rastro de Hermione .

Pasaban aulas bacías y pasillos sombríos , pero no obtenían nada . Por alguna extraña razón el castillo se encontraba en completo silencio , no había señales de que los profesores o los demás prefectos se hubieran percatado de que faltaban tres alumnos en sus dormitorios , y que esos tres alumnos en especial eran a los que se les debía que tener mas vigilados por la situación en la que se encontraban .

Se detuvieron por un momento para poder pensar con claridad , que es lo que podría haberle pasado a Hermione , cuando de repente una vos los saco de su trance

- ¿Buscabas a alguien Potter?- dijo la vos de entre las sombras

- ¿ Quién esta ahí ! – grito Harry

- ¿En realidad quieres saberlo Potter? – volvió a preguntar la voz

- ¡Déjate de juegos y dime que es lo que quieres ¿donde esta Hermione ! – dijo Harry con voz fuerte estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

De entre las sombras salio Goyl con uno de los guantes que Herminio tenía puestos en conjunto con su disfraz

Harry al verlo no pudo aguantar mas y se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo por los hombros y azotándolo contra la pared

- ¡ Dime en este momento que le has hecho a Hermione o te juro que te mato en este mismo momento ! – le gritaba Harry , Goyl se mantenía tranquila y dibujo una sonrisa perversa en los labios

- Si me haces daño jamás sabrás donde esta tu querida sangre sucia – le contesto el

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione maldita bolsa de estiérco! – le grito Ron que ya había sacado la barita

- Síganme si en verdad quieren saberlo , y tengan mucho cuidado si es que quieren ver a la sangre sucia con vida – les dijo Goyl

Harry y Ron no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirlo . Extrañamente el castillo estaba en completo silencio no había señales de vida por ningún lado , era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido excepto para ellos .

Siguieron a Goyl por los pasillos del castillo hasta la puerta principal , siguiendo por los jardines

- ¡Creo que ya fue suficiente¿que es lo que quieres ,donde esta Hermione !– pregunto Harry parándose en seco

- Si quieres saberlo tienen que seguirme – les contesto Goyl

- Un momento ¿Dónde están los aurores? – pregunto Ron al darse cuenta de que los jardines estaban totalmente desiertos –

- Digamos que , "tuvieron dificultades" – les dijo Goyl con la misma sonrisa maliciosa pero esta ves su mirada era diferente , sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad inmensa al ver la desesperación de Harry y Ron

La situación en la que se encontraban no les parecía nada divertida , pero no tenían otra opción si querían saber donde estaba Hermione , tendrían que seguir con el jueguito de Goyl . Siguieron caminado por unos momentos hasta que Harry y Ron se les hizo un hueco en el estomago al darse cuenta de que iban directamente al bosque prohibido

Sus peores temores se estaban volviendo realidad , mientras se adentraban en el bosque prohibido , un sin fin de ideas llenaban las cabezas de Harry y Ron . ¿Qué encontrarían cuando Goyl decidiera detenerse , o a caso esto es una trampa ? pero lo que mas le inquietaba a Harry era saber en que estado encontrarían a Hermione ¿Estará lastimada , la estarán torturando, Harry no quería hacer pasar por su mente la idea de que cuando la encontrarán fuera demasiado tarde .

Caminaban sin un rumbo fijo , Ron recordó lo que les había dicho Haggrid en alguna ocación "Si alguna ves entran en el bosque prohibido solos nunca se alejen del sendero" , pero en ese momento no se encontraban en ningún sendero , les impresionaba ver como Goyl se movía entre los árboles como si estuviera en su casa .

- Ya estuvo bien ¿ adonde nos llevas? – les pregunto Harry arto de caminar entre árboles alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna

- Ten paciencia Potter , ya casi llegamos – les contesto Goyl sin mirarlos

- Espero que Hermione este bien o te juro que ……..

- Tu no me juras nada pobretón y cállate ya no estas en posición amenazar a nadie – le grito Goyl a Ron , a este se le pusieron las orejas rojas del coraje , no podía hacer nada si querían volver a ver a Hermione

Siguieron caminado durante unos momentos más , hasta que Goyl se detuvo en seco y dijo :

- Aquí los tiene –

De la nada una visión aterradora apareció ente sus ojos , era Hermione que estaba colgada por unos hilos invisibles de la rama de un árbol


	24. Duelo de poderes

A Harry se le partía el corazón y le horrorizaba pensar en el estado en el estado en que se podría encontrar Hermione , cuando un soplo de alivio llego a si corazón cuando vio que Hermione levantaba la cara para verlo a los ojos , su rostro reflejaba un miedo y un dolor que nunca había visto en ella , ni siquiera el día en que Voldemort los ataco en el partido

- Ha Harry …..- trato de decir Hermione ,pero la interrumpió un rayo de luz arrancandole un gesto de dolor

- ¿Quién esta ahí , quien le ha hecho esto! – le gritaba Harry desesperado al lugar de donde había salido el rayo

-TranquiloPotter– contesto una voz entre las sombras

De pronto , mágicamente se encendió una fogata en colores verde esmeralda y naranja , con chispas color morado , de la parte de atrás emergieron tres figuras negras aparentemente eran tres adultos encapuchados , que al quitarse las túnicas negras las peores pesadillas de Harry y Ron se hicieron realidad estaban ante los mortifagos más buscados en todo el reino mágico

- ¿QUE LE HA HECHO A HERMIONE!- le grito Harry al ver al señor Malfoy

- Nada , aún , antes de hacerle cualquier cosa me gustaría verla sufrir un poco – le contesto con una sonrisa malévola

- ¿Pero por que , ella no tiene la culpa de nada! – le grito Ron

- ¡Claro que la tiene , de no ser por esa maldita sangre sucia mi hijo aún estría vivo ! – le grito Lucius

- ¡Hermione no tiene la culpa de lo que sentía Draco! – le grito Harry apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi hijo!- le grito Lucius , en el segundo siguiente estaba levantando la barita , lanzándole a Hermione un rayo de luz color plata , a lo que Hermione al recibirlo , soltó un horrible quejido de dolor , su cuerpo dio un brinco en el aire para quedar otra vez colgando fantasmalmente bajo el árbol

- ¡NO , POR FAVOR NO SIGA , DEJALA EN PAZ!- Gitaba Harry desesperado sin poder acercarse a ella , ya que cada ves que el o Ron lo intentaban Crabe y Goyl les cerraban el paso

- ¿Qué se siente Potter , que se siente ver a la persona más importante para ti sufrir por causa de otros? – le pregunto Lucius a Harry acercándose sigilosamente hacia el y Ron

- ¿ Que es lo que quiere!- le grito Ron tratando de acercarse pero nuevamente los gorilas le cerraron el paso

- Es censillo joven Wesley , quiero que sufran el mismo dolor que yo he sufrido durante todo este tiempo , quiero que vivan lo mismo que yo viví al saber que no volvería a ver a mi hijo – le dijo Lucius disponiéndose a volver a atacar Hermione , pero esta ves ni Ron ni Harry lo permitirían

- ¡MALVARTE!- gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo , de ambas varitas salieron rayos de luz de color verde que en cuanto tocaron al señor Malfoy mandándolo a volar contra un árbol siguieron para alcanzar a Crabe y Goyl padres que siguieron la misma suerte

- ¡Accio Hermione! - Grito Harry (aprovechando que los mortifagos estaban aturdidos y que Crabe y Goyl hijos estaban tratando de ayudar a levantarse a sus padres) Hermione descendió rápidamente del árbol aún inconciente Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y junto Con Ron echaron a correr lo más rápido posible

Mientras corrían tenían una sensación extraña , sentían que estaban corriendo en círculos , sin dirección alguna , cuando pensaban que por fin estaban a punto de salir del bosque prohibido para pedir ayuda se volvían a encontrar con grandes árboles , cada ves estaban más desesperados , hasta que decidieron detenerse para poder pensar con claridad

- Estamos perdidos , será imposible salir del bosque – decía Ron jadeando

- De alguna manera tendremos que hacerlo – le contesto Harry mientras dejaba a Hermione sobre el pasto recargada en un árbol

- ¿ Pero como Maldita sea !Todo este tiempo hemos estado corriendo en círculos !! - se desespero Ron

- Debemos seguir intentándolo , no podemos quedarnos aquí y menos con Hermione así , ella es la que corre más peligro de nosotros – le contesto Harry

- ¡Maldita sea , todo iba tan bien ! – dijo Ron y acto seguido le dio un fuerte puñetazo al árbol más cercano

- Harry – dijo un vos débil , casi inaudible detrás de ellos era Hermione que estaba despertando

- ¿Cómo estas mi dulce niña? – le pregunto Hary cuando se puso de rodillas junto a ella

- ¿Dónde estamos , que paso? – pregunto ella un poco aturdida

- Estamos en el bosque prohibido – le dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse

- ¿No recuerdas nada Hermione ? – le pregunto Ron

A Hermione le costo un poco de trabajo asimilar lo que estaba pasando , después de unos breves segundos de tratar de comprender la situación , recordó todo lo que había pasado y lo que había escuchado decir a los mortifagos antes de que Harry y Ron llegaran hasta donde ella estaba

- Harry estamos en problemas muy serios – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Lo dices por los mortifagos? – le pregunto Ron

- No solo por eso ¿Por qué creen que no hemos podido salir del bosque prohibido ? – les dijo Hermione con vos triste

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto Harry

- A que los mortifagos pusieron un hechizo alrededor de todo el bosque , si algo entra en el , ya no podrá salir – les dijo Hermione con un tono de preocupación

- Eso no puede ser , debe de haber alguna manera de deshacer ese hechizo – le dijo Harry

- Claro que la hay , el que lo puso lo puede quitar a la hora que el quiera , pero no creo que podamos convencer al señor Malfoy de que lo quite por las buenas – le dijo Hermione

Todo lo que habían estado temiendo durante los últimos meses , se estaban volviendo realidad , había llegado el momento de poner en practica todo lo aprendido en las clases con Snape .

- Pues no tenemos otra alternativa – dijo Harry

- ¿Quieres decir que ……? – dijo Ron pero el mismo se interrumpió , los tres estaban pensando lo mismo

- Pues , no los hagamos esperar mas , si lo que quieren es sufrimiento , sufrimiento tendrán – dijo Harry con temple decidido

- ¿Hermione estas lista ? – le pregunto Harry

- Si - contesto ella tímidamente , Harry al darse cuenta la tomo por la cintura y la miro a los ojos que reflejaban un gran temor a la luz de la luna

- ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto el

- No es miedo , pero ……- contesto ella

- ¿Entones que es ? – pregunto el

- No estoy segura de si podré lograrlo Harry – le contesto ella evadiendo su mirada

- Hermione , lograste vencer a Snape en un duelo mágico cierto? – le dijo

- Pues si pero era una situación diferente , éramos Snape y yo , uno contra uno , esta ves son 5 contra 3 , en el bosque prohibido rodeados de hechizos obscuros – le contesto Hermione

- Hermione ¿ confías en mi ? – le pregunto Harry con mirada segura y tierna

- Si - contesto ella

- Pues entonces no tienes nada que temer , tu sabes que daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya y no dejaré que nada te pase - le dijo Harry

- Esta bien , juntos hasta el final – le contesto Hermione

- ¿Juntos hasta el final Ron? – le pregunto Harry a Ron

- Claro , juntos hasta el final – le contesto el

Los tres respiraron profundo para tomar una importante decisión , enfrentarían a la muerte juntos una ves más , se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a caminar para poder encontrar el claro en donde se enfrentarían a sus peores pesadillas

Los tres comenzaron a caminar con las varitas en alto sin saber que esperar , en estado de alerta total para no ser nuevamente sorprendidos por los mortifaogs .

Después de caminar durante unos minutos , vieron entre los árboles la luz verde esmeralda de la fogata que indicaba que estaban muy cerca del claro de sus pesadillas . Con el corazón en la garganta siguieron caminado , hasta que estaban de frente a la fogata , para su sorpresa estaban totalmente solos , no había ni rastro de los mortifagos .

- ¿ y hora que ? – pregunto Ron

- Seguramente nos están buscando en el bosque - le dijo Hermione viendo alrededor para no tener alguna sorpresa desagradable

- Este silencio no me gusta en lo absoluto , siento que los tenemos más cerca de lo que creemos - dijo Harry analizando la oscuridad de los árboles

En ese momento un viento helado comenzó a soplar , mientras pasaban los segundos se volvía más frío y comenzaba a soplar más y más fuerte

- ¿Pero que demonios es esto! – pregunto Hermione temblando de frío (recordemos que su disfraz es un vestido escotado)

- No lo se , no creo que sea nada bueno – contesto Ron

De pronto el viento fuerte los arrojo contra los árboles , dejando a Harry y a Ron inconcientes en la hierva mientras Hermione hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse

- ¡Harry , Ron ! – grito Hermione al verlos en el suelo pero algo la detuvo

- ¡No te muevas! – Grito Lucius y Hermione se paro en seco , el viento dejo de soplar

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere! – le grito Hermione

- ¿No te lo imaginas ? – le pregunto Liucius

- Déjese de juegos y dígame que es lo que quiere – le grito Hermione

- Pues primero que nada …..¡Fersus Ivanesca!- (luicus)

- ¡Impedimenta! – Grito Hermione poniéndose entre el rayo de la varita de Lucius y Ron y Harry

– Ni lo piense – le dijo Hermione con vos amenazadora

- Valla , valla , la sangre sucia sabe defenderse – le dijo con vos despectiva y mirada desafiante

- Si lo que quiere es acabar con nosotros no le será tan fácil , eso se lo aseguro – le dijo Hermione también con mirada desafiante

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto Lucius mientras aparecían tras el los demás mortifagos .

Hermione jamás espero estar en una situación tan en desventaja como aquella , 5 mortifagos contra ella sola , una cosa paso por su mente , si hiba a morir en ese momento lo haría luchando sin agachar la frente

- Que lastima me da , solo así es capaz de luchar , solo me queda clara una cosa , usted sin sus mortifagos para cuidarle la espalda , no es absolutamente nadie – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Ya te miraste, ahí parada tu sola , sin mas apoyo que un pobretón y un niño huérfano ¿quién es el que da lastima? – le dijo Lucius , Hermione volteó a ve a Harry a Ron que seguían inconcientes detrás de ella

- Ese pobretón y ese huérfano como usted los llama , valen más que el motivo por el que usted esta aquí esta noche - le contesto Hermione

- Lamentaras haber dicho eso – le dijo Crabe padre empuñando la varita para lanzar un hechizo

- ¡NO! – grito lucius – este duelo es mío

- De tu boca a salido la última blasfemia de tu vida , prepárate para sentir el mismo sufrimiento que paso mi hijo por tu culpa – le dijo Lucius

- No este tan seguro – le dijo Hermione con vos firme y mirada desafiante

- ¡MALVARTE!- (LUCIUS)

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!-(HERMIONE)

- ¡LACARNUM DOLORE!-LUCIUS

- ¡MALVARTE!-HERMIONE

- ¡DESESUM! – LUCIUS

- ¡CORTATON EXUMAE!-HERMIONE

- ¡AMENTUM!-LUCIUS

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!-HERMIONE

- ¡SHAMBALA!-LUCIUS

- ¡VITAE IVANESCA!-HERMIONE

- ¡CRUSHIO!- LUCIUS

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!-HERMIONE

- Que sorpresa , creo que un ex compañero del lado oscuro les ha estado enseñando encatamientos nuevos ¿no es cierto?- le dijo Lucius al parar el mismo el duelo , a lo que Hermione dio las gracias por dentro por que no podrí haberlo resistido por mucho tiempo

- Y ahora le costará mas trabajo – le dijo Harry , que estaba de pié , y junto con Ron se pusieron delante Hermione

- Mira nada mas , el pobre y el huérfano se esfuerzan para proteger a su querida sangre sucia , que conmovedor , bueno pues si lo que quieren es morir juntos su deseo será cumplido ¡¡¡MORTIFAGOS NO LES TENGAN PIEDAD!

Un duelo mágico nunca antes visto en el colegio Hagwarts de magia y hechicería había comenzado en los terrenos del bosque prohibido . Se escuchaban maldiciones prohibidas y contra hechizos por todas partes y destellos de luces de colores lograban verse sobre las copas de los grandes árboles , los primeros en caer gracias a los encantamientos "Inmovilus" de Ron fueron Crabe y Goyl hijos .

De pronto las acciones se detuvieron de una manera extraña los 6 combatientes se encontraban muy cansados por el esfuerzo de los encantamientos Harry , Ron y Hermione al igual que los mortifagos , tenían heridas sangrantes y magulladuras por todos lados .

- Esto no ha terminado ¡CRUSHIO!- Grritaron Crabe y Goyl padre al mismo tiempo , la reacción de Harry y Ron no se hizo esperar

- ¡CONTRAENTUM!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos haciendo a Hermione a un lado para protegerla

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que nadie se puede explicar , los rayos de luz de las cuatro varitas chocaron entre si , los cuatro magos quedaron conectados por unos breves instantes , pero la fuerza de los conjuros era demasiada hasta para los mortifagos , el choque de magias dio lugar a una gran explosión en la que Crabe y Goyl Padres , quedaron inconcientes en el piso al igual que Ron y Harry , dejando a Hermione y a Lucius Malfoy frente a frente

- Al fin , esta ves no te me vas a escapar , le estarás haciendo compañía a los padres de tu querido Potter dentro de muy poco – le dijo Lucius

- ¡Y USTED A SU HIJO!-le grito Hermione llena de una ira incontrolable

- ¡VENENUM MORTATE!-grito lucius

En ese mismo instante un rayo le luz color verde salió de la varita de Lucius , el cielo comenzó a tronar , el suelo a temblar y el viento a soplar como Hermione no lo había sentido nunca antes , pero no tenía tiempo que perder , con Harry y Ron fuera de combate estaba totalmente sola , nadie saltaría por ella esta ves , así que , juntando todo su odio por el señor Malfoy , todo su amor por Harry y todo su cariño por Ron :

- ¡EXTREMUS VITAE! – grito Hermione juntnado todos su sentimientos y todas sus fuerzas en un último hechizo

Mientras en el cielo , se formaba una espada y una serpiente erronscada en ella , de la varita de Hermione salía el ave fénix mas majestuosa que había visto en su vida .

Este se dirigía justo hacia el rayo que salía de la varita de Lucius , pero esta ves no resulto tan sencillo como con Snape , el fénix no devoro fácilmente el rayo de luz , la fuerza del hechizo del señor Malfoy era tal , que el fénix y el rayo se mantenían estáticos en un solo punto

¡RINDETE SANGRE SUCIA , NO PODRAS NUNCA CONTRA MI PODER ! – le dijo Lusius sosteniendo la varita con ambas manos

- ¡ESO ESTA POR VERSE , NUNCA SUBESTIME EL PODER DE UN SER IMPURO! – le grito Hermione apretando los dientes y también sujetando la varita con las dos manos

- ¡JAMAS LO LOGRARAS!-le grito Lusius

- ¿QUIERE VER!- le contesto Hermione

- ¡NO PIERDAS TU TIEMPO , NO TE SERVIRA DE NADA ! (lusius)

- ¡CLARO QUE ME SERVIRA Y MUCHO ! –(Hermione)

- ¿PARA QUE , SOLO MIRATE , AQUÍ LUCHANDO SOLA , NO VALE LA PENA MEJOR RÍNDETE , Y NO TE PREOCUPES EL POBRE Y EL HUERFANO SE REUNIRAN CONTIGO DESPUÉS ! – (Lucius)

- ¡CLARO QUE VALE LA PENA , MIENTRAS ELLOS ESTEN VIVOS VALE TODA LA PENA DEL MUNDO!- (Hermione)

- ¿VALE LA PENA MORIR POR ELLOS!- (Lusius)

- ¡ASÍ ES!-(Hermione)

- ¡PUES SE TE CONSEDERA TU DESEO AQUÍ Y AHORA!-(Lusius)

- ¡NUNCA!-(Hermione)

En el siguiente segundo el Fénix de Hermione comenzó a retroceder hacia ella , esa no podía ser una buena señal , eso significaba que el señor Malfoy estaba siendo más poderosos que ella y eso no lo podía permitir, pero no tenia mucho que hacer , ya había agotado todos los recursos posibles , todas sus fuerzas y su corazón estaban contenidas en aquel ave fénix .

Las manos y los brazos le dolían y le temblaban cada ves más , estaba a punto de ceder cuando una vos dentro de ella le pidió que no lo hiciera

- "Hermione no te rindas" - le dijo la vos

- "Tu puede hacerlo Hermione , estamos contigo" – le dijo otra vos dentro de ella

Hermione volteo a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie solo estaban los cuerpos de Harry y Ron sin sentido en el piso , sacando fuerzas de flaqueza , Hermione logró que el fénix regresara al lugar en donde se encontraba , una ves mas Lusius y Hermione estaban en igualdad de poder

Pero el gusto le duro muy poco , una bruja de 16 años no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más contra un mortifago , los brazos le estaba temblando de una manera incontrolable y su varita esta a punto de romperse .

No había mas que hacer , Hermione había luchado con todas su fuerzas , pero desgraciadamente había fallado .

Cuando estaba apunto de bajar la varita y contemplar su muerte , un par de manos cálidas rodearon las suyas, al voltear vio el espectro de una mujer muy bella de ojos color verde esmeralda , sentir el calor de sus manos le estaba transmitiendo nuevas fuerzas a Hermione .

-"Hermione no te rindas"- le dijo el espectro de la mujer de ojos esmeralda

En el siguiente segundo otro par de manos calidas estaban sobre su varita , pero estas manos eran mas grandes , masculinas , al voltear Hermione vio a un hombre con el cabello negro alborotado y unas gafas redondas

-"Tu puedes hacerlo Hermione , estamos contigo"- le dijo el espectro del hombre de las gafas

En el pecho de Hermione se formo un sentimiento de alivio y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido antes y a la ves le dio nuevas fuerzas y esperanzas para seguir adelante , en ese momento Hermione supo que lo lograría

- ¡ESTE ES SU FIN LUSIUS MALFOY, EXTREMUS VITAE ……! –grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas .

El fénix devoró el rayo de luz del señor Malfoy , para terminar ,le atraveso el pecho. Se escucho un quejido de dolor muy fuerte , el cielo comenzó a tronar con más fuerza pero el temblor de la tierra y el soplar del viento se havia detenido

Hermione lo había logrado , el señor Malfoy estaba muerto , y al fin todo había terminado

- Todo termino- Dijo Hermione con vos cansada , dejando caer su varita quebrada por tanto poder

- Si Hermione , todo termino – dijo el espectro de la mujer junto a ella

- ¿Ustedes son …..los padres de Harry ? – dijo Hermione sin creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos , los dos espectros asintieron con la cabeza

- Lo hiciste muy bien – le dijo James

- Cuida mucho a Harry- le dijo Lili

- Buena suerte - le dijo James y con una sonrisa desaparecieron

Hermione se acerco al cuerpo del señor Malfoy y le dijo "al fin podrá reunirse con su hijo" , se acerco a los cuerpos inmóviles de Crabe y Goyl padre e hijos y les dijo , "los dementores estarán muy contentos de verlos" luego se fue hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron , tomo la varita de Harry , ya que la suya había quedado inservible y dijo :

- "Enervate" - apuntado a Harry y luego a Ron , al instante los dos abrieron los ojos y se levantaron rápidamente para saber lo que había pasado

- ¿Qué ha pasado , y el señor Malfoy que paso con los mortifagos? – preguntaba Harry un poco exaltado

- Tranquilo mi amor ya todo a terminado – le dijo Hermione visivlemente cansada

- ¿pero como ? – pregunto Ron

- Es algo largo de explicar , pero mejor ayúdenme a llevarlos al castillo , los aurores estarán ansioso por verlos - les dijo Hermione Señalando a los 5 cuerpos que estaban frente a ellos

- Pero Hermione……- comenzaba a decir Harry pero Hermione lo detuvo poniéndole el dedo en los labios

- Por favor Harry ahora no preguntes nada , estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es llegar al castillo – le dijo Hermione , Harry decidió no preguntar más y hacerle caso .

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque prohibido , esta ves no estaba caminando en círculos , al poco tiempo lograron encontrar el sendero del que Haggrid les había dicho que nunca se alejaran cuando estuvieran en ese bosque , así que al poco rato lograron salir y gracias a dios ya estaban de nuevo en los terrenos del colegio .

- ¿Ya vieron la hora? son las 12:22 ! – dijo Harry

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Ron

- Claro , además el reloj sigue corriendo normalmente – dijo Harry

- No quiero saber – Dijo Hermione con vos cansada , se estaba poniendo cada ves más pálida

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Harry

- Si , solo estoy cansada – le contesto ella

Continuaron caminado por los jardines , con los cuerpos de los mortifagos colgando mágicamente detrás de ellos , hasta que en mitad del camino que daba a la entrada del castillo los interceptaron , los aurores , la profesora MacGonagal , Snape y Dombledor que corrían hacia ellos con expresión de preocupación .

- ¿Dónde han estado , que fue lo que paso! – pregunto la profesora al ver la escena que tenía frente a ella.

Harry y Ron , heridos y con la ropa rasgada con los cuerpos de los 3 mortifagos más buscados junto con Crabe y Goyl hijos colgando a sus espaldas y Hermione blanca como papel con heridas sangrantes en la cara y los brazos y con la mirada vacía .

- Será mejor que nos lo cuenten después , aurores , háganse cargo de ellos , profesora MacGonagal acompañe a los muchachos a la enfermería – Ordeno Dombledro dirigiéndoles a los tres una mirada de preocupación

Los cuatro comenzaron su camino hacia la enfermería , no habían recorrido ni medio vestíbulo cuando :

- Harry –dijo Hermione con vos débil , puso los ojos en blanco y callo sin sentido al suelo

- ¡Hermione!- Grito Harry , y la tomo entre sus brazos , Hermione estaba más pálida que nunca , estaba muy fría y temblaba demasiado

- ¡Dios mío no , por favor no! -Gritaba Harry desesperado mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y corría con ella hacia la enfermería .


	25. ¿ Que pasara ?

Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle su propio dolor , lo único que le importaba era que atendieran a Hermione lo más rápido posible . Después de una agotadora carrera al fin llegaron a la enfermería , entro Harry con un golpe seco de la puerta y con Hermione en brazos , lo que sobresalto a la Señora Pomfree .

- ¡ Dios Santo, Poter ¿ y ahora que ha pasado !–

- ¡No lo se , por favor , ayúdela , esta muy mal ! – le dijo Harry con lagrimas de desesperación corriendo por sus mejillas .

- ¡Dios mío¿pero que le han hecho a esta chica ! – pregunto asustada la señora Pomfree al ver el estado en el que estaba Hermione , al instante aparecieron a profesora MacGonagal junto con Ron

- ¿Minerva , dime por favor que les paso a estos muchachos! –

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones Popie , por favor has algo por esta pobre chica – le dijo la profesora con mirada de preocupación

- Rápido Potter , recuéstala – le dijo la señora Pomfree a Harry

Harry dejo cuidadosamente a Hermione en una cama cercana e inmediatamente la señora Pomfree la cubrió con una cobija , ya que estaba muy fría y temblaba sin parar , rápidamente puso cortinas alrededor de su cama y comenzó a atenderla lo mejor posible .

El tiempo pasaba y con el ir y venir por la enfermería de la señora Pomfree , Harry y Ron se ponía más nerviosos a cada minuto y agregándole el dolor físico que estaban sintiendo , estaban cada ves más desesperados .

De una manera sorpresiva Dombledor entro en la enfermería seguido por el profesor Snape y un hombre de edad avanzada con cabellera larga y una túnica un poco extraña y un maletín viejo y desgastado , los tres inmediatamente se dirigieron hasta la acama de Hermione .

Harry quiso acercarse para tratar de comprender por que tanta gente estaba atendiendo a Hermione de esa manera , pero la señora Pomfree le cerro el paso .

- Tranquilo Potter , ella esta bien atendida , ahora los tengo que atender a ustedes dos – le dijo dulcemente la señora Pomfree jalando a Harry y a Ron para sentarlos en una cama y curar su heridas

- ¿ Quien es ese hombre? – pregunto Ron refiriéndose al hombre de cabello largo canoso

- Es el señor Frederick Shmeddly , es sanador del Hospital San Moongo - dijo la señora Pomfree , esa palabras le cayeron a Harry como mil alfileres justo en el corazón

- ¿Qui... quiere decir que….. Hermione esta realmente muy grabe? – dijo Ron sin querer escuchar la respuesta

- Me temo que si – contesto ella , inmediatamente Harry volteó la cara hacia las cortinas que cubrían la cama en donde estaba siendo atendida Hermione y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieron incontrolablemente .

- Harry , no te pongas así – le dijo Ron mientras la señora Pomfree le colocaba un vendaje en la mano derecha .

- ¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA , SI NO PUDE CUMPLIR MI PROMESA Y AHORA HERMIONE SE ESTA MURIENDO! – Le grito Harry poniéndose de pié de un brinco y tirando sin querer la charola de curaciones de la señor Pomfree

- No Harry , estas en un error – dijo una vos detrás de el , era Dombledor

- ¡Profesor , dígame por favor que tiene Hermione ! – le decía Harry desesperado

- Acompáñame - le dijo Dombledor abrasándolo por los hombros para dirigirse a la cama de Hermione

Al atravesar las cortinas que rodeaban la cama , Dombledor les dijo con la mirada a todos los que estaban ahí que los dejaran solos , e inmediatamente se fueron con y Ron y al señora Pomfree .

A Harry se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos al ver a Hermione es esas condiciones , pálida , ojerosa y con heridas en su rostro , tenía un vendaje a lo largo de todo el brazo izquierdo y un parche en el cuello , además de los rasguños y moretones en el resto de su cuerpo . Harry no se pudo contener , se arrodillo ante la cama y comenzó a llorar .

- Harry , tranquilo – le decía Dombledor

- No me pida que me tranquilice , cuando la mujer que amo esta en estas condiciones por culpa mía – le decía Harry entre lágrimas

- ¿Y por que crees que es tu culpa ? – (Dombledor)

- Por que no la protegí como debía , y por eso ……- Harry se detuvo para mirarla- no pude cumplir mi promesa –

- ¿Eso es lo que crees he, purés déjame decirte que estas en un error – (Dombledor)

- ¿ y usted como lo sabe, no estuvo ahí para ver todo lo que paso y desgraciadamente , yo tampoco pude hacer nada - (Harry)

- Harry ¿recuerdas aquella ves que salió el articulo del diario que Hermione se puso muy deprimida ? –(Dombledor)

- Si ¿eso que tiene que ver? – (Harry)

- Aquella ves Hermione se sentía igual que tu , pero comprendió que nadie le pidio a Draco que diera su vida a cambio de la de ella al igual que tu tienes que entenderlo ahora , así como a ella nadie le pidió que se enfrentara de esa manera al señor Malfoy – (Dombledor)

- Pero no habría tenido que hacerlo si yo no hubiera estado inconciente – (Harry)

- Harry ¿confías en ella? – (Dombledor)

- Si - (Harry)

- Entonces , confía en que podrá despertar de este sueño en el que ha entrado – (Dombledor)

- ¿Sueño? – pregunto Harry sin entender

- Así es , el gran esfuerzo que le provoco el contrahechizo , el duelo mágico y todo lo que paso esta noche , la ha dejado en estado de sueño profundo del que solo ella será capaz de salir – dijo Dombledor acariciando el cabello de Hermione

- ¿Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer , el sanador de san moongo no la puede ayudar ? –pregunto Harry asustado

- lamentablemente no , el ha venido para poder hacer más rápida su curación física , por que realmente estuvo a punto de morir por el esfuerzo , pero de ese sueño nadie la puede ayudar mas que ella misma …….. Vamos Harry tu también necesitas que te atiendan - Le dijo Dombledor ayudándolo a levantarse para que lo atendiera la señora Pomfree

Ya habían terminado de curar a Ron y estaban sentados a su alrededor escuchando lo que les contaba con respecto a los hechos de esa noche .

- Popie , por favor atiende al joven Potter – le dijo Dombledor a la señora Pomfree e inmediatamente lo sentó al lado de Ron para curar sus heridas y al mismo tiempo que el también les dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado

- Lo que aún no alcanzo a comprender es por que cuando salimos del castillo eran las 12 :15 de la noche y después de todo el duelo y de salir del bosque prohibido , solo havían pasado escasos 7 minutos

- Posiblemente los mortifagos echaron un hechizo a contra tiempo , para que se detuviera solo para las personas que a ellos les convenía – dijo Snape

- Pero ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta de nada , al principio antes de salir del castillo ni los profesores ni los prefectos se daban cuenta de que faltaba un alumno , solo nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que Hermione no aparecía – dijo Ron

- ¿ Y si se dieron cuenta , por que no le avisaron a algún profesor? – pregunto Snape

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de culpa , Harry recordó que Ron le había pedido que le dijera a algún profesor pero el no quiso hacerlo , si ya se sentía culpable eso no estaba ayudando mucho , Ron se dio cuenta de lo que Harry sintió en ese momento y lo abrazo por la espalda para darle un poco de concuelo , pero desgrasiadamente , no era suficiente para calmar la culpa que cargava sobre la espalda

- ¿Si se supone que Filch estaba vigilando la puerta de la sala común de Slitheryn , como pudieron escapar Crabe y Goyl ? Creo que alguien no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y por eso Hermione esta como esta – dijo Ron con mirada triste

- Eso lo averiguaremos en cuanto sea el interrogatorio , mientras tanto , será mejor que pasen la noche aquí . - Dijo Dombledor

- ¿Qué pasara con los mortifagos y con Crabe y Goyl ? – pregunto Harry repentinamente

- Pues , los mortifagos están en mi despacho con los dementotes , serán llevados a azcaban en cuanto llegue el Ministro de Magia , en cuanto a Carabe y Goyl , su destino lo decidirán en el Ministerio …….. Minerva ¿ están todos los alumnos en su dormitorios? – pregunto Dombledor

- Si , – contesto la profesora MacGonagal

- Bueno es mejor que dejemos descansar a estos muchachos , han tenido una noche bastante larga y necesitan recuperarse , cuídalos bien Popie . Que descansen jóvenes , maestros , Frederick , acompáñenme por favor – Dijo Dombledor y junto con los profesores se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la enfermería .

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas , parecía que cada uno savia lo que el otro estaba pensando , así que Ron se levanto y alcanzó a la comitiva antes de que salieran de la enfermería .

- Profesor Dombledor ¿le podemos pedir un favor ?

- ¿De que se trata Ron ? – pregunto Dombeldor

- ¿ Podríamos ver a Crabe y a Goyl antes de que se los lleven al Ministerio ?

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Dombledor

- Solo queremos preguntarles algo – dijo Ron

- Esta bien , les mandaré avisar cuando puedan ir a mi despacho para verlos

- Gracias Profesor – dijo Ron lo miro unos segundos y regreso con Harry , y así los maestros y el sanador salieron de la enfermería para dejar solos a los tres

Ni Harry ni Ron lograban dormir durante aquella noche , no comprendían aún , todo lo que estaba pasando . Ron volteó a la cama de Harry pero no estaba en ella , y se dio cuenta de donde podría estar , se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione .

Efectivamente ahí estaba , sentado junto a ella como siempre ,velando su sueño .

- Harry son las 4 de la mañana ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?- le pregunto Ron

- Como dos horas – contesto Harry sin apartar la mirada de Hermione

- ¿Qué crees que esta pasando por su mente en estos momentos? – pregunto Ron también sin quitar la mirada de Hermione

- No lo se ,…(un suspiro)…….Hermione vuelve pronto por favor – le dijo Harry dándole un beso e la frente

Harry y Ron se mantuvieron ahí , juntos con Hermione hasta que los rayos del sol de un nuevo amanecer los saco de su ensimismamiento

- Buenos día caballeros ¿como están? – Dijo una vos detrás de ellos , era Dombledor que los saludaba sonrientes ante un nuevo día

- Buenos días profesor – contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo .

- Ya es hora , vengan conmigo – les dijo Dombledor y después de intercambiar miradas Harry y Ron siguieron a Dombledor

- Primero , les pido que vallan a sus dormitorios a cambiarse de ropa , no creo que quieran andar por el castillo con esos atuendos – Les dijo Dombledor

Con todo el relajo de la noche anterior se les había olvidado que aún traían los disfraces del baile puestos y con al luz del día y después de una noche ruda , los disfraces más bien parecían unos hilachos mal puestos , el frag de Harry estaba lleno de tierra y sangre con rasgaduras en los hombros y en espalda , el maquillaje estaba todo corrido y su cabello parecían púas , el traje de Ron estaba abierto del pecho , los brazos y la pierna derecha , con el maquillaje corrido y las heridas en la cara en lugar de lindo gatito parecía gato aplastado por un camión .

Así que los dos corrieron lo más rápido posible a la torre de Gryffindor para evitar que alguien los viera , como era Domingo a las 8:30 de la mañana después de un gran baile ,todos los alumnos seguían profundamente dormidos . Mientras se alejaban Dombledor les dijo que los vería en su despacho .

Llegaron rápidamente a la torre , entraron por el retrato y subieron a sus dormitorios , se dieron un baño rápido , se pusieron unos jeans , una camiseta y tenis , en menos de20 minutos ya estaban listos y se dirigieron al despacho de Dombledor .

Mientras caminaban se mantenían en silencio con un jesto de fiereza y apretando los puños por el odio que sentían , cada uno pensaba en lo que haría cuando tuvieran enfrente a Crabe y Goyl ,todo encantamiento pensado era inútil por que ninguno de los dos traía su varita .

Al fin llegaron , dijeron la contraseña las escaleras de piedra emergieron de abajo del ave fénix que guardaba la entrada al despacho del director .

Subieron por ellas y se vieron frente a la gran puerta de roble pudieron ver que a cada lado de la puerta un auror del ministerio de magia se mantenían callados , la vos de Dombledor del otro lado los hizo atravesar aquella puerta . Ante sus ojos tenían a los causantes de la horrible pesadilla , al verlos se quedaron paralizados .

- Pasen muchachos ¿Qué es lo que querían preguntarles? – les dijo Dombledor a Harry y a Ron , que al escucharlo se acercaron lentamente hasta donde estaban sentados Crabe y Goyl . Se pararon frente a ellos sin importarles que le estaban dando la espalda al director . Crabe y Goyl estaban sentados y con las manos mágicamente amarradas a la espalda .

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren ? – pregunto Crabe al verlos frente a el con mirada amenazadora

- ¿Sus padres están en azcaban cierto¿Quién es el huérfano ahora? – pregunto Harry con un gran odio reflejado en su voz . Crabe y Goyl los miraban sin decir palabra

- Les van a quitar todo lo que tienen ¿Quién es el pobretón ahora? – le dijo Ron a Goyl con el mismo odio en su voz

- Pero logramos nuestro objetivo , ahora la sangre sucia esta muerta en vida - dijo Crabe con una riza burlona

No debio haber dicho eso .

En un segundo la imagen de Hermione tirada en una cama se dibujo en las mentes de Harry y Ron , por lo consiguiente no pudieron controlarse y se les fueron encima a golpes , y como Crabe y Goyl estaban amarrados los tenían totalmente a su merced .

Los cuatro cayeron y rodaron por el suelo del despacho hasta que Harry y Ron quedaron sobre Crabe y Goyl respectivamente , dándoles una paliza , extrañamente Dombledor no hacía absolutamente nada . Harry y Ron poco a poco les fue ganando el esfuerzo , después del baile , todo lo que paso en el bosque prohibido y una larga noche sin dormir , cayeron de lado exhaustos y jadeando con los puños amoratados después haberles dado a Crabe y Goyl la paliza de su vida

- ¿Ya terminaron? – les pregunto Dombledor , pero nadie contesto - Aurores , pasen ya se los pueden llevar .- inmediatamente los aurores del Ministerio de Magia entraron y se llevaron a Crabe y Goyl

- Siéntense jóvenes – les dijo Dombledor y con un poco de trabajo Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie levantaron las sillas que habían derribado y se sentaron frente al escritorio del director

- ¿Ya se desahogaron o quieren golpear otra cosa ? – les pregunto Dombledor

- ¿Adonde se los llevaran? – pregunto Harry

- Por ahora al Ministerio de Magia , pero lo más seguro es que al igual que sus padres terminen también en azcaban – les dijo Dombledor

- Pero díganme algo ¿Qué sentían mientras los estaban golpeando? – pregunto Dombledor , los dos pensarorn durante unos segundo hasta Ron dijo :

- Yo sentía odio y coraje , no puedo cree que exista gente como esa que pueda hacer tanto daño a personas inocentes sin el menor cargo de conciencia –

- ¿Y tu Harry , en que pensabas o que sentías – le pregunto Dombeldor a Harry que tenía la mirad fija en la nada .

- En Hermione , por culpa de ellos dos ella esta ahora tirada en una cama .

- Entonces lo que los movió a actuar así fue el odio y el amor al mismo tiempo – dijo Dombledor

- Si – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno ahora , quiero que me cuenten exactamente todo lo que paso anoche – le dijo Dombledor Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo hasta que Harry comenzó a hablar

Entre Harry y Ron le dieron un relato al director con lujo de detalle , desde el momento en que Hermione les dijo que iría al baño y no regreso hasta el instante en que quedaron incocientes en el pasto sin saber lo que pasaría con ella y con el señor Malfoy .

- Muy bien , me imagino que quieren saber como hicieron Crabe y Goyl para salir del su sala común con Filch custodiando la entrada -

- Si , por favor díganos - le dijo Harry impaciente

- Bien , resulta que el señor Malfoy les envió un paquete con polvos flu para poderse transportar por las chimeneas del castillo –

- Y como los prefectos de las casas le habían dicho a todos los alumnos las horas de las guardias y a que hora tendr+ian que estar en las puertas del castillo ellos sabían perfecto a que hora podrían llevarse a Hermione - dijo Ron

- Así es – contesto Dombledor

- ¿Y como le hicieron para que nadie se percatara de lo que estaba pasando , ni los aurores ni nadie?- pregunto Harry

- A los aurores los dejaron fuera de combate con hechizos aturdidores bastante poderosos , y con los encantamientos de tiempo y los de barrera que pusieron alrededor del castillo y del bosque prohibido , podían hacer lo que ellos quisieran si ser vistos – les dijo Dombledor

- Y a todo esto ¿como lograron entrar a los terrenos del colegio? – pregunto Ron

- Al parecer no sololos merodeadoresconocían los pasadizos existentes del colegio , ellos entraron por el del sauce boxeador que da hasta la casa de los gritos . Y además , parece que desde que comenzaron las clases Crabe y Goyl avían estado en contacto con sus padres , diciéndoles todo lo que pasaba en el castillo , por eso también andaban por aquí el día de las pruebas de quidditch – les dijo Dombeldor , Harry y Ron lo escuchaban sinhabla no daban crédito a sus palabras

- ¿Hay algo más que quieran saber? Les pregunto Dombledor y después de pensar durante unos segundos Harry dijo :

- ¿Usted cree que Hermione se podrá recuperar?-

- Es una chica fuerte y tengo confianza en ella –le contesto Dombledor

Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y volteó a ver a Ron

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos es hora de desayunar y me esta dando hambre – dijo Ron y el y Harry se pusieron de pié .

Se despidieron de Dombeldor con la mirada y salieron del despacho para dirigirse al gran comedor a desayunar , preparándose , para recibir la lluvia de habladurías de los de Slitheryn y las preguntas tontas de los demás alumnos del colegio por todo lo que había pasado después del baile .

Aunque también en su mente y en sus corazones , se desbordaba la preocupación y al impotencia de tener a Hermione tirada en un cama y no poder hacer nada por ella


	26. Encuentros Inesperados

En la enfermería recostada sobre la cama se encontraba Hermione sumergida en un profundo sueño , o ¿ será una pesadilla? solo ella lo sabe

---------------------------------- En la mente de Hermione -------------------------------------

Hermione abrió los ojos , reconosií de inmediato el techo de la enfermería del colegio , se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni la túnica del colegio ni el disfraz del baile, tenía puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas , con un corte en diagonal desde arriba de la rodilla , unas botas altas negras hasta debajo de la rodilla y su cabello estaba suelto .

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni rastro de la batalla con el señor Malfoy , se sentía de lo más normal ,se levanto de la cama , la enfermería estava desierta , se acerco a la puerta , salio . Era algo bastante extraño lo que encontro antes sus ojos savía que estava en Hagwarts , pero ...

Las paredes de ladrillos color caqui , ahora eran de un color café y además estaba todos chuecos , era como si los hubieran acomodado con mucha prisa , las armaduras en lugar de ser altas plateadas , ahora eran pequeñas y de color morado , cada una de las puertas de las aulas eran totalmente diferentes , unas estaban totalmente rotas , otras estaban en perfectas condiciones , unas cuantas estaban quemadas , Hermione estaba un poco desconcertada , no sabía que pensar .

Se asomo por una ventana , para ver los jardines del colegio y la sorprendió mucho ver que había partes que estaban verdes y con flores y tras que estaban marchitas y con la tierra totalmente seca .

- ¿Donde estoy y que diablos esta pasando ? – se pregunto en vos alta

De pronto , escucho un sonido , bastante peculiar , era como el silbato de un barco ,pero un poco lúgubre , de un golpe seco las puertas de las aulas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir de ellas , lo que al parecer eran alumnos , al menos algunos de ellos .

A Hermione comenzó a darle un poco de miedo , ya que aquellas personas pasaban junto a ella como si no existiera , logró darse cuenta de que algunos de ellos no tenían rostro solo eran personas caminando sin rumbo con la cabeza hacia abajo , otras si lo tenían pero no tenían muy buen aspecto . Una idea aterradora paso por su mente

- ¡No me digan que ……! – pero una vos que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ella la sorprendió aún más

- No , no te preocupes no estas muerta , no eres como nosotros - Era Draco Malfoy

- ¿Malfoy! – pregunto Hermione muy , pero muy sorprendida

- Si , soy yo y por favor , llamame Draco– contesto el tranquilamente

- ¡Genial , lo que me faltaba , creo que estoy oficialmente loca !– dijo Hermione y se recargo en una pared , pero inmediatamente se paro , por que la pared estaba muy fría casi al punto de congelación

- ¿Me puedes decir donde demonios estoy? – le dijo ella mirando hacia los lados sin comprender absolutamente nada

- Claro , ven acompáñame – le dijo Mafloy extendiéndole la mano más flaca y fría de lo normal – no te preocupes , no te are daño

- Esta bien - dijo Hermione un poco indecisa y comenzaron a caminar juntos

- Draco ¿ donde estamos , quien es toda esta gente ? – pregunto Hermione mientras recorrían los pasillos que eran cada ves más extraños

- Es muy censillo , estamos en el inframundo del reino mágico – le dijo Draco con mucha naturalidad

- Eso significa que……….que toda esta gente esta …….-

- Si, esta muerta , aun que algunos todavía no lo quieren aceptar-

- No te entiendo –

- Hay gente que murió tan de repente que no ha podido asimilar que ya no existe en el mundo de los vivos y aún trata de hablar con sus seres queridos , pero solo logran asustarlos , y otros , la malloría estan aqui por que estan pagando alguna penitencia - le explico Draco

- Debe ser terrible para ellos –

- Así es , muchas veces no nos damos cuenta pero nuestros seres queridos son los que no nos dejan ir –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Mira , te pondré un ejemplo . Si tu en este momento murieras , piensa un poco ¿cuanta gente lloraría por ti?

- Mis padres , Ron , Harry …..-

- Exacto es gente que no solo te quiere sino también te ama , sería tanto su deseo de que estés con ellos que tu alma no podría estar feliz por que tus seres queridos siguen sufriendo por tu partida

- ¿Quieres decir que la gente no debe sufrir cuando muere un ser querido? -

- Exacto –

- No tiene sentido –

- Te lo demostraré ¿recuerdas a Cedric Diggory ? –

- Si –

- Bueno , vamos a que platiques con el –

- ¿En serio?

- Si, es un buen muchacho – Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa que Hermione jamás espero ver en el , caminaron entre la gente y los pasillos , hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser el puente que llevaba a los invernaderos

- ¡Hey Cedric!- le grito Draco al chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos claros que estaba leyendo lo que parecía un libro

- Hey Draco ¿ que pasa?-

- ¿Recuerdas a Hermione? –

- Claro que la recuerdo ¿pero no me digas que ella………..(izo ademan de cortarse el cuello con el dedo) -

- No para nada ¿que no ves su atuendo?-

- Mira , no me había dado cuenta ¿ que te trae por aquí?- le dijo un Cedric pálido y ojeroso a lo que Hermione tardo un rato en contestar

- Es lo que me he estado preguntado desde que lo encontré - le contesto ella señalando a Draco con la mirada

- No cree en la teoría de "Adiós, descanso eterno"- le dijo Draco con una risita

- No es la primera que no la hace ¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí ? – le pregunto Diggory

- ¿Qué después de esto hay otro lugar a donde ir?- pregunto Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando

- Así es , después de que morí hace dos años , era para que ya hubiera subido , pero el dolor de mis padres es lo que me mantiene aquí – le contesto Cedric un poco triste

- Entonces es cierto – dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué tal si la llevamos "al salón de los espías"? – le dijo Doggory a Draco

- Bueno , vamos – le contesto el jalando de la mano a Hermione

- ¿Qué eso "del salón de los espías"? – pregunto Hermione

- Se llama sala de observación , pero nosotros le pusimos así por que es lo que haces , espías a la gente en el reino mágico , espera que lo veas , te sorprenderás cuando estés ahí – le dijo Cedric

Caminaron otro rato pasando por pasillos en los que de repente hacía mucho frío y otros por los que de repente hacía mucho calor , era un ambiente muy extraño se podía percibir un profundo sentimiento de culpa por todas partes y Hermione cada ves tenía mas dudas

Al fin llegaron ante una puerta de metal con una lupade metalsoldada al frente y un letrero que decía "Salón de observación" , Draco empujo la puerta y de ella salió un olor muy intenso a formol , era como si tuvieran algo en conservación ahí adentro .

Entraron a un cuarto enrome repleto de estantería empotradas en las paredes y extrañamente en el techo , al lado izquierdo había un estante de roble pulido que tenía un letrero que decía "sueño profundo" y a la mitad del cuarto una mesa con una gran lupa y una silla .

En los estantes había una especie de posos de piedra en miniatura con una pequeña placa en la parte de adelante , que tenía el nombre del dueño de cada uno

- Déjenme buscar el mío ahora vengo – dijo Cedric y se fue a buscar el suyo entre los estantes

- ¿No me digas que aquí puedes espiar a todos las familias de los que han muerto? – pregunto Hermione viendo los cientos de positos que había en los estantes

- No , no todos solo de los que estamos aquí los que estan en el estante de roble son lo que estan como tu , durmiendo profundamente si quieres podemso ver el tuyo después , por cierto , un día en el reino mágico es una hora aquí – le dijo Draco a Hermione

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto ella

- Así es – contesto el y Hermione hizo una mueca de desaprobación

- Etonces mientras he estado aquí , llevo dormida en el reino mágico ...-

- Ya lo tengo , vamos a ver – les dijo Cedric que había regresado con su posillo .

Los tres se acercaron a la mesa Cedric se sentó en la silla y puso el posillo debajo de la lupa , y con Draco y Hermione a cada lado observaron lo que el posillo tenía que mostrarles .

La primera imagen que apareció era la de una mujer en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un muchacho

Miren es mi madre otra ves en mi habitación – dijo Cedric mientras miraba a su madre llorando frente a su cama

- ¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo? – pregunto Hermione al ver que movía los labios

- Ha ver – dijo Cedric sacando su varita , que más bien parecía la rama retorcida de un árbol , le dio un pequeño toque al posito y se podía escuchar los soyosos de la madre de Cedric

"Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí mi niño ¿Por qué tuviste que entrara a ese estúpido torneo?" decía la madre de Cedric entre lagrimas , mirando una foto de su hijo

- ¿Ahora , lo entiendes? Mi madre lleva a sí dos años y por eso yo sigo aquí , mientras mi madre siga sufriendo de esa manera yo seguiré sufriendo con ella - le dijo Cedric con un tono triste mientras se levantaba para dejar su posillo en donde estaba

- ¿Pero como podríamos evitar eso? . pregunto Hermione

- La gente tiene que entender algo , cuando alguien muere solo es físicamente , pero si recuerdas a esa persona y la llevas siempre en tu corazón su recuerdo vive – le dijo Draco

- Efectivamente , una persona muere definitivamente cuando su recuerdo es olvidado por sus seres queridos , en mi caso mientras mi madre me recuerde con dolor y con tristeza , yo no podrá salir de aquí – dijo Cedric

- ¿Entonces tenemos que recordarlos con alegría y no llorar por su partida , eso es lo que quieren decir con su teoría ? – les pregunto Hermione mientras salían del cuarto .

- Valla al fin lo entendiste , esta bien que llores por eso , por que al fin y al cavo es doloroso perder a un persona que quieres , pero tampoco llorar eternamente por eso , a los que se han ido hay que llevarlos con alegría en los corazones para que podamos descansar – dijo Draco cuando se detuvieron en la entrada del castillo

- Bueno espero que te haya sido de ayuda , me tengo que ir , espero que despiertes pronto Hermione , Draco nos vemos después – dijo Cedric y se alejo a los que parecía ser el campo de quidditch

- ¿También juegan quidditch aquí? – pregunto Hermione al ver hacia donde iba Cedric

- Si , solo que aquí es un poco diferente – le dijo Draco

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Hermione

- Vamos para que lo veas por ti misma – le dijo Draco y otra ves tomándola de la mano caminaron juntos hasta un destartalado campo de quiditch

- Aquí no hay reglas , solo debes terminar el partido con el cuerpo completo y ganas, aquí se juega solo por diversión no para ganar una copa .

Hermione tenía ante sus ojos un estadio de quidditch en muy mal estado , los que estaban jugando eran personas que Hermione nunca había visto en su vida con excepción de Cedric , se golpeaban de una manera impresionante , incluso salían volando manos y brazos por todos lados , pero no tenía mucha importancia por que todos estaban muertos .

- ¿Tu no juegas ? – le pregunto Hermione a Draco

- No , la verdad prefiero mantener mi cuerpo completo , por cierto se que eres una excelente cazadora – Dijo Draco , el momento que temia Hermione había llegado , tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Draco

- ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar ? – le dijo Hermione

- Creo saber de que se trata , ven conmigo – Le dijo Draco y salieron juntos del campo de quididtch , Draco la dirigió por los terrenos de aquel castillo hasta la orilla de un lago que al diferencia del de Hagwarts este estaba totalmente blanco , se sentaron en la orilla y comenzaron a hablar

- ¿Por qué eras así cuando estabas vivo , por que no cambiaste tu actitud ?

- Por mi padre , el siempre me tenía debajo de la lupa para que fuera como el , en un principio fue fácil por que era un niño y no sabía distinguir las cosas , pero en el curso anterior todo fue distinto , me di cuenta de que podría querer a alguien aun que no fuera como yo - (Draco)

- ¿era tanto tu miedo hacia tu padre ? – (Hermione)

- Si , creo que ya te habrás dado una idea del poder que llego a tener , como no temerle a una persona así y mas siendo mi propio padre . – (Draco)

- Jamás terminaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi , pero ¿ nunca pensaste en la reacción de tu padre ? (Hermione)

- Lo sabía , pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr , desgraciadamente si se enteraba de lo que yo sentía por ti el mismo me hubiera matado , así que esa era la única manera de liberarme de su látigo – (Draco)

- Dime una cosa ¿como sabías donde estaría ese día? –(Hermione)

- Por orden de Voldemort , te estuve vigilando durante todo el verano , con un poción de invisibilidad que el mismo me dio , así que en realidad siempre estuve cerca de ti , aunque nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera el profesor Lupin- (Draco)

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Hermione pasándose las manos por el cabello

- Fue cuando mi idea de protegerte se reforzó más en mi corazón , al verte tan feliz con Harry , todas las dudas que tenía se desvanecieron , sabía que tenían más probabilidad de sobrevivir a un duelo mágico con mi padre que con Voldemort , lo demás de esta historia ya la viviste , no tengo más que decir .- dijo Draco

Durante unos momentos se quedaron mirando hacia el lago sin decir palabra alguna rodeados de un pesado silencio , hasta que Hermione decidió Romperlo .

- ¿ Y tu por que sigues aquí ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Por mi padre , en parte , su sed de venganza no me deja seguir adelante – (Draco)

- No se si sepas , pero tu padre ………..-(la interrumpió Draco)

- Lo se y creeme que no te reprocho nada , el tiene suficiente castigo en el lugar en donde esta , creo que cada quién recibe lo que se merece tarde o temprano , también por eso estoy aquí en parte , el haberme convertido en Mortifago a los 13 años no es muy bien visto que digamos . (Draco)

- ¿En donde esta?- Hermione

- ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?-(Draco)

- Si – (Hermione)

- Bueno , ven conmigo – le dijo Draco y caminaron juntos hasta el interior de aquél castillo

Caminaron en dirección a lo que parecían ser las mazmorras de aquel lugar , mientras más bajaban , más frío se sentí y el ambiente era mas tenso , la luz era cada ves menos hasta de llegaron un lugar en el que la luz del día no llegaba y estaban entre corredores húmedos iluminados por antorchas que flotaban fantasmalmente

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron hasta una reja de metal que daba a otro corredor con un letrero que decía "Mal a quien mal merece , bienvenido al pasillo de los condenados" abrieron la reja y comenzaron a caminar por aquel pasillo en donde había puertas de hierro a todo largo

- Este es uno de los pasillos en donde mandan a todos los que han obrado mal mientras estaban vivos y se niegan a arrepentirse , son encerrados junto con sus peores temores por toda la eternidad , en el caso de mi padre , este fue su destino – Dijo Draco cuando se detuvieron ante la 6ta puerta del lado derecho del pasillo , con mucho cuidado la abrió

- Draco , no la abras – le dijo Hermione un poco asustada

- No te preocupes , no nos pasará nada , el ya no puede dañar a nadie – le dijo Draco y entraron al caurto

Entraron en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de una casa pobre del mundo moggle , solo había una cama con una almohada y una cobija maltrecha y una pequeña silla , en un rincón oscuro se lograba ver la silueta de hombre sentado contra la esquina

- ¿Papá? – dijo Draco

- Draco ¿eres tu? - Contesto su padre con una voz muy distinta a la que tenía en vida

- Si papá soy yo , y no vengo solo – (Draco)

- ¿Quién viene contigo? – (Lucius)

- Es Hermione - (Draco)

- ¿Que! – rápidamente se acerco hasta donde pudieron verlo completamente

Era una visión espantosa , no quedaba nada del Lucius fuerte y arrogante que solía ser , en lugar de su larga cabellera dorada , estaban unos cuantos mechones de cabello sobre una cabeza calva y amoratada por el frío , en lugar de una dentadura derecha y blanca , tenia varios huecos en las encías y los dientes amarillos y uno que otro podrido , de los grandes y malignos ojos grises , ya solo le quedaba uno en el otro solo había una cuenta vacía con un parpado caído , de sus ropajes finos , capas elegantes y zapatos brillosos , solo quedaban unos pantalones rotos , una camisa deslavada y un par de chanclas . Las manos finas y suaves que solía tener ahora estaban llenas de ampollas y le faltaban unas cuantas uñas .

-¿Qué hace esa asquerosa sangre sucia aquí! – gritaba acercándose con cuidado

- La he traído para que vea en lo que te has convertido- le dijo Draco poniéndose entre ella y su padre

- No , no , no lo creo ¿la has traído para que pueda acabar con ella verdad ? – le dijo Lucius ansioso

- ¿Que no te has dado cuenta que ella fue la que acabo contigo? -Le dijo Draco con asco al verlo que se acercaba cada ves mas

- ¡NUNCA , LUICUS MALFOY JAMÁS SERA DERROTADO , VOLVERE , JURO QUE VOLVERE Y ENTONCES ACABARÉ CONTIGO , SI ACABARE CON TODOS USTEDES ! – Dijo esto seguido de una estruendosa risa que fue ahogada por una tos de perro en donde escupió algo verdoso

- Salgamos de aquí – le dijo Draco a Hermione , y salieron juntos de aquel cuarto

- ¿Esto significa que los peores temores de tu padre son la pobreza y ser feo? – pregunto Hermione mientras subían hasta el vestíbulo

- Y algo mas , a la soledad – dijo Draco con tristeza

- Que horror – dijo Hermione

- Así es , triste pero cierto y no creo que tarden mucho los padres de Crabe y Goyl en caer en el mismo pasillo-

Después de decir esto continuaron su camino hacia arriba sin decir palabra alguna , hasta que llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo

- ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí en primer lugar ? – le pregunto Draco

- Si lo supiera ya lo hubiera tratado de remediar – le dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

- Tranquila , mira ponte a pensar ¿cual es la duda que has tenido desde el verano? – le dijo Malfoy

- He tenido muchas desde el verano – le contesto ella con fastidio

- La principal Hermione piensa – Le dijo Draco

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes , pensando tratando de analizar las palabras de Draco , hasta que :

- ¿Entonces estoy aquí para saber por que habías hecho ese sacrificio , es decir la verdadera razón?

- ¡Bingo!y la verdadera razón es …- dijo Draco

- Para liberarte de tu padre – Dijo Hermione un poco confundida

- Pero entonces , todo lo que decía en la carta ¿no era verdad? – pregunto Hermione

- Claro que si , todo lo que escribí en aquella carta es real , mi amor por ti fue lo que me ayudo a tomar valor para liberarme de mi padre y también para poder salvarte y que fueras feliz con Harry – le dijo Draco Mientras la tomaba cariñosamente por los hombros , se miraron a los ojos mutuamente y un brillo especial destello en los ojos grises de Draco

- Pues entonces creo que tengo que darte las gracias – le dijo Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazaron cariñosamente durante unos segundos , hasta Draco se separo de ella

- Bueno , misión cumplida ahora ya puedes despertar , llevas aquí 3 horas lo que significa que has estado dormida durante tres día en la enfermería del colegio , Harry debe de estar colgado de la lámpara por ti , vamos – le dijo Draco , Hermione le sonrió y caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser la enfermería

Ahí las camas estaba acomodadas como en la enfermería del Hagwarts real , se sorprendió al verse ella misma acostada sobre una de las camas .

- Solo tienes que acostarte sobre ti misma y despertaras en unos momentos en el mundo mágico – le dijo Draco

- Muchas gracias Draco ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Solo recuerda siempre la teoría de"adiós y descanso eterno", no olvides que este donde este te estaré cuidando siempre y si algun día te da tiempo me gustaría que pusieras algunas flores en mi tumba , no quiero sentirme tan solo - le contesto Draco , Hermione lo abrazo , esta vez mas fuerte y cariñosamente que antes , al fin se separaron

- Adiós y gracias por todo – le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba y se recostaba sobre ella misma era una sensación extraña cerro los ojos y después de uno segundos había desaparecido de la cama

- Te amo Hermione Granger – dijo Draco

----------------------------------De regreso en el Hagwarts real--------------------------------

Hermione abrió los ojos por fin , se dio cuenta de que había regresado al Hagwarts del mundo mágico se levanto con un poco de trabajo , después de 4 días de estar acostada su cuerpo estaba un poco entumido , corrió las cortinas que rodeaban su cama y vio a través de la ventana que era de noche , miro el reloj de pared , eran las 2:30 de la mañana y regreso y se sentó en la orilla de su cama a pensar en el sueño que había tenido , en la imagen del señor Malfoy totalmente derrotado y en todo lo que Draco le había dicho , miro sus manos y se percato de que tenía puesta una pijama de satín blanca , lo que la hizo caer en la cuenta de que no había sido un sueño .

- No fue un sueño , todo fue real – decía , se mareó un poco , es normal pensó así que prefirió acostarse de nuevo y esperar a la mañana siguiente para poder ver a Harry . Así que se acostó y se quedo dormida .

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heran Las 6:30 de la mañana y después de una noche intranquila para Harry y Ron decidieron levantarse para hacerle a Hermione una visita antes de ir a tratar de desayunar . El animo de Harry y Ron había estado por los suelos durantes los últimos días , aún que sus amigos trataban de animarlos no conseguían mucho

- ¿Crees que hoy despertará? – (Ron)

- No lo se , estoy comenzando a pensar que no despertara nunca –(Harry)

- No digas eso Harry , ella es fuerte y logrará salir adelante –(Ron)

- Lo se , pero todo tiene un límite y esta ves creo que lo a excedido-dijo Harry con la voz quebrada y una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla

Los dos continuaron su camino sin decir palabra hasta que llegaron a la enfermería . Abrieron la puerta y se acercaron hasta la cama de Hermione que tenía las cortinas corridas . Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la miro

- Hermione , regresa por favor , no sabes cuanto te extraño – le dijo Harry , su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya e inmediatamente después abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente

- Harry , no te preocupes estoy bien ahora – le dijo Hermone

- ¡Hermione mi amor lo lograste!- le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

- ¡Que bueno que despertaste Hermione , Hagwarts no es lo mismo sin ti! – le dijo Ron con un enorme sonrisa y una lagrima traicionera

- Señorita Granger , que bueno que despertó – dijo la señora Pomfrie que acababa de entrar – Ronald podrías ir por el profesor Dombledor tiene que saber esto , Ron asintió y salió inmediatamente a buscar al director

- Mi niña hermosa , no sabes lo preocupado que es estado , lo culpable que me siento – le dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué ?– le pregunto Hermione sentándose en la cama

- Si hubiera luchado mejor contra esos mortifagos tu no hubieras estado a punto de morir - (Harry )

- También si yo hubiera dejado que me acompañaras esa noche , tal ves no habríamos pasado por todo esto , no busquemos culpables Harry por que no los hay , las cosas pasan por algo y no tienes por que sentirte mal -(Hermione)

Harry la miro por unos momentos y dijo

- Te amo miprincesa –le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

- Yo también te amo mi niño , nunca lo olvides – le dijo Hermione y se quedaron abrazados durante un rato hasta que la entrada del profesor Dombledor y la profesora MacGonagal los separo

- ¡Señorita Granger , que gusto me da verla ,recuperada!- le dijo la profesora

- ¡Bienvenida Hermione!– dijo Dombledor con una enorme sonrisa

- Gracias profesor ¿ cuando podré salir de aquí ? – pregunto Hermione

- Bueno preguntémosle a la señora Pomfree , Popie ¿cuando podrá estar nuestra súper chica fuera de aquí?- pregunto alegremente Dombledor

- Bueno pues aún esta un poco débil ,pero si toma sus medicamentos y sigue mis indicaciones , podrá salir de aquí en dos días – les dijo ella

- Bueno pero al menos ya estas despierta – dijo Ron

- Ahora será mejor que la dejemos descansar tiene que comer, no lo ha hecho en días y necesita tomar fuerzas de nuevo – dijo la señora Pomfree y todos se despidieron afectuosamente de Hermione con la promesa de regresar a verla más tarde

Harry y Ron ya estaban de mucho mejor humor les había subido el ánimo saber que Hermione había despertado , ahora si todo iba a estar bien el señor Malfoy estaba muerto , todos los mortifaogs estaban por fin en azcaban , y Crabe y Goyl estaban encerrados en el ministerio de magia , no podían pedir nada más .

El primer día paso como agua visitaban a Hermione entre clase y clase , y a la hora de la comida y la cena y durante la noche la visitaban para dejarle los deberes de las clases de ese día , se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus dormitorios . Los tres , cada uno en su respectiva cama paso una noche tranquila , como no la habían tenido en mucho tiempo por una u otra razón

El día siguiente fue igual , pero esta ves las tarjetas y los regalos de apoyo para Hermionese hicieron presente , el buro de la cama y la mesita de noche estaban llenos de dulces , flores y tarjetas de aprecio , el último día en la noche Harry le dijo :

- Creo que tienes muchos admiradores secretos –

- Eso creo – dijo Hermione picaramente

- Bueno vendré mañana en la mañana por ti , que duermas bien mi niña hermosa , buenas noches – le dijo Harry

- Buenas noches amor – le dijo Hermione

Y así otra noche placentera y sin interrupciones paso , una noche de tantas que pasarían de ahora en adelante .

Durante esos dos días Hermione había tenido tiempo de pensar en si le diría a Harry todo lo que había pasado en el inframundo del reino mágico , pero decidió no hacerlo , era demasiado por lo que habían pasado como para darle algo más en que pensar , y tomo la decisión se llevaría ese secreto con ella

Al día siguiente , Harry y Ron estaban en la enfermería a las 8:00 de la mañana para acompañar a Hermione hasta el gran comedor .

- Buenos días linda– le dijo Harry al verla ya levantada , arreglada y con el uniforme puesto

- Muy bien ¿ nos vamos ? – les dijo Hermione y los tres salieron en dirección al gran comedor

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Hermione recibía palabras de afecto por parte de los demás alumnos de colegio , incluso uno que otro Slitheryn mostraba agrado por su recuperación .

Al entrar al gran comedor atrajo la atención de muchos de los que ya estaban desayunando , se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor entre miradas de aprecio y sonrisas de alegría de los alumnos de su casa . Ginny corrió a abrazas fuertemente a Hermione

- Que bueno que ya estas bien , estaba muy preocupada por ti - le dijo ella

- Muchas gracias Ginny , me alegra estar de vuelta – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y se sentaron juntas a desayunar

El desayuno paso un poco más alborotado de lo normal , casi todo el colegio estaba muy alegre por la recuperación de Hermione , en eso el profesor Dombledor , se levanto de su silla e inmediatamente todo el gran comedor quedo en completo silencio

- En este día hay tanto buenas como malas noticias que darles , primero las malas noticias , después de lo acontecido en el bosque prohibido después del baile del día de brujas , los alumnos Vincent Crabe y Grogory Goyl fueron sentenciados a vivir en el exhilio del reino mágico sin sus varitas ni ninguna otra forma de magia en una comunidad especial en las afueras de Irlandaen el mundo moggle - los murmullos de aprobación por parte de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar , Hermione , Ron y Harry se miraron y se mantuvieron en silencio

- Segundo , los padres de estos mismo alumnos , mortifgaos fugitivos recibieron el beso del dementor el día de ayer y en este momento están purgando su condena de cadena perpetua en azcaban .- dijo Dombledor y otra vez murmullos de aprobación se hicieron escuchar por todo el gran comedor

- Si , es una pena , pero ahora pasemos a lo bueno , es un placer para mi anunciar que por segunda ocasión gracias a su comportamiento el día antes mencionado , los jóvenes Ronald Wesley y Harry Potter se han ganado el premio especial por servicios al colegio , además de 150 puntos por cada uno –Dijo esto Dombledor y los alumnos rompieron en aplausos de aprobación para ellos , la ultima ves que habían recibido ese premio estaban en segundo grado y fue cuando descubrieron la cámara secreta

- Si , bien hecho muchachos bien hecho , ahora quiero darle la bienvenida al ministro de magia el señor Cornelius Foodge - dijo Esto Dombeldro y de una puerta de atrás de la mesa de los maestros apareció en Ministro de Magia con una caja de madera en las manos

- Muchas gracias Dombeldor , buenos día alumnos de Hagwarts , este día he venido para entregarle algo muy especial a una persona muy especial , señorita Hermione Granger , puede pasar al frente por favor . – Cuando dijo esto el ministro Hermione titubeo un poco e intercambió miradas con Harry y con Ron hasta que Harry la alentó para que fuera hasta donde estaba el señor ministro .

Camino entre miradas y murmullos por parte de los alumnos ,Hermione estaba muy nerviosa todos los maestros estaban de pié en sus lugares detrás del Ministro de Magia , al fin llego ante el

- Por tu inmenso valor y enteresa ante las circunstancias , por haber hecho un buen uso de tus conocimientos adquiridos en este colegio ,por haber contribuido a la captura de los mortifagos mas buscados en todo el reino , y por lograr la caída del mortifgao más peligroso , el ministerio de magia ha decidido ¡Hacerte miembro de la Orden de Merlin 1era clase!-

Cuando el ministro dijo esto Hermione no lo podía creer , de los ojos le caían lagrimas de felicidad mientras el ministro le ponía su insignia en la túnica y le entregaba su reconocimiento avalado por el ministerio de magia que la hacía miembro oficial de la Orden de Merlin primera clase y todo el colegio se ponía de pié para aplaudirle con excepción de la mesa de Slitheryn que aplaudía discretamente .

- Bien hecho señorita Granger , la primera hechicera de 16 años en formar parte de esta Orden en toda la historia , pero esto no termina aquí – cuando dijo esto el señor Foodge todos quedaron en completo silencio

- Como es bien sabido por todos , se estaba ofreciendo una recompensa por la captura de los mortifagos así que, en la bobeda número 1765 de Gringots te están esperando 15 000 galeones , aquí tienes tu llave – Foodge le dio a Hermione la llave donde se encontraba su pequeña fortuna ella no lo podía creer .

- Dombledor ¿hay algo más que quieras agregar ? - le dijo Foodge

- Si Cornelius , Bueno además de ser prefecta de su casa , una excelente cazadora del equipo de quidditch y la mejor estudiante de este colegio , es para mi un gran placer anunciar que el premio anual de este año es para ella Hermione Granger – Dicho esto la profesora MacGonagal le puso su insignia de premio anual que junto a la de prefecta y a la de la Orden de Merlin Hermione no podría estar mas orgullosa

- ¿Tienes algo que decirnos Hermione? – pregunto Dombeldor y todo el gran comedor guardo absoluto silencio

- La verdad , nunca me espere esto , es demasiado para mi ... Nunca pense que diría esto pero , estos premios no solo son míos , hay una persona , que de no haver sido por el , yo no estaría a qui en estos momentos , Draco donde quiera que estes , estos premios tambien son para ti , y también hay otras dos personas muy especiales para mi que sin su apoyo , si no hubieran estado junto a mi dandome valor , su comprensión , su cariño y sobre todo ...su amor cuando mas lo necesite nunca lo hubiera logrado , así que ...Ron , Harry estos premios también son de ustedes - cuando dijo esto corrió hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron y los abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo

- "Juntos hasta el final"dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo –

- Un trofeo más para tu colección – le dijo Harry

- Si uno más , pero mejor callate y dame un beso – le dijo Harry y un segundo después estaban unidos por un hermoso beso

Todo el día fue de fiesta , Dombledor había ordenado que solo por esa ocasión se suspendieran las clases . Al fin el sufrimiento para los tres jóvenes había terminado , Harry y Hermione estaban súper bien juntos , Ron y Parvaty estaban punto de comenzar una relación , sus vidas estaban resueltas , sin ningún otro enemigo en su contra ahora estaban listos para disfrutar de una vida normal de magos de 16 años en el colegio Haqwarts de Magia y Hechisería


End file.
